Jurassic Adventure
by Luthien of Nargothrond
Summary: Eine Story nur in Anlehnung an Jurassic Park...Was passiert,wenn eine Wissenschaftlerin und eine Anwältin sich mit Dinos und anderen Unannehmlichkeiten rumschlagen müssen...? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Alles was wir uns nicht selbst ausgedacht haben,gehört Michael Crichton !**

Hier kommt nun das erste Kapitel...

Die Story ist wieder eine Gemeinschaftsproduktion von Nadine und Simone, die sich diesen Account teilen.

Nadine hat den Charakter Mel zum Leben erweckt und Simone den Charakter Luthien... und nun viel Vergnügen !

**Luthien**

„So, also Morgen geht's für dich zurück ja?"

Melanie Anderson, seit ewigen Zeiten meine beste Freundin, saß mir gegenüber in einem Cafe in San Diego.

„Jepp, zurück in die Einsamkeit..." Ich nippte an einem Cafe Latte und sie grinste.

„Ach komm... ganz alleine bist du doch nicht auf dieser Insel. Von dem was ich so weiß, beschäftigt InGen doch einiges an wissenschaftlichem Personal dort. Würde nur zu gerne wissen, was ihr da so treibt..."

„Du weißt doch, dass ich unter Geheimhaltung arbeite... Aber glaub mir, bald weiß jeder, was wir dort vollbracht haben."

„Klingt ja sehr geheimnisvoll und ich bin ja auch überhaupt nicht neugierig..."

Jetzt musste ich grinsen. Mel war Anwältin und arbeitete genau wie ich für die Firma meines Onkels. John Hammond war mein Onkel und er war reich .Um nicht zusagen stinkreich .Er hatte praktisch aus dem nichts einen gigantischen Konzern aufgebaut, der mittlerweile in allen möglichen Bereichen aktiv war .Es gab nichts, an dem mein Onkel nicht beteiligt war. Ging es nun um Immobilien oder die Pharmaindustrie ,um Computer oder Lebensmittelchemie , er hatte in alles investiert .Ebenso wie in die Biotechnologie .Als diese in Mode kam und ihre Erfolge noch nicht absehbar waren ,begann mein Onkel schon Labore zu bauen und diese bestmöglich auszustatten . Der Erfolg gab ihm Recht und sein Labor gehörte zu den besten der Welt.

Und ich war Biologin, oder genauer gesagt Genetikerin .Ja genau, eine von den Wissenschaftlern, denen man oft vorwarf, die Natur zu verpfuschen oder mit ihren Forschungen ethische Grenzen zu überschreiten. Ehrlich gesagt musste ich mir diese Vorwürfe mindestens einmal pro Woche anhören. Meistens von Leuten, die von meinem Arbeitsgebiet keine Ahnung hatten, aber sich anmaßen mit ihrem Discovery - Channel Wissen über meine Forschung zu urteilen. Ich persönlich hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen, was meine Projekte anging, denn ich hatte den Gewissenskonflikt ethisch oder unethisch jedes Mal mit mir selbst ausgemacht, bevor ich eines begann. Und nun besaß ich die große Wohnung, von der ich immer geträumt hatte, obwohl ich sie ja im Moment nicht nutzen konnte. Ich fuhr das Auto, was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte. Ich hatte einen gut bezahlten Arbeitsplatz in der Firma meines Onkels. Ich hatte es geschafft. Anscheinend.

„Wieso fragst du nicht einfach Donald?" Schlug ich vor, aber es war eher ironisch gemeint.

Donald Gennaro war Mel's Vorgesetzter und er wusste sehr gut, was auf der Insel meines Onkels vor sich ging.

„Sehr witzig." Kam die frustrierte Antwort.

„Glaubst du, dass hab ich noch nicht versucht? Er verrät mir nichts."

„Ja dann..." Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Warts einfach ab."

„Okay." Mel gab sich geschlagen und wechselte das Thema.

„Wann sehen wir uns eigentlich das nächste Mal? Doch bestimmt zur Sylvestergala bei deinem Onkel, oder?"

Das hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen. Aber es stimmte. In zwei Monaten wollte mein Onkel ja eine Sylvestergala veranstalten auf seinem Anwesen nahe San Diego und zwar für die wichtigsten seiner Mitarbeiter. Das schloss die meisten meiner Kollegen von der Islar Nublar mit ein... und natürlich auch Donald und Mel.

„Ja, stimmt. Das hab ich schon wieder verdrängt. Weißt ja, wie ich solche Familientreffen mag..."

„Ach komm Luthien, wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Da sind immerhin noch dutzende andere Leute... und natürlich ich."

Wir mussten beide lachen.

Leider verging der Nachmittag viel zu schnell. Vorerst mein letzter Nachmittag in der richtigen Zivilisation, dachte ich so, als wir uns verabschiedeten und ich zurück zu meiner Wohnung fuhr.

Am nächsten Morgen machte ich mich früh auf den Weg zum Flughafen, wo mich einer der firmeneigenen Helikopter erwartete. InGen stand auf ihm mit silbernen Lettern auf blauem Hintergrund.

Nach einigen Flugstunden kam die Islar Nublar in Sicht.

Mein Onkel hatte sie der costaricanischen Regierung abgekauft, die wohl froh war sie loszuwerden, da sie damals völlig unerschlossen war und nur brach da lag. Also hatte John einiges investiert und eines der leistungsstärksten Gentechniklabors der Welt auf dieser einsamen Insel errichten lassen. Zu welchem Zweck hatte auch ich erst später erfahren, als mein Onkel mir einen Job in seinem Labor angeboten hatte. Damals, vor vier Jahren, war ich gerade auf der Suche nach einer universitären Doktorandenstelle gewesen. Aber als mein Onkel mir die Chance bot, meine Doktorarbeit in seiner Firma zu machen und ich hörte, mit welchen Wissenschaftlern ich zusammenarbeiten könnte, pfiff ich auf die Universität und musste einfach zusagen. Das Team bestand aus den besten Molekularbiologen, die man finden konnte. Vor allem Dr. Henry Wu, Genetiker mit einem ausgezeichneten Ruf und noch besseren Referenzen. Er hatte sich einen Namen gemacht, indem er ein schnelleres und exakteres Verfahren zur Sequenzierung von DNA-Fragmenten entwickelt hatte.

Und dann war da noch das Labor... ja das Labor mit seiner Ausstattung war der Traum eines jeden Wissenschaftlers.

Damals sollten wir das Unmögliche versuchen... und hatten es letztendlich geschafft.

Vor einem Jahr hatte ich meine Doktorarbeit abgeschlossen, Gentherapie bei der Regeneration von fossiler DNA, und jetzt mit 28 Jahren arbeitete ich immer noch mit den besten ihres Fachgebietes zusammen. Auf einer entlegenen Insel...

Diese lag nun vor mir und erschien im Ganzen dunkelgrün, da ihre sanften Erhebungen von tropischer Vegetation überzogen wurden und über ihren Hügeln ein leicht nebliger Dunstschleier hing. Wahrscheinlich wie immer wegen der hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit, dachte ich.

Die Szenerie wirkte irgendwie unheimlich.

Home sweet home, dachte ich nur und seufzte.

Am Helikopterlandeplatz der Insel wartete schon Henry auf mich und winkte mir freudig zu.

Auf dieser einsamen Insel kam es natürlich schnell dazu, dass man sich näher kennen lernte und auch duzte. Hier herrschte ein Gefühl der Verbundenheit, wie als wenn wir hier als große Familie lebten und es war völlig egal, ob es sich dabei um Parkpersonal oder Labormitarbeiter, Techniker, Assistenten oder Doktoren handelte. Natürlich wussten auch alle, dass dies eine elitäre Einrichtung war, an der wir arbeiteten und das unsere Forschungsarbeit mehr durch eine Vision entstanden war, als durch pragmatisches wissenschaftliches Denken und Handeln. Durch die Vision eines Mannes: Meines Onkels John Hammond. Aber das war hier zweitrangig. Alle zogen an einem Strang und dadurch hatten wir Dinge erreicht, die die Vorstellungskraft der meisten überstiegen hätte. Nun rückte die Veröffentlichung unserer Ergebnisse immer näher und alle wussten, dass diese die Phantasie der Menschheit beflügeln würden.

Henry nahm mir meine Reisetasche ab und verstaute sie auf dem Rücksitz des Jeeps, mit dem er mich abholte.

„Na, den Urlaub gut überstanden?" Henry grinste, als er sich auf den Fahrersitz setze und ich als Beifahrer Platz nahm.

„Allerdings", seufzte ich.

„Mal einen Monat hier weg zu kommen hat ganz schön gut getan. Und jetzt klär mich auf. Was für neue Katastrophen erwarten mich?"

Unsere Arbeit im Labor war eine Sache. Ging etwas schief, überprüften wir den genetischen Code und die Proteine, dann wurden alles wenn möglich modifiziert und die nächste Testreihe gestartet.

Irgendwann allerdings, wenn unsere Kreationen oder besser Kreaturen ausgereift waren, konnte man sie nicht immer so einfach kontrollieren...

Henry lachte auf, als er den Jeep in Bewegung setzte und den befestigten Weg, der durch dichte Vegetation führte entlangfuhr.

„Mmh, lass mal sehen... Also das Essen in der Kantine wiederholt sich immer noch monatlich und Ray versucht immer noch den Pornokanal kostenlos in unser TV-Netz einzuspeisen. Bislang jedoch immer noch leider ohne Erfolg..." Henry betonte das Wort leider und ich musste lachen.

„Na ja", meinte ich, „jeder braucht hier wohl sein Hobby..."

Nach einigen Minuten führte der Weg über mehrere Meter breite Gräben und zu einer Art Schleuse. Wir waren nun an dem ebenfalls meterhohen und riesig wirkenden Zaun angekommen der ein mehrere Quadratkilometer großes Areal der Insel umgab. Alle 5 Meter wurde der Zaun durch schwere Eisenpfosten gehalten und verstärkt, auf denen eine Lampe blinkte. Dies war das Zeichen dafür, dass der Zaun unter Strom stand. 20.000 Volt. Eine kurze Berührung würde einen Menschen glatt töten, aber diese Insel war ja auch kein Gefängnis für Menschen. Die Schleuse bestand aus zwei breiten eisernen Toren, an denen Wachen mit Gewehren standen. Die Tore wurden durch schwere Eisenriegel und elektronisch verschlossen.

Moment, dachte ich, Wachen mit Gewehren? Da hab ich wohl was verpasst.

Als ich gefahren war, hatten die Wachen nur Elektroschockstangen gehabt und Gewehre nur verschlossen in ihrem Wachhäuschen. Mein Onkel hatte eine gewisse Abneigung gegen Feuerwaffen...Allerdings auf dieser Insel musste auch er einsehen, dass es besser war, welche hier zu haben... man wusste ja nie... Die Wachen öffneten uns die Tore und schlossen sie wieder hinter uns. Auf der ganzen Länge des Zaunes gab es nur zwei solcher Schleusen.

Eine hier, wo die Besucher per Schiff oder Helikopter anreisen sollten und eine an der Straße zum, wie wir es nannten, Touristenzentrums.

Im Moment befand sich dort, außerhalb der Sperrzone und des Zaunes noch die Arbeitersiedlung. Wenn aber bald alle Hotels und dergleichen fertig gebaut waren, sollten dort die Besucher des Parks residieren.

Da unsere Labore sich aber innerhalb der Sperrzone befanden, hatte man für das wissenschaftliche Personal und noch einige andere, wie die Wachen, einen Wohnkomplex innerhalb der Sperrzone errichtet, bevor wir unsere Arbeit aufgenommen hatten. Dort wohnte ich wie alle anderen in einem kleinen Apartment.

Ich war wieder in der Sperrzone und wie immer beschlich mich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Irgendwie kam ich mir hier immer wie die Gefangene in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt vor... aber zum Glück war ich ja nicht alleine...

Wir kamen auf eine Anhöhe und Henry hielt den Wagen an. Er deutete nach rechts ins Tal und ich wusste, was ich dort sehen würde.

„Na, mal einen Blick riskieren?"

Nun blickte auch ich ins Tal und wunderte mich doch etwas.

„Seit wann halten wir denn Herden verschiedener Spezies zusammen?"

Im Tal an einem kleinen See konnte ich mehrere Stegosaurier, Apatosaurier und Triceratopsiden grasen sehen.

Ja, das waren Dinosaurier. Wir hatten sie erschaffen und obwohl ich sie schon mit meinen eigenen Händen berührt hatte, kam es mir immer noch manchmal unwirklich vor.

Diese Arten waren ungefährlich, jeweils relativ ungefährlich. Bei einigen anderen Spezies hatte ich mich allerdings schon gefragt, ob es ratsam gewesen war, sie zu erschaffen...

„Ach ja", fuhr Henry fort, „wir haben einen neuen Parkaufseher oder Tierhüter, wie immer du es auch nennen willst. Daher die anderen Territorien. Hatte bisher immer Recht, was die Tiere angeht, aber steht ein bisschen auf Kriegsfuß mit uns Wissenschaftlern und John was die Sicherheit des Parks angeht... Waffen, Ausrüstung und so weiter..."

„Aha. Daher wohl auch die verschärften Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, was?"

Ich war nicht wirklich beeindruckt. Die Tiere waren neu für uns alle und niemand wusste wirklich, wie sie sich in bestimmten Situationen verhielten. Beschäftigte man sich aber mit ihnen, war es wahrscheinlich gar nicht so schwer, abzuschätzen, welche Arten sich vertragen würden und welche nicht. Allerdings fand ich auch, dass das nicht unsere Aufgabe war. Nicht Aufgabe der Wissenschaftler...Führ mich waren die Tiere eher auf genetischer Ebene interessant...

„Was ist denn mit Pete?" Fragte ich dann stirnrunzelnd. Er war unser erster Parkaufseher gewesen. Ein Zooexperte.

„Nun ja", Henry schien die Frage unangenehm zu sein, „ er hatte eine unerfreuliche Begegnung mit einem Dilo." So nannten wir die Dilophosaurier.

„Die haben ihn angespuckt... und nun wissen wir, dass sie giftig sind..."

Erschrocken sah ich Henry an.

„Ist nicht wahr...!" Was für eine Entdeckung, aber dann kam mir noch ein anderer Gedanke.

„Er ist doch nicht ...?"

„Nein, nein", Henry winkte ab.

„Wäre nur fast erblindet... und jetzt kriegen ihn keine zehn Pferde mehr zurück auf diese Insel. Allerdings wollte John ihm jetzt sowieso nicht mehr die Verantwortung für die Tiere überlassen. Ist wohl der Meinung, Pete sei unfähig, weil er das mit dem Dilo nicht hat kommen sehen...Du kennst ja John..."

Wir fuhren mittlerweile vorbei am Besucherzentrum, von dem aus die Inselrundfahrt durch den Park für die Besucher beginnen sollte. Überall waren Arbeiter beschäftigt und es kam einem so vor, als sollte der Park schon Morgen eröffnet werden. Hinter dem Besucherzentrum befand sich der Wohnkomplex für das Personal innerhalb der Sperrzone.

Es war ein großer Gebäudekomplex, drei Stockwerke hoch und wie das Besucherzentrum von einem extra Stromzaun umgeben. Dieser war zwar an die Landschaft angepasst, ebenfalls wie der des Besucherzentrums, aber selbst das konnte seine Stärke und Höhe nicht verbergen.

Sollte irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren, war man hinter diesen Zäunen und in den Gebäuden sicher...

Henry steuerte den Parkplatz vor unserem Wohngebäude an. Wir wohnten auch auf dem gleichen Flur im zweiten Stock, zusammen mit einigen Laborassistenten.

„Sag mal, wer ist denn der neue Parkaufseher?" Fragte ich Henry als wir ausstiegen.

„Ein gewisser Robert Muldoon. War Jagdaufseher in einem Reservat in Kenia. Ich glaube, das Reservat gehört sogar John. Kennt sich mit allen möglichen Tieren aus, der Mann, und war wohl öfter als Berater von Zoos und ähnlichem tätig. Jäger ist er wohl auch..."

Der Name kam mir bekannt vor und das teilte ich Henry noch mit.

„Na hoffentlich sieht er unsere Tiere nicht als Trophäe..." Meinte ich dann lachend und zog meine Keycard sowie meinen Mitarbeiterausweis, den jeder Mitarbeiter sichtbar tragen musste, aus meinem Rucksack.

Den Ausweis befestigte ich mit seiner Klemme an meinem T-Shirt und die Keycard behielt ich in der Hand. Ohne sie kam man fast nirgendwo rein und da ich Zutritt zur höchsten Sicherheitsstufe hatte, brauchte ich sie fast ständig.

Ich schnappte mir meine Reisetasche und ging zum Tor, das zum Wohnkomplex führte.

„Komm doch nachher zum Kontrollraum oder ins Labor, wenn du ausgepackt hast. Dann können wir alles Weitere besprechen."

Henry winkte mir zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum riesigen Gebäudekomplex, der das Besucherzentrum, den Kontrollraum und einige unserer Labore enthielt. Vom Parkplatz aus waren es bis zu einem der hinteren Eingänge nur etwa 200 Meter.

Auch ich machte mich auf den Weg und der Wachmann am Tor kannte mich schon, warf aber trotzdem noch mal einen Blick auf meinen Mitarbeiterausweis, bevor er mich zum Gebäude durchließ.

Dr. Luthien Parker stand darauf, Biologin. Daneben war ein Bild von mir und dann standen da noch groß die Buchstaben AAA. Das stand für Access all areas...

Als ich mein Apartment erreichte, öffnete ich die Tür mit meiner Keycard und trat ein. Ein normales Schloss mit Schlüssel gab es auch, falls die elektronischen Türschlösser mal ausfallen sollten. Aber mein Schlüssel steckte wie wohl bei den meisten hier von innen.

Ich sah mich um. Hatte sich wirklich nichts verändert, dachte ich dann.

Kam man durch die Eingangstür, stand man zuerst in einem kleineren Wohnzimmer. Alle Apartments waren gleich hell und modern eingerichtet. Man hatte eine gemütliche Couch, einen kleinen Tisch davor und dahinter an der Wand eine Plasma-TV- Bildschirm. Alles vom feinsten. Zwei kleinere Fenster rahmten den Bildschirm ein und an der rechten Wand befand sich eine Arbeitsecke mit PC, Bücherregalen, Telefon und anderen nützlichen Dingen.

Links war das Wohnzimmer durch eine Theke von der kleinen Küchenzeile abgetrennt. Es kochte hier so gut wie niemand für sich selbst. Alle nahmen wohl oder übel vorlieb mit dem Kantinenessen...

Die Küche besaß wie das Schlafzimmer eine Glastür, die auf den durchgehenden Balkon der zweiten Etage führte.

Links neben der Küche gab es noch die Tür, die zum bestens ausgestatteten Badezimmer führte. Jeder hatte hier eine große Eckbadewanne und Dusche...

Ich wandte mich nach rechts und überprüfte kurz an meinem Arbeitsplatz, ob ich Nachrichten auf dem Anrufbeantworter hatte. Da das nicht der Fall war, ging ich rechts durch die Tür in mein Schlafzimmer und verstaute dort die Sachen aus meiner Reisetasche. Vom Schlafzimmer aus führte ebenfalls eine Tür hinaus auf den Balkon und durch die Panoramafenster konnte ich auf den Pool hinunter sehen, um den herum die Anlage gebaut war.

Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Kontrollraum. Bis ich zu dem Flur kam, von dem aus unsere Labore erreichbar waren und der weiter zum Kontrollraum führte, musste ich viermal Türen mit meiner Keycard öffnen.

Auf dem Flur hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme.

„Na, endlich wieder hier, was? Hab dich schon vermisst!"

„Hi Rebecca", antwortete ich und wir umarmten uns zur Begrüßung. Sie trug einen weißen Laborkittel und hatte ihre dunklen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden.

Wir arbeiteten sozusagen nebeneinander im Labor in Henry's Arbeitsgruppe und auch sie war Biologin.

„Willst du zum Kontrollraum?" Fragte sie dann und ich nickte.

„Gut, ich auch. Muss Henry unbedingt was Interessantes zeigen..."

Auf dem Weg zum Kontrollraum unterhielten wir uns über unsere letzten Ergebnisse, bis Rebecca mir ein Kaugummi anbot. Im Labor war so etwas ja natürlich strengstens verboten, aber Rebecca kaute ständig, auch wenn das eine Auseinandersetzung mit Henry oder Patrick herauf beschwörte.

„Laß das bloß nicht Henry sehen", meinte ich lachend, aber sie winkte ab.

„Er hat's schon fast aufgegeben mich darauf hinzuweisen... fast..."

Als wir den Kontrollraum erreichten ging ich vor und öffnete die Tür mit meiner Keycard, da Rebecca einen Haufen Computerausdrucke in der Hand hielt.

Der Kontrollraum war ziemlich groß und bestand aus vielen Computern und riesigen Bildschirmen an der Wand, die Bilder der Überwachungskameras aus dem Park zeigten.

Henry stand zusammen mit Ray Arnold, einem Schwarzen mittleren Alters in Hemd und Krawatte, der Kette rauchte und einem ganz in Khaki gekleidetem Mann in der Mitte des Raumes und diskutierte scheinbar angeregt mit den beiden.

Rebecca zögerte.

„Ups, da stör ich lieber im Moment nicht." Und damit wandte sie sich um, um zu gehen, aber ich hielt sie zurück.

„Du, ist das unser neuer Parkaufseher? Ähm, Robert Muldoon, glaub ich..."

„Oh ja", meinte Rebecca mit einem merkwürdigem Unterton in der Stimme und ich sah sie irritiert an.

„Was ist denn mit ihm?"

„Das wirst du bestimmt schon selbst merken... aber ich warne dich schon mal vor: Er ist nicht so besonders gut auf Wissenschaftler wie uns zu sprechen..."

Damit verschwand sie und da Henry mich noch nicht entdeckt hatte, nutzte ich die Zeit, um mir Muldoon mal genauer anzusehen. Ganz in Khaki gekleidet. Na klar, dachte ich, das passt ja, denn er sah wirklich aus wie ein Jagdaufseher oder Safariführer aus Afrika. Eben wie jemand der die meiste Zeit draußen verbringt und nicht im Labor oder Kontrollraum. Ich schätzte ihn auf Ende dreißig, also etwas älter als mich ein.

Außerdem hatte er kurze dunkle Haare und blaue Augen, war zwar weder besonders groß noch besonders stämmig, wirkte aber trotzdem trainiert. Henry und Ray sahen gegen ihn wirklich eher wie Leute aus, die nur drinnen vor ihren Computern hockten.

Dann unterbrach Henry meine Überlegungen, da er mich erkannt hatte und mich zu ihnen winkte. Ray begrüßte mich mit einem kurzen Nicken. Er schien irgendwie gereizt. Muldoon musterte mich von oben bis unten, während Henry mich vorstellte.

„Das ist Miss Parker. Eine der wichtigsten Mitarbeiter hier." Dann wandte er sich an mich.

„Und das ist Robert Muldoon, unser neuer Parkaufseher..."

Muldoon reichte mir die Hand und dann setzten die drei ihre Diskussion fort, als ob ich gar nicht anwesend wäre.

„... John wird niemals militärisches Gerät auf dieser Insel zulassen, Robert", hörte ich Henry sagen und jetzt wollte ich auch wissen, worum es eigentlich ging.

„Worum geht es eigentlich?"

Muldoon wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber Henry kam ihm zuvor.

„Um die Velociraptoren", seufzte er, „und das sie die gefährlichsten und hinterhältigsten Räuber auf der Insel sind."

„Ah ja", antwortete ich nur. Die Raptoren bereiteten uns die meisten Probleme...Sie waren noch nicht in den Park integriert, sondern eher in einer Art Hochsicherheitsanlage untergebracht, die ständig von Wachen abgesichert wurde.

„Sie wollten sie doch mit Funkhalsbändern ausstatten und John hat dem zugestimmt", meldete sich nun Ray zu Wort, aber Muldoon konterte sofort:

„Nun, das wäre ja auch eine gute Lösung gewesen, wenn sie sich die Halsbänder nicht immer sofort abknabbern würden."

Auch ich hatte mir schon darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie man diese Viecher am besten überwachen konnte und machte einen Vorschlag.

„Wieso pflanzen wir ihnen nicht diese neuen GPS-Sender unter die Haut. Die werden sie nicht einmal bemerken und daher wohl auch kaum anfangen, sie wegzuknabbern oder so... Ich werde mit John darüber reden. Er wird schon zustimmen und dann sind unsere Probleme gelöst..."

Ray nickte zustimmend.

„Wenn du mit ihm redest... Du hast die besten Chancen von uns, denke ich, immerhin bist du seine Lieblingsnichte..."

Die Erwähnung, dass ich John Hammond's Nichte war, schien Muldoon zu überraschen, denn er sah mich so merkwürdig an.

Henry stimmte Ray zu und die beiden wandten sich wieder anderen Arbeiten zu.

Das ließ mich zurück, allein mit Muldoon.

„Dann sind unsere Probleme gelöst, ja? Es gibt Tiere hier, die besser ausgestorben geblieben wären..." Murmelte er und ich sah ihn an.

„Ja", meinte ich und lächelte entwaffnend.

„Wenn wir sie überwachen können, haben wir sie unter Kontrolle... also keine Probleme mehr."

Mein Lächeln wirkte aber nicht, denn Muldoon verzog keine Miene. Im Gegenteil: Er sah mich ernst an.

„Diese Tiere kann man nicht kontrollieren. Machen sie sich nichts vor. Die Welt da draußen funktioniert etwas anders, als ihre saubere, vorhersehbare Laborwelt..."

„Wie bitte?" Irgendwie war ich sprachlos.

„Ich glaube, sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden. Wenn sie vor acht Monaten, bevor sie diese Tiere erschaffen haben, sich nur etwas über sie informiert hätten, hätten sie sie vielleicht lieber ausgestorben gelassen und wir hätten jetzt nicht die Probleme mit ihnen..."

Irritiert sah ich ihn an.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht..."

„Nun", fuhr er fort, „ sie hätten sich nur in einem dieser vielen Bücher über Dinosaurier, die nebenbei bemerkt fast jeder Sechsjährige schon liest, über Raptoren und was die Paläontologen über sie vermuten, informieren müssen. Dann hätten sie vielleicht gewusst, wie intelligent diese Tiere sind und das es mit ihnen Probleme geben könnte. Aber scheinbar ist das ja zu viel verlangt von so mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigten Wissenschaftlern."

„Hey! Also ehrlich gesagt, wissen wir meistens nicht, was für Tiere sich aus unserer DNA entwickeln. Den phylogenetischen Stammbaum über das Genom zu erforschen ist viel zu aufwendig."

Irgendwie musste ich mich und meine Arbeit ja verteidigen.

„Sie wissen also nicht, was sie erschaffen?" Fragte Muldoon mit gespielter Verwunderung.

„Na ja, meistens ist es einfacher es einfach wachsen zu lassen und zu sehen, was daraus wird. So gehen wir vor", gab ich nun doch etwas kleinlaut zu.

„Es ist also einfacher, ja? Meinen sie nicht, dass eine solche Bequemlichkeit bei der Verantwortung, die sie für ihre Forschung tragen, etwas fehl am Platze ist?"

Und damit ließ er mich stehen und verließ den Kontrollraum.

Ich ärgerte mich maßlos über ihn und verstand nun, was Rebecca gemeint hatte.

Am nächsten Tag ging ich mit Rebecca zur Pause und ich erzählte ihr gerade von meiner ersten Begegnung mit Muldoon, als Janet Whitmore sich zu uns gesellte. Jan war Tierärztin und arbeitete zusammen mit dem anderen Tierarzt Dr. Thomas Harding im Park.

„Na, ihr beiden." Begrüßte sie uns und setzte sich.

„Hi, Jan."

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um Jan nach Muldoon zu fragen, denn sie hatte wahrscheinlich schon mehr mit ihm zu tun gehabt.

„Sag mal, weißt du, was er gegen uns hat?"

Gerade hatte ich ihr geschildert, was passiert war und sie musste grinsen.

„Na ja, ich glaube, er ist der Meinung, ihr solltet euch mehr um die Tiere kümmern, die ihr erschafft. Aber ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich auch nicht so viel über ihn. Er ist mehr mit Thomas unterwegs, wenn es um die Tiere im Park geht."

Jan konnte uns also auch nicht weiterhelfen, aber plötzlich kam mir eine Idee.

„Ich glaub, ich muss mal Mel anrufen."

Schnell trank ich meinen Kaffee aus und machte mich auf den Weg zum Büro unserer Arbeitsgruppe.

Dort wählte ich Mels Nummer in San Diego.

„Hi Mel. Wie geht's dir?"

„Hi Luthien. Gut, und selbst? Was gibt's denn, dass du mich im Büro anrufst?"

„Du Mel, ich hätte da eine Bitte... Du hast doch Zugang zu den Personalakten, oder?"

„Ja... aber du willst doch nicht, dass ich ..."

„Doch. Ehrlich, wenn du mir den Gefallen tust, schulde ich dir was."

„Na gut, gib mir den Namen und ich ruf dich Morgen zurück..."

„Danke, du bist ein Schatz. Ganz ehrlich..."

Ich nannte ihr den Namen und konnte kaum erwarten, was sie rausfinden würde.

„Hey Luthien! Telefon!"

Rebecca steckte ihren Kopf ins Labor und ich ließ meine Arbeit liegen, zog meinen Kittel aus und verließ das Labor in Richtung Büro.

„Also, Robert Muldoon, ja?"

Mel hatte es also geschafft.

„Ja, genau." Jetzt war ich aber gespannt.

„Na ja, ist nichts wirklich Interessantes dabei."

„Egal. Erzähl."

„Okay... also was haben wir da...Alter: 38..." Mmh, dachte ich, da hatte ich ja richtig gelegen.

„In Kenia aufgewachsen, als Sohn von englischen Eltern... die Familie lebt dort schon seit Generationen. Also weiter... hat dort als Jagdaufseher im Reservat deines Onkels gearbeitet und nebenbei Zoos und Naturschutzgruppen in Wildtierfragen beraten..."

„Und was sagt seine Beurteilung?"

Jeder der für InGen arbeitete musste sich einigen psychologischen und physiologischen Tests unterziehen.

„Oh ja, das sieht schon interessanter aus: Neigung zu übermäßigem Alkoholgenuss... was immer die damit meinen...,absolut von sich selbst überzeugt, daher schwer zu beeinflussen oder zu beeindrucken, neigt dazu nur seinen eigenen Entscheidungen zu trauen, Hang zu direktem manchmal unsensiblen Verhalten... und abschließend: Verhalten der Person in emotionalen oder psychischen Extremsituationen ist nicht vorhersehbar, wahrscheinlich aber hohe Belastbarkeit in Krisensituationen möglich... Ach ja, und er hat erst mal nur für ein Jahr zugesagt bei euch zu arbeiten... Sag mal, ihr seit da aber ein ganz schön illustres Team, hab ich so das Gefühl..."

„Danke Mel, hast was gut bei mir. Wir sehen uns dann auf der Party."

Damit verabschiedeten wir uns und ich dachte darüber nach, was sie mir erzählt hatte.

Diese Beurteilungen waren meiner Meinung nach sowieso nur eher analytischer Schnickschnack, aber gaben wenigstens schon mal Hinweise auf das Verhalten einer Person.

Ich wusste noch sehr gut, was in meiner Beurteilung stand:

„Person neigt aufgrund ihrer Genialität in Projektendphasen dazu, nur noch das Ziel erreichen zu wollen. Einschätzungsgabe und Belastbarkeit könnten darunter leiden...da noch nie einer wirklichen Krisensituation ausgesetzt, Hang zur Selbstüberschätzung, unberechenbar in Extremsituationen, möglich das Person psychisch labil handelt..."

Würd mich nur mal interessieren, wie die anderen beurteilt wurden, dachte ich dann.

Einige Wochen später hatte ich es leider nicht geschafft, John davon zu überzeugen, die Raptoren mit GPS-Sendern auszustatten. Er wollte die Tiere nicht durch die Betäubung belasten, denn es waren sehr wertvolle Tiere. Meine Argumente nutzten nichts. Wenn es um „seine" Tiere ging, wollte John kein Risiko eingehen.

„Es hat nichts gebracht. Er wollte meine Argumente gar nicht hören..."

Gerade schilderte ich John und Henry im Kontrollraum mein Gespräch mit John. Die beiden sahen mich nicht sehr begeistert an, fügten sich dann aber in unser Schicksal.

„Da können wir wohl nichts machen", meinte Henry und blickte dann zu Ray.

„Nun... einer von uns muss es Muldoon sagen..." Dabei sah Henry mich an und grinste.

Ich winkte entrüstet ab.

„Oh nein... nein, nein und nochmals nein. Wenn du glaubst, dass ich das übernehme..."

„Laß deinen Charme spielen." Ray lachte, als ich auf seinen Kommentar hin schnaubte.

„Also dann... viel Erfolg." Die beiden wandten sich um und ließen mich überrumpelt stehen.

„Hey! Das könnt ihr nicht machen... nicht mit mir...", rief ich ihnen hinterher, aber sie winkten nur ab und überhörten meine Proteste.

Ich resignierte und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen, um Muldoon zu suchen.

Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht sehr begeistert darauf reagieren...

Als erstes ging ich um das Besucherzentrum herum und folgte einem unauffälligen Weg durch die tropische Vegetation zur Raptorenanlage. Solche Pfade gab es fast überall und lagen abseits der großen plattierten Wege für die Besucher, denn sie waren nur für das Personal bestimmt.

Treffer, dachte ich, als ich die große Anlage erreicht und Muldoon dort mit einem der Arbeiter reden sah.

Als er gehen wollte, lief ich ihm hinterher.

„Ähm, hey... Muldoon... hey, ich hab nach ihnen gesucht... Haben sie kurz Zeit für mich?"

Er drehte sich zu mir um.

„Klar." Nichts weiter. Ich war irritiert, aber ein Knurren aus dem Gehege erinnerte mich an die Raptoren.

„John hat unserem Plan mit den Sendern nicht zugestimmt. Er will nicht, dass die Tiere betäubt werden. Wie sie ja wissen, sind die Tiere sehr wertvoll und..."

„Sie konnten ihn also nicht überzeugen." Das war eine Feststellung und keine Frage.

Na toll, dachte ich, jetzt bin ich wieder schuld...

„Nein", antwortete ich nur. Wir sahen uns an. Dann kam mir eine Frage in den Sinn.

„Wie viele Tiere befinden sich im Moment in der Anlage?"

Das Raptorengehege war bestmöglich gesichert. Es war nicht von einem Zaun umgeben, sondern von Stahlbetonmauern, die grau angestrichen waren und an einem Ende befand sich ein Wachturm. An die Mauer schloss sich nach oben hin noch ein Elektrozaun an und das ganze Gehege war von einem Eisendrahtgeflecht bedeckt, das ebenfalls unter Strom stand. Die Raptoren konnten nämlich sehr hoch springen.

„Drei Tiere."

„Drei?"

Muldoon nickte nur.

Als ich abgereist war, hatten wir noch fünf Tiere gehabt. Er lieferte mir aber auch gleich eine Erklärung für diese Reduzierung.

„Das letzte Weibchen, das wir ins Gehege gelassen haben, war größer als die anderen Tiere. Es hat das Rudel übernommen und alle getötet bis auf zwei weitere Tiere."

Alle Tiere in unserem Park waren weiblich. Wir hatten sie genetisch so geschaffen, um die Population kontrollieren zu können.

„Na ja, wenn's nur noch ein Tier übergelassen hätte, wären sie nur noch ein Paar... und kein Rudel mehr..."

Raptoren sollen bekanntermaßen Rudeljäger gewesen sein, aber irgendwie kam mein Scherz bei Muldoon nicht so gut an.

„Seien sie froh, um die Anlage. Selbst alleine wäre dieses Tier wahrscheinlich noch gefährlicher als der Rex..."

Über unseren Tyrannosaurier wollte ich lieber gar nichts hören, denn diese Dame war mein Realität gewordener Albtraum. Sie hatte zwar noch nicht für Probleme gesorgt, so wie die Raptoren, aber ihr Anblick war trotzdem furchterregend.

Ich seufzte.

"John ist eben sehr eigen, was diese Tiere angeht…"

„Allerdings… und das bringt uns noch in Teufelsküche! Der Rex und die Raptoren sollten auf jeden Fall mal eine Dosis bekommen. Jetzt wo sie ausgewachsen sind, wissen wir nicht, wie sie überhaupt auf die Tranquilizer reagieren. Vielleicht fallen sie tot um, das wäre wohl das Beste was uns passieren könnte, oder es macht ihnen nichts aus und sie vertragen ne Menge."

„Und ich dachte, sie wären ne Art Naturschützer… dafür sind sie scheinbar ganz schön scharf darauf, den Tieren was zu verpassen…"

Muldoon sah zum Raptorengehege.

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Nur sollten diese Tiere wirklich mal entkommen und wir müssten sie jagen, wäre es besser, mehr über sie zu wissen."

Das war also sein Punkt.

„Ich denke, da spricht der verdrängte Großwildjäger aus ihnen…Für sie gäbe es wahrscheinlich keine erstrebenswertere Trophäe als einen Tyrannosaurierkopf an der Wohnzimmerwand."

„Blödsinn! Diese Tiere sind gefährlich, das müssen sogar sie zugeben und ich bin hier für die Sicherheit zuständig. Ich nehme meinen Job im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten eben ernst."

Ich konnte mir schon denken worauf er anspielte, aber diesmal wollte ich mich nicht reizen lassen.

„Oh bitte… wir führen hier doch nicht schon wieder diese Diskussion, oder? Das wird doch langsam langweilig…"

Er sah mich gereizt an, als ich in meine Tasche griff und eine Schachtel Zigaretten herauszog. Gerade wollte ich mir eine anstecken, aber er hielt mich zurück.

„Das würde ich an ihrer Stelle nicht tun", meinte er.

„Und wieso nicht, wenn ich fragen darf? Haben sie Angst um meine Gesundheit?"

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er sich um mich sorgte, musste ich grinsen.

„Nein, ihre Gesundheit ist mir egal, aber die Raptoren würden das riechen. Es könnte sie irritieren."

Mein Grinsen erstarb.

„Die Tiere könnten das riechen? Meine Gesundheit ist ihnen egal, aber es könnte die Tiere irritieren?"

Etwas überrascht sah Muldoon mich an.

„Nun… sie sind doch alt genug und können lesen. Auf jeder Schachtel steht, dass Rauchen der Gesundheit schaden kann und sie haben sich das selbst ausgesucht."

„Schon mal was von Sucht gehört?" Murmelte ich ärgerlich.

So süchtig war ich zwar nicht, denn ich rauchte nur gelegentlich und in bestimmten Situationen und kam auch mal ganz gut ohne Zigaretten aus. Allerdings hatte ich mir Muldoon eher als jemanden vorgestellt, der, nachdem er ein Tier erlegt hat, sich erst mal eine ansteckt, um den Triumph zu genießen.

Hatte mich wohl geirrt und nun er sah mich nur verständnislos an.

„Also wenn sie ihrer Gesundheit unbedingt schaden wollen, dann tun sie das einfach woanders. War das eigentlich alles worüber sie mit mir reden wollten, oder ist da noch etwas anderes? Ich hab nämlich besseres zu tun, als mit ihnen über Zigaretten oder ihr Krebsrisiko zu diskutieren…"

Ich war völlig sprachlos und in mir brodelte es, also starrte ich ihn nur finster an.

„Was ist? Hallo? Erde an Miss Parker? Sie fangen doch jetzt nicht etwa an zu heulen, weil ich so direkt war, oder?"

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Nein. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich gerade darüber nachgedacht, wieso sie ein so unglaublich arroganter Mistkerl sind…"

Jetzt war er sprachlos und ich wollte schon gehen, als mir noch etwas einfiel.

„Außerdem heißt es _Dr_. Parker!"

„Und ich dachte, sie bestehen nicht darauf!"

„Bei ihnen schon!"

Und damit lief ich wütend zurück zum Laborkomplex. Muldoon blieb kopfschüttelnd und verärgert zurück. Jetzt verstand er wohl gar nichts mehr.

**Mel**

Lustlos schob ich Akten von einer Seite meines Schreibtisches auf die andere. Mir ging Luthiens Anruf nicht aus dem Kopf.

Warum wollte sie unbedingt mehr über ihn erfahren? Zumal er ja wirklich uninteressant war, zumindest aus meiner Sicht. Kein schwarzer Fleck in seiner Akte, noch nicht einmal ein Staubkorn.

Na ja, sie wird schon ihre Gründe haben, dachte ich und schob die Akten wieder zurück.

Im Moment war in der Kanzlei eine ziemliche Flaute, anscheinend hatte keiner Lust zu streiten oder irgendjemandem etwas anzuhängen. Das würde Hammond überhaupt nicht gefallen, ihm gehörte unter anderem diese Kanzlei und er war so nebenbei auch noch Luthiens Onkel.

Also sah ich aus dem Fenster und träumte von Urlaub. Weißer Sandstrand, Palmen, türkisblaues Meer, ja, das könnte ich jetzt gut gebrauchen. Aber so knauserig, wie Hammond mit dem Urlaub seiner Angestellten umging, konnte ich davon nur träumen.

Das Telefon riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Melanie Anderson für Hammond's Law."

„Mel? Ich glaube ich habe da was Interessantes für dich", erklang Jasons Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Jason war mein Kontaktmann bei der Polizei und ein guter Freund dazu. Ihn hatte ich auch gebeten, etwas über Muldoon herauszufinden.

„Dann schieß mal los."

Während Jason erzählte, schnappte ich mehrmals nach Luft. Das war wirklich hochinteressant. Ich presste den Hörer ans Ohr, um ja kein Wort zu verpassen.

„Danke Jason, du hast einen gut bei mir", sagte ich als er geendet hatte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du endlich mal mit mir ausgehst?"

„Oh nein, ich will nicht den Ärger von deiner Frau auf mich ziehen. Aber ich könnte euch beide mal zum Essen einladen."

„Nur wenn du kochst."

„Okay, einverstanden."

Als ich aufgelegt hatte, nahm ich mir noch mal Muldoons Akte zur Hand.

„So, Herr Saubermann, das war's mit deiner weißen Weste." Ich war so in meinen Gedanken vertieft, dass ich nicht merkte, wie sich die Tür öffnete.

„Störe ich?" wurde ich durch Donalds Stimme aufgeschreckt.

„Wie...Was.. Nein, nein, komm ruhig rein."

„Was hast du denn da?"

„Och, gar nichts." Schnell ließ ich Muldoons Akte zwischen den anderen verschwinden.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht."

„Du sagst mir ja auch nicht, was auf dieser Isla Nubla vor sich geht."

„Das darf ich auch nicht, strengste Geheimhaltung."

„Siehst du..." Ich grinste ihn an.

Don war ein attraktiver Mittdreißiger und mein Vorgesetzter. Er arbeitete eng mit John Hammond zusammen.

Was Hammond jedoch nicht wissen durfte war, dass Don und ich schon längst nicht mehr nur Kollegen waren. Privat war Hammond zwar ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch, geschäftlich jedoch knallhart und so duldete er keinerlei Beziehung zwischen Mitarbeitern.

Umso mehr ärgerte es mich, dass Don mir einfach nichts verraten wollte.

„Ich bin eigentlich auch nur gekommen, um dich an die Sylvestergala zu erinnern. Hast du schon einen Begleiter?"

„Nein, allerdings hat Benson, aus der Strafabteilung, mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm hingehe."

„Und?" fragte er gespannt.

„Ich überlege noch."

„Soso, und was gibt es da zu überlegen? Was spricht denn gegen mich?"

„Hm, du erzählst mir nicht was auf der Insel vor sich geht..."

„Das ist gemeine Erpressung!"

Grinsend kam er um meinen Schreibtisch. „Ich verspreche dir, an der Sylvestergala wirst du alles erfahren."

„Na schön, lasst mich ruhig alle im Dunkeln tappen."

„Ist das ein Ja?"

„Ja, ich gehe mit dir auf die Gala."

„Schön, ich muss jetzt auch wieder an die Arbeit." Er hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ mein Büro.

Toll, warum wollte mir keiner was erzählen. Selbst Luthien nicht. Da blieb mir wohl nichts anderes als auf die Gala zu warten. Allzu lange war es ja auch nicht mehr hin.

Dann fiel mir auf einmal wieder Muldoon ein und ich wollte schon zum Telefon greifen. Aber dann zog ich meine Hand wieder zurück.

Jetzt sollte Luthien auch bis zur Gala schmoren.

**Falls es Euch gefallen hat oder ihr Kritik äußern wollt, reviewt fleißig... denn dann gibt es auch das nächste Kapitel !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

** Halfmoonglasses : Vielen Dank für die nette Review ! Hier kommt Kap. 2 ...  
**

**Luthien**

Ein paar Wochen später erreichten wir das riesige Anwesen meines Onkels. Allen, die mit mir von der Isla Nublar gekommen waren, hatte er angeboten im Gästeflügel des Haupthauses zu übernachten und da wir sowieso nur drei Tage bleiben sollten, war das eine gute Lösung. Von Mel hatte ich erfahren, dass sie und ihr Vorgesetzter Donald ebenfalls dort wohnen würden. Das gab uns endlich mal mehr Zeit zu quatschen.

Mein Onkel hatte eine große Party organisiert, allerdings nur für die wichtigsten Firmenpartner und Mitarbeiter. Er kam aber trotzdem auf über 100 Gäste.

Als ich meine Sachen auf mein Zimmer gebracht hatte, ging ich in den Garten und traf dort auf Mel, die schon früher angekommen war. Wir umarmten uns zur Begrüßung.

„Hi Mel!"

„Hi, alles klar?"

„Ja, wie immer. Und selbst?"

„Auch alles okay. Hey, jetzt sag mir mal, wer hier wer von der Insel ist...Bin schon ganz gespannt."

Also zeigte ich ihr Henry, Ray und natürlich Muldoon.

„Und mit wem gehst du zur Gala?" Mel grinste.

„Mit... ähm... niemand? Ich geh alleine."

„Das klingt irgendwie... langweilig?"

„Hmm, aber es erhöht die Chancen, dass ich nen netten Kerl kennenlerne, oder? Mit wem gehst du denn hin?"

„Och, ich geh mit Donald..."

„Aha."

„Was aha?"

„Och nichts. Laß uns Abendessen gehen."

Die große Gala sollte erst am nächsten Abend stattfinden und im Garten liefen hektisch alle möglichen Leute hin und her, um noch letzte Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Nach dem Essen saßen wir noch ein bisschen draußen. Als es später wurde, wollte Mel dann doch ins Bett gehen und mir fiel auf, dass Donald sich ebenfalls verabschiedete.

Irgendwie hatte ich die leise Vermutung, dass zwischen den beiden mehr vor sich ging als nur eine rein geschäftliche Beziehung. Das war die Gelegenheit, um meine Vermutung zu bestätigen.

Auch ich verabschiedete mich und folgte den beiden unauffällig.

Leise schlich ich hinter den beiden her durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge und als sie zu Mels Zimmer kamen, blieb ich versteckt hinter einer Ecke zurück.

Vorsichtig blickte ich um die Ecke. Donald und Mel küssten sich und verschwanden dann zusammen in ihrem Zimmer.

Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund vor Überraschung und musste grinsen.

Da hatte ich also Recht gehabt. Allerdings wusste ich auch, dass es meinem Onkel gar nicht gefiel, wenn Mitarbeiter seiner Firma Affären hatten. Kein Wunder also, dass sie es geheim hielten.

Es war Zeit sich davon zu stehlen und ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen, also drehte ich mich vorsichtig um... und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus.

Jemand stand direkt hinter mir und ich hatte es nicht bemerkt. Panisch atmete ich ein und aus, als ich erkannte, wer es war. Muldoon. Die Arme verschränkt lehnte er lässig an der Wand.

Wieso hatte ich ihn nicht kommen gehört? Aber wahrscheinlich war er das Anschleichen von seinen Jagdausflügen gewohnt...

„Gott, sie haben mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!" Herrschte ich ihn an.

„Was fällt ihnen ein", fuhr ich dann etwas leiser fort, denn Mel und Donald waren ja nicht weit entfernt.

Er grinste nur.

„Und was schleichen sie hier so nachts alleine durch die Gänge? Oder sollte ich eher fragen: Wem schleichen sie hinterher?"

„Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an!"

Wütend drängte ich mich an ihm vorbei und wollte zu meinem Zimmer.

„Ähm, Miss Parker?"

„Was?" Verärgert drehte ich mich noch mal zu ihm um.

„Ihr Zimmer liegt in der anderen Richtung..."

Verdammt! Er hatte Recht. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wie ich die peinliche Situation noch retten konnte, aber mir fiel nichts ein, außer...

„Es heißt immer noch Dr. Parker!"

Ich korrigierte ihn, als ich wieder an ihm vorbeikam.

„Oh Verzeihung! Ich entschuldige mich natürlich tausendfach für diesen faux-pas..."

Wieso musste er mich immer über alle Maßen reizen?

„Wissen sie, wieso lassen sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?"

Und damit ließ ich ihn stehen.

Die Sylvestergala am nächsten Abend war wirklich toll. Alles war festlich geschmückt und wir trugen unsere besten Abendkleider. Die Herren trugen alle teure Anzüge, sogar Muldoon. Irgendwie verblüffte mich sein Anblick. Sonst nur Khaki und jetzt Smoking. Wie Kleidung doch die Leute veränderte.

Bis Mitternacht unterhielt ich mich die meiste Zeit mit irgendwelchen Geschäftspartnern meines Onkels, denn genau wie die anderen hatte ich mich unter die Leute gemischt.

Dann kam das Feuerwerk und mein Onkel hatte wie immer keine Kosten gescheut.

Als ich mit Mel und allen anderen angestoßen hatte, nahm ich mir das nächste Glas Sekt und wartete auf die Neujahrsrede meines Onkels.

Da ich schon einige Gläser intus hatte, bekam ich gar nicht richtig mit, wie mein Onkel begann, aber als er die Eröffnung eines spektakulären Parks erwähnte, wurde ich hellhörig. Mein Onkel war gut in solchen Dingen. Seine Reden begeisterten und versprachen immer sensationelle Entdeckungen oder Entwicklungen.

„... dieser Park wird alles übertreffen. Er wird ihre Phantasie beflügeln und das Weltbild nachhaltig verändern..."

Oh nein, dachte ich. Tu's nicht, John. Erwähne jetzt nicht die Dinosaurier. Das wäre noch viel zu früh.

„... betreten sie eine fremde Welt. Besuchen sie mit uns einen Park, der echte, lebende, atmende..." – jetzt, dachte ich, sagt er Dinosaurier- „... Sensationen zu bieten hat."

Puh, glück gehabt... er hatte unsere Tiere noch nicht erwähnt.

„Einige meiner engsten Mitarbeiter werden bald schon vor der offiziellen Eröffnung im Herbst die Möglichkeit erhalten, meine Realität gewordene Vision auf der Isla Nublar zu besichtigen. Ich weiß, sie brennen drauf zu erfahren, was unsere Wissenschaftler dort geleistet haben... Warten Sie's ab... Und jetzt wünsche ich allen ein fantastisches neues Jahr! Prost!"

Ich blickte zu Mel und irgendwie wirkte sie irritiert. Ich konnte mir aber auch gut vorstellen, dass sie ganz scharf darauf war, endlich auf die Insel zu dürfen...

Als die Party langsam ein Ende fand, machte auch ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer.

Meine Füße taten mir mittlerweile weh und daher versuchte ich beim Laufen meine Schuhe auszuziehen. Allerdings tat der Alkohol sein bestes, um meinen aufrechten Gang zu stören. Ich geriet ins Straucheln und verlor mein Gleichgewicht.

Bevor ich allerdings der Länge nach hinfiel, spürte ich, wie ich von hinten aufgefangen wurde.

„Danke, das war knapp. Ich wollte nur..."

Es verschlug mir die Sprache, als ich erkannte, wer mich gerade in seinen Armen hielt...

Natürlich wieder Muldoon...

**Mel**

Die Sylvestergala war einfach großartig gewesen. Mit leichten Kopfschmerzen wachte ich auf, zog mir die Decke aber sofort wieder über den Kopf, als ich merkte, wie die Sonne meine Nasenspitze kitzelte. Vielleicht hätte ich gestern doch nicht zuviel durcheinander trinken sollen. Aber was soll's, hinterher war man eh immer schlauer und wann hatte ich außerdem schon mal die Gelegenheit mal wieder richtig mit Luthien zu feiern.

Ich hoffte sie war noch gut in ihr Zimmer gekommen, denn so ganz sicher war sie gestern auch nicht mehr auf den Beinen gewesen.

Plötzlich wurde mir die Decke brutal weggerissen und ich wurde erbarmungslos dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt. Ich versuchte nach der Decke zu greifen, aber die hatte sich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst. Also steckte ich den Kopf unter das Kissen, um so der Sonne entfliehen zu können. Aber auch das machte sich plötzlich selbstständig und zog es vor durchs halbe Zimmer zu fliegen, anstatt mich vor der Sonne zu schützen.

Grummelnd öffnete ich die Augen und sah in ein schadenfroh grinsendes Gesicht. Donalds Gesicht.

„Du kommst zu spät zum Frühstück."

„Ich glaube ich kann jetzt nicht frühstücken", stöhnte ich. „Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

„Ich habe hier geschlafen. Das hast du doch hoffentlich nicht vergessen?"

„Äh... nein... natürlich nicht." Ich konnte mich vage daran erinnern, dass irgendjemand heute Nacht neben mir lag. Es musste Don gewesen sein, zumindest hoffte ich das. Vielleicht war es besser einfach nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Mit dir war heute Nacht übrigens nichts mehr anzufangen." Anscheinend hatte Don mein Schweigen falsch gedeutet.

„Ach ja? Ich brauche erst mal ne Aspirin und einen Kaffee."

„Ich bin dann schon mal unten." Don grinste vielsagend und verließ das Zimmer.

Irgendwann fand ich mich im großen Speisesaal wieder. Mir gegenüber saß eine nicht wesentlich fittere Luthien.

Wir grinsten uns an.

„Und, wie hast du geschlafen?" fragte ich sie.

„Viel zu kurz." Sie schüttete sich Kaffee nach. Irgendwann hatte ich aufgehört die Tassen zu zählen.

„Mir geht's genauso. Irgend so ein Vollidiot hat mich heute Morgen aus dem Bett geworfen."

„Und dieser Vollidiot hieß nicht zufällig Donald, oder?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?" erschrocken sah ich sie an.

„Ich habe vorgestern Abend eine interessante Beobachtung gemacht."

„Was denn für eine Beobachtung? Ich weiß gar nicht wovon du redest."

„Mel, ich weiß, dass zwischen dir und Donald was läuft. Ich hab euch gesehen. Und ich bin ein bisschen beleidigt, dass du mir, deiner besten Freundin, nichts gesagt hast."

„Shh, nicht so laut." Entsetzt sah ich mich nach allen Seiten um, aber wir saßen alleine am Tisch. „Okay, du hast Recht. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe. Aber wenn dein Onkel davon Wind bekommt, fliegen wir beide achtkantig raus."

„Du weißt doch, dass ich nie was sagen würde."

„Ja, ich weiß das. Aber ich musste Don versprechen nichts zu sagen. Für ihn hätte es wahrscheinlich noch schwerwiegendere Folgen als für mich. Er ist schließlich einer der engsten Mitarbeiter deines Onkels."

„Wahrscheinlich, in solchen Sachen ist John leider nicht sehr tolerant. Aber ich freue mich für euch. Wie lange läuft das eigentlich schon?"

„Ach, noch nicht so lange. Seit einem Monat."

„Von mir erfährt auf jeden Fall keiner was."

„Das weiß ich doch. Sag mal, was ganz anderes. Wann ist die inoffizielle Eröffnung dieses ominösen Parks?"

„Mitte März irgendwann."

„Was? Da muss ich ja immer noch so lange warten. Und wirklich schlauer bin ich gestern auch nicht geworden. Was sind denn das für Sensationen, von denen John erzählt hat?"

„Warts ab, mehr kann ich dir auch nicht dazu sagen." Luthien grinste vielsagend.

„Also noch länger warten. Warum will mir nur keiner was sagen. Langsam ist es echt nicht mehr lustig. Aber..." Mir kam plötzlich eine Idee.

„Was aber?"

„Ach nichts. Wann fliegst du eigentlich wieder zurück?"

„Morgen. Und diesmal nicht mit dem Hubschrauber, sondern mit dem Privatjet meines Onkels."

„Aha."

„Wieso fragst du?"

„Nur so." Gedankenverloren rührte ich in meinem Kaffee. Es musste einfach klappen.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ereignislos. Die meisten waren ohnehin noch ziemlich fertig und verließen kaum ihre Zimmer. Luthien wollte sich auch noch etwas hinlegen und verabschiedete sich nach dem Frühstück von mir.

Ich schlenderte durch den großen Garten des Anwesens und näherte mich dabei rein zufällig der kleinen privaten Start- und Landebahn, die Hammond für seinen Privatjet nutzte.

Ich lief die Bahn entlang und dann sah ich ihn. Der Jet glänzte in der Sonne und sah beeindruckend aus.

Zögernd ging ich näher. Die Treppe war ausgefahren, also musste jemand an Bord sein.

Ich war gerade im Begriff die Treppe hochzugehen, als ich hinter mir eine Stimme vernahm: „Was machen Sie denn da?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah einen Mann in Pilotenuniform hinter mir stehen.

„Ein beeindruckendes Flugzeug haben Sie da", antwortete ich.

„Aber Sie können da nicht einfach rein."

„Oh, das tut mir leid. Wissen Sie, ich finde Flugzeuge einfach faszinierend. Sie sind bestimmt der Pilot? So einen Vogel zu fliegen ist bestimmt toll, wissen Sie, ich bin noch nie in einem Cockpit gewesen, aber ich stelle mit das wahnsinnig interessant vor. Ich weiß, es ist bestimmt nicht erlaubt, aber Sie könnten mir nicht zufällig das Cockpit zeigen? Damit würden sie mir einen Kindheitstraum erfüllen." Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Na ja, es ist wirklich nicht erlaubt, aber ich glaube ich kann eine Ausnahme machen."

„Wirklich? Das wäre wunderbar." Ich konnte mich gerade noch zurückhalten ihn um den Hals zu fallen. Das wäre wirklich zuviel des Guten gewesen. Es reichte schon, dass ich mich bei ihm einschleimen musste. Irgendwie tat der arme Kerl mir ja leid, aber wenn ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollte, musste ich in dieses verdammte Flugzeug.

„Ich bin Captain Wolfe."

„Melanie Anderson."

„Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen das Cockpit."

Wolfe war wirklich ein netter Kerl, umso mehr tat es mir leid, dass mich der ganze Kram überhaupt nicht interessierte. Aber ich ließ ihn reden und tat so, als ob ich das alles wahnsinnig interessant finden würde.

Ich brachte ihn sogar dazu, mir den Rest des Flugzeugs zu zeigen.

„Dort unten ist der Gepäckraum. Den kann ich Ihnen nicht mehr zeigen, das Gepäck von den Leuten von der Isla ist schon verstaut."

„Ach so?"

„Ja, sie fliegen Morgen früh zurück."

„Ach so."

Ich verabschiedete mich von dem Captain, dankte ihm noch einmal überschwänglich, dass ich das alles sehen durfte und ging zurück zum Anwesen.

Nach dem Abendessen, das ich regelrecht verschlang, wartete ich, bis es richtig dunkel war. Dann schlich ich mich leise aus dem Haus. Ich vergewisserte mich, dass mich niemand beobachtete und lief dann schnell zu dem kleinen Flugplatz.

Der Jet stand noch da und auch die Rolltreppe war noch ausgefahren.

Ich huschte zu einem der Räder und kauerte mich dahinter. Einige Minuten blieb ich so sitzen. Aber nichts regte sich. Schnell lief ich die Treppe hoch. An der Tür blieb ich stehen und lauschte. Es schien keiner da zu sein. Ich schlich hinein und lief schnell ans Ende des Flugzeugs. Die Tür zum Gepäckraum war auf. Soviel Glück konnte man doch gar nicht haben. Ohne Zögern schlüpfte ich hinein und machte es mir zwischen den Koffern bequem. Jetzt hieß es warten und hoffen das alles gut ging.

**Luthien**

Müde stand ich auf und reckte mich. Ich hatte fast den gesamten Flug zur Isla Nublar verschlafen. Die einzigen, die munter wirkten, waren Ray und Muldoon. Sie hatten sich wohl den ganzen Flug angeregt über die Insel und Johns Gala unterhalten. Anfangs hatte ich noch ein paar Gesprächsfetzen mitbekommen, war dann aber relativ schnell eingeschlafen.

Die Sitze in diesem Privatjet waren aber auch verdammt bequem…

Nach Henry, der auch nicht fitter aussah, verließ ich das Flugzeug.

Die Landebahn auf der Isla Nublar lag außerhalb der Sicherheitszone und war voll ausgebaut. Sie sollte später für Besucher zur Verfügung stehen, die nicht wie vorgesehen mit der Fähre anreisen wollten, sondern mit ihrem Privatjet. Von hier aus führte eine Straße direkt zu den Besucherhotels und ein Abzweig dieser Straße auch in den Park zum Besucherzentrum.

Nicht weit vom Jet entfernt warteten schon ein paar Fahrzeuge auf uns, um uns nach Hause zu bringen.

Nach Hause? Dachte ich. War der Wohnkomplex hinter dem Besucherzentrum und den Labors jetzt schon wirklich zu meinem zu Haus geworden?

Ich wischte den Gedanken weg und folgte den anderen zur Ladeluke des Jets. Captain Wolfe wollte mit den beiden Flugbegleitern unsere Koffer ausladen.

„Was machen sie denn hier?" Hörte ich ihn plötzlich rufen und ich drängte mich an den anderen vorbei, um zu sehen, wen oder was er meinte. Ich sah Henry über Schulter und auf dem Kofferberg im Gepäckraum saß…

„Mel!" Rief ich völlig überrascht und sie zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Was machst du denn hier? Und war das nicht total unbequem?" Fragte ich weiter.

„Na ja", meinte sie und stand auf, „ du hattest es bestimmt bequemer…"

Sie kam aus dem Gepäckraum und Captain Wolfe sah uns beide an.

„Sie kennen sich?"

„Ja, sogar ziemlich gut. Mel ist Anwältin in Johns Kanzlei", antwortete ich und Mel nickte nur.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen", meinte der Captain dann und sah Mel dabei strafend an.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr, Mr. Arnold?" Der Pilot wandte sich an Ray, da er so etwas wie der Verwalter der Insel war. Ein Mädchen für alles eben. Er traf fast alle wichtigen Entscheidungen und organisierte alles, wenn John, wie so oft nicht auf Nublar war.

„Sie müssen sie wieder mit zurücknehmen."

Ray wirkte überhaupt nicht begeistert über diesen ungebetenen Gast.

Mel wollte schon protestieren, aber der Pilot kam ihr zuvor.

„Das geht leider nicht. Wenn ich jetzt zurückfliege, lande ich nicht auf Mr. Hammonds Privat-Start und Landebahn, sondern auf dem San Diego International Airport und dort durchsucht die Zollbehörde alle Privatflugzeuge, die aus südamerikanischen Ländern kommen. Miss Anderson hier taucht auf keiner Passagierliste auf. Das heißt, wenn die sie finden, werden die annehmen, sie oder wir alle hätten irgendetwas Illegales veranstaltet… und wir landen alle in Teufelsküche."

„Sie kann aber nicht hier bleiben." Ray bestand darauf.

„Können sie sie nicht unterwegs mit einem Fallschirm abspringen lassen?" Meinte Muldoon plötzlich trocken.

„WAS?" Entfuhr es Mel und mir fast gleichzeitig. Dann merkten wir, dass alle über seinen Scherz lachten. Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber er grinste nur.

Ihm schien es besonders zu gefallen, mich plötzlich in solchen Schwierigkeiten zu sehen.

Es hatten ja alle gesehen, dass Mel und ich befreundet waren.

Vielleicht hatte er ja sogar ein klitzekleines bisschen Recht so schadenfroh zu sein…

Und schon wieder musste ich an den verhängnisvollen Abend der Gala denken...

Ich hatte etwas getrunken und hatte enthusiastisch und gut gelaunt die Gala verlassen, als ich Robert Muldoon auf dem Flur begegnet war.

Er hatte mich aufgefangen. Mich davor bewahrt der Länge nach hinzufallen, als ich versucht hatte meine Schuhe im Gehen auszuziehen.

Und dann war es passiert. Wir hatten uns angesehen und anstatt wie immer zu streiten, begannen wir uns zu küssen.

Gott weiß, was in mich gefahren war – und Gott weiß, was in _ihn_ gefahren war, aber es war passiert. Wir hatten eine leidenschaftliche Nacht miteinander verbracht, bis der nächste Morgen kam... Nicht, dass es nicht gut gewesen war. Nein, das war es gewesen, aber ich war geschockt darüber, wie ich so schnell die Kontrolle über mich verloren hatte.

Ich dachte an die Nacht zurück und ein wohliger Schauer durchlief mich.

Ich konnte beinahe noch seine Hände auf meiner Haut spüren und wie er mich berührt hatte...

Dann erinnerte ich mich an den Morgen danach und wie ich reagiert hatte.

War wohl auch besser so, dachte ich und ließ den Morgen noch mal in meinen Gedanken Revue passieren...

Als ich aufgewacht war, hatte es einen Moment gedauert, bis ich realisierte, wer neben mir lag und was passiert war.

Geschockt war ich aufgesprungen, hatte mir etwas angezogen und Robert dabei geweckt.

Ihm schien die ganze Situation nichts auszumachen, denn er setzte sich nur müde auf und begrüßte mich verschlafen.

„Guten Morgen!" Er sah auf seine Uhr.

„Wow, du bist aber früh wach..."

Das brachte mich völlig aus der Fassung, denn ich war hellwach.

„Los, aufstehen! Raus aus meinem Bett!" Herrschte ich ihn an und er grinste unverschämt.

„Das hat sich aber heute Nacht noch ganz anders angehört..."

„Was fällt ihnen ein? Ich hatte etwas getrunken... und sie... sie haben das schamlos ausgenutzt..."

Jetzt hob er abwehrend seine Hände.

„Whoa, Moment mal... auch das hat sich heute Nacht noch ganz anders angehört... Siezen wir uns wieder, _Dr. Parker_?" Fragte er dann noch.

„Allerdings", gab ich zurück, „und das hätte sich auch nie ändern sollen..."

Nun wurde er auch langsam wach.

„Hey, also ich war jedenfalls nicht derjenige, der _zweimal_ gefragt hat, ob wir das erste Mal nicht noch mal wiederholen könnten..."

Vage erinnerte ich mich und er hatte Recht. Das ärgerte mich noch mehr.

„Das reicht! Raus! Raus aus meinem Zimmer!"

Robert merkte wohl, dass ich es ernst meinte, stand auf und zog sich an. Er wirkte verärgert über meinen Rausschmiss, wollte aber nicht weiter darüber streiten.

Im Gegenteil.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Luthiens Gefühle für ihn in Wirklichkeit ganz anders aussahen. Und was war mit seinen Gefühlen? Den Gedanken verdrängte er lieber wieder.

Trotzdem ärgerte ihn Luthiens Verhalten, denn er hatte sie ganz anders erlebt.

„Wenn du ein Dinosaurier wärst, dann wärst du mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein Velociraptor..." Bemerkte er trocken, als er nach seinem Jackett griff.

„Was? Wieso denn das?" Fragte ich irritiert und er grinste.

„Weil das auch hinterhältige Biester sind..."

Empört rang ich nach Luft.

„Das reicht! Raus jetzt, Sie arroganter... ach vergessen sie's. Ich hatte was getrunken. Ich hab die Kontrolle verloren und sie haben diesen schwachen Moment ausgenutzt. Aber es war nichts weiter als ein Fehler. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ein Fehler... Und glauben sie mir, zwischen uns wird nie, nie nie wieder etwas passieren...Verstanden?"

Und damit schloss ich die Tür vor seiner Nase.

„Wenn sie meinen, Dr. Parker..." Murmelte er noch, als er vor der Tür stand.

Er musste schmunzeln und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er sich zum Gehen umwandte.

Überrascht bemerkte er, dass Henry nicht weit entfernt vor seiner Zimmertür stand und ihn merkwürdig ansah.

Was ich nicht mehr mit bekam, war der verwirrte Blick, den Henry Wu Robert zuwarf, als dieser nur mit den Schultern zuckend und einem kurzem „Guten Morgen" an ihm vorbeilief...

„Okay, dann müssen wir sie mit dem Hubschrauber hier wegbringen."

Rays Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Aber jeder Flug wird doch vermerkt, oder?" Fragte ich.

„Ja."

„Aber das heißt ja, John würde davon erfahren…"

Ray sah mich verständnislos an.

„Natürlich erfährt er davon. Was dachtest du denn?"

„Oh nein!" Protestierte ich.

„Bitte Leute, tut mir das nicht an! Wenn John das erfährt, dann gerät Mel in Teufelsküche. Er wird sie rausschmeißen und verklagen oder noch Schlimmeres… außerdem…"

Ich ließ den Satz unvollendet.

„Außerdem, was?" Mischte sich jetzt Henry ein.

„Außerdem", fuhr ich fort, „weiß John, dass Mel und ich sehr gut befreundet sind. Und wenn sie sich jetzt auf diese Insel schleicht, wird er davon ausgehen, dass ich zwangsläufig irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte…Ich möchte übrigens hier noch mal betonen, dass ich das nicht hab, aber trotzdem häng ich irgendwie mit drin…Bitte! Ich wäre euch echt total dankbar, wenn wir eine andere Lösung finden könnten."

Jetzt sahen alle zu Ray. Die anderen wollten mir natürlich einen Gefallen tun, aber sie warteten auf Rays Entscheidung. Schließlich trug er praktisch die Verantwortung.

„Na gut", nickte er. „Dann fährt sie eben mit einem der Versorgungsschiffe zurück. Die fahren ja sowieso immer und wenn sie auf dem Festland ist, muss sie eben zusehen, wie sie zurück nach San Diego kommt."

Wir atmeten erleichtert auf, aber dann fiel mir was ein.

„Ähm, Ray?"

„Ja?"

„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass das nächste Schiff erst wieder in einer Woche kommt? Als wir nicht da waren, wurde doch schon neues Baumaterial und Vorräte geliefert…"

„Oh man", seufzte Ray. Dann wandte er sich an Mel.

„Was haben sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Wegen ihnen haben wir jetzt nur Ärger…"

„Ich wollte doch nur wissen, was hier auf der Insel vor sich geht…" Rechtfertigte Mel ihren Ausflug und Ray seufzte wieder.

„Ja, das möchte ich auch gerne…"

„Na gut", sagte er dann zu mir.

„Sie ist deine Freundin, du wolltest, dass wir John nichts sagen, also kümmere du dich um sie. Aber in den Park darf sie nicht!"

„Was? Ich darf nicht in den Park?" Mel sah ihn entrüstet an, aber ich warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Sie kann in einem der Hotels wohnen", fuhr er fort und ignorierte ihre Proteste und schmollenden Blicke.

„Aber Ray", protestierte ich mal wieder, „ die Hotels sind doch noch gar nicht ganz fertig. Da gibt's noch keinen Strom, kein fließend Wasser und auch nichts zu essen. Das geht doch nicht."

Mel stimmte mir zu.

„Wieso?" Mischte sich jetzt Muldoon ein.

„Waren sie noch nie campen? Außerdem gibt's hier viele essbare Früchte. Sie müssen sie nur von den Büschen pflücken…" Er grinste.

Mel sah ihn nur verständnislos an und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn die ganze Geschichte köstlich amüsierte.

„Dann soll sie halt bei den Arbeitern wohnen. Was weiß ich denn?"

Ray war wohl langsam genervt, aber ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass meine beste Freundin, wer weiß wo, untergebracht werden sollte. Auch wenn sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte…

„Auf gar keinen Fall, Ray! Ich lass doch nicht zu, dass meine beste Freundin bei wer weiß was für Kerlen hausen muss!"

„Da kommt wohl wieder ihre hohe Meinung, die sie von Männern haben zum Vorschein, was?" Das konnte ja nur von Muldoon kommen und am liebsten hätte ich ihm den Hals umgedreht.

Allerdings waren Ray und Henry auch nicht besser, denn sie lachten über diesen dämlichen Kommentar auch noch.

Ich ignorierte die Bemerkung von Muldoon.

„Wir haben in unserem Wohnkomplex doch noch genug Apartments frei. Da kann sie doch wohnen."

„Moment mal", meinte jetzt Henry.

„Sie ist aber keine Mitarbeiterin und innerhalb der Sicherheitszone kann sie ohne Keycard nirgendwo hin."

„Abgesehen davon, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, was hier vor sich geht und es dadurch viel zu gefährlich ist, sie frei rumlaufen zu lassen…" Beendete Muldoon Henrys Überlegung.

„Na ja, sie ist schon eine Mitarbeiterin von InGen", warf ich ein, „ und ich werd auf sie aufpassen… Außerdem können wir ihr doch eine limited access- Keycard geben…"

„Na gut." Ray gab sich geschlagen, stellte aber eine weitere Bedingung:

„Aber sie darf die Tiere nicht sehen!"

„Wie soll das denn gehen?" Fragte ich.

„Soll ich ihr ne Woche lang die Augen verbinden und sie rumführen wie einen Blinden?"

„Das will ich sehen", grinste Muldoon und mir blieb wieder nichts anderes übrig, als ihn zu ignorieren.

„Tiere?" Fragte Mel plötzlich hellhörig.

„Ihr habt hier so ne Art Tierpark?"

„Tiere? Hab ich Tiere gesagt? Ich meinte aber nicht Tiere. Ich meinte Attraktionen…"

Es war aber zu spät, denn Mel glaubte Ray kein Wort.

„Seht es doch mal so…" Ich versuchte nun eine andere Taktik.

„Sie ist eben praktisch unser erster Besucher und da John doch sowieso will, dass die Insel von unabhängigen Beobachtern, die aber zu InGen gehören, auf Besucherfreundlichkeit und so weiter getestet wird bevor wir eröffnen, kann sie doch für uns einen Bericht schreiben und Nublar beurteilen. Vielleicht lernen wir auf diese Weise noch etwas und können verschiedene Dinge noch verbessern…"

Die anderen hörten mir schon fast gar nicht mehr zu und gingen zu unseren Fahrzeugen. Nur Muldoon stand noch neben mir und konnte sich wieder einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Heute sehen wir das Glas wohl wieder halb voll anstatt halb leer, was, Dr. Parker?"

Ich schlug nach seinem Arm.

„Hören sie auf mit diesen blöden Kommentaren! Das ist nicht witzig!"

Mel sah mich merkwürdig an und schnell ging ich wieder Abstand zu Muldoon. Wahrscheinlich hatte das viel zu vertraut gewirkt…

An den Wagen angekommen, verkündete Ray sein endgültiges Urteil.

„Also… Miss Anderson darf den Park besichtigen und bei uns wohnen… aber…"

Ich wusste, dass noch ein Aber kommen würde, dachte ich so.

„Aber", damit wandte er sich an Muldoon, „ ich möchte, dass sie, Robert, als Sicherheitschef und Tierhüter, die Sache im Auge behalten."

Oh nein, dachte ich, nicht das noch. Aber Mel schien das egal zu sein.

„Hey, sie haben _Tierhüter _gesagt. Also gibt's hier doch Tiere."

Ray seufzte nur und stieg zusammen mit Henry, der schmunzelte und nur mit den Schultern zuckte in einen der Wagen.

Muldoon ging nun zur Beifahrertür des Wagens, in den Mel und ich gerade hinten einsteigen wollten.

„Und sie wollen mit uns fahren, weil…?" Fragte ich ihn genervt und er antwortete grinsend beim Einsteigen:

„Weil ich der Sicherheitschef bin und Ray gesagt hat, ich soll sie im Auge behalten…"

Mel unterdrückte ein breites Grinsen, als ich die Augen verdrehend ebenfalls einstieg und der Wagen sich in Bewegung setzte.

Nun blickte sie staunend aus dem Fenster und begutachtete die tropische Vegetation, während ich mir meinen Mitarbeiterausweis ansteckte. Muldoon hatte das ebenfalls schon getan und drehte sich dann zu uns um. Scheinbar wollte er gerne mit mir weiterdiskutieren.

„Ich wusste es", meinte er, „ Ray und ich müssen uns unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen, um zu verhindern, dass Leute so einfach auf die Insel gelangen können. Wir haben noch zu wenig Sicherheitspersonal."

Ich ging darauf ein.

„Blödsinn! Wie hätte Mel denn zum Beispiel in die Sicherheitszone gelangen sollen? Wir haben nur zwei Tore und die werden Tag und Nacht bewacht. Sie hätte wohl kaum einfach dort hinlaufen können und sagen: Hey Leute, lasst mich rein! Ohne dass wir es erfahren hätten."

„Und was wäre, wenn sie ein bisschen auf der Insel rumgelaufen wäre und dummerweise versucht hätte über den 20.000 Volt Elektrozaun zu klettern? Ihre Familie würde doch den Park verklagen."

„Da hängen doch überall Schilder: Achtung! Nicht berühren! Und so weiter. Wer ist dann schon so blöd und packt da trotzdem an? Außerdem können die uns dann doch nicht wegen ihrer eigenen Blödheit verklagen."

„Ähm", mischte sich jetzt Mel ein, „ eine solche Klage wäre nicht chancenlos…"

„Danke. Wenigstens einer, der meiner Meinung ist." Muldoon nickte ihr zu und fuhr dann fort: „Aus dem Grund haben wir ja auch die Tour mit den Landcruisern. Leute, die zwischen Elektrozäunen dieser Stärke umherwandern: Nicht gut! Da braucht ja nur mal einer zu stolpern und schon haben wir Klagen am Hals wegen der Sicherheit."

„Unfälle passieren halt", meinte ich nur.

„Müssen aber nicht." Erwiderte er.

„Und dafür sorgen sie, ja?"

„Genau."

Ich verdrehte wieder meine Augen und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Wozu brauchen sie hier eigentlich so starke Elektrozäune?" Fragte Mel dann Muldoon.

Und hoch sind sie auch, dachte ich noch.

„Nun, die Tiere, die wir hier haben, sind sehr groß und zum Teil auch sehr gefährlich. Es sind eben Din…"

„Es sind eben Tiere und große Attraktionen", fuhr ich dazwischen und warf Muldoon einen warnenden Blick zu.

Ich wollte unbedingt Mels Gesicht sehen, wenn sie ihren ersten lebenden Dinosaurier sah und Muldoon sollte nicht schon vorher alles verraten.

„Da wir gerade bei Klagen waren: Noch Schlimmer wäre es, wenn mal eine dieser _Attraktionen _entkommen würde und…"

Jetzt waren wir wieder bei Muldoons Lieblingsthema.

„Können sie aber nicht."

„Sollten sie nicht, aber…"

Er unterbrach seinen Satz, weil Mel uns irgendwie merkwürdig ansah. Dann schaute sie wieder aus dem Fenster und dachte sich wohl ihren Teil.

„Wer weiß, _Dr. Parker_, vielleicht planen sie und ihre Freundin ja doch was und in Wirklichkeit haben sie versucht, sie in ihrem Gepäck zu verstecken…"

Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

„Sehr witzig!" Gab ich genervt zurück und Mel hielt mich davon ab noch mehr zu sagen.

„Wow!" Meinte sie nur.

Wir hatten mittlerweile das große hölzerne Tor erreicht, dass sich automatisch öffnete und eine Art Eingang darstellen sollte.

„Welcome to Jurassic Park" verkündete das Tor und Mel war wohl beeindruckt.

„Cool!" Meinte sie.

Jetzt war es nur noch ungefähr ein Kilometer bis zum äußersten Zaun und den ersten Gräben.

Als wir die Schleuse erreichten und die Wagenkolonne praktisch den Zaun durchfuhr, sah Mel sich wirklich erstaunt um.

„Der Zaun und die Gräben… das ist ja riesig… so enorm hatte ich mir das ja jetzt doch nicht vorgestellt. Wozu braucht ihr das?"

„Warts ab", meinte ich grinsend zu ihr.

„Rechts kommen wir gleich an einem Gehege vorbei, bevor wir zum Besucherzentrum abbiegen…"

Das dieses ein Gehege mit großen Herbivoren wie Stegosauriern, Ankylosauriern und Brachiosauriern sein würde, verriet ich ihr natürlich noch nicht.

**Mel**

Ich war ja so aufgeregt und konnte es kaum erwarten das Gehege zu sehen. Was da wohl drin war? Es musste ja irgendwas besonderes sein, wenn alle so ein großes Geheimnis darum machten. Vielleicht irgendwelche seltenen Tiere. Wie selten diese Tiere wirklich waren, konnte ich in diesem Moment noch nicht ahnen.

„Halten Sie bitte mal an", wies Luthien gerade den Fahrer des Wagens an.

Der Wagen hielt und Luthien bedeutete mir auszusteigen.

„Sie können hier doch nicht einfach aussteigen", meinte Muldoon. „Sie wissen ganz genau, wie gefährlich es ist."

„Ich bitte Sie, Muldoon", versetzte Luthien, wobei sie wieder die Augen verdrehte. „Erstens handelt es sich hier um Pflanzenfresser und zweitens ist dieser 20.000 Volt Zaun nicht umsonst da."

Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das zwischen den beiden irgendetwas im Busch war. Diese Streitereien waren ja schon nicht mehr normal. Und scheinbar machte es Muldoon sogar Spaß. Mir waren seine Blicke nicht entgangen, die er Luthien zuwarf, wenn sie gerade mal nicht hinsah.

„Hör nicht auf ihn", wandte Luthien sich an mich. „Komm mit." Sie zog mich mit sich.

„Und jetzt schließ die Augen."

„Man, machst du es aber spannend", stöhnte ich.

„Komm, mach schon."

Seufzend tat ich wie mir geheißen. Luthien führte mich irgendwo hin. Ich spürte, wie wir aus dem Schatten der Bäume traten, die uns die ganze Zeit umgeben hatten. Hinter uns hörte ich Schritte, wahrscheinlich Muldoon. Dann blieben wir stehen. Luthien schob mich noch ein Stück nach vorne.

„So, Augen auf!"

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah... erst mal nichts. Die Sonne blendete mich. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal und schirmte die Augen mit der Hand ab. Und als ich endlich was sehen konnte, wäre ich fast hinten über gekippt. Ich riss die Augen auf und starrte, konnte den Blick gar nicht mehr abwenden. Vor mir lag eine weite Grasebene mit einem kleinen See. Es sah eigentlich ganz idyllisch aus, wären da nicht...

„Dinosaurier", ächzte ich. „Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein!"

„Doch", sagte Luthien. „Sie mal, da vorne ist unsere Stego-Herde. Und da drüben, siehst du den Triceratops? Fantastisch! Und da..."

„Ein Brachiosaurus", keuchte ich und musste nach Luft schnappen.

Auf der Wiese vor mir tummelten sich tatsächlich die verschiedensten Saurierarten. Die Stegosaurier mit ihren großen Rückenplatten grasten gemütlich in der Nähe des Sees. Der Brachiosaurus stand mitten im See und tauchte seinen langen Hals ins Wasser. Ein anderer tat sich an den Blättern der Bäume gütlich und weidete sie einem nach dem anderen ab.

Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Aber ich sah es mit meinen eigenen Augen. Es waren tatsächlich Dinosaurier und sie lebten!

Als Kind faszinierten mich diese Tiere der Urzeit sehr und ich hatte viele kleine Dinofiguren gehabt. Aber sie jetzt leibhaftig vor mir zu sehen war einfach unglaublich. Sie sahen genauso aus, wie auf den Bildern.

„Wie habt ihr das denn gemacht? Die sind doch echt oder sind das Roboter?"

„Natürlich sind die echt", empörte sich Luthien. „Wir stellen doch keine Roboter auf."

„Also, wie habt ihr das gemacht."

„Später, jetzt sieh sie dir erst mal an."

Das brauchte sie mir nicht zweimal sagen. Ich konnte den Blick kaum von den Tieren wenden.

„Sag mal, sind das alle, oder habt ihr noch mehr?"

Luthien schien zu merken worauf ich hinaus wollte.

„Du siehst hier nur einen kleinen Teil, bzw du siehst das Pflanzenfressergehege..."

„Also habt ihr auch Fleischfresser?"

„Natürlich. Die zeig ich dir später."

„Und was für welche sind das?"

„Zum Beispiel Velociraptoren, Tyrannosaurier..."

„Sagtest du Tyrannosaurier?" unterbrach ich sie.

„Ja genau, aber die Velociraptoren..."

„Einen T-Rex?"

„Und Rap..."

„Einen echten T-Rex?"

„Ja, einen echten T-Rex." Luthien gab es auf mich auf die Raptoren hinzuweisen, aber etwas enttäuscht war sie schon, dass ich mich mehr für den Rex interessierte.

„Und Pterodaktylen?"

„Ja, die haben wir auch."

„Wow."

„Wir müssen langsam weiter", meldete sich Muldoon zu Wort. „Wir dürften eigentlich gar nicht hier stehen."

„Ja, lass uns weiterfahren", stimmte Luthien widerstrebend zu. „Im Besucherzentrum kann ich dir noch mehr zeigen."


	3. Chapter 3

** Halfmoonglasses: Wir freuen uns, daß es wenigstens dir gefällt...:o) Hoffen, daß das auch so bleibt...;o)  
**

**Luthien**

Am Besucherzentrum kümmerte sich Ray erst mal darum, dass Mel eine Keycard und einen Besucherausweis bekam. Außerdem versorgten wir sie mit dem Nötigsten. Kleidung aus unserem Jurassic Park Souvenirshop, Zahnbürste, Handtücher, Jurassic Park Duschgel, Shampoo und so weiter.

Irgendwie lief Mel jetzt rum wie eine lebende Werbetafel für den Park, denn alles aus dem Shop trug das Parklogo.

Danach liefen wir über den Parkplatz zu unserem Wohngebäude. Es war schon dunkel, aber an den Wegen und in Nähe der Gebäude erhellten in den Boden eingelassene Lampen die Szenerie.

Der Tag war relativ aufregend gewesen.

Der Wachtposten ließ uns durch das Tor und ich folgte dem Weg bis zur gläsernen Eingangstür.

Wir traten ein und die Tür schloss sich sofort automatisch hinter uns. Auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal hörten wir das Einrasten des elektronischen Sicherheitsschlosses.

Als wir beim Abendessen saßen, sah Mel merkwürdig auf das Stück Fleisch auf ihrem Teller.

„Sag mal, hier gibt's aber keine Dino-Steaks, oder?"

Ich musste lachen.

„Nein, um Gottes Willen! John würde so etwas nie zulassen. Die Tiere sind viel zu wertvoll. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was es kostet auch nur eine neue Art zu klonen…"

„Abgesehen davon wäre es wohl auch nicht sehr gesund, oder Dr. Parker?"

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, dass Muldoon sich zu uns setzte.

„Nicht gesund?" Fragte Mel etwas verwirrt.

„Nun ja", erklärte ich, „ wir haben die Tiere genetisch verändert. Zum Beispiel Gene eingefügt, um sie patentieren zu lassen. Einige Gene zerstört, um die Tiere von unserer Versorgung abhängig zu machen."

„Das verstehe ich nicht ganz…"

„Ich auch nicht, Dr. Parker. Aber sie können uns Laien das ja bestimmt erklären."

Muldoon grinste, aber ich warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Ich wusste, dass ihn die wissenschaftliche Seite eigentlich gar nicht interessierte.

„Wir haben Gene zerstört, so dass die Proteine, für die sie kodieren, nicht exprimiert oder fehlerhaft gefaltet werden. Dann sind die Proteine defekt und werden sofort wieder abgebaut ohne ihre eigentliche Funktion ausgeübt zu haben. Unsere Dinosaurier können die Aminosäure Lysin nicht synthetisieren, weil ein dafür spezifisches Protein fehlt. Das heißt wir müssen die Tiere selbst mit Lysin versorgen. Andernfalls fallen sie nach zwei Tagen ins Koma und sterben."

„Und wozu das Ganze?" Mel war wirklich daran interessiert so viel wie möglich über den Park und die Tiere zu erfahren, obwohl sie erst ein paar Stunden hier war.

„Das soll verhindern, dass die Tiere überleben, sollten sie je aus der Sicherheitszone entkommen", sprang Muldoon für mich ein.

„Und ihr habt sie patentieren lassen? Das hört sich für mich irgendwie nicht richtig an. Immerhin sind es Lebewesen…"

Ich sah Muldoon an, aber diese Frage wollte er nicht für mich beantworten.

„Es sind gentechnisch produzierte Lebewesen und die kann man patentieren lassen. Das ist ganz legal. Natürlich sind es Lebewesen, aber ohne uns würden sie ja gar nicht mehr existieren."

„Und wie echt sind die? Ich meine, sind das so richtig echte Dinosaurier? Oder habt ihr da sonst noch was verändert?"

„Tja", ich seufzte, „das ist ne gute Frage. Wir hatten nie einen kompletten DNA Strang, also mussten wir die Lücken immer nach bestem Wissen auffüllen. Wir haben dafür Vogel-DNA

Verwendet. Ich meine, es hat ja noch nie jemand echte Dinos gesehen, aber sie wirken schon ziemlich echt. Allerdings haben wir die Vergangenheit nicht neu erschaffen. Das kann niemand. Wir haben nur unsere Version dieser Vergangenheit geschaffen… und wie gesagt, wir haben die Tiere genetisch verändert. Einen Code zu vervollständigen ist wissenschaftliches Raten. Man überlegt, wie man die Lücken am besten auffüllen kann. Es ist zwar wissenschaftlich, aber bleibt eben trotzdem Raten…"

„Und wann kann ich die anderen Tiere sehen?" Mel wirkte total aufgeregt.

„Ray hat das Programm für die Landcruiser Tour nicht vor dem Wochenende komplett überarbeitet…"

Mel machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Aber Morgen kannst du mit mir ins Labor. Dann zeig ich dir meine Arbeit, okay?"

„Und was ist mit den Raptoren? Ray hat erwähnt, dass sie einen eigenen Pferch haben, den man auch so sehen kann…"

Oh nein, dachte ich, dass sie das Thema gerade vor Muldoon ansprechen musste…

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht, ob du sie sehen darfst… Das musst du schon unseren Sicherheitschef hier fragen… er ist der Herr des Raptorengeheges."

Jetzt grinste ich Muldoon an und er seufzte.

„ Natürlich können sie sie sehen. Dr. Parker kann ihnen ja zeigen, wo sich das Gehege befindet."

„Und warum sind sie in einem eigenen kleinen Gehege und nicht auf der Tour zu sehen."

Mir war das unangenehm, aber Muldoon antwortete ehrlich:

„Wir befürchten, dass sie ausbrechen könnten, wenn sie nicht ständig überwacht werden."

„Sind die denn so gefährlich?"

Muldoon lachte ungläubig.

„Gefährlich? Sollten die Raptoren je entkommen, wäre das sogar schlimmer, als wenn der Rex hier rumschleichen würde. Die Raptoren sind hinterhältige Biester, die immer jagen. Auch wenn sie nicht hungrig sind, sie würden trotzdem alles und jeden töten, wenn sie nur die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Sie sind klein, das heißt, sie kommen überall rein, können fantastisch springen und sehr gut sehen. Im Gegensatz zum Rex, dessen Wahrnehmung nur auf Bewegung reagiert."

„Oh", meinte Mel nun etwas eingeschüchtert.

„Toll", meinte ich zu Muldoon, „ wenn sie das unseren Besuchern erzählen, werden die schreiend von der Insel flüchten und nie wieder kommen wollen."

„Ich bin sowieso der Meinung, dass wir nur Leute auf die Insel lassen sollten, die sich Notfalls selbst verteidigen können", konterte er.

Mel unterbrach uns.

„Aber wieso habt ihr dann so gefährliche Tiere gezüchtet?"

Auch Muldoon sah mich jetzt neugierig an.

„Ehrlich gesagt wissen wir meistens nicht, was für Tiere wir züchten, ehe sie nicht aus den Eiern schlüpfen. Als wir bei den Raptoren gemerkt haben, was für eine Spezies das war, wollten wir sie eigentlich vernichten lassen, aber John war dagegen… Wie gesagt, jedes einzelne Tier ist wertvoll…"

„Sie haben mir nie erzählt, dass sie gegen die Raptoren waren", meinte Muldoon dann überrascht.

Die Stimmung wirkte irgendwie leicht gedrückt und ich wollte, dass wir von diesem Thema wegkommen.

„Sie müssen ja auch nicht alles wissen…"

Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zu unseren Wohnungen. Mel bekam ein Apartment, das schräg gegenüber von Muldoons Wohnung lag. Tatsächlich beneidete ich sie nicht darum, so nah bei unserem Sicherheitschef zu wohnen… oder doch?

Eigentlich hatte ich mir, nach dem was auf der Gala passiert war, auch vorgenommen ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Leider mit wenig Erfolg. Kein Wunder auf einer Insel...

Da wir auf der gleichen Etage unser Apartment hatten, folgten wir ihm durchs Treppenhaus.

Im zweiten Stock traten wir durch die Tür und befanden uns in einer Art Durchgang, der durch große Glastüren die beiden Balkonseiten verband. Außerdem führte je eine Tür rechts und links zum West und Ostflügel des Gebäudes.

Wir wünschten uns nur kurz eine gute Nacht und dann ging ich durch die rechte Tür, um zu meinem Apartment zu kommen.

Muldoon und Mel nahmen die linke Tür, da ihre Apartments sich am anderen Ende des Flures befanden.

Am nächsten Tag nahm ich Mel mit ins Labor. Ich erklärte ihr meine Arbeit und erzählte ihr von den Restriktionen, Proteinen, den Gensequenzierern und wie wir die DNA extrahierten.

Allerdings schien sie wenig begeistert davon, denn außer einem zwischendurch eingestreutem: Ach so oder aha! War von ihr nicht viel zu hören.

„Sag mal, hast du nicht mehr mit den Tieren zu tun?" Fragte sie dann irgendwann und ich musste eingestehen, dass ich den ganzen Tag fast nur im Labor verbrachte.

„Sorry, aber das hier ist meine Arbeit… Unsere Tierärzte oder Muldoon haben mehr im Park und mit den Tieren zu tun."

Plötzlich sah mich Mel mit einem engelhaftem Lächeln an.

„Du? Könntest du nicht Muldoon fragen, ob er mir mal den Park zeigt und mich mit nimmt zu den Tieren?"

Eigentlich wollte ich sofort sagen: Auf keinen Fall! Aber andererseits konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass meine Arbeit für Mel wirklich langweilig war. Also musste ich wohl über meinen Schatten springen.

„Na gut, Mel. Du kannst ja jetzt schon mal zum Abendessen gehen und ich frag ihn heute Abend, wenn ich hier fertig bin. Wenn wir uns dann Morgen beim Frühstück treffen, sag ich dir Bescheid."

„Na gut." Freudig stand Mel auf und verließ das Labor. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie erleichtert war endlich gehen zu dürfen.

Etwas später am Abend stand ich dann vor Muldoons Tür. Parkaufseher Robert Muldoon verkündete ein Schild an der Seite und ich klopfte.

„Es ist offen." Hörte ich seine Stimme und das elektronische Türschloss war noch nicht aktiviert, also trat ich ein.

Robert stand an der Bar und mixte sich einen Drink. Whisky on the rocks. Er bot mir auch was an, aber ich lehnte ab.

„Nun, Dr. Parker, was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte er dann, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Ich reagierte erst nicht, weil ich mich umsah. Auch er hatte nicht viel an der Einrichtung verändert, aber mir war ein Bild aufgefallen, das einen sehr jungen Robert Muldoon mit einem erlegten Löwen zeigte. Er sah sehr stolz aus. Wahrscheinlich seine erste richtige Trophäe.

„Äh ja", antwortete ich dann, „ Robert, ich wollte sie etwas fragen."

„Oh, sie nennen mich beim Vornamen? Das kann nur eins bedeuten: Entweder, sie haben endlich eingesehen, dass sie mir nicht widerstehen können oder sie bitten mich um einen Gefallen…"

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja genau. Letzteres. Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie Melanie Morgen vielleicht mitnehmen könnten, wenn sie im Park zu tun haben. Haben sie doch, oder?"

„Ja, allerdings. Dr. Harding will, dass ich ihm Morgen einen Triceratops betäube. Das Tier hat sich, als wir weg waren, verletzt. Er will sehen, ob die Wunde so heilt oder ob wir eingreifen müssen... Warum soll ich mich noch mal um ihre Freundin kümmern?"

„Sie findet meine Arbeit langweilig", gab ich zähneknirschend zu.

„Ach wirklich? Kann ich gar nicht verstehen."

Ich hatte keine Lust auf Diskussionen und war langsam genervt.

„Also was ist nun? Nehmen sie sie mit? Ich wäre ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar."

„Natürlich, ihnen tue ich doch gerne einen Gefallen. Sagen sie ihr, ich warte um neun auf sie am Raptorpferch...Nur dankbar?"

„Ja, was denn sonst?"

„Nun", meinte er grinsend, „ich dachte, dafür hab ich eine Art Belohnung verdient."

„Und über was für eine Belohnung reden wir da?" Irgendwie musste ich auch grinsen, ärgerte mich aber noch im gleichen Moment darüber, dass ich auf sein Spielchen einging.

„Ich denke, Dr. Parker, wir könnten uns da auf etwas einigen..."

„Falls sie da an die Gala denken, würde ich sagen... Wieso rede ich überhaupt mit ihnen darüber? Das ist... sexuelle Belästigung. Ich sollte einfach gehen..."

„Tun sie's."

Aber ich ging nicht. Ich wartete ab und Robert kam langsam auf mich zu.

Dicht vor mir blieb er stehen. Ich konnte sein After-Shave riechen und der Duft erinnerte mich an den Abend der Gala.

„Da sie immer noch hier sind, gehe ich davon aus, dass es ihnen nichts ausmacht..."

Langsam beugte er sich zu mir und küsste mich zaghaft, wohl um zu sehen, wie ich darauf reagierte.

Verdammt Luthien, dachte ich, reiß dich zusammen... so unwiderstehlich ist er auch nicht...

Aber stattdessen umarmte ich ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

„Ich dachte, so etwas würde nie wieder zwischen uns passieren", meinte er dann.

„Oder hab ich das falsch verstanden?"

„Vielleicht hab ich mich geirrt", antwortete ich zwischen unseren Küssen.

„Ja, höchstwahrscheinlich..."

Irgendwie schafften wir es in sein Schlafzimmer und seine Berührungen jagten mir wohlige Schauer über meinen Rücken. Ich konnte an nichts mehr anderes denken, als an ihn und wie sehr ich ihn begehrte... und wie immer bekam ich, was ich wollte.

Als ich mitten in der Nacht in Roberts Bett wach wurde, konnte ich kaum glauben, dass es schon wieder passiert war. Ich hatte mich schon wieder hinreißen lassen und diesmal hatte ich keine Ausrede, wie meinen Alkoholgenuss am Abend der Gala.

Leise suchte ich meine Sachen zusammen und schlich mich aus der Wohnung.

**Robert**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Robert alleine auf. Luthien war verschwunden und er konnte sich denken warum. Wahrscheinlich würde sie wieder so tun, als wenn zwischen ihnen nie etwas passiert wäre und das ärgerte ihn.

**Luthien**

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen sah ich mich nervös um. Ich wollte Robert auf keinen Fall begegnen. Mel sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Du siehst ja ganz schön müde aus. Hast du schlecht geschlafen?"

„Ja, irgendwie", antwortete ich abwesend.

„Und? Hast du mit Muldoon gesprochen? Kann ich mit in den Park?"

Sie riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ach so. Ja. Er wartet um neun auf dich am Raptorgehege."

Wir standen auf und wollten uns auf den Weg machen.

„Wo der Weg zum Gehege ist, weißt du ja. Den Weg, den ich dir gestern gezeigt hab."

„Kommst du nicht mit?" Mel sah mich entgeistert an.

„Äh, also nein. Ich hab keine Zeit mehr, dich da jetzt hinzubringen."

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass du noch eine halbe Stunde hast, bevor du ins Labor musst!"

Sie warf mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, als ich draußen Richtung Labor gehen wollte und sie alleine den kleinen Pfad zum Raptorgehege einschlagen sollte.

„Na ja, also ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich Muldoon heut nicht über den Weg laufen", gab ich kleinlaut zu.

„Und wieso willst du ihn nicht sehen? Ich hab eher gedacht, zwischen euch würde was laufen..."

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht sehen will", unterbrach ich sie.

„Ich will mich nur nicht mit ihm auseinandersetzen müssen, okay? Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mitgehe, aber..."

„Schon gut. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Aber vielleicht möchtest du mir ja erzählen, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist."

„Du hast Recht. Du bist meine beste Freundin. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja weiterhelfen..."

Also erzählte ich Mel die ganze Geschichte und als ich fertig war, wurde es schon für uns beide Zeit weiterzugehen.

„Sag mir nachher mal, was du davon hältst", verabschiedete ich mich.

„Klar. Da fällt mir schon so einiges ein!"

Sie drehte sich um und wollte schon gehen, aber mir fiel noch etwas ein.

„Ach ja, Mel?" Rief ich über meine Schulter.

„Ich hab ganz vergessen, dir zu sagen, dass Donald am Wochenende herkommt. Da müssen wir uns auch noch was einfallen lassen..."

**Mel**

Donald? Oh je, den hatte ich ja ganz vergessen bei meiner Flugzeugaktion. Jetzt war er bestimmt stinksauer. Aber ein paar Tage blieben uns ja noch, bevor er auf die Insel kommt. Zeit genug.

„Ah, Mel, ich darf Sie doch Mel nennen, oder?" vernahm ich Muldoons Stimme.

„Sie tun es ja schon."

„Ich muss schon sagen, unsere Promotionartikel stehen Ihnen", grinste er.

„Danke, ich komme mir schon vor wie eine wandelnde Litfasssäule. Wann geht es los?"

„Ein bisschen Geduld brauchen Sie noch. Wir müssen noch auf Dr. Harding warten."

„Aha, und wozu?"

„Er hat mich gebeten, ihm einen Triceratops zu betäuben."

„Triceratops? Cool. Das sind doch diese Riesenviecher mit den drei Hörnern im Gesicht, oder?"

„Ja, so könnte man sie auch beschreiben." Muldoon musste schmunzeln. Mel benahm sich wie ein Kleinkind, das zum ersten Mal in den Zoo durfte.

Ein Mann kam auf uns zu.

„Ich bin Dr. Harding", stellte er sich mir vor. „Und Sie müssen unser blinder Passagier sein."

„Äh, ja." Etwas verlegen sah ich ihn an. Anscheinend wussten schon alle hier von meiner kleinen Aktion. „Melanie Anderson."

„Miss Anderson, so, so. Sie wollen mir heute also über die Schulter sehen?"

„Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich einen Dino sehen."

„Dann können Sie sich glücklich schätzen. So nah wie Sie wird ein Besucher nie wieder an einen Dino herankommen. Lassen Sie uns losfahren, Robert", wandte er sich an Muldoon.

Wir stiegen in einen bereitstehenden Jeep und Muldoon fuhr los.

Es ging zunächst den Weg zurück, den wir gestern hergekommen waren. Irgendwann bogen wir auf einen kleinen versteckt liegenden Weg ab und näherten uns dem großen Areal der Pflanzenfresser.

Muldoon hielt den Jeep an. Dr. Harding stieg aus und öffnete ein Tor, das in der Umzäunung eingelassen war. Muldoon fuhr hindurch und wartete, bis der Doktor das Tor geschlossen hatte und wieder neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, dann fuhr er weiter.

„Wo befindet sich das verletzte Tier?"

„Dort drüben." Harding deutete auf eine Baumgruppe, bei der eine Gruppe von fünf Triceratopsen graste.

„Okay, dann werden wir uns mal anschleichen."

Muldoon fuhr einen großen Bogen, um sich der Baumgruppe von hinten zu nähern. Auf dem Weg dahin gerieten wir mitten in eine Herde Stegosaurier. Die Tiere schienen keine Angst vor dem Jeep zu haben, sondern setzten ihren Weg gemütlich fort. Muldoon hatte den Wagen angehalten, um die Saurier ungehindert passieren zu lassen.

Das gab mir die Chance diese Tiere ganz aus der Nähe zu sehen. Ich drückte mir die Nase an der Scheibe platt, um ja nichts zu verpassen. Genau neben unserem Jeep lief ein besonders großes Exemplar vorbei.

Die großen Platten, die sich in zwei Reihen über seinen Rücken zogen, waren beeindruckend und sahen wie große Sonnensegel aus. Ein wenig beängstigend wirkte der gewaltige Schwanz auf mich, an deren Ende vier große Stacheln saßen. Da wollte ich nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn der Stego mit seinem Schwanz einmal ausholen sollte.

Die Tiere passierten den Jeep und wir konnten unseren Weg fortsetzen.

Ein paar Meter von der Baumgruppe entfernt hielt Muldoon an.

„Wenn wir jetzt aussteigen", wandte er sich an mich. „Dann halten Sie sich hinter mir. Und keinen Ton."

„Okay."

Ein bisschen mulmig war mir schon zumute, als wir ausstiegen. Hier handelte es sich schließlich nicht um niedliche Schoßtierchen, sondern um Tiere, von denen einige so groß wie ein Hochhaus waren.

Muldoon nahm ein großes Gewehr von der Ladefläche und gab Harding einen Arztkoffer, dann bedeutete er mir und Harding ihm zu folgen.

Wir versteckten uns hinter einem der Bäume und lugten vorsichtig drum herum.

„Wow", entfuhr es mir. Direkt vor mir standen die Triceratopse. Sie waren gewaltig. Auf der Stirn saßen zwei große geschwungene Hörner und drittes, etwas kleineres, auf der Nase. Aber am beeindruckendsten war der große Nackenschild, der zum Schutz vor Angriffen diente.

„Welcher ist es?" wisperte Muldoon.

„Der ganz linke."

„Okay."

Muldoon legte sich flach ins Gras und robbte ein Stück nach vorne. Er legte das Gewehr an, visierte den bezeichneten Triceratops an und drückte ab.

Der Knall war ohrenbetäubend. Die Triceratopsherde fuhr erschrocken herum und stürmte davon. Mir fiel auf, dass sie für ihre Größe und ihr Gewicht ziemlich schnell waren.

Der getroffene Triceratops wollte sich seinen Kameraden anschließen, kam aber nicht weit.

Das Betäubungsmittel wirkte schnell, er strauchelte und fiel schwer zu Boden.

Zunächst sah es so aus, als würde die Herde kehrt machen, um ihren Kameraden zu schützen, aber dann siegte doch die Angst und sie liefen davon.

Muldoon machte uns ein Zeichen und wir näherten uns dem betäubten Tier.

Als ich vor ihm stand, sah ich nur einen riesigen Fleischberg vor mir.

Der Doktor machte sich an der Wunde zu schaffen und Muldoon kam zu mir.

„Kommen Sie, nutzen sie die Zeit, um ihn sich richtig anzusehen. Ich bin in der Nähe, es kann also nichts passieren."

Ich ging um den Tops herum, als ich an seinem Kopf angelangt war, blieb ich stehen.

„Darf ich ihn anfassen?"

Muldoon nickte mir zu und ich streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus und berührte das gewaltige Nackenschild. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich einen Stein anfassen, einen Stein, der mit Leder überzogen war.

Respektvoll betrachtete ich die riesigen Hörner. Die, im Verhältnis zu seiner Größe, winzigen Augen waren geschlossen. Das Maul erinnerte mich vage an einen zu groß geratenen Vogelschnabel.

„Wir müssen zurück, der Doktor ist fertig und ich weiß nicht, wie lange er noch schläft", riss mich Muldoon aus meiner Faszination.

Ich warf nocheinmal einen letzten Blick auf den Triceratops, dann folgte ich Muldoon zurück zum Jeep. Auf der Rückfahrt wurden wir nicht behelligt und schon bald waren wir wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum Besucherzentrum.

„Die Wunde wird von alleine heilen, sie ist nicht schlimm", informierte mich Harding mit etwas Verspätung.

„Hmm."

„Was ist mit Ihnen? Sie sagen ja gar nichts mehr", spöttelte Muldoon.

„Ich bin ganz einfach sprachlos. Das war der reine Wahnsinn!"

Als wir am Besucherzentrum ankamen, parkte Muldoon den Wagen und wir stiegen aus.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mich mitgenommen haben", sagte ich zu Dr. Harding. „Das war echt toll. Wenn sie mal etwas Zeit haben, würde ich Sie gerne über den Triceratops ausfragen."

„Aber gerne!" Harding strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „So dankbares Publikum hab ich selten. Kommen Sie doch einfach nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro."

„Oh ja, gerne."

Harding verabschiedete sich von uns und auch ich machte mich auf dem Weg zu meinem Appartement.

Das muss ich unbedingt Luthien erzählen, dachte ich.

Ich betrat mein Appartement und erstarrte. Vor mir stand ein ziemlich wütender Donald.

„Donald? Du?"

So wütend wie er aussah, wünschte ich mich zu den Stegosauriern zurück, die waren wenigstens friedlich.

„Ich dachte, Du würdest erst am Wochenende kommen."

„Was tust du überhaupt hier?" fuhr er mich an. „Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach auf die Insel schleichen!"

„Ich wäre ja wohl kaum hier, wenn ich es nicht gekonnt hätte."

Donald sagte nichts, aber sein Blick ließ mich verstummen. Anscheinend war er im Moment nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe, als du morgens nicht zum Frühstück erschienen bist. Deine Sachen waren alle noch im Zimmer, ich dachte dir wäre etwas zugestoßen!"

„Tut mir leid, aber ich konnte dir doch nichts sagen. Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass ich hier bin?"

„Captain Wolfe war so freundlich. Du weißt, dass wir in Teufelsküche kommen, wenn Hammond davon erfährt."

„Uns wird schon irgendwas einfallen."

„Das hoffe ich, aber halte mich da raus."

„Klaro. Übrigens, ich hab gerade einen Triceratops gesehen...", fing ich an und konnte mich dann nicht mehr bremsen. Das gerade Erlebte sprudelte nur so aus mir raus. Als ich geendet hatte, hatten sich Donalds Gesichtszüge eindeutig entspannt und er lächelte sogar wieder.

„Na gut, du hast gewonnen."

„Du bist nicht mehr böse?" Hoffnungsvoll sah ich ihn an.

„Nein, trotzdem ist es nicht in Ordnung, dass du hier bist..."

„Ja, ja", unterbrach ich ihn. „Jetzt komm schon her. Bis zum Abendessen ist noch etwas Zeit."

Grinsend zog er mich in die Arme. „Ich wüsste auch schon, wie wir die Zeit nutzen können..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Luthien**

Wieder einigermaßen gut gelaunt betrat ich den Speisesaal. Mel, Donald, Ray und Henry saßen gemeinsam an einem Tisch beim Abendessen und ich gesellte mich zu ihnen. Essen wollte ich noch nichts, aber ich holte mir einen Bananen-Milchshake. Muldoon konnte ich zum Glück nirgendwo entdecken, also setzte ich mich entspannt und hörte Mel zu, wie sie gerade begeistert von ihrem Erlebnis mit Muldoon und Harding im Park erzählte.

Ich wurde fast neidisch. Eigentlich könnte ich mich jederzeit Muldoon und Harding anschließen, um die Tiere ausgewachsen und mal aus der Nähe zu sehen, aber ich hatte es noch nie getan.

„Du machst mich echt neidisch", seufzte ich, als sie geendet hatte.

„Wieso? Weil ich den Tag mit _Muldoon_ und Harding verbringen konnte?" Sie zwinkerte mir zu, aber ich warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Nein", empörte ich mich, „ wegen der Dinos."

„Aber du hast sie doch auch schon mal gestreichelt, oder?"

Ich nickte.

„Aber nicht die ausgewachsenen Tiere… und in den Gehegen war ich noch nie."

„Oh, schade. Das solltest du unbedingt mal machen. Da fällt mir was ein: Ich wollte noch zu Dr. Harding und ihn etwas über die Tiere ausfragen. Das macht dir doch nichts aus oder Donald?"

Donald Gennaro wirkte irgendwie abwesend, aber er antwortete dann doch.

„Ja ja, geh ruhig. Ich muss sowieso noch etwas mit Ray besprechen. Wir sehen uns dann später…"

Ray und Henry hatten wohl auch irgendwie rausgefunden, dass Mel und er eine Affäre hatten.

Spätestens wohl, als sie ihm gebeichtet hatten, dass Mel auf der Insel war und er erst mal sehr erleichtert darauf reagiert hatte. Er hatte sich schließlich große Sorgen um sie gemacht, nachdem sie einfach so verschwunden war.

Mel stand auf und hinter ihr, sah ich plötzlich wie Muldoon den Saal betrat.

Schnell trank ich meinen Milchshake aus.

„Warte auf mich", meinte ich hastig zu Mel und sie sah mich merkwürdig an. Dann blickte sie sich um und entdeckte Muldoon. Jetzt konnte sie sich denken, warum ich so schnell weg wollte.

„Macht's gut", verabschiedete ich mich von den anderen und ging mit Mel. Ich versteckte mich praktisch hinter ihr und als wir aus dem Saal waren, blieb sie kopfschüttelnd stehen.

„Sag mal, wie lange willst du das jetzt so machen? Ich meine, vor Robert weglaufen."

„Weiß nicht", antwortete ich schulterzuckend, „ solange wie es geht?"

Mel sah mich verständnislos an, aber grinste plötzlich.

„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass ihr hier auf einer Insel seit, ja? Da wird das nicht lange funktionieren… Ich würde dir raten, mit ihm zu reden. Zu mir war er heute sehr nett… und zu dir ja eigentlich auch immer, oder?"

Ihr Grinsen wurde richtig breit und das ärgerte mich.

„Laß das! Das ist nicht witzig!"

„Ach komm schon Luthien, du magst ihn doch. Also warum das ganze hin und her? Ihr lebt hier auf ner Insel und John ist kaum hier. Da kann doch so gut wie nichts schief gehen."

„Das sagst du!" Gab ich resignierend zurück und verabschiedete mich von Mel.

In meiner Wohnung nahm ich das Telefon und wählte John's Nummer. Er hatte heute schon mehrmals versucht mich im Labor zu erreichen, aber ich hatte nie Zeit gehabt. Jetzt fragte ich mich, was so wichtig war…

**Mel**

Als ich unterwegs war zu Dr. Harding, fiel mir plötzlich etwas ein.

Verdammt, dachte ich, jetzt hab ich Luthien immer noch nicht erzählt, was Jason noch über Muldoon rausgefunden hat…

**Luthien**

Am nächsten Tag verkündete ich im Kontrollraum eine frohe Botschaft:

John hatte endlich unserem Bitten und Flehen nachgegeben und den Tierärzten erlaubt, den Raptoren die Sender einzupflanzen. Deswegen hatte er mich auch sprechen wollen. Ray und Henry waren begeistert, ebenso Dr. Harding, nur Robert's Freude hielt sich in Grenzen.

Er ignorierte mich praktisch.

Da Dr. Harding schon alles Notwendige vorbereitet hatte und alle nur auf John's Zustimmung gewartet hatten, wollte er den ersten Eingriff noch heute durchführen.

Also tat er sich mit Robert zusammen um zu besprechen, wie sie vorgehen sollten, um das Alpha Weibchen aus dem Gehege zu holen.

Den ganzen Tag waren sie damit beschäftigt gewesen, Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu treffen und die Tiere ruhig zu stellen.

Es hatte ziemlich lange gedauert, bis sie alle Raptoren betäubt hatten und sie dann das erste Tier aus der Anlage holen konnten.

Wie Muldoon schon vermutet hatte, vertrugen die Raptoren eine ungewöhnlich hohe Dosis an Tranquilizern.

Nun befand sich das erste Tier in der Obhut der Ärzte und verlief der Eingriff gut, so würden auch die anderen Tiere bald folgen.

Müde lief ich über den Parkplatz zu unserem Wohngebäude und der Wachtposten ließ mich durch das Tor. Die meisten anderen befanden sich noch im Labor, um Dr. Harding bei dem Eingriff zuzusehen, aber eigentlich sollte es ziemlich schnell gehen.

Als ich zum Treppenhaus ging- den Fahrstuhl benutzte hier so gut wie niemand-, hörte ich das vertraute Geräusch des einrastenden elektronischen Sicherheitsschlosses.

Plötzlich kam jemand von rechts aus dem Gang, der zur Küche und dem Speisesaal mit der großen Außenterrasse führte.

Unvorbereitet stieß ich fast mit ihm zusammen.

Es war Muldoon und er sah ziemlich geschafft aus. Jetzt wo der Raptor bei den Ärzten war und sie ihn nur noch zurück in die Anlage bringen mussten, wollte er sich wohl auch endlich ausruhen.

Wir sahen uns nur kurz an und keiner sagte etwas. Er ignorierte mich... und eigentlich hatte er ja auch allen Grund dazu.

Es war mir sehr unangenehm. Mit ein paar Sticheleien hätte ich gut leben können, aber das er mich gar nicht mehr beachtete... Das wollte ich ja eigentlich gar nicht.

Allerdings hatte ich jetzt auch nicht den Mut ihn darauf anzusprechen. Ich wartete etwas und nahm dann ebenfalls die Treppe nach oben.

Endlich in meiner Wohnung setzte ich mich geschafft aufs Bett und wollte mich gerade ausziehen, als im Gebäude ein Alarm ertönte.

Sofort ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und wollte die Nummer des Kontrollraumes wählen, um zu erfahren was los war, als ich ein Geräusch im Innenhof hörte.

Es hörte sich so an, als ob jemand einen der großen Pflanzkübel am Pool umgestoßen hätte.

Ich legte den Hörer wieder auf und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Durch die Balkontür trat ich ins Freie, blickte nach unten und erstarrte.

Das konnte einfach nicht sein.

Geschockt sah ich einen Raptor am Pool entlang schleichen.

Zum Glück war das Erdgeschoss unbewohnt und es stand auch keine Tür offen, so dass das Tier nicht ins Gebäude konnte.

Der Raptor war etwa zwei Meter groß, hatte eine dunkle lederartige Art und braune Streifen auf dem Rücken. Mit dem Schwanz balancierte er seinen Gang aus. Er lief auf zwei Beinen und bei jedem Schritt hörte ich das klickende Geräusch, dass seine zwei messerscharfen Raubkrallen - eine auf jedem Fuß- auf den Fliesen verursachten.

Mein Herz begann zu rasen.

Das Tier blieb immer wieder stehen und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Außerdem reckte es öfter den Kopf nach oben. Wahrscheinlich um potentielle Beute zu wittern, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Ich wollte mich gerade zurück in mein Zimmer schleichen, als das Tier sich abrupt umdrehte. Es streckte seinen Kopf nach oben, stieß ein Knurren aus und starrte mich direkt an.

Oh Gott, dachte ich. Er wittert mich.

Ich flüchtete zurück in mein Schlafzimmer und verriegelte die Tür. Sofort wollte ich zum Telefon und die anderen warnen, als ich ein Krachen auf dem Balkon hörte.

Dann stand der Raptor direkt vor meiner Balkontür und sah mich mit kalten Augen an.

Ich war wie gelähmt und starrte einfach nur zurück.

Plötzlich stieß der Raptor mit voller Kraft seinen Kopf gegen die gläserne Balkontür und ich stieß einen Schrei aus.

Zum Glück hatte mein Onkel aber keine Kosten gescheut und überall nur Sicherheitsglas verarbeitet.

Das Tier schien etwas benommen zu sein und schnaubte frustriert.

Ich atmete tief durch, um einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen, als der Raptor eine andere Technik ausprobierte. Er warf sich einfach mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen Tür und ein unheilvolles Quietschen verriet, dass der Rahmen früher oder später nachgeben würde.

Ich muss hier raus, war mein einziger Gedanke, während der Raptor sich immer wieder gegen die Tür warf.

Sofort stürmte ich aus dem Apartment und warf die Tür hinter mir zu, als ein lautes Krachen mir verriet, dass das Tier es wohl geschafft hatte und nun in meinem Schlafzimmer stand.

Panisch lief ich den Gang entlang und überlegte fieberhaft, wohin ich fliehen sollte.

Dann fiel mir Muldoon ein. Er befand sich ja am anderen Ende des Flures und ich rannte los.

Ich stürmte durch den Durchgang und war froh als ich vor Muldoons Tür stand.

Mit der flachen Hand schlug ich an die Tür und es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er öffnete.

Da ich mich ja praktisch gegen die Tür geworfen hatte, fiel ich ihm in die Arme.

„Hoppla, nicht so stürmisch", kommentierte er das Ganze und ließ mich nicht los.

Aber ich war nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt.

„Laß das und mach die Tür zu! Er ist hier!"

Meine Stimme zitterte und ich war total aufgelöst. Das merkte auch Robert und er sah mich verwirrt an.

„Wer ist hier?"

„Ich meine, sie ist hier... ist ja auch egal... ich meine, den Raptor! Er, äh sie ist auf dieser Etage! In meiner Wohnung!"

„Was? Beruhige dich erst mal. Das hast du bestimmt nur geträumt wegen dem Alarm. Ich wollte gerade im Kontrollraum anrufen und fragen, was los ist..."

„Nein", fuhr ich dazwischen und griff nach seinem Arm.

„Er, sie ist da draußen... Das war kein Traum..."

Eindringlich sah ich ihn an.

„Na gut, ich werde einfach mal nachsehen."

Er schien mir nicht zu glauben und das machte mich wütend.

„Du glaubst mir nicht? Das ist kein Scherz, okay! Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe...Oh oh, bleib von der Tür weg..."

Aber es war zu spät. Robert öffnete sie und ging einen Schritt nach draußen. Er blickte den Flur entlang und traute seinen Augen kaum. Im Durchgang vor der Tür zum Flur stand ein Raptor und schnüffelte an der Tür. Im ersten Moment war Robert genauso geschockt wie Luthien, aber als das Tier ihn erkannte, reagierte er sofort. Genau wie der Raptor.

Das Tier stürmte durch die Tür in den Flur, aber Robert war schneller.

Ich sah, wie Robert erstarrte und dann sofort wieder rein kam. Hektisch schloss er die Tür.

„Okay, wir müssen hier raus."

Er kam auf mich zu, griff nach meinem Arm und zog mich Richtung Balkontür.

Ich war total verwirrt und folgte ihm einfach, dann fiel mir etwas ein.

„Sollten wir nicht anrufen und die anderen warnen?"

Er drehte sich zu mir um.

„Keine Zeit. Wir sollten..."

Ein lautes Krachen gegen die Wohnungstür ließ mich zusammenzucken.

„Wir sollten hier verschwinden, solange das Vieh noch mit der Tür beschäftigt ist."

„Okay", nickte ich und er schob mich zur Balkontür hinaus.

Robert schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief dann mir voraus den Balkon entlang.

„Wenn wir Glück haben, schaffen wir es bis zum Durchgang und dann ins Treppenhaus. Wie ist er überhaupt in deine Wohnung gekommen?"

„Er äh sie war erst am Pool und ist dann auf den Balkon gesprungen..."

„Verdammt, was? Gesprungen? Bis in den zweiten Stock?"

Das überraschte sogar Robert.

„Ja, und als das Biest nicht durch das Glas kam, hat es dann die Balkontür mit seinem gesamten Gewicht aus den Angeln gerissen."

„Bei der Wohnungstür geht das wohl nicht so einfach. Hoffen wir, dass das Vieh noch mit der Tür beschäftigt ist..."

Vorsichtig blickte Robert um die Ecke in den Durchgang.

„Okay", meinte er dann, „ die Luft scheint rein zu sein. Also los jetzt!"

Schnell aber leise schlichen wir uns ins Treppenhaus.

Auf dem Weg nach unten beschlich mich ein komisches Gefühl. Der Raptor war in meine Wohnung gelangt, aber wie in den Flur? War er etwa außen herum gelaufen, über den Balkon? Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Etwas passte nicht zusammen, aber ich wusste nicht was...

Als wir unten ankamen, nahm Robert meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her.

„Ich hoffe der Wachmann am Tor lebt noch...Dann kann er mir seine Waffe geben und ihr lauft rüber zum Kontrollraum..."

„Du kannst doch nicht alleine hier bleiben... Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

Aber meine Proteste interessierten ihn nicht wirklich.

Er wollte schnell zur Tür hinaus, aber aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich jemanden aus dem Gang, der zum Speisesaal führte, kommen.

„Warte!"

Ich riss mich los und lief um die Ecke. Dort schlenderten mir Mel und Donald entgegen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" Fuhr ich sie an.

„Was? Wieso denn?"

Sie sahen mich entgeistert an.

„Der Raptor ist abgehauen und schleicht hier im Gebäude rum. Kommt mit, wir sehen zu, dass wir hier raus kommen."

Die beiden folgten mir sofort zu Robert.

Er wartete ungeduldig an der Tür und hatte sie schon geöffnet.

„Kommt schon beeilt euch!" Trieb er uns an, aber plötzlich sah ich einen Schatten von oben herunterfallen und ahnte, was es war.

„Weg von der Tür!" Rief ich und Robert drehte sich um.

Nur ein paar Meter entfernt stand der Raptor und fauchte ihn an.

Das Tier war einfach vom Balkon gesprungen, als es nicht ins Treppenhaus kam und jetzt schnitt es uns den Weg ab.

Robert reagierte sofort und kam zurück ins Gebäude gerannt.

Mel, Donald und ich standen unschlüssig da und wussten nicht, was wir tun sollten. Wir warteten auf einen Vorschlag von Robert, als mir etwas Erschreckendes auffiel.

„Das Schloss ist noch nicht eingerastet", flüsterte ich ängstlich und blickte zur Tür.

„Oh nein", kam von Robert, denn auch der Raptor hatte wohl bemerkt, dass die Tür noch nicht zu war und jetzt stieß er sie langsam mit seiner Schnauze auf.

„Los! Lauft!" Rief Robert und wir stürmten den Gang entlang Richtung Küche.

Die Küche hatte zum Glück ebenfalls eine massive Stahltür, die Robert und Donald hinter uns zuwarfen. Wir atmeten alle erst mal tief durch und hörten das Tier frustriert vor der Tür schnauben. Dann sah ich mich um.

Hier gab es nicht viel. Nur zwei parallele Reihen mit Edelstahl Arbeitsflächen und Herden und natürlich einen Haufen Töpfe, Pfannen und ähnliches. Am Ende des Raumes befand sich einer der verschiedenen Kühlraume, dessen Tür aber offen stand. Im Moment wurde er nicht benutzt.

Auf einmal traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Mir wurde klar, wie der Raptor so schnell aus meiner Wohnung rausgekommen war, denn auch ich hatte ja wie fast alle mein Sicherheitsschloss an der Tür nicht aktiviert...

„Oh mein Gott... die Türklinke!" Rief ich.

„So ist das Vieh aus meiner Wohnung gekommen!"

Wir alle richteten sofort unsere Blicke auf die Klinke der Küchentür und tatsächlich bewegte sie sich. Der Raptor hatte gelernt, wie er Türen öffnen konnte.

Robert und Donald sprangen fast gleichzeitig zu Tür, um das unvermeidliche zu verhindern, aber es war zu spät.

Der Raptor stieß mit aller Kraft die Tür offen und riss dabei Robert und Donald fast von den Füßen.

Mel und ich schrieen entsetzt auf.

Donald geriet ins Straucheln und fiel hart gegen einen der Herde. Benommen blieb er liegen und Mel rannte zu ihm, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Der Raptor griff aber nicht Donald an, sondern Robert, der näher bei dem Tier stand und keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren.

Das Tier sprang ihn an und riss ihn um.

Dann fauchte der Raptor und nagelte ihn mit seinen Klauen am Boden fest.

Robert hatte keine Chance sich zu befreien. Es waren wahrscheinlich nur noch Sekunden bis das Tier ihn mit seiner Raubkralle töten würde.

Panisch sah ich mich nach einer Waffe um, um Robert zu helfen, aber ich fand nichts.

Völlig kopflos griff ich das erst beste, was mir auffiel und das war ein schwerer gusseiserner Wok.

Das Teil war verdammt schwer und irgendwie dachte ich noch daran, dass wir wahrscheinlich sowieso alle sterben würden. Also war der Wok wohl gar keine so schlechte Wahl.

Dann dachte ich nicht weiter nach, sondern stürmte auf den Raptor zu. Das Tier sah mich merkwürdig an, so als ob es nicht verstehen konnte, dass ich nicht weglief.

Daher holte ich einfach aus und schlug mit aller Kraft zu.

Damit hatte das Vieh nicht gerechnet und die Wucht des Schlages ließ es taumeln.

Der Raptor verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte zur Seite. Robert war frei und er nutzte die Situation um etwas von dem Tier wegzurutschen. Er war trotzdem verletzt und benommen. Aufstehen und weglaufen konnte er nicht, aber der Raptor interessierte sich auch nicht mehr für ihn. Stattdessen sah das Tier mich jetzt feindselig an und knurrte.

Verdammt, was mach ich jetzt, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich war jetzt das neue Ziel des Raptors und das Tier kam langsam auf mich zu. Es wirkte fast vorsichtig. Wahrscheinlich war es sich nicht sicher, ob ich mich nicht doch wieder irgendwie zur Wehr setzen könnte.

Aber der Wok war mir bei meinem Schlag aus der Hand gerutscht und außerdem konnte mir jetzt wohl sowieso nur noch eine Waffe helfen. Die hatte ich nicht, also wich ich vor dem Tier zurück.

Fieberhaft überlegte ich, was ich tun könnte und dann fiel mir etwas ein. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer...

„Mel, raus hier!" Rief ich ihr zu und sah noch, wie sie Donald aufhalf.

Wenigstens würden sie und Robert sich retten können, dachte ich. Dann wäre mein Tod nicht ganz sinnlos... aber vielleicht klappte ja auch, was ich vorhatte.

Ich hatte nur die eine Chance, also drehte ich mich um und lief los. Direkt in den Kühlraum.

Wie erwartet, folgte der Raptor mir. Womit er aber nicht rechnete war, dass der Boden im Kühlraum glatt gefliest war und da das Tier jetzt nicht mehr vorsichtig lief, sondern auf mich zustürmte, geriet es ins Rutschen.

Ich wich aus und der Raptor schlidderte an mir vorbei.

Sofort rannte ich aus dem Kühlraum und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu. Diese Tür konnte das Tier nicht öffnen, denn der Schließmechanismus der großen Stahltür war nur von außen zu bedienen.

Ich blickte durch die kleine, runde Scheibe in der Tür und sah, wie das Tier sich wieder aufrappelte. Es stürmte auf die Tür zu, aber die massive Tür zitterte nicht einmal.

Frustriert schnaubte das Tier und ich atmete erleichtert auf.

„Das hast du davon, du Mistvieh!" Murmelte ich und dann kam mir noch eine Idee.

Ich fand neben der Tür den Thermostat des Kühlraumes und stellte ihn auf -120° C und Schockfrost ein.

Das würde das Tier nicht überleben... und der Gedanke tat mir nicht einmal leid.

Als ich die Küche verließ stürmte ein halbes Dutzend Wachleute mit Gewehren, sowie auch Henry, Ray und Dr. Harding auf mich zu.

Sie wirkten überrascht, dass ich noch lebte und fragten nach dem Raptor.

„Friert sich jetzt im Kühlraum den Arsch ab." War mein einziger Kommentar.

Im Flur traf ich auch auf Mel, Donald und Robert.

Donald hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf, die Dr. Harding, der nicht nur Veterinär- sondern auch allgemein Mediziner war, sofort versorgte und Robert war zum Glück auch nicht schwer verletzt. Er hatte ein paar Kratzer und eine tiefere Wunde an der Schulter von den Raubkrallen des Raptors.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Henry zurück.

„Und?" Fragten einige erwartungsvoll und er sah mich an.

„Hm, na ja, also du hast das Tier schockgefrostet. Da können wir nichts mehr machen..."

Sehr unglücklich war darüber aber niemand.

Ich sprach aus, was alle dachten.

„Ehrlich gesagt ist mir das auch egal. Ich hab die Nase voll von den Raptoren. Die ruinieren uns noch den ganzen Park. Vielleicht sieht John ja jetzt ein, dass es besser wäre sie einzuschläfern..."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Tier entkommen war, als sie es zurück in den Pferch bringen wollten. Zum Glück wurde niemand schwer verletzt, aber das Risiko war trotzdem zu groß.

Nach einiger Zeit wollten alle endlich schlafen gehen, aber als ich zu meiner Wohnung kam, war ich geschockt. Das Tier hatte alles total verwüstet und ich wusste nicht, wo ich jetzt schlafen sollte. Mir fiel nur eine Lösung ein... und eigentlich hatte ich Robert sowieso noch besuchen wollen, um mich nach seinem Zustand zu erkundigen.

**Mel**

Der Schock und die Angst steckten mir immer noch in den Knochen, als Donald mich in mein Appartement brachte.

Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, kam er zu mir und drückte mich an sich. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und vergrub meine Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Allein der Gedanke an die letzten Stunden ließ mich erschauern. Dabei hatte der Tag so schön angefangen.

Nachdem ich Don am Abend zuvor noch zigmal versichert hatte, wie leid mir meine ganze Flugzeugaktion getan hatte und er mir daraufhin zigmal versichert hatte, dass er mir nicht mehr böse war, sonder höchstens erleichtert darüber, dass mir nichts passiert war, hatten wir einen ziemlich entspannten Abend mit den anderen verbracht.

Und der Kreis der Leute, die um unsere Affäre wussten wurde auch immer größer. Ray und Henry waren mittlerweile auch im Bilde und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Rest der Inselleute Bescheid wusste. „Kreis des Vertrauens" nannte Ray scherzhaft unsere kleine Verschwörung.

Aber Don und ich waren beide darüber erleichtert, dass wir uns, zumindest hier, nicht mehr verstecken mussten.

Nach dem Abendessen machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu Dr. Harding.

In seinem Büro traf ich ihn, in seine Arbeit vertieft, an.

„Oh, hallo, Miss Anderson."

"Bitte, nennen Sie mich Mel. Störe ich?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch."

Erfreut nahm ich auf dem mir angebotenen Stuhl Platz.

Wir unterhielten uns ziemlich lange und Dr. Hardings Ausführungen zu den Tieren schlugen mich in ihren Bann. Als wir jedoch auf das Thema Fleischfresser zu sprechen kamen, blieb er sehr reserviert. Jedoch konnte er nicht ganz verbergen, dass er von den Raptoren nicht unbedingt begeistert war.

„Diese Tiere sind verdammt intelligent und lernen schnell", antwortete er auf meine Frage, warum er so eine Abneigung gegenüber den Raptoren hatte.

„Ich war von Anfang an dagegen, sie zu züchten. Die meisten Leute hier denken so. Fragen sie zum Beispiel Muldoon. Er ist von den Raptoren nicht gerade begeistert Und wenn Sie mich fragen hat er recht damit, wenn er meint, dass manche Tiere einfach hätten ausgestorben bleiben sollen. Man kann diese Tiere einfach nicht kontrollieren, sie sind völlig unberechenbar. Wir können ja noch nicht einmal genau sagen, wie hoch die Betäubungsmittel-Dosis sein muss, um sie zu betäuben, sollte wirklich mal etwas passieren."

Nach dem Gespräch mit Dr. Harding war ich wieder in mein Appartement zurück gegangen. Donald war nicht da. Aber das hatte ich auch gar nicht erwartet. Obwohl er darauf beharrte, nicht mehr böse zu sein, glaubte ich ihm es irgendwie nicht. Er war beim Abendessen schon so abwesend und schweigsam gewesen.

Allerdings hatte das einen anderen Grund gehabt, als ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt annahm.

Den Grund erfuhr ich dann tatsächlich noch an diesem Abend.

Ich hatte mich bereits Bettfertig gemacht, als es an der Tür klopfte und Donald eintrat.

„Schön, dass man dich mal da antrifft, wo du auch sein sollst", begrüßte er mich.

Ich überging die Spitze. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?" fragte ich ihn leicht genervt. Anscheinend hatte er es sich zum Hobby gemacht, sauer auf mich zu sein. Und nach heute Nachmittag hatte ich eigentlich gedacht, er hätte sich wieder eingekriegt.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach in fremden Personalakten rumschnüffeln."

„Und welche sollten das gewesen sein?" Wie zum Teufel hatte er herausgefunden, dass ich mich mit Muldoon etwas näher beschäftigt hatte.

„Robert Muldoon."

„Aha. Und warum hätte ich das tun sollen?"

„Sag du es mir."

„Na schön", seufzte ich. „Luthien hat mich gebeten, mich etwas über ihn zu erkundigen."

„Und was interessantes gefunden?"

„Nein, nicht in seiner Personalakte."

„Aber du konntest es anscheinend nicht lassen weiter im Dreck zu wühlen."

„Ich habe nicht im Dreck gewühlt!"

„Oh, Verzeihung, du hast wühlen lassen."

„Wie kommst du denn schon wieder darauf? Außerdem, woher weißt du das?"

„Oh, kurz vor meiner Abreise hat mich ein gewisser Jason angerufen. Er wollte eigentlich dich sprechen, aber da du nicht da warst..."

„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen", beendete ich seinen Satz. „Und was wollte er?"

„Eigentlich nur wissen, ob du die Informationen über Muldoon gebrauchen konntest."

„Und was für Infos das waren hat er nicht gesagt?"

„Nein, die möchte ich jetzt von dir erfahren."

Er sah mich so durchdringend an, dass mir gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihm alles zu erzählen.

„Es hat mit Australien zu tun. Vor ein paar Jahren war er dort Tieraufseher in einem von Hammonds Tierparks. Er war nicht lange dort, sondern ist für kurze Zeit in den Knast gewandert. Das Traurige an der ganzen Sache ist, dass er unschuldig saß, für den Vorfall nichts konnte und nebenbei dabei noch seinen Sohn verloren hat."

„Von was für einem Vorfall redest du?"

„Er hatte damals die Aufsicht für die Raubkatzen. Zwei der Löwen galten als sehr gefährlich. Bei einer Fütterungsvorführung schaffte es irgend so ein Idiot sich in das Gehege zu schleichen. Die Folge davon kannst du dir sicher vorstellen."

„Er wurde gefressen?"

„Genau. Und Muldoon dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Obwohl er dafür nun wirklich nichts konnte."

„Aber warum wurde er dann eingesperrt?"

„Wie der Zufall es nun mal so will, handelte es sich bei dem Mittagessen der Löwen um einen gewissen Luke McMahon. Er und Muldoon konnten sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Zum einen war McMahon Reporter bei nem kleinen Käseblatt. Er hatte schon öfter Artikel über Muldoon geschrieben, die nicht gerade schmeichelhaft waren. Zum anderen hat er ihm seine damalige Frau ausgespannt. Du kannst dir also vorstellen, dass Muldoon bestimmt nicht gerade traurig über das Ableben von McMahon war."

„Lass mich raten, man hat ihm unterstellt, er hätte die Löwen auf ihn gehetzt."

„Exakt. Und da Muldoon das Gegenteil nicht beweisen konnte, wanderte er in den Bau. Man brauchte einfach einen Schuldigen und da war es egal, dass man ihm nichts beweisen konnte."

„Und was ist mit seinem Sohn?"

„Der hat den Behörden mehr geglaubt als seinem Vater und hat sich von ihm abgewendet."

„Das meintest du also mit ‚verloren'."

„Ja. Soweit ich weiß hat Muldoon seinen Sohn abgöttisch geliebt. Das hat ihn hart getroffen. Selbst als er entlassen wurde und fest stand, dass er absolut unschuldig gesessen hatte, wollte ihm sein Sohn nicht glauben und hat jeglichen Kontakt mit ihm verweigert."

„Warum kam das ganze nie an die Öffentlichkeit?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Da musst du schon Hammond fragen, es war sein Park und Muldoon war sein Angestellter."

„Hm, schlimme Geschichte. Aber er scheint das ganz gut weggesteckt zu haben."

„Das glaub ich nicht", widersprach ich ihm. „So was steckt man nicht so einfach weg. Ich glaube, deswegen ist er auch manchmal so ruppig gegenüber anderen Leuten. Im Grunde ist er kein schlechter Kerl, das habe ich vorhin gemerkt. Ich schätze er hat einfach Probleme anderen Menschen wieder zu vertrauen."

Don sagte eine ganze Weile gar nichts.

„Im übrigen wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du zu niemandem etwas sagst. Wenn jemand die Geschichte erfahren soll, dann nur von Muldoon selbst."

„Du hast es auch keinem gesagt? Noch nicht mal Luthien?"

„Ich hatte erst überlegt es ihr zu sagen, aber ich finde Muldoon soll es ihr selbst sagen, wenn er es für richtig hält. Dir ist sicher nicht entgangen, dass zwischen den beiden irgendetwas läuft."

Don nickte nur, dann zog er mich in die Arme.

„Sorry, dass ich dich vorhin so angefahren habe."

„Schon gut."

Er blieb die Nacht bei mir und auch den nächsten Tag verbrachten wir zusammen. Es war richtig schön und ungezwungen, bis zu dem Moment, wo der Raptor auftauchte.

Ich hatte noch nie solch eine Angst verspürt. Da stand dieses abgrundtief hässliche Tier und starrte uns aus kleinen tückischen Augen an. Es fegte Robert und Don mit einer Leichtigkeit davon, als wären sie nur Puppen.

An die Szene, wo der Raptor Robert in seinen Fängen hatte, mochte ich gar nicht mehr denken.

„Du zitterst ja schon wieder", riss Dons sanfte Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich hoffe, es sind nicht noch mehr Raptoren ausgebrochen."

„Bestimmt nicht", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. „Wir sollten etwas schlafen."

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich jetzt schlafen kann."

„Versuch es wenigstens. Ich bin ja hier und pass auf dich auf."

„Ich werde keinen Schritt mehr vor die Tür gehen."

„Ja, aber jetzt schlaf."

Ich wollte noch mehr protestieren, aber kaum lag ich im Bett, war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Luthien**

Unschlüssig stand ich vor Robert's Tür. Was sollte ich bloß sagen? Etwas wie: Hi! Tut mir leid, dass ich wieder abgehauen bin, aber kann ich heute bei dir schlafen...?

Na ja, dachte ich, erst mal frag ich, wie es ihm geht und dann sehen wir ja, wie es läuft...

Ich klopfte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er öffnete. Etwas überrascht sah er mich an.

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Bitte."

Er drehte sich um und als er zu seiner Couch ging, bemerkte ich, dass er leicht humpelte.

„Mit ihnen hätte ich jetzt nicht mehr gerechnet, Dr. Parker...", meinte er dann kühl und ich wurde nervös.

Er siezte mich wieder. Wahrscheinlich war er immer noch sauer auf mich, weil ich mitten in der Nacht abgehauen war und lieber so tat, als wäre nichts zwischen uns gewesen...

Verlegen sah ich ihn an.

„Ähm ja, ich ... ich wollte eigentlich nur sehen, wie es dir geht... Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht", gab ich kleinlaut zu.

Oh, dachte Robert. Sie duzt mich ja auf einmal wieder. Aber er hatte keine Lust darauf am nächsten Tag wieder Katz und Maus mit Luthien zu spielen.

„Sie haben sich Sorgen um mich gemacht?" Meinte er stattdessen nur.

„Ja, allerdings. Aber dir ist das ja scheinbar egal", erwiderte ich ärgerlich.

„Nein. Es ist mir nicht egal. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum sie wirklich hier sind. Vielleicht wollen sie ja Morgen wieder Katz und Maus mit mir spielen... lieber wieder so tun, als wenn ich ihnen egal bin und als wenn nie etwas zwischen uns passiert wäre... oder sie verschwinden am besten wieder einfach mitten in der Nacht... Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf solche Spielchen, Dr. Parker."

Als er es ausgesprochen hatte, bereute Robert es auch schon wieder, dass er so direkt gewesen war. Luthien sah ziemlich geknickt aus und er hatte sie eigentlich nicht verletzen wollen...

Sprachlos sah ich ihn an. Er war wirklich sauer auf mich und ich hatte es wohl auch verdient.

„Okay, ich... ich geh dann mal lieber... es würde sowieso nicht funktionieren..."

Ich sah Robert nicht mehr an und machte mich auf den Weg zur Tür.

**Robert**

Robert wollte nicht, dass Luthien ging. Natürlich war er sauer auf sie wegen ihrer Spielchen, aber auf der anderen Seite ahnte er, dass er gerade dabei war sich in sie zu verlieben.

Außerdem hatte sie ihr Leben riskiert um ihn in der Küche zu retten. Er konnte sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen.

**Luthien**

„Warte", hörte ich Robert's Stimme. Er stand auf und humpelte auf mich zu.

„Ich wäre ein ziemlicher Idiot, wenn ich dich jetzt einfach so gehen lassen würde. Kannst du mir vielleicht versprechen, dass du nicht wieder einfach abhaust und mir aus dem Weg gehst?"

„Natürlich", meinte ich schmunzelnd.

„Und außerdem will ich jetzt wissen, was du für ein Problem hast, wenn wir zusammen sind."

Ich seufzte. Wie konnte ich ihm das nur erklären?

„Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass wir zusammen sein könnten. Nur gibt es da ein kleines Problem. John hasst es, wenn seine Angestellten Affären haben. Normalerweise schmeißt er solche Leute sofort raus. Was glaubst du, warum Mel und Donald geheim halten, dass sie zusammen sind?"

Robert sah mich überrascht an.

„Die beiden sind ein Paar?"

„Was? Du wusstest das nicht? Ups, dann hab ich nichts gesagt..."

Er nahm meine Hand.

„Vergiss John und alle anderen. Die Frage ist: Würden wir das Risiko eingehen wollen? ... Ich kann dir meine Antwort sagen: Sie lautet ja. Ich würde das Risiko eingehen, John zu verärgern, weil ich mir niemals verzeihen könnte, wenn ich die Chance mit dir zusammen zu sein, nicht ergreifen würde."

Ich konnte nicht anders, als Robert um den Hals zu fallen und ihn zu umarmen. Allerdings sog er scharf die Luft ein. Ich hatte seine Verletzungen ganz vergessen.

„Tut mir leid." Erschrocken ließ ich ihn los, aber er zog mich wieder an sich.

„Halb so schlimm, aber ich hoffe, das bedeutet jetzt, du würdest das Risiko ebenfalls eingehen, weil du mich sehr gern hast und..."

„Natürlich heißt es das. Des wegen bin ich ja auch hergekommen. Ich wollte doch sehen, wie es dir geht..."

„Na ja, es ging schon besser. Ich hab überall kleine Blutergüsse und Schnittwunden. Aber jetzt wo du hier bist und ich sicher sein kann, dass du nicht wieder einfach abhaust, geht's mir schon viel besser."

Wir küssten uns zärtlich, als mir noch etwas einfiel.

„Ach ja, da ist noch was, weswegen ich hergekommen bin. Also meine Wohnung... na ja, der Raptor hat da alles verwüstet und jetzt weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, wo ich heute Nacht schlafen soll..."

Robert grinste breit.

„Ach so. Also ich denke, die Couch sollte für dich ausreichen, oder?"

Ich tat empört und er lenkte ein.

„Oder soll ich dich in mein Bett einladen?"

„Allerdings, denn ich glaube, du schuldest mir noch was…"

„Du hast Recht. Du hast mir in der Küche das Leben gerettet und dafür habe ich dir noch gar nicht gedankt. Aber das tue ich hiermit."

Um meine Zustimmung auszudrücken küsste ich ihn und dann verschwanden wir in sein Schlafzimmer.

Zufrieden schmiegte ich mich an ihn und er nahm mich in den Arm.

Endlich im Bett kuschelte ich mich vorsichtig an ihn, denn als er sich ausgezogen hatte, konnte ich erst mal sehen, dass er wirklich fast überall Blessuren von der Raptorattacke hatte. Außerdem bedeckte ein großes Pflaster seine tiefere Wunde an der rechten Schulter.

Schon lange hatte ich mich nicht mehr so geborgen gefühlt und obwohl ich immer wieder an den Raptor denken musste, schlief ich schnell ein.

**Robert**

Als Robert mitten in der Nacht wach wurde, nutzte er die Gelegenheit um Luthien zu betrachten.

Sie sieht so friedlich aus, dachte er und seufzte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sie mehr als nur gern hatte.

Zärtlich strich er eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.

Er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein, obwohl ihm klar war, dass sie oft verschiedener Meinungen waren.

Dann dachte er über seine Vergangenheit nach. Er war froh darüber hier einen neuen Anfang gemacht zu haben und jetzt lag auch noch Luthien neben ihm… Trotzdem wusste er, dass er ihr früher oder später alles erzählen sollte, bevor es jemand anders tat…

**Luthien**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich unsanft von Roberts Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Müde streckte ich mich und wollte mich noch mal umdrehen, als Robert sich von hinten an mich kuschelte.

„Hey, Schlafmütze, aufstehen…" Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Ich gab einen grummelnden Laut von mir und drehte mich zu ihm.

„Bist du schon wach?"

„Allerdings… und leider müssen wir aufstehen."

Er gab mir einen Kuss und stand dann auf. Etwas später folgte ich ihm.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, gesellte ich mich zu Robert ins Wohnzimmer.

„Okay", meinte ich, „ du kannst ja zuerst rausgehen und ich schleich mich dann später raus. Als erstes brauch ich ne neue Wohnung. Ich glaub, die gegenüber ist noch frei, oder?"

Robert grinste.

„Ja, ist sie. Aber willst du nicht gleich hier bleiben?"

„Robert, du weißt doch, dass wir nicht…"

„Ja, ja. Das war ja nur ein Scherz. Ich will auch keinen Ärger… wenn du gegenüber wohnst, ist das aber auch nicht schlecht."

Jetzt musste ich aber auch grinsen.

„Heißt das, du kommst mich dann mal öfter besuchen?"

Robert nahm mich in den Arm.

„Oh ja. Jede Nacht, wenn du möchtest…"

„Hm, das hört sich sehr verlockend an…"

„Na ja, ich muss los", meinte er dann und ich nickte.

„Ich will noch mit Dr. Harding herausfinden, wie der Raptor hier über den Zaun gekommen ist."

„Viel Glück dabei", antwortete ich und fuhr dann fort:

„Ich hoffe, ich kann noch ein paar Sachen aus meiner alten Wohnung retten. Wenigstens hat das Vieh nicht meine Schränke zerwühlt."

„Zum Beispiel deine Unterwäsche?" Lachte Robert auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Witzig", meinte ich nur, lachte dann aber auch.

Etwas später sprach ich kurz im Kontrollraum mit Ray über meinen Umzug. Er war natürlich einverstanden und daher fing ich sofort an, Sachen aus meiner alten Wohnung in die neue zu schleppen.

Gegen Mittag traf ich Donald auf dem Flur.

„Hey, wo ist Mel? Ich könnte hier etwas Hilfe gebrauchen…"

Ich sah ihn lachend an.

„Sie will im Moment die Wohnung nicht verlassen. Hat noch zu viel Angst. Ihnen scheint das, was passiert ist ja kaum etwas auszumachen."

„Och", meinte ich, „ da irren sie sich. Aber es hilft ja nichts. Wir haben hier schließlich noch eine Menge Arbeit vor uns… Ist irgendwas, sie sehen so angespannt aus?"

Donald wirkte ziemlich gestresst.

„Ach, wir haben nur den ganzen Morgen überlegt, wie wir John die Sache mit dem Raptor beichten. Dr. Harding macht sich schon Vorwürfe, weil er zu dem Zeitpunkt für das Tier verantwortlich war. Na ja, irgendwas fällt uns schon ein. Ich werd jetzt mal nach Mel sehen", meinte er dann und schon war er in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden.

Nachmittags hatte ich dann erst mal genug von meinem Umzug und ging zum Kontrollraum. Dort sah ich Robert und Dr. Harding zusammenstehen. Ich schloss mich ihnen an und hörte, dass sie nun wussten, wie der Raptor über den Elektrozaun zum Wohnkomplex gelangt war.

„Die Spuren sind eindeutig", sagte Robert gerade, „ der Baum stand zu nah dran und das Tier hat ihn genutzt, um über den Zaun zu gelangen."

Dr. Harding seufzte.

„Das heißt, wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass alle Bäume, die zu nah an Zäunen gepflanzt wurden, umgesetzt werden…"

Robert nickte. Das war ne Menge Arbeit, die da auf sie zukam.

Donald tauchte plötzlich auch im Kontrollraum auf und gesellte sich zu uns.

Er hörte ebenfalls den Überlegungen zu.

„Wir müssen dann erst mal die Arbeiter dafür einsetzen, die Zäune zu kontrollieren und die Bäume umzupflanzen", fuhr Robert fort, als Ray ihm aus der anderen Ecke des Kontrollraums etwas zurief.

„Hey Robert! Telefon für sie!"

„Sagen sie, dass ich gerade beschäftigt bin."

Ray sagte etwas in Hörer und wandte sich dann noch mal an Robert.

„Nun, sie besteht darauf mit ihnen zu sprechen. Sie sagt, sie sei ihre Frau…"

„Oh man", meinte Robert nur und machte sich auf den Weg zum Telefon.

Frau? Ich verstand gar nichts mehr und hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg riss.

Ungläubig starrte ich Robert hinterher und er warf mir nur einen kurzen Blick zu.

Dann bemerkte ich, dass Donald mich merkwürdig ansah. Mir wurde das alles zu viel und ich flüchtete praktisch aus dem Raum.

Draußen auf dem Parkplatz atmete ich erst mal tief durch.

Robert war verheiratet… und er hatte es mir nicht erzählt… Wie konnte er mir das nur antun?

Ich war entsetzt, geschockt und gleichzeitig unheimlich wütend.

**Robert**

„Liz", sprach Robert etwas leiser ins Telefon, „wieso rufst du mich hier an? Und woher hast du diese Nummer? Ich dachte wir hätten alles, was die Scheidung betrifft, geklärt."

Er hörte, was seine zukünftige Ex-Frau ihm mitzuteilen hatte und wurde ärgerlich.

„Das haben wir doch schon mit den Anwälten besprochen. Du musst doch nur noch diese verdammten Papiere unterschreiben und dann…"

Die Frau am anderen Ende unterbrach ihn.

„Ich hab schließlich auch schon unterschrieben, also wo liegt das Problem?"

„Was? Du willst mehr Geld? Was soll das Liz? Selbst dein Anwalt hat zugegeben, dass du diese Ansprüche nicht stellen kannst."

„Ach so… Du hast jetzt also einen neuen Anwalt. Schön. Aber das interessiert mich nicht. Ich will nur, dass du diese Papiere unterschreibst und mich dann in Ruhe lässt."

Wieder kam eine Antwort.

„Nein. Ich kann nicht mal eben nach San Diego kommen und mit unseren Anwälten deine neuen Forderungen besprechen."

„Laß Liam da raus!"

„Na gut, dann schick mir die neuen Papiere zu und ich werde sie so schnell wie möglich mit meinem Anwalt besprechen. Du weißt, dass sich dadurch nur wieder alles verzögert, aber dass ist ja wahrscheinlich auch deine Absicht, nicht wahr?"

Die Frau erwiderte noch etwas und dann beendete Robert das Gespräch.

„Ja, ja. Wünsch ich dir auch."

Verärgert drehte er sich wieder zu den anderen, die ihn merkwürdig ansahen. Aber ihm fiel nur auf, dass Luthien nicht mehr da war.

Verdammt, fluchte er innerlich. Wieso hatte Liz ihn gerade jetzt anrufen müssen? Es lief alles so gut und er hatte gehofft, dass sie endlich in die Scheidung einwilligen würde. Aber jetzt hatte Liz es wieder geschafft alles zu ruinieren. Robert war klar, dass er so schnell wie möglich Luthien alles erklären musste und deshalb machte er sich sofort auf den Weg.

**Luthien**

Wütend zog ich einen Koffer über den Flur in Richtung meiner neuen Wohnung und ich verfluchte mich jetzt schon dafür, dass sie Roberts Apartment gegenüber lag, als er mir entgegen kam. Wahrscheinlich war er auf der Suche nach mir.

„Luthien", fing er an und sah irgendwie verzweifelt aus.

„Bitte, ich kann dir alles erklären."

„Ach ja?" Gab ich schnippisch zurück.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was du mir da noch erklären musst. Das war ja eindeutig."

Er nahm mir meinen Koffer aus der Hand und zog mich in seine Wohnung, damit wir ungestört reden konnten.

Obwohl… für mich gab es da nicht viel zu reden. Ich war einfach stinksauer.

„Okay", fing er dann an und wirkte sehr nervös dabei, „ ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst, aber es ist nicht so… glaub mir bitte…"

„Du willst wissen, was ich denke? Ich sag dir, was ich denke", fuhr ich ihn an, „ du bist verheiratet… und das macht mich zu deiner Geliebten, oder? Was denkst du dir dabei? Du willst deine Frau betrügen? Dann aber bitte nicht mit mir!"

Robert blieb ruhig.

„Ja, ich bin verheiratet. Noch. Ich versuche schon seit zwei Jahren mich scheiden zu lassen und ich hoffe, dass meine Frau endlich die Papiere unterschreibt und mich dann in Ruhe lässt…"

Er meinte es wohl ehrlich und langsam regte ich mich ab. Sauer war ich aber trotzdem noch.

„Also gut. Du lebst also nicht mehr mit deiner Frau zusammen… aber trotzdem bist du noch verheiratet. Daran ändert sich nichts. Wieso hast du dieses klitzekleine Detail mir gegenüber nicht erwähnt?"

„Ich dachte, du würdest das nicht verstehen und sauer auf mich sein…"

„Das bin ich jetzt ja wohl auch. Ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich es lieber von dir erfahren. Ich meine, gibt's da sonst noch was?" Ich lachte auf. „Hast du vielleicht noch Kinder, oder so? Oder…"

„Einen Sohn", gab Robert zu und sah dabei traurig aus.

„Was?" Entfuhr es mir. Langsam wurde es mir zu bunt.

„Ja, er lebt bei seiner Mutter."

„Und wann wolltest du mir das erzählen?" Jetzt brodelte es wieder in mir.

„Ich weiß nicht", wich er mir aus, „ ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir das sagen sollte und ob ich dir so weit vertrauen konnte, dir von meiner Familie zu erzählen…"

Das war genug für mich. Er brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Du warst dir nicht sicher? Du weißt nicht, ob du mir genug vertraust, um mir von deiner Familie zu erzählen?" Wütend starrte ich ihn an.

„Versteh das bitte nicht falsch…"

„Oh, da gibt's wohl kaum etwas falsch zu verstehen! Du vertraust mir nicht. Das sagt ja wohl alles!"

Ich wollte nur noch hier raus, aber auf dem Weg zu Tür musste ich noch etwas loswerden.

„Komisch nur… als du mit mir geschlafen hast, war es dir wohl egal, ob du mir traust oder nicht, was! Wie konntest du mir das antun?"

Danach stürmte ich zur Tür hinaus und lief den Gang entlang. Ich musste hier raus.

„Luthien, warte!" Rief er mir noch hinterher, aber ich ignorierte ihn.

Robert ging zurück in seine Wohnung, setzte sich auf die Couch und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er atmete tief durch, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen

Draußen auf dem Parkplatz traf ich plötzlich auf Mel, die sich wohl doch endlich aus ihrem Zimmer getraut hatte.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" Fragte sie mich.

Ich sah wohl wirklich sehr aufgebracht aus.

„Hast du Lust mit mir in den Park zu fahren? Du wolltest doch Dinos sehen und ich brauch dringend jemand zum Reden…"

Sie nickte nur und folgte mir zu einem der Geländewagen, die für das Personal bestimmt waren. Der Schlüssel lag wie immer auf der Sonnenblende und rasant fuhr ich den Wagen vom Parkplatz. Ich nahm den Weg, der auch für die Landcruiser Tour bestimmt war, wie man an der Schiene in der Mitte des Weges erkennen konnte. An der äußeren Umzäunung ließen uns die Wachtposten durch ein Tor und wir befanden uns im Jurassic Park.

Zu beiden Seiten der Straße begrenzten Zäune die verschiedenen Gehege und die Straße lag meist etwas erhöht, so dass man über sie hinwegsehen konnte. Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde stoppte ich den Wagen auf einer Anhöhe. Nur rechts von uns befand sich ein hoher Zaun und wir konnten in eines der Gehege blicken.

Ich sah aus dem Beifahrerfenster und musste einen Augenblick das dicht bewachsene Gelände absuchen, bis ich fand, was ich Mel zeigen wollte.

Mel blickte Stumm aus dem Fenster, aber schien nicht zu bemerken, dass wir am Tyrannosauriergehege waren.

„Da", meinte ich und deutete nach draußen, „ an dem kleinen See. Unser T-Rex. Den wolltest du doch so gerne sehen. Sie trinkt wohl gerade… Toll, nicht? Fantastisch…!"

Irgendwie klangen meine letzten Worte sehr sarkastisch, weil ich immer noch an meinen Streit mit Robert dachte.

Wütend stieg ich aus und knallte die Tür zu. Auf dem Boden lag ein Ast, den ich zornig wegtrat.

Mel wusste gar nicht, was sie tun sollte. Auf der einen Seite hätte sie gern weiter den T-Rex beobachtet, aber auf der anderen Seite brauchte Luthien jetzt ihre Hilfe.

Etwas unschlüssig stieg sie aus, blieb aber an der Tür stehen.

„Sag mal, darfst du hier überhaupt aussteigen? Kann das Tier uns nicht sehen? Was, wenn es herkommt?"

Ich drehte mich zu Mel um.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Das Personal darf auf den Wegen auch mal aussteigen, um die Tiere anzusehen… außer vielleicht bei den Dilophosauriern, aber das ist ne andere Geschichte. Wenn wir hier so rumlaufen, kann der Rex uns sehen, aber das interessiert sie meistens nicht. Sie kommt selten mal in die Nähe der Zäune. Sie ehrlich gesagt wohl etwas scheu und bleibt lieber für sich. Siehst du den Hochstand da die Straße runter? Der wurde gebaut, damit das Sicherheitspersonal das gesamte Gehege überblicken kann. Wenn du magst, können wir da auch mal rauf. Ist sehr interessant… vor allem, wenn sie auf der Jagd ist…"

Mel wirkte nun beruhigt, gab sich mit meiner Erklärung nicht zufrieden.

„Also ich denke, Robert wäre trotzdem nicht davon begeistert, dass du hier so rumläufst…"

„Oh man, erwähne bloß nicht diesen Namen!" Fuhr ich sie an.

„Der kann mir gestohlen bleiben…"

„Okay, schieß los", meinte sie nur und ich legte los.

„Mel, wusstest du, dass er verheiratet ist? Das muss ja wohl in der Personalakte gestanden haben, oder? Wieso hast du mir das nicht erzählt? Vor allem als du wusstest, dass zwischen uns was läuft…"

Oh, dachte Mel. Daher weht also der Wind. Sie hat es rausgefunden…

„Also weißt du, ich wollte es dir erst sagen, aber dann hab ich mehr rausgefunden und darüber nachgedacht. Wenn ich dir das erzählt hätte, hättest du weitergefragt und dann hätte ich dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen müssen… aber ich war der Meinung, dass Robert es wenn, dir lieber selbst erklären sollte. Ich meine, es ist ja schon etwas sehr persönliches. Du würdest ja wahrscheinlich auch nicht wollen, dass jeder weiß, dass du im Knast gesessen hast… auch wenn du unschuldig warst… und das dein Sohn deswegen nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben will…"

„Moment mal", irritiert sah ich Mel an, „ hast du gerade gesagt, dass Robert im Knast gesessen hat?"

Ich musste mich wohl verhört haben.

Mel fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl in ihrer Haut.

„Du meinst, er hat dir also nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählt?"

„Scheinbar nicht!"

„Und was hat er dir erzählt?"

„Dass er eine Frau hat, von der er sich gerade scheiden lässt und einen Sohn, der bei dieser Frau lebt…"

„Oh shit", fluchte Mel jetzt, „ wieso hab ich nicht meinen Mund gehalten…?"

Ich kam mir vor wie im falschen Film. Das wurde ja immer merkwürdiger und ich wurde immer wütender.

„Siehst du! Da hast du es! Er vertraut mir nicht. Er erzählt mir gar nichts über sich, aber hat kein Problem damit mit mir ins Bett zu gehen…"

Eine ganze Weile fluchte ich und schimpfte vor mich hin. Mel stand da und sah mich nur an, bis es unvermutet anfing stark zu regnen. Sie wollte wieder einsteigen und zurückfahren.

„Luthien, du bist schon total durchnässt. Steig ein, wir fahren zurück!"

„Erzählst du mir dann alles?"

„Ja. Obwohl ich es nicht für richtig halte, aber ich erzähl dir alles und jetzt steig endlich ein. Du holst dir noch den Tod."

Triefend stieg ich ins Auto und auf der Rückfahrt erzählte Mel mir alles, was sie über Robert rausgefunden hatte.

Als ich den Wagen vor dem Wohnkomplex parkte, wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich denken sollte.

Ich war traurig und müde, enttäuscht und wütend zugleich.

Mel und ich waren sehr schweigsam.

Wir wollten uns umziehen und dann gemeinsam zu Abend essen, also verschwand sie in ihr Zimmer.

Als ich vor meiner Wohnungstür stand, bemerkte ich jemand hinter mir.

„Luthien, können wir reden?" hörte ich Roberts Stimme und ich drehte mich mit einem Ruck um.

„Was? Worüber denn?" Brach es aus mir raus.

„Willst du mir vielleicht doch noch etwas sagen? Zum Beispiel dass du im Gefängnis gesessen hast?"

Robert sah mich entsetzt an.

Woher weiß sie davon, fragte er sich. Das war ja nicht einmal in seiner Personalakte erwähnt. John hatte sich sehr darum bemüht, ihm einen Neuanfang zu ermöglichen, nachdem rausgekommen war, dass er unschuldig war.

„Was? Woher weißt du das? Das sind vertrauliche Informationen, die nicht mal in meiner Personalakte zu finden sind…"

„Ach so. Und deswegen hältst du es auch nicht für nötig, mir so etwas mitzuteilen… aber ja, ich hatte ja ganz vergessen: Du vertraust mir ja nicht!"

Wütend starrte ich ihn an.

„Luthien, ich weiß nicht, wer dir das erzählt hat, aber ich kann es dir erklären…", beharrte er, aber ich wollte es gar nicht hören.

„Ach ja? Na dann kannst mir ja vielleicht auch gleich erklären, warum dein Sohn nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben will, warum er dich verachtet! Trinkst du deswegen jeden Abend deinen Whisky? Um nicht über deine Vergangenheit nachdenken zu müssen und um zu vergessen, warum dein Sohn dich hasst?"

Als ich es ausgesprochen hatte, tat es mir schon wieder leid, weil ich bemerkte, wie es Robert verändert hatte. Die ganze Zeit war er relativ ruhig gewesen, aber jetzt sah er verdammt wütend aus.

**Robert**

Robert kämpfte mit sich selbst. Am liebsten hätte er ausgeholt und Luthien eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Wie konnte sie so etwas zu ihm sagen? Aber er riss sich zusammen.

**Luthien**

„Sprich nie wieder über meinen Sohn. Du hast keine Ahnung", herrschte er mich an und ich erschrak, als ich erkannte, wie ernst er es meinte.

Es machte mir Angst Robert so aufgebracht zu sehen. Also entschloss ich mich dazu den Rückzug anzutreten.

„Ja, ich hab keine Ahnung", meinte ich traurig zu ihm, „ weil du mich nicht in dein Leben lassen willst…"

Und damit verschwand ich in mein Zimmer.

**Robert**

Robert blieb verstört auf dem Flur stehen. Ihre letzten Worte hatten seinen ganzen Ärger verschwinden lassen.

Was kann ich jetzt noch tun, fragte er sich. Eine Antwort bekam er nicht.

Dann dachte er über etwas nach.

Wie hatte Luthien das alles über ihn rausfinden können?

Ihm fiel nur eine Antwort ein: Mel.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Donald etwas damit zu tun hatte, aber Mel und Luthien waren gut befreundet.

Außerdem hatte Mel Zugang zu den Personalakten und er wusste, dass Anwälte Meister darin waren rumzuschnüffeln und in der Vergangenheit und dem Dreck anderer Leute zu wühlen.

Er fragte sich nur, warum Mel in seiner Vergangenheit gewühlt hat oder wahrscheinlicher hat wühlen lassen. Aber er war zuversichtlich, dass dieses Puzzlestück sich auch noch finden lassen würde.

Wie auf Kommando kam Mel plötzlich aus ihrer Wohnung.

Robert fragte sich, ob sie wohl den lautstarken Streit auf dem Gang zwischen Luthien und ihm gehört hatte, entschied aber dass es egal war. Er hatte einiges, was er Mel fragen wollte.

Zielstrebig ging er auf sie zu.

„Mel, kann ich sie mal kurz sprechen?" Fragte er und musste sich zusammenreißen, um sie nicht gleich anzufahren.

Mel schien wohl etwas zu ahnen, denn sie sah nicht sehr begeistert aus.

Oh weia, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Er ahnt etwas…

Dennoch nickte sie ihm zu.

„Haben sie Nachforschungen über meine Vergangenheit angestellt und Luthien davon erzählt?"


	6. Chapter 6

**So, und hier für unsere treue Reviewer/in Halfmoonglasses das nächste Kapitel ! ;o) **

**Wir finden es total toll, daß du uns treu bleibst und dir die Story gefällt... Hoffen, daß das auch so bleibt...:o)  
**

**Mel**

„Wollen Sie das wirklich hier auf dem Flur diskutieren?" fragte ich ihn.

Widerstrebend gab er mir ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen. Abermals stieg ich in einen Jeep und abermals fand ich mich vor dem tyrannosauriergehege wieder.

Muldoon stoppte den Wagen und sah mich herausfordernd an. Der Regen hatte noch zugenommen und prasselte auf das Wagendach.

„Ich warte auf eine Antwort", sagte Muldoon ungeduldig.

„Auf welche Frage denn? Die bezüglich ihrer Vergangenheit oder die bezüglich Luthien?"

„Anwälte", fluchte er und so wie er das Wort betonte hörte es sich wie eine Beleidigung an.

„Hören Sie, Mr. Muldoon, sagen Sie mir, was Sie wissen wollen und ich werde Ihnen antworten. Aber nur, wenn wir uns wie zwei erwachsene Menschen unterhalten können."

„Okay, wie Sie wünschen, Frau Anwältin." Ich konnte sehen, wie er sich innerlich zur Ruhe zwang.

„Was wissen Sie über meine Vergangenheit?"

„Alles, McMahon, der Knast, ihr Sohn..."

„Und woher wissen Sie das?"

„Bestimmt nicht aus ihrer Personalakte, die war so sauber wie ein Babypopo. Sollen ich Ihnen mal was sagen? Ich habe noch nie zuvor eine so korrekte Personalakte gesehen wie Ihre. Für meinen Geschmack etwas zu perfekt."

„Also haben sie weiter gegraben?"

„Sie haben es erfasst."

„Und dann natürlich alles brühwarm weiter erzählt."

„Nein, da irren Sie sich. Ich mag zwar ein Anwalt", hier amte ich seine Betonung des Wortes nach, „sein, aber ich denke ich weiß sehr gut, wann es an der zeit ist etwas für mich zu behalten."

„Und woher weiß Luthien dann davon?"

„Tja, das war so eine Sache von ‚Oh, er hat dir doch nicht alles erzählt?' Sie haben ihr von Ihrer Frau und von Ihrem Sohn erzählt, warum nicht von der anderen Sache?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie die richtige Person sind mit der ich das erörtern will."

„Na gut, das ist Ihre Sache. Ich sage Ihnen nur eins. Luthien ist meine beste Freundin und ich wollte sie nicht mit irgendwelchen Halbwahrheiten stehen lassen."

Muldoon ließ es dabei bewenden.

„Wer weiß noch davon?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Donald. Und bevor Sie etwas sagen, er hat es zufällig rausbekommen. Ich hatte nicht vor es ihm zu sagen."

„Warum haben Sie das getan?"

„Luthien hatte mich gebeten, Ihre Personalakte mal durchzusehen. Ich habe ihr damals nur gesagt, dass nichts auffälliges drinsteht. Den Rest habe ich erst später erfahren."

„Luthien hätte es nicht so erfahren sollen", murmelte er.

„Dann hätten Sie es ihr nicht verheimlichen sollen. Ich glaube Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie sehr Sie sie verletzt haben."

„Hören Sie, Sie sind die Letzte von der ich gute Ratschläge hören will", fuhr er mich an.

„Gut, wie Sie meinen. Dann sehen Sie zu wie Sie selbst damit klar kommen. Können wir wieder zurück fahren. Langsam wird es ungemütlich."

Wortlos startete Muldoon den Wagen und fuhr zurück.

Er wartete gar nicht, bis ich ausgestiegen war, sondern sprang aus dem Wagen und lief ins Besucherzentrum. Etwas langsamer folgte ich ihm. Ich hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass ich Don warnen musste.

Aus dem Speisesaal hörte ich laute Stimmen. Zwar war es sonst gar nicht meine Art zu lauschen, aber diesmal schlich ich mich leise zur Tür und drückte sie einen Spalt auf.

**Robert und Don**

Im Speisesaal lief Robert Donald über den Weg.

„Sie wissen es also auch schon?"

„Was weiß ich schon?" fragte Don etwas verwirrt.

„Jetzt tun Sie nicht so ahnungslos", schrie Robert. „Sie wissen doch ganz genau über meine Knastkarriere Bescheid!"

„Jetzt bleiben Sie mal ruhig. Sie haben gar keinen Grund hier rumzuschreien."

„Ach nein? Wie soll ich ruhig bleiben, wenn Sie Ihre Angestellten nicht im Griff haben und sie in anderer Leute Vergangenheit rumschnüffeln lassen? Verdammt, da will ich nicht ruhig bleiben!"

„Wovon reden Sie überhaupt, Mann?"

„Von Ihrer feinen Freundin, die sich anmaßte in meiner Vergangenheit rumzuschnüffeln."

Don stöhnte leise auf, er hatte so was kommen sehen.

„Hören Sie, davon wusste ich nichts."

„Ach nein?" wurde er von Robert unterbrochen. „Aber ja, ich vergaß. Solange Sie mit ihr ins Bett steigen, kann sie ja tun und lassen was sie will. Da drücken Sie dann schon mal beide Augen zu, nicht wahr?"

„Jetzt reicht es", fuhr Don wütend auf. „Ihnen ist eine ziemlich üble Geschichte widerfahren, das tut mir auch leid für Sie. Aber das gibt Ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht, so mit mir zu reden. Sie haben doch nicht etwa im Ernst geglaubt, dass Ihre Vergangenheit Sie nicht einholen wird? Jetzt sehen Sie zu wie Sie damit klar kommen."

Damit wollte Don sich abwenden, doch Robert war schneller. Bevor beide wussten, was überhaupt geschah, schnellte Roberts Faust vor und traf Don mitten im Gesicht.

Don keuchte, mehr vor Überraschung als vor Schmerz und tastete vorsichtig über sein Gesicht. Die Nase schien nicht gebrochen zu sein, doch seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt und warmes Blut lief ihm am Kinn herunter.

Robert starrte ihn betroffen an. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er so etwas tun konnte. Er hatte für einen Moment total die Kontrolle über sich verloren.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise.

„Ach verdammt, scheren Sie sich zum Teufel. Sie sind ja gemeingefährlich", fuhr Don ihn wütend an und machte auf dem Absatz kehr, um aus dem Speisesaal zu stürmen.

Draußen prallte er mit Mel zusammen.

**Mel**

„Don, oh mein Gott." Ich sah ihn erschrocken an. Ich hatte zwar den Streit hören können, aber nicht sehen können was dort drin geschehen war.

Don packte mich schweigend am Arm und zog mich mit zu meinem Appartement. Dort erzählte er mir, was sich im Speisesaal zugetragen hatte.

„Der soll mir noch mal unterkommen", knurrte er. „Was ist eigentlich in ihn gefahren?"

Also erzählte ich ihm, was sich zuvor zugetragen hatte.

„Und warum lässt er seine Wut an uns aus? Das mit Luthien har er ja wohl selbst verbockt."

„Na ja, dass er sauer auf mich ist, kann ich ja noch verstehen", räumte ich ein. „Aber dich gleich schlagen?"

Don war aufgestanden und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. „Ich sollte den Vorfall melden."

Oh je, wenn er das wirklich tat, dann sah es für Muldoon nicht gut aus. Er würde wahrscheinlich von der Insel fliegen und hammond würde den Teufel tun und ihm nicht noch mal ne zweite Chance geben.

„Äh, Don? Kann sich das nicht irgendwie anders regeln lassen?"

Don blieb stehen und sah mich an. „Und wie?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab ich zu. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir es erst anders versuchen. Melden kannst du es dann immer noch, wenn es nötig sein sollte."

„Der Typ hat ein Problem und nicht nur das, dass er ein Ex-Knacki ist. Der soll erst mal mit sich selbst klar kommen, bevor er andere für seine Lage verantwortlich macht. Aber eins sag ich dir, den knöpfe ich mir noch mal vor."

Don war zwar kein gewalttätiger Mensch, aber so wie er im Moment vor mir stand, traute ich ihm alles zu.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr euch erst mal aus dem Weg gehen", schlug ich vor.

„Hmm."

Ob das jetzt ein ja oder nein war, konnte ich nicht deuten.

Während Don weiter umhertigerte, dachte ich über die neue Situation nach.

Das könnte sicher noch spaßig werden. Luthien war sauer auf Robert, Don war sauer auf Robert, Robert war wütend auf uns alle, vor allem auf mich, und schlug um sich. Und es war nur eine Frage der zeit, bis die anderen auch hineingezogen werden würden. Die Insel war klein und so was ließ sich nicht lange geheim halten.

Wie spaßig es wurde, durfte ich schon beim Abendessen erfahren.

Wie ein ziemlich gemeiner Vorfall es so wollte, waren diesmal, bis auf Rebecca und Jan, alle beim essen anwesend.

Dementsprechend eisig war die Stimmung. Ray und Henry warfen sich immer wieder erstaunte Blicke zu. Und es kostete mich einige Mühe Donald zurückzuhalten, bevor er irgendwelche blöden Kommentare von sich gab.

Und wie es ein noch gemeinerer Zufall es so wollte schnitt Ray das Thema Knast an. Dabei begann alles ganz harmlos.

„Irgendwie kann ich den Raptor ja verstehen, dass er nicht mehr zurück wollte", meinte Ray gerade zu Henry. „Ich meine, wer will schon gerne eingesperrt sein. Das ist doch bestimmt kein schönes Gefühl, immer von Gittern umgeben zu sein."

Verstohlen beobachtete ich Robert. Er funkelte Ray böse an und setzte schon an etwas zu sagen. Doch Don kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich glaube Mr. Muldoon kann Ihnen dazu einiges erklären."

Ich verschluckte mich fast an meinem Essen und trat Don unterm Tisch kräftig gegen das Schienenbein. Luthien sah verwundert zu Don und dann zu mir, aber ich konnte ihr nur einen hilflosen Blick zuwerfen. Anscheinend wusste sie noch nichts von dem Vorfall zwischen Robert und Don.

„Ach ja?" Ray sah Robert erstaunt an.

„Da traut mir Mr. Gennaro zuviel zu, ich bin zwar Tierhüter, weiß aber leider nicht, was die Tiere denken." Er warf Don einen bösen Blick zu.

„So war das ja auch gar nicht gemeint, ich meine als Ex..."

„Don", fuhr ich scharf dazwischen. „Auch Experten wissen nicht alles", wandte ich mich dann lächelnd an Ray. „Das wolltest du doch sagen, Don, oder?"

„Aber sicher", knurrte er und grinste Robert herausfordernd an. Der sah schon wieder so aus, als wäre er kurz davor über den Tisch zu springen, um Don an die Gurgel zu gehen. Luthien sah mich immer verwirrter an. Sie konnte sich überhaupt nicht erklären, warum die beiden sich plötzlich so anfeindeten.

Bevor die Situation endgültig eskalieren konnte, stand ich auf und zog Don wortlos mit mir aus dem Speisesaal.

„Musste das sein", fuhr ich ihn an, als wir in meinem Appartement waren.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass der mir nicht ungestraft eine reinhauen kann." Don sah mich trotzig an. Und im ersten Moment wirkte es so komisch, dass ich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Don, der sonst immer ruhig und überlegt war, war aufeinmal scharf darauf eine Privatfehde mit Robert auszutragen. Und dieser Don stand jetzt vor mir und war beleidigt, dass er Robert keine reinwürgen konnte.

„Du wirst noch genug Gelegenheiten bekommen dich mit auseinanderzusetzen. Wenn kein Publikum dabei ist, okay?"

Don brummte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Dann ging er zur Minibar und schnappte sich eine Flasche mit einer verdächtig golden aussehenden Flüssigkeit und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihm nach.

Was mir aber im Moment die größte Sorge bereitete war, was passieren würde, wenn nocheinmal ein Dino ausbrechen würde.

Zumal Don und Robert gerade dabei waren einen kleinen Privatkrieg anzuzetteln.

**Luthien**

Ich stand in der Küche und blickte aus dem Fenster. Am Pool war diesmal zum Glück kein herumschleichender Raptor zu sehen.

Mir ging die sehr merkwürdige Stimmung beim Abendessen nicht aus dem Sinn.

Irgendwie schienen hier alle etwas durchzudrehen.

Robert und Don hatten sich komischerweise angefeindet und Robert hatte ausgesehen, als ob er ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen wäre.

Außerdem hatte Don sich scheinbar die Lippe aufgeschlagen oder er war in eine Schlägerei verwickelt gewesen. Daran mochte ich gar nicht denken, als das Telefon mich aus meinen Überlegungen riss.

Es war John.

„Hallo John", begrüßte ich ihn und sofort redete er los.

Ließ sich über die Sache mit dem Raptor aus und so weiter und sofort. Ray und Dr. Harding hatten ihm wohl von dem Ausbruch erzählt. Dann teilte er mir etwas mit, was mich wirklich beunruhigte.

„Was? Also du bist auf dem Weg hierher, ja? Und wann kommst du hier an?"

„Aha, also in etwa einer Stunde... wegen dem schlechten Wetter... okay. Ja, ich sorge dafür, dass alle da sind. Bis nachher."

Ich legte auf.

„Ach du Scheiße", fluchte ich dann.

Ich musste die anderen vorwarnen... und Mel... Mel muss irgendwie verschwinden. Tausend Gedanken rasten durch mein Gehirn und dann klingelte das Telefon schon wieder.

Diesmal war es Ray.

„Komm so schnell du kannst zum Tyrannosauriergehege. Ich bin auch schon auf dem Weg dorthin."

Er erklärte nichts weiter, also suchte ich nach meiner Allwetterjacke und machte mich auf den Weg. Auf dem Parkplatz standen nur noch zwei Landrover. Die anderen waren wohl schon unterwegs. Ich stieg in den einen und fuhr los. Das Wetter hatte sich nicht verbessert und jetzt war es auch schon dunkel. Die Wachen an der äußeren Umzäunung waren total durchnässt, ließen mich aber wie immer durch. Die Scheibenwischer liefen auf der höchsten Stufe. Trotzdem konnte ich kaum was erkennen.

Als ich zu der Anhöhe kam, sah ich dass noch zwei weitere Geländewagen gerade dort parkten und ein weiterer Wagen stand zum Zaun hingedreht. Seine Scheinwerfer waren an und leuchteten in das Gehege.

Ich hielt ebenfalls und stieg aus.

Aus den anderen Wagen gesellten sich Don, Mel, Ray und Henry zu mir.

Ich lief neben Mel her Richtung Zaun. Jeder hatte eine Taschenlampe in der Hand und leuchtete auf den aufgeweichten Weg, um nicht auszurutschen. Mir fiel auf, dass die Lampen auf dem Zaunabschnitt schnell blinkten. Das bedeutete, dass der Strom in diesem Abschnitt abgeschaltet war.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen Schmerz an meiner Wade.

„Au!" Rief ich verwundert und Mel leuchtete mich an.

„Was ist?"

„Ich glaub, mich hat was gebissen."

Ich tastete an meiner Wade entlang, fand aber nichts.

„Egal", meinte ich dann, „ ist halb so schlimm."

Als wir uns dem Zaun näherten, erkannten wir, wo die Scheinwerfer des einen Wagens hinleuchteten.

Im Gehege hinter dem Zaun standen Dr. Harding und Robert vor dem leblos daliegenden Körper des T-Rex. Dr. Harding bedeutete uns näher zu kommen.

Wir kletterten durch ein kleines Tor im Zaun und standen dann ebenfalls vor dem riesigen Körper. Ganz wohl war mir bei dem Gedanken ja nicht, aber wenn Robert und Dr. Harding meinten es sei in Ordnung...

Mir fiel auf, dass beide besorgte Gesichter machten und beide total dreckig und nass waren.

Wie die anderen betrachtete ich das massive Tier, aber ich bemerkte etwas beunruhigendes, was den anderen wohl nicht auffiel.

Ich wandte mich an Dr. Harding, denn mit Robert wollte ich nicht unbedingt sprechen.

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass sie nicht mehr atmet?"

Die anderen blickten mich an. Dann sahen sie es auch. Thomas nickte nur.

„Tja, Ray hat uns angerufen, da sie sich aufgeregt am Zaun rumgetrieben hat. Also hab ich Robert gebeten ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel zu verabreichen. Eigentlich haben wir nur eine geringe Menge in dem Pfeil gehabt, aber kurz nachdem Robert getroffen hatte, ist sie sozusagen tot umgefallen. Sie hat das Mittel wohl nicht vertragen. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Den meisten fiel nur irgendein Fluch ein, als sie die Geschichte hörten, genau wie mir.

„Ach du Scheiße", entfuhr es mir, „ der Rex ist doch unsere Haupttouristenattraktion!"

„War", verbesserte mich Ray frustriert.

„Wenn John das erfährt, wird er ausrasten", war alles, was Henry einfiel und Thomas sah sich schon ohne Job.

„Könnt ihr nicht einfach ein neues Tier züchten?" Fragte Mel, aber ich winkte ab.

„Selbst mit den Wachstumsbeschleunigern dauert es zwei Jahre bis ein Rex ausgewachsen ist... Das ist eine Katastrophe!"

Ich stieß den leblosen Körper mit meinem Fuß an. Plötzlich zuckte das Tier und Mel und ich schrieen vor Schreck auf.

„Keine Panik", meinte Thomas, „ das sind nur Muskelzuckungen. Ganz normal. Sie ist tot."

„Wirklich?" Mel wirkte noch nicht komplett überzeugt. Genau wie ich trat sie lieber einige Schritte zurück.

„So wie es aussieht, können wir hier jetzt eh nichts mehr machen. Da geht sie hin unsere Haupttouristenattraktion…" Er seufzte. „Ich schlage vor, wir fahren erst mal zurück und sehen dann weiter." Ray blieb wie immer besonnen und wie immer hatte er Recht. Wir gingen zurück zu den Fahrzeugen und Robert reaktivierte den Zaunabschnitt.

Sicher war sicher...

Auf der Rückfahrt begann ich mich irgendwie unwohl zu fühlen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mir doch eine Erkältung eingefangen...

Als wir alle zurück waren, trafen wir uns im Speisesaal und die Stimmung war wirklich sehr bedrückt.

„Das haben sie ja toll gemacht", stichelte Don dann unvermittelt Richtung Robert.

„Sie haben unsere größte Attraktion umgebracht! Das wird John sicher nicht gefallen... von wegen zweite Chance... eine dritte gibt er ihnen nach diesem Debakel sicher nicht..."

Herausfordernd sah er Robert an, der das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte.

„Halten sie ihre Klappe oder..."

„Oder was?" Unterbrach Don ihn.

Mel wollte dazwischen gehen.

„Laß das, Don!" Aber er hörte nicht auf sie.

„Wollen sie mir noch eine reinhauen? Bitte! Tun sie sich keinen Zwang an. Dann wird John sie mit Sicherheit rausschmeißen."

Mel konnte ihn gar nicht zurückhalten und es kam mir so vor, als wenn Don etwas getrunken hatte. Allerdings wurde mir jetzt klar woher seine aufgeplatzte Lippe stammte. Robert hatte ihn geschlagen und wahrscheinlich meinetwegen. Mir wurde langsam schlecht...

Nun mischte sich auch Ray ein.

„Hey, was ist hier los?"

„Nichts", meinte Don unschuldig, „ ich habe nur gesagt, dass John sicher nicht sehr erfreut darüber sein wird, dass Mr. Muldoon seinen Rex auf dem Gewissen hat."

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld", ging ich dazwischen, „ wir hatten schon öfter Probleme damit, dass die Tiere ein Betäubungsmittel nicht vertragen."

Robert sah mich dankbar an, aber Don brachte das noch mehr in Rage.

„Wie? Jetzt nehmen sie ihn in Schutz? Und ich dachte, sie sind sauer auf ihn, weil er nur mit ihnen ins Bett geht, aber es nicht für nötig hält ihnen von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen..."

Wütend starrte ich Don an. Wie konnte er das hier zur Sprache bringen?

Ray und Henry wechselten erstaunte Blicke und Robert war wieder kurz davor auszurasten.

„Bestimmt hat er ihnen auch noch nicht erzählt, dass er mir heute die Lippe blutig geschlagen hat." Don war nicht zu bremsen, obwohl Mel immer wieder versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Aber was kann man auch schon von einem Ex-Knacki erwarten, der es nicht mal geschafft hat, sich um seine Frau zu kümmern...und dessen Sohn nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will…"

Das war zu viel für Robert. Blitzschnell stürzte er auf Donald zu, der aber scheinbar nur darauf gewartet hatte. Er griff Robert seinerseits an und Ray und Henry reagierten augenblicklich. Sofort gingen sie dazwischen und jeder versuchte einen der Streithähne zurückzuhalten, damit sie sich nicht prügelten.

„Seht ihr!" Rief Don, während er sich vergeblich von Henry losreißen wollte. „Er geht schon wieder auf mich los! Diesmal werd ich dafür Sorgen, dass John davon erfährt! Der Kerl ist gemeingefährlich! Diesmal werden sie fliegen... und dass sie etwas mit Johns Nichte haben, wird ihnen auch nicht helfen!"

Aber auch Robert war nicht besser. Er rangelte mit Ray und schrie Don ebenfalls an:

„Wenn ich fliege, nehme ich sie mit! Wie wäre es, wenn John davon erfährt, dass Mel sich auf die Insel geschlichen hat und dass sie eine Affäre mit ihr haben? Ich wette, dafür werden sie auch nicht befördert!"

Scheiße, da fiel mir auch wieder John ein. Er wollte doch herkommen.

„Gott verdammt", ereiferte ich mich jetzt, „ sind denn hier alle total verrückt geworden? Spinnt ihr? Merkt ihr eigentlich noch was? Wir haben einen toten Rex in seinem Gehege, einen toten Raptor, weil er ausgebrochen ist, Mel, die sich auf die Insel geschlichen hat und John, der - was ich euch eigentlich noch sagen wollte-, jede Minute hier auftauchen kann..."

Ich deutete zur Tür und erschrak. John Hammond stand in der Tür und sah nicht sehr begeistert aus.

„... der schon hier in der Tür steht... und hoffentlich nicht lange genug, um das alles gehört zu haben", beendete ich geschockt meinen Satz.

Don und Robert hörten auf sich losreißen zu wollen und alle starrten John an, der ziemlich ärgerlich den Saal betrat.

„Kann mir mal einer erklären, was hier los ist?" Forderte er und Ray wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, von der er eigentlich selbst nicht wusste, wie er sie geben sollte.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Bein und merkte, wie mir langsam schwindelig wurde.

„Mir ist gar nicht gut", meinte ich noch.

Dann versuchte ich mich an Robert festzuhalten, weil ich merkte, wie mir die Beine wegsackten. Aber ich konnte nicht. Ich fiel und das letzte was ich sah, war Robert, wie er mich festhielt. Danach war alles wie in einem Traum. Weit entfernt hörte ich Stimmen.

Zuerst die von Mel.

„Oh Gott, was ist mit ihr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Robert, der mich festgehalten hatte und mich nun auf dem Boden bettete. Er legte mir seine Jacke unter den Kopf und irgendjemand hielt meine Beine hoch.

Dr. Harding kniete wohl neben mir.

„Sie ist ganz heiß, und ihr läuft der Schweiß runter. Das ist überhaupt nicht gut.

Luthien kannst du mich hören? Hey?"

Ich wollte antworten, aber ich konnte nicht.

„Das sind Anzeichen einer Vergiftung", diagnostizierte Dr. Harding, konnte sich aber nicht erklären woher.

„Hat sie irgendetwas erwähnt? Das ihr schlecht war? Irgendwas?"

Robert schüttelte den Kopf, aber Mel fiel etwas ein.

„Sie hat vorhin draußen gesagt, dass sie wohl etwas gebissen hat. Ins Bein."


	7. Chapter 7

**So, hier kommt das nächste Chappi...:o) **

**Robert**

Sofort zog Robert ihre Hosenbeine hoch und untersuchte ihre Waden. Er fand etwas, dass er schon öfter gesehen hat.

„Sehen sie das?" Fragte er Dr. Harding.

„Das sind die Wunden eines Schlangenbisses. Ich hab so was schon oft in Afrika gesehen."

Robert wurde nervös. Er wusste, dass mit einem Schlangenbiss nicht zu spaßen war... und schon gar nicht, wenn Luthien solche Symptome zeigte.

„Was für eine Schlange?" Fragte Ray.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", musste Dr. Harding zugeben. „ Mit Schlangenbissen kenne ich mich nicht aus."

„Tun sie was!" Verlangte John, aber es hörte sich mehr nach einem Flehen an.

Alle Augenpaare richteten sich auf Robert. Er war der einzige, der damit Erfahrung hatte.

„Okay", meinte er dann und begann Befehle in die Runde zu geben.

„Erst mal bringen wir sie hier raus. Wir legen sie ins Bett und binden das Bein ab. Dann verteilt das Gift sich langsamer. Aber lösen sie jede viertel Stunde die Abbindung, damit das Blut kurz zirkulieren kann... und wir brauchen Eis. Vielleicht kriegen wir so das Fieber runter...Haben wir Gegengifte?" Fragte er dann Dr. Harding.

Dieser nickte.

„Ja, aber es nützt uns nichts, wenn wir nicht wissen, um was für eine Schlange es sich handelt. Dafür brauchen wir einen Experten vom Festland."

„Ray, sie rufen das Festland und fragen im Krankenhaus nach einem Experten für Schlangenbisse", trug ihm Robert auf und Ray machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

Auf meinem Zimmer lag ich in meinem Bett und bemerkte, dass eine Menge Leute um mich rumstanden.

Dr. Harding sah Robert besorgt an.

„Hoffen wir, dass der Experte schnell hier ist."

Aber Robert sah das pessimistisch.

„Ich befürchte, dass wir nicht mehr so viel Zeit haben", sagte er leise.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er holte ein Buch aus seiner Wohnung: Die Tier und Pflanzenwelt Costa Ricas.

„Ich hab hier auf der Insel eigentlich bisher nur eine Schlangenart gesehen. Leider weiß ich nicht, wie sie heißt, aber vielleicht finde ich das Tier in diesem Buch."

Er blätterte eine ganze Zeit lang und war sich dann aber ziemlich sicher, die richtige Schlange gefunden zu haben.

„Hier! Das ist sie! Eine Lanzenotter. Das Bild passt und es ist eine gefährliche Giftschlange!"

John trat vor Dr. Harding.

„Haben wir das Gegengift?"

Dr. Harding nickte.

„Na worauf warten sie dann noch? Holen sie es!"

Dr. Harding verschwand kurz und kam dann mit einem kleinen Fläschchen zurück. Alle sahen sich unschlüssig an.

„John", sagte nun Dr. Harding, „ wenn das nicht das richtige Gegengift ist, könnte sie das umbringen."

„Nun, ich denke, wir sind uns einig, dass dieser Experte nicht schnell genug hier sein kann. Nicht um sie zu retten. Wir müssen etwas tun... und in diesem Fall vertraue ich Robert."

Die meisten warfen John einen erstaunten Blick zu, beobachteten aber dann, wie Dr. Harding Luthien das Gegengift injizierte.

**Luthien**

Ich spürte eine ganze Zeit lang gar nichts mehr, aber dann konnte ich meine Augen öffnen und fand zurück in die Realität.

„Ein Glück! Ihr Fieber sinkt!" Hörte ich Dr. Harding sagen, dann schlief ich ein.

**Mel**

Als Luthien die Augen öffnete atmeten alle erleichtert auf.

„Sie braucht jetzt erst mal Ruhe", meinte Dr. Harding. „Ich werde bei ihr bleiben und sie im Auge behalten. Alle anderen muss ich bitten das Zimmer zu verlassen."

Ein wenig erleichtert verließen wir das Zimmer und gingen hinunter in den Speisesaal. Ein wenig mulmig war mir schon, denn Hammond hatte mich gesehen und fragte sich bestimmt schon die ganze Zeit, was ich hier zu suchen hatte. Die Sorge um Luthien hatte ihn noch kein Wort darüber verlieren lassen, aber das würde er wahrscheinlich schnell nachholen.

Hammond bedeutete uns allen Platz zu nehmen.

„So, und nun zu Ihnen." Er sah bei seinen Worten jeden einzelnen scharf an. „Dürfte ich erfahren, was hier eigentlich los ist?"

Jeder sah verlegen auf seine Hände und keiner traute sich den Anfang zu machen.

„Ich hatte vorhin den Eindruck, ich komme geradewegs in ein Tollhaus. Und Miss Anderson, welch unerwartete Überraschung Sie hier zu treffen." Er sah mich an und hatte das Gefühl unter seinem Blick zu schrumpfen.

„Äh... also... na ja... was soll ich sagen...", stammelte ich.

„Wenn ich das erklären dürfte, Sir?" kam mir Ray zu Hilfe. „Wir hielten es für sinnvoll einen Test durchzuführen, bevor wir den Park der Allgemeinheit zugänglich machen. Ob alles gut funktioniert, wie die Tiere auf einen Ahnungslosen wirken und so weiter. Wir haben Miss Anderson gebeten, diesen Test für uns durchzuführen. Sie sollte den Park ... äh...", er stockte.

„Bewerten", fiel Henry ein. „Sie sollte den Komfort unserer Appartements testen, die Route durch den Park bewerten. Na ja sie sollte uns einfach sagen, ob der Park besuchertauglich ist."

„Ich nehme an, Sie wussten davon", wandte Hammond sich unvermittelt an Don.

„Äh... natürlich, Sir, sonst... äh... hätte ich es doch niemals erlaubt."

„Und warum wusste ich nichts davon?"

„Ähm... nun ja... äh, wie soll ich sagen..." Don sah etwas hilflos drein und Ray kam ihm zur Hilfe.

„Die Idee kam ganz spontan und Sie waren nicht zu erreichen und als wir Sie benachrichtigen wollten kam dann der ganze Trouble mit dem Raptor und dem Rex und... oh oh", er verstummte, denn er hatte schon zu viel gesagt.

„Was ist mit dem Rex?" hakte Hammond auch sofort nach und schien mich für einen Moment vergessen zu haben.

Ein peinliches Schweigen entstand.

„Der Rex. Habe ich mich so unklar ausgedrückt?"

„Er ist tot", schaltete sich nun Robert ein.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe mich verhört."

„Nein. Sie lief vorhin aufgeregt am Zaun hin und her, was so gar nicht ihre Art ist. Also haben wir sie betäubt, um nachzusehen, was mit ihr ist. Sie hat die Dosis nicht vertrage, obwohl es eine sehr geringe Dosis war."

Hammond blieb eine Weile ziemlich schweigsam. Alle warteten gespannt, was er nun machen würde.

„Gut", meinte er dann schließlich. „Wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf deswegen, Robert." Robert warf Don einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Aber was bieten wir den Leuten nun als Hauptattraktion an? Ich hatte eigentlich vor, den Park nächste Woche eröffnen zu lassen."

Ein allgemeines Aufstöhnen erfüllte den Raum, damit hatte keiner gerechnet.

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte", meldete ich mich zaghaft zu Wort.

„Bitte, wenn Sie schon hier sind, dann seien Sie auch produktiv."

„Okay, wenn ich das richtig sehe, fehlt uns eine Hauptattraktion. Die Leute wollen einen Rex sehen. Das ist unmöglich, weil er tot ist. Aber was wäre, wenn die Leute einen Rex aufwachsen sehen würden? Sie könnte sozusagen dabei sein, wie er schlüpft, wie er größer wird und wie er letztendlich ein ausgewachsenes Tier wird. Wir könnten eine Patenschaft für ihn einführen. Und als Nebeneffekt würde die Leute wahrscheinlich immer wieder kommen, weil sie den Rex irgendwann als ausgewachsenes Tier erleben wollen.

Man könnte es als eine Art gläserne Kinderstube bezeichnen. Und glauben Sie mir, solange der Rex noch klein ist, schlagen die anderen Dinosaurier die Leute in ihren Bann. Meiner Meinung nach ist ein Brachiosaurus oder ein Diplodocus genauso beeindruckend."

Hammond hatte interessiert zugehört und schien nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein.

„Und wie sollen wir dafür werben?"

„Wie wär's damit: ‚Tyrannosaurus Rex, erleben Sie mit wie aus einem harmlosen Ei der gefürchtetste Fleischfresser der Urzeit wird' Oder so ähnlich."

„Hm, das klingt interessant. Vor allem die Idee mit den Patenschaften gefällt mir."

Ich atmete erleichtert auf.

„Gut, wir müssen alles für die Eröffnung in die Wege leiten", richtete sich hammond nun an alle. „Ach so, bevor ich es vergesse, was war eigentlich vorhin mit Ihnen beiden los?"

„Nichts von Belang", antwortete Don, nachdem ich ihm kräftig auf den Fuß getreten war.

„Hm, ich hoffe Sie legen Ihre Zwistigkeiten so schnell wie möglich bei. Damit der Park gut funktioniert müssen alle hand in hand arbeiten. Ich hoffe Sie haben mich verstanden."

Don und Robert nickten widerstrebend. Aber ich glaubte nicht, dass sie so schnell aufgeben würden sich gegenseitig niederzumachen.

„Gut, dann wäre zwar nicht alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit geklärt", Hammond warf mir einen Seitenblick zu. „Aber ich hoffe doch soweit, dass wir die Eröffnung vorbereiten können. Also, an die Arbeit."

Don und ich gingen zu den Appartements. Ich wollte noch schnell nach Luthien sehen.

„Anscheinend hat er doch nicht alles mitbekommen, was ihr zwei Knallköpfe von euch gegeben habt", sagte ich zu Don.

„Sieht so aus, sonst wäre er nicht so ruhig geblieben", stimmte Don mir zu.

In dem Moment kam Robert um die Ecke, er wollte anscheinend auch zu Luthien.

„Ah, da kommt ja unser Möchtegernheld", legte Don schon wieder los. „Da konnten Sie sich bei John ja wieder gut einschleimen."

„Sie legen es wohl drauf an noch mal meine Faust zu spüren. Aber nur zu, ich werde sie Ihnen mit Vergnügen noch mal zeigen."

„Jetzt seid beide still", fuhr ich sie an. „Langsam reicht es!"

Ich schob Don in mein Appartement.

„Schlaf dich erst mal aus", meinte ich zu ihm in Gedanken an die leere Whiskyflasche. Dann zog ich die Tür zu.

„Und Sie kümmern sich erst mal um Luthien", wies ich Robert an und schob ihn in ihr Appartement.

Dann war ich alleine auf dem Flur und atmete erst mal auf. Langsam gingen mir die beiden richtig auf die Nerven. Ich konnte gar nicht glauben, dass sich zwei erwachsene Männer so anstellen konnten. Das war ganz klar ein Machtkampf, keiner der beiden wollte vor dem anderen klein beigeben. Ich vermutete, dass keiner der beiden, den eigentlichen Grund für ihre Feindseligkeiten kannte. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich in mein Appartement. Als ich aus dem Schlafzimmer lautes Schnarchen vernahm, musste ich dann doch lächeln. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich ins Schlafzimmer. Don lag lang ausgestreckt auf dem Bett. Daneben stand immer noch die leere Flasche.

Behutsam strich ich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so betrunken gesehen, na ja, ich hatte aber auch noch nie so erlebt, wie er sich Robert gegenüber verhielt. Anscheinend war auf dieser verfluchten Insel alles möglich.

Da Don noch eine ganze Weile schlafen würde, verließ ich das Appartement, um mich bei Ray und Henry zu bedanken.

Ich fand die beiden im Kontrollraum, wo Ray vor einer Unmenge an Computern saß.

„Ah", grinste Ray, als er mich sah. „Welch seltener Gast in meinem Reich."

„Ich wollte mich bei eich beiden für vorhin bedanken. Ihr habt mir ganz schön aus der Klemme geholfen."

„Ach", winkte Henry ab. „Nicht der Rede wert. Aber was ist das eigentlich für eine Sache zwischen Robert und Mr. Gennaro? Die beiden verhalten sich wirklich merkwürdig."

„Ich würde es euch gerne sagen, aber ich kann nicht. Außerdem hab ich in den letzten tagen schon zuviel geredet."

„Warum hat er Robert als Exknacki beschimpft?" wollte nun auch Ray wissen.

„Ja genau, und was ist an der Sache dran, dass Robert und Luthien...", bestürmte mich Henry mit der nächsten Frage.

„Nein, bitte, ich will nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten. Fragt Robert oder meinetwegen Don... halt nein, fragt Don besser nicht."

„Aber wie kommt Gennaro darauf, dass Robert ein Exknacki sein soll, das stimmt doch nicht."

„Ich fürchte doch... aber mehr sag ich nun wirklich nicht", fügte ich erschrocken hinzu.

Ray und Henry bestürmten mich weiter mit Fragen, erhielten aber keine Antworten.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es mich den beiden zu entziehen und lief nach draußen. Ich brauchte unbedingt frische Luft.

Es regnete zwar immer noch, aber das war mit im Moment egal.

Nach einer Weile blieb ich stehen und merkte, dass ich mitten im Park war. Ich drehte mich einmal im Kreis, um zu erkennen wo ich war. Aber der Regen fiel so dicht, dass ich kaum was sehen konnte.

Ich lief ein Stück in die Richtung, von der ich vermutete, dass ich aus ihr gekommen war. Nach einigen schritten blieb ich stehen und musste mir jedoch eingestehen, dass ich nicht mehr wusste wo ich war. Ich hatte mich hoffnungslos verlaufen.

Trotzdem lief ich weiter und stieß irgendwann auf einen hohen Elektrozaun, der mir den Weg versperrte.

„Verdammt", fluchte ich und wollte schon wieder umdrehen, als ich etwas bemerkte. Am Zaun blinkten die Lampen.

Zuerst maß ich dem keine Bedeutung bei, doch dann fiel mir ein, dass vorhin beim Rex-Gehege auch die Lampen geblinkt hatten.

Das konnte nur eins bedeuten, der Zaun stand nicht mehr unter Strom!

„Oh scheiße! Was mache ich denn jetzt?"

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses Gehege einem Pflanzenfresser gehörte...

Mittlerweile völlig durchnässt, ging ich den Weg wieder zurück. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was das für ein Gehege war.

Ich blieb auf dem Weg, in der Hoffnung irgendwann vertrautes Terrain zu sehen, doch der Regen machte meine Hoffnung zunichte. Mir fiel auch auf, dass auf diesem Weg kein Schienenstrang verlief, dieser Weg also nicht zur Parktour gehörte. Viel weiter half mir das aber nicht.

Die Angst, dass vor mir jederzeit ein Dinosaurier auftauchen könnte, wurde immer größer. Ich sah auch nirgends etwas, wo ich mich hätte verkriechen können, bis jemand von den Inselleuten auftauchen würde. Ich hoffte, dass Ray den kaputten Zaun auf seinen Überwachungscomputern schon entdeckt hatte.

Ein plötzliches Rascheln rechts neben mir im Gebüsch ließ mich inne halten. Ein leises Schauben ertönte und ich konnte einen Schrei gerade noch unterdrücken.

Das Knacken kam immer näher.

**Luthien**

Im Kontrollraum hatte Ray derweilen alle Hände voll zu tun. Es hatte einen Blitzschlag gegeben und zwei Zäune waren ausgefallen. Als Ray dies bemerkte löste er sofort den Alarm aus.

Binnen weniger Minuten hatten sich alle im Kontrollraum eingefunden. Auch ich hatte mich von Dr. Harding nicht aufhalten lassen. Nur Mel und Don fehlten, doch das fiel in der allgemeinen Aufregung niemandem auf.

Ich sah stirnrunzelnd auf einen der Monitore.

„Bei dem einen handelt es sich um das Gehege mit den Triceratopsen und den Stegosauriern, das ist eigentlich nicht weiter tragisch. Das andere macht mir weit mehr Sorgen."

„Das ist das Gehege mit den Allosauriern", stimmte Henry mir zu.

„Verflucht, das ist nicht wirklich gut, wenn die durch den Park streifen", fluchte Robert und war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„Wo sind eigentlich Mel und Don?" fragte ich, als ich mich vergeblich nach meiner Freundin umgesehen hatte.

„Vermutlich im Bett", grinste Robert. Doch keiner lachte.

„Ich suche sie", bot sich Henry an und war auch schon verschwunden.

Kurze Zeit später kam er mit einem etwas zerknittert aussehenden Donald zurück.

„Was ist denn hier los?" wollte er wissen.

Ray setzte ihn kurz ins Bild.

„Wo ist Mel?" fragte ich Henry.

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe sie nirgendwo gefunden. Sie war vorhin kurz hier, aber wo sie dann hingegangen ist weiß ich nicht."

„Verdammt", fuhr Ray dazwischen. „Ich glaube ich weiß wo sie ist und es wird euch nicht gefallen."

Alle sahen ihn an.

„Ich habe sie vorhin auf diesem Monitor gesehen", dabei deutete er auf einen Bildschirm, der den Eingangsbereich des Besucherzentrums zeigte. „Ich vermute sie ist nach draußen gegangen."

„Oh mein Gott", keuchte Don und wurde ganz weiß. „Sie wollen doch nicht sagen, sie ist da draußen mit einem Allosaurus?"

„Und mit Triceratopsen und Stegosauriern. Ja, genau das wollte ich sagen."

„Verdammt, so tut doch irgendeiner was!" Don war der Verzweiflung nah.

Robert hatte schon eine bissige Bemerkung auf den Lippen. Doch als er die Angst in Dons Augen sah, schluckte er sie runter.

„Kommen Sie", sagte er stattdessen. „Wir werden sie finden."

**Mel**

Ich stand starr vor Schreck. Neben mir tauchte ein dunkler Umriss aus dem Dschungel auf. Noch ein Schritt, dann stand er vor mir auf dem Weg. Und er war riesig. Er war fast 5 Meter groß und bestimmt doppelt so lang. Er ging aufrecht, was eigentlich nur eins bedeuten konnte. Ein Jäger.

Er hatte einen großen Kopf, der auf einem kurzen aber muskulösen Hals saß. Die kurzen Ärmchen endeten in kräftigen Fingern mit kräftigen Krallen. Vor mir stand ein Allosaurus. Das wusste ich, weil ich am tag meiner Ankunft mehrere Bilder von verschiedenen Fleischfressern gesehen hatte, unter ihnen auch Allosaurus.

Er sah mich aus seinen kleinen Augen etwas verwirrt an, dann sog er die Luft ein. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gesagt, dass ein boshafter Glanz sich in seine Augenstahl. Doch das war wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung gewesen.

Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Weglaufen kam nicht in Frage. Der Kerl sah zwar ziemlich schwerfällig und ungelenk aus, aber das musste ja nichts heißen. Außerdem brauchte er wahrscheinlich nur einen Schritt machen und ich würde als Dinosnack enden.

Er senkte den Kopf und witterte wieder. Wahrscheinlich war er etwas irritiert, dass seine Beute immer noch da stand und ihn nur aus großen Augen anstarrte.

Ich war so auf Allosaurus fixiert, dass ich das Stampfen hinter mir nicht hörte. Erst als der Allosaurier den Kopf hob und einen Schritt zurück machte, traute ich mich einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen. Und sah in ein Gesicht, dass mit drei Riesigen Hörnern geschmückt war. Ein Triceratops. Und es war der, den ich gestreichelt hatte. Ich wusste zwar nicht, woran ich das erkannte, aber er war es, da war ich mir sicher.

Oh nein, fuhr es mir durch den Kopf. Wenn die beiden jetzt aufeinander losgehen, dann zermalmen die mich.

Doch da hatte ich die Rechnung ohne den Triceratops gemacht. Er kam auf mich zu und wich mir im letzten Moment mit einer Eleganz aus, die ich diesem Koloss gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Er musste doch mindestens 10 Tonnen wiegen.

Der Allosaurus hatte nun eine lohnendere Beute vor Augen und zögerte jetzt auch gar nicht mehr, sonder sprang den Triceratops mit einer erstaunlichen Behändigkeit an. Dumm nur, dass er in das Nackenschild des Pflanzenfressers beißen wollte.

Es gab ein lautes knacken und ich sah die Zähne des Allosauriers splittern. Der Triceratops nutze die Möglichkeit dem Allosaurier seine Hörner in den Bauch zu rammen. Mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei, der mir fast das Trommelfell platzen ließ, wich der Jäger zurück. Der Triceratops setzte nach, verfehlte Allo jedoch knapp. Dieser sprang wieder auf Tops zu und hatte wieder das Nackenschild zwischen den Zähnen. Allo büßte weitere Zähne ein, schaffte es aber Tops mit seinen scharfen Krallen am Rücken zwei üble Wunden zuzufügen. Unbeeindruckt von dem Schmerz senkte Tops den Kopf und nahm Allo wieder auf die Hörner, diesmal so heftig, dass Allo ein paar Meter weit weg geschleudert wurde. Sein bauch war mittlerweile eine einzige klaffende Wunde und er verlor immer mehr Blut.

Nocheinmal sah es so aus, als ob Allo wieder zum Angriff ansetzen wollte, doch er überlegte es sich anders und trollte sich, schwer atmend davon.

Tops, wie ich den Triceratops in Gedanken nannte, dagegen drehte sich gemächlich um und sah mich an. Und irgendwie konnte ich spüren, dass er mich wiedererkannte. Wie so etwas möglich war, wollte ich gar nicht wissen, immerhin war er betäubt gewesen, als ich streicheln durfte. Das Tier war mir sowieso schon unheimlich genug.

Eigentlich rechnete ich damit, dass Tops ebenfalls verschwinde würde, doch das tat er nicht. Gemütlich pflückte er ein paar Blätter von einem Busch und begann zu kauen.

„Danke", flüsterte ich und traute mich einen Schritt auf ihn zuzumachen. Er kaute unbeeindruckt weiter.

Als ich nah genug heran war, konnte ich deutlich die Schrammen erkennen, die der Allosaurier mit seinen Zähnen auf dem Nackenschild hinterlassen hatte.

Ich ließ mich neben dem Busch nieder, der Tops als Mahlzeit diente und schloss die Augen. Erst jetzt übermannten mich die Schrecken der letzten Minuten. Ich hörte ein beruhigendes Schnauben neben mir und spürte eine leichte Berührung an der Wange. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah geradewegs in zwei dunkle Augen. Und irgendwie wusste ich, dass solange Tops hier war, mir nichts passieren würde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry...diesmal hat es mit dem Update etwas länger gedauert, aber als Entschädigung gibts daher zwei Kapital...;o) **

**Luthien**

Oh Gott, Mel war da draußen und mit den Allosauriern war nicht zu spaßen. Sie waren zwar nicht so groß wie der Rex und nicht halb so hinterlistig und intelligent wie die Raptoren, aber es waren trotzdem Jäger. Nachtjäger. Und jetzt war es halb elf abends, dunkel und es regnete in Strömen. Wie konnte sie nur alleine in den Park gehen? Sie wusste doch genau, dass es gefährlich sein kann...

„Okay. Wir müssen da raus und Mel finden. Dann kümmern wir uns um die Zäune. Ray, informieren sie das Wartungsteam. Die sollen sich bereithalten."

Robert nickte Dr. Harding zu und die beiden wollten den Kontrollraum verlassen.

„Hey, Moment mal", rief ich.

„Wir kommen mit." Ich griff nach Don's Arm und zog ihn mit mir.

Robert sah mich streng an.

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich kann euch da draußen nicht gebrauchen. Wenn die Allosaurier da rumstreifen und wir schon Mel suchen müssen, kann ich nicht auch noch auf euch aufpassen."

„Das musst du auch nicht", erwiderte ich trotzig.

„Schließlich wissen wir alle, wie man mit einem Betäubungsgewehr umgeht."

Alle, die länger auf der Insel arbeiteten, hatten ein spezielles Training absolviert.

„Don aber nicht", gab Robert zurück.

Er hatte zwar Recht, trotzdem fand ich es nicht richtig ihn einfach zurückzulassen.

Don sagte gar nichts dazu. Er wirkte wie betäubt und konnte nur an Mel denken und dass sie da draußen allein war, mit wer weiß was für Viechern.

„Könntet ihr eure Diskussion vielleicht auf nachher verschieben?"

Henry kam zu uns und trieb uns an.

„Ich komme auch mit", bestimmte er dann.

Robert beließ es dabei und fand sich damit ab. Begeistert war er davon zwar nicht, aber weiterzudiskutieren brachte auch nichts.

Er ging voraus und alle folgten ihm hastig. Als wir sein Büro mit der Aufschrift Parkaufsicht erreichten, öffnete er die Tür mit seiner Keycard und ging zielstrebig auf einen großen Stahlschrank zu, der mit einem Vorhängeschloss gesichert war. Nur Robert und Dr. Harding besaßen einen Schlüssel zu diesem Schrank, denn in ihm befanden sich unsere Gewehre.

Er reichte jedem außer Donald ein Gewehr aus dem Schrank und eine Schatulle mit zehn Betäubungsmittelpfeilen. Alle luden ihre Waffe mit dem ersten Pfeil und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg nach draußen.

Ich humpelte den anderen eher hinterher, denn meine Wade schmerzte noch immer, aber es gelang mir einigermaßen mit ihnen Schritt zuhalten.

Wir erreichten den Ausgang des Besucherzentrums und eilten die Treppe herunter.

Dann bedeutete uns Robert plötzlich stehen zu bleiben und richtete seine Taschenlampe auf den matschigen Weg vor uns.

„Keiner macht einen Schritt. Ich will mir erst mal die Spuren hier ansehen. Vielleicht kann ich daraus erkennen in welche Richtung Mel gegangen ist."

Für mich sah das alles nur nach einem Haufen Matsch aus. Ich konnte da gar nichts erkennen, nicht mal irgendwelche Fußspuren, aber wenn Robert meinte, er könne da etwas erkennen... na gut...

Don hatte wohl die gleichen Gedanken wie ich und machte den Fehler sie zu äußern.

„Das ist doch reine Zeitverschwendung. Da kann man gar nichts erkennen. Wir sollten sie endlich suchen", drängte er und Robert sah ihn böse an.

„Mr. Gennaro, wenn wir nicht ungefähr wissen, in welche Richtung Mel gegangen ist, ist die Suche sinnlos. Was glauben sie denn, wie groß dieser Park ist? Wie sollten wir ihrer Meinung nach denn so viele Hektar absuchen? Es regnet in Strömen, es ist dunkel und Ray kann über die Überwachungskameras kaum etwas erkennen. Wir können nicht einfach kopflos da raus rennen... und die Allosaurier hab ich nicht mal erwähnt. Also halten sie wenigstens dieses eine Mal ihren Mund und lassen sie mich meinen Job machen."

Robert hatte Recht, aber ich konnte auch Donald verstehen. Er war ja nur besorgt um Mel, aber das waren wir alle.

„Nein, ich werde meinen Mund nicht halten", ereiferte sich Don weiter.

„Mel ist ihnen doch völlig egal. Sie sind doch sogar sauer auf sie, weil sie die Wahrheit über ihre Vergangenheit ans Licht gebracht hat. Wahrscheinlich wäre es ihnen ganz Recht, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde."

„Also Donald..." Mischte sich Henry ein, aber es war schon wieder so weit.

Robert ließ die Spuren links liegen und ging auf Donald zu.

„Ich habe sie gewarnt", war alles, was er noch sagte, aber bevor er Donald erreichte, stellte ich mich vor ihn.

„Hört auf damit!" Schrie ich beide an.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht wenigstens jetzt zusammenreißen?"

Ich ging auf Robert zu und schob ihn zurück.

„Du ließ deine Spuren", entschied ich, dann drehte ich mich zu Don.

„Und sie halten ihren Mund und lassen ihn in Ruhe!"

Beide knurrten etwas vor sich hin. Ich nahm an, dass es so etwas wie „ja" bedeutete.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da meldete sich Robert wieder zu Wort.

„Sie hat den Weg zum Touristenzentrum genommen. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist sie gar nicht in den Park gegangen."

„Und wenn nicht?" Fragte Henry besorgt.

„Dann hat sie vielleicht eines der Tore für die Wirtschaftswege genommen und befindet sich genau bei den defekten Zaunabschnitten..."

Entsetzt sah ich ihn an und Don wollte das erst Recht nicht hören.

„Wenn sie mich fragen, kann man in diesen Matsch doch alles Mögliche hineindeuten", sagte er so daher, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er damit nur Robert ärgern wollte.

Verdammt, dachte ich, wieso hält er nicht einmal seine Klappe. Typisch Anwalt... die müssen immer alles kommentieren.

Seine Taktik hatte Erfolg.

„Mir reicht's", knurrte Robert frustriert und machte kehrt.

„Wenn sie meinen, sie können das besser, dann finden sie ihre Freundin doch alleine!"

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, er meinte es ernst. Robert wollte tatsächlich zurück ins Besucherzentrum.

Henry starrte ihn ungläubig an, sagte aber nichts.

Es war wohl an der Zeit für mich einzugreifen. Also humpelte ich Robert hinterher und griff nach seinem Arm.

„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst, oder?"

Ich sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Du kannst doch Mel nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Du weißt genau, dass du der einzige bist, der sie finden kann. Wir brauchen dich!"

„Ist mir egal", antwortete er trotzig und wenn die Situation nicht so verdammt ernst gewesen wäre, hätte sein Gesichtsausdruck mich zum Schmunzeln gebracht.

„Ich lass mich von diesem aufgeblasenen Anwalt nicht länger beleidigen... Für den rühr ich keinen Finger mehr."

Er war wirklich aufgebracht, aber ich sah ihn flehend an.

„Dann tu es für mich. Bitte, Mel ist meine beste Freundin. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ihr hier etwas zustößt."

Robert wusste, er konnte nicht anders. So wie Luthien ihn jetzt ansah, hätte er ihr keine Bitte abschlagen können. Er kam wieder zur Besinnung.

„Du hast Recht. Ich mir auch nicht."

Robert nahm meine Hand und zog mich wieder nach draußen, wo die anderen immer noch wie angewurzelt dastanden.

„Wir nehmen am besten zwei Wagen", entschied Robert und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg.

Robert fuhr, ich saß hinten und auf dem Beifahrersitz Henry. Im anderen Wagen fuhr Thomas zusammen mit Donald. Das war wohl auch besser so. Robert und Don zusammen auf engstem Raum…das wäre niemals gut gegangen.

Angestrengt suchten wir den Weg ab, fanden aber nichts.

An einem Tor im äußeren Zaun, das für einen Wirtschaftsweg eingelassen war, hielt Robert rasant an und sprang aus dem Wagen.

Scheinbar suchte er wieder nach Spuren. Aber nur kurz. Dann lief er zum Tor, öffnete es und zeigte Henry, er solle rüberrutschen und durchfahren.

Das taten wir und als der andere Wagen hinter uns war, schloss Robert das Tor wieder. Dann stieg er ein und fuhr weiter.

Keiner sagte etwas. Es war genau wie wir befürchtet hatten. Mel war doch im Park.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen wir zu den defekten Zaunabschnitten. An beiden Stellen war der Zaun durchbrochen.

„Verdammt! Genau das hatte ich befürchtet", fluchte Robert, aber mir fiel etwas am Straßenrand auf.

„Warte mal! Halt an! Ich hab da was gesehen."

Robert hielt den Wagen an, auch um den Schaden an den Zäunen zu begutachten.

Vorsichtig stieg er zuerst aus, das Gewehr in Anschlag. Wir folgten ihm ebenso aufmerksam.

Vielleicht waren ja Allosaurier in der Nähe.

Aus dem zweiten Wagen folgten uns Thomas und Don.

Wir sahen uns alle nervös um. Der einzige, der einigermaßen ruhig blieb, war Robert.

Ich deutete auf die Stelle, die mir aufgefallen war und langsam ging er auf das Gebüsch zu.

Ich hielt mich dicht hinter ihm, als der Strauch plötzlich raschelte. Sofort richteten wir alle unsere Gewehre in die Richtung.

In meiner Phantasie sah ich schon einen Allosaurier mit aufgerissenem Maul aus den Sträuchern springen, aber zum Glück irrte ich mich.

Eine tropfnasse und völlig verdreckte Mel kam zum Vorschein. Wir senkten unsere Gewehre und atmeten tief durch. Mel sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus und stand unter Schock.

Sie fiel Donald in die Arme und schluchzte.

„Oh Gott sei dank seid ihr da. Da war ein Allosaurier und ein Triceratops... die haben gekämpft. Ich glaub, der Allosaurier wollte mich auffressen. Aber der Tops hat mich beschützt..."

Stammelnd erzählte sie uns, wie sie hierher gekommen war und was dann passierte. Sie hatte gar nicht realisiert, dass sie durch ein Tor mitten zwischen die Gehege gelangt war.

Robert entfernte sich ein Stück von uns und starrte wieder angestrengt auf den matschigen Boden. Dann kam er zurück.

„Sie hat Recht. Da sind frische Spuren", informierte er uns und ging dann zum Wagen.

Über Funk rief er das Wartungsteam. In relativ kurzer Zeit hatten die den Zaun repariert und die defekten Segmente gegen neue ausgetauscht, aber wir wussten nicht, ob irgendwelche Tiere entkommen waren und sich zwischen den Gehegen oder in fremden Territorien aufhielten.

„Melanie?" Fragte Robert sie dann vorsichtig.

„Was war mit dem Allosaurier? Wissen sie, wohin er gegangen ist und ob er verletzt war?"

Donald stellte sich aber schützend vor sie. Anscheinend hatte er schon wieder verdrängt, wem wir es zu verdanken hatten, dass wir Mel so schnell gefunden haben.

„Was wollen sie von ihr? Sehen sie nicht, wie erschöpft sie ist? Sie denken wohl nur an ihre Tiere..."

„Also ehrlich gesagt, Mr. Gennaro, sind das gar nicht meine Tiere. Sie gehören InGen. Und außerdem mache ich nur meinen Job...", gab Robert seufzend zurück. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, er würde Mel später danach fragen.

„Ja, der Allosaurier war verletzt und er ist in das Pflanzenfressergehege verschwunden", unterbrach Mel den Streit.

Henry sah Robert unglücklich an.

„John wird nicht sehr begeistert davon sein."

„Mag sein", antwortete Robert, „ aber daran können wir jetzt nichts ändern. Die Zäune sind repariert und um den Allosaurier kümmern wir uns Morgen. Vielleicht sind auch mehr Tiere entkommen. Wenn das Wetter sich bessert, können wir wenigstens wieder mit den Überwachungskameras und Sensoren arbeiten, um die Tiere aufzuspüren."

Ein Knurren nicht weit hinter dem Zaun, ließ mich zusammenzucken. Das war eindeutig ein Allosaurier.

Robert bedeutete allen einzusteigen, aber blieb dabei gelassen.

„Fahren wir zurück. Hier können wir nichts mehr tun."

Wieder im Kontrollraum bekam Mel erst mal etwas Heißes zu trinken. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und Don wickelte sie in eine Decke ein.

„Was ist mit dem Allosaurier?" Erkundigte sich John bei Robert und klang sauer.

„Er ist wohl bei den Pflanzenfressern. Wenn er nicht zu stark verletzt ist, gibt das für ihn heute einen schönen Festschmaus", gab Robert zu.

„Lassen sie die Witze, Robert! Wir müssen ihn da rauskriegen!" Verlangte John, aber Robert winkte ab.

„Heute Nacht? Keine Chance! Wir reden hier von einem ausgewachsenen Allosaurier und wahrscheinlich ist er verletzt. Das macht das Tier noch unberechenbarer und aggressiver. Vor Tagesanbruch kriegen sie mich nicht in das Gehege, John. Das wäre Selbstmord. Wenn wir Morgen die Überwachungskameras benutzen können, fahren wir mit mehreren Teams raus und kümmern uns um das Tier. Vielleicht ist es ja auch nicht mal der einzige Allosaurier, den wir einfangen müssen. Wer weiß, wie viele Tiere noch das Gehege gewechselt haben..."

John gab sich damit aber nicht zufrieden.

„Wir müssen ihn aber jetzt da rauskriegen! Sie vergessen wohl, dass sie für mich arbeiten, Robert. Diese Tiere sind sehr wertvoll und sie sind dafür verantwortlich, dass sie in ihren Gehegen bleiben und sich nicht gegenseitig auffressen."

Ich wollte mich schon einmischen, aber Robert beendete die Diskussion.

„Nein, John, das vergesse ich nicht, aber heute Nacht gehe ich nicht mehr in das Gehege. Das ist mein letztes Wort!"

Damit ließ er John stehen und verließ den Kontrollraum.

Dr. Harding atmete auf, denn er hätte ja wohl oder übel Robert begleiten müssen.

John wollte Robert schon verfolgen, aber ich hielt ihn auf.

„Laß das John!" Meinte ich leise zu ihm.

„Das kannst du nicht von ihm verlangen und ich würde es auch nicht zulassen…"

Ich sah ihn streng an und er wusste, ich meinte es ernst.

John war zwar nicht begeistert davon, aber ihm war bewusst, wenn Luthien es ernst meinte, saß sie am längeren Hebel. Nur wusste das so gut wie niemand. Sie hatte sich zwar noch nie in die Firmenpolitik eingemischt, aber ihm war klar, dass dieser Tag kommen würde… und insgeheim hoffte er, dass es bald sein würde.

Sie musste endlich mehr Verantwortung übernehmen. Er war schon alt und schließlich sollte sie irgendwann die Leitung von InGen übernehmen.

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als ich endlich den Kontrollraum verließ. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen und die Luft war wundervoll frisch.

Vor dem Eingang zu unserem Wohngebäude stand eine Bank und dort setzte ich mich kurz.

Ich war völlig erschöpft, schloss die Augen und wollte ein wenig die klare Luft genießen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Hörte ich plötzlich Robert.

Er stand vor mir und sah mich besorgt an.

„Oh, ja ja. Ich wollte nur ein wenig die frische Luft genießen…ich bin wirklich völlig fertig."

Er reichte mir seine Hand.

„Komm. Ich bring dich nach oben. Du brauchst Ruhe und solltest dich wirklich noch schonen."

Ich war froh, dass wir wieder endlich wie normale Menschen miteinander redeten. Zwar nicht über uns, aber wenigstens etwas, dachte ich, als ich erschöpft ins Bett fiel.

Am nächsten Morgen ließ ich mir Zeit und ging erst relativ spät frühstücken. Dort traf ich Mel.

„Oh gut", meinte sie erleichtert. „Dir geht es auch schon wieder besser."

Ich nickte.

„Und dir?"

„Nachdem ich den ersten Schock überwunden hatte… Das diese Viecher aber auch so groß sein müssen und ständig wollen die einen uns auffressen…"

„Tja", grinste ich, „ ich wette jetzt siehst du Vögel mit anderen Augen."

Die Dinosaurier hatten nämlich mehr mit den heutigen Vögeln gemein, als mit den Reptilien.

„Allerdings. Aber da mit deinem Schlangenbiss war auch nicht ohne."

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht… weißt du und ich hatte gedacht, die gefährlichsten Tiere auf der Insel wären die Dinos."

Mel musste grinsen.

„Sag mal, was hab ich eigentlich verpasst?" Fragte ich sie dann und sie konnte sich schon denken, worauf ich anspielte.

„Du meinst die Geschichte mit Robert und Don?"

Ich nickte.

„Ja, das ist wirklich nicht gut. Irgendwie hat sich Robert gedacht, dass ich dir alles über ihn erzählt hatte und er stellte mich zur Rede. Natürlich hab ich es zugegeben und dann kam raus, dass Don auch davon wusste. Aber das er es erfahren hatte war auch wieder so ein blöder Zufall gewesen…na ja… Jedenfalls machte Robert nun seinerseits Don Vorwürfe, dass er nicht auf mich aufgepasst hat und mich in seiner Personalakte hat schnüffeln lassen und so weiter. Ein Wort gab das andere und da Robert ziemlich aufgebracht war, vor allem wegen der Sache mit dir, hat er Don eine verpasst."

„Oh nein", stöhnte ich auf.

„Oh doch… und jetzt tragen die beiden so eine Art Privatkleinkrieg aus. Ich hab zwar auch keine Ahnung, warum die Sache zwischen den beiden so eskaliert ist, aber versteh mal einer die Männer…"

„Und was ist mit John? Weiß er davon?"

Mel atmete tief durch.

„Nein, zum Glück hat er wohl nicht alles mitgekriegt. Aber war dir klar, dass er den Park nächste Woche schon eröffnen will?"

Ich spuckte fast meinen Kaffee über den Tisch.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst!"

„Oh doch. Du solltest mal rübergehen. Da geht's schon drunter und drüber. Die wuseln alle wie wild durcheinander."

„Na dann los."

Ich stand auf und wir beide gingen zum Kontrollraum. Über diese Eröffnungssache musste ich dringend mit John reden. Wie konnte er das einfach über meinen Kopf weg entscheiden?

Als erstes fielen mir Henry und Rebecca auf, die beide ihre Laborkittel trugen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Rebecca sah mich an und verschwand dann schulterzuckend Richtung Labor.

„Nur zur Info", meinte Henry dann und kam auf uns zu.

„Wenn es dir wieder besser geht und du zurück ins Labor kommst: Im Moment arbeiten alle daran, einen neuen Rex zu züchten."

Henry schien sehr in Eile zu sein.

„Und was ist mit meinem Protoceratops-Projekt?" Fragte ich ihn.

„Vergiss es", seufzte er, als er zur Tür ging, „ John will einen neuen Rex und alle anderen Projekte müssen erst mal hinten anstehen."

„So ein Mist!" Fluchte ich, denn ich war kurz davor die ersten Embryos zu züchten.

„Geht das denn nicht so einfach? Ich meine, einen neuen Rex züchten?"

Mel sah mich komisch an.

„Tja, das so eine Sache… alle Pflanzenfresser können wir leicht klonen, aber mit den Fleischfressern haben wir immer Probleme." Ich seufzte. Mit denen hatten wir wirklich nur Probleme…

„Warum?" Fragte ich dann Mel.

„Na ja, weil es mein Vorschlag war, den Leuten das aufwachsen eines Rex zu zeigen…"

„Es war deine Idee?"

Aber in dem Moment richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf jemand anders und Mel merkte das sofort. Robert kam in den Kontrollraum und er sah wirklich gut gelaunt aus. Verdammt gut gelaunt! Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr, als ich sah, wie er sich noch mal mit Thomas zu besprechen schien.

Mel und ich gesellten uns zu Ray, der vor seinen Monitoren saß. Vielleicht konnte er uns ja aufklären.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?" Fragte ich ihn und Ray grinste unverschämt.

„Ich dachte, dass solltest du am besten wissen…"

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. Mir fiel wieder ein, dass dank Don ja jetzt alle wussten, dass zwischen Robert und mir was lief.

„Oh Ray! Laß das!"

„Okay", gab er zurück und berichtete.

„Der hat mich heute schon nach Sonnenaufgang aus dem Bett geschmissen und mich in den Kontrollraum gezerrt. Wir haben Stunden damit verbracht, den Allosaurier zu finden und auch alle anderen Tiere. Gar nicht so einfach, sag ich euch, wenn die Tiere auch gerade erst mal aufwachen und die Bewegungssensoren kaum etwas registrieren. Zum Glück ist es wirklich nur der eine Allosaurier, der bei den Pflanzenfressern rumhängt."

„Und warum ist Robert dann so gut gelaunt?" Wiederholte ich meine Frage.

„Wahrscheinlich Jagdfieber."

Ray zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war das Beste, was ihm einfiel.

„Versteh ich nicht...", meinte dann Mel.

„Ich hätte ne Heidenangst da raus zu gehen und einen Allosaurier zu jagen. Wie kann er da seinen Spaß dran haben?"

„Nun", versuchte Ray zu erklären, „ ich hätte auch Angst und er wahrscheinlich auch. Aber vielleicht macht ihn das ja gerade an. Luthien, vielleicht kannst du uns ja was dazu sagen?"

„Oh bitte", meinte ich nur.

„Und jetzt gehen wir einen Allosaurus jagen!" Hörte ich Robert in die Runde sagen und ich konnte mich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass es ihm wirklich Spaß zu machen schien.

Er hatte Thomas und den anderen vom Wachpersonal noch letzte Anweisungen gegeben und verließ jetzt als letzter der Jagdgruppe den Kontrollraum. Ich sprang von dem Tisch, auf dem ich gesessen hatte und lief Robert hinterher. Mel und Ray wechselten viel sagende Blicke.

Auf dem Flur holte ich Robert ein.

„Hey! Sei vorsichtig!" Rief ich ihm hinterher und er drehte sich noch mal um.

„Das bin ich!"

Zurück im Kontrollraum beobachteten wir über die Monitore, wie die Gruppe losfuhr. Sie waren mit drei Spezialgeländewagen unterwegs, die extra für solche Zwecke gebaut worden waren.

Ray gab ihnen über Funk durch, wo sich das Tier gerade befand und nach etwa zehn Minuten sahen wir, dass die Geländewagen am Rand der riesigen Lichtung, an der der Allosaurier rumschlich, auftauchten.

Ich konnte mich nicht vorstellen, wie Robert das Tier betäuben wollte und vor allem, wie sie nah genug an das Tier herankommen wollten.

Dann verschwanden zwei der Geländewagen wieder von der Lichtung und der eine wendete, so dass er rückwärts näher an das Tier ranfahren konnte.

„Was haben die vor?" Dachte Ray laut und dann wurde es uns klar.

Robert stieg seelenruhig aus dem Wagen aus, nahm sein großes Gewehr vom Rücksitz und lud es mit einem großen Pfeil. Größere Pfeile mit Betäubungsmittel konnten wir gar nicht verschießen. Einen weiteren Pfeil klemmte er sich zwischen die Zähne und dann ging er auf das Tier zu.

„Oh man, oh man, was tut er da?" Fragte Ray ungeduldig.

„Vorhin hat er noch die Order ausgegeben, dass keiner aussteigen darf."

„Wahrscheinlich keiner außer ihm", hörten wir plötzlich Don, der sich nun auch an den Monitoren einfand. Wir ignorierten seinen Kommentar und beobachteten weiter gebannt das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm. Ray griff nach dem Funkgerät.

„Muldoon, was machen sie da? Steigen sie wieder ein!"

Aber Robert antwortete nicht.

„Vielleicht hat er sein Funkgerät im Wagen gelassen", vermutete Mel, aber Ray deutet auf den Monitor.

„Nein, sehen sie? Da in seiner Gesäßtasche. Er will nur nicht antworten."

„Wahrscheinlich ist das Funkgerät dann das einzige, was wir von ihm wieder finden werden", spöttelte Don, aber Mel sah ihn scharf an.

Der Allosaurier knurrte Robert nun an und beäugte ihn merkwürdig. Aber Robert ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Etwa zwanzig Meter hinter dem Auto ging er runter auf ein Knie und hob seine Waffe. Er feuerte und nichts passierte. Der Allosaurier fiel nicht um, aber brüllte jetzt aggressiv und wir sahen, dass das Tier wirklich schwer verletzt war.

Dann griff er an und stürmte auf Robert zu.

„Robert, machen sie, dass sie da wegkommen!" Befahl Ray über Funk.

Aber Robert reagierte gar nicht darauf, sondern lud methodisch den zweiten Pfeil, hob seine Waffe und feuerte erneut.

Den Allosaurier störte das reichlich wenig, denn er kam jetzt mit schnellen Schritten näher.

Als auch der zweite Pfeil keine Wirkung zeigte, sprang Robert auf und sprintete zurück zum Wagen. Der Fahrer gab Gas, aber das Tier hatte schon fast den Wagen erreicht, der erst mal an Geschwindigkeit gewinnen musste.

„Ich weiß, was ich tue, Ray!" Hörten wir dann Robert über Funk.

Plötzlich blieb der Allosaurier stehen, torkelte und fiel um

„Sag ich doch!" Meinte Robert noch und dann sahen wir, dass er ausstieg, um das Tier zu begutachten.

Schnell war auch Dr. Harding am Ort des Geschehens und untersuchte das sehr mitgenommene Tier.

„Na, da hat er ja mal wieder ne Heldengeschichte zum Angeben", knurrte Don im Kontrollraum.

Ich wollte erst, konnte dann aber doch nichts darauf erwidern. Ich war noch völlig geschockt von der Szene, die sich da abgespielt hatte, aber dann musste ich schmunzeln.

Das war wieder typisch. Jeder andere wäre schreiend vor dem Allosaurier weggerannt, vor allem als das Tier angriff, aber Robert blieb ganz gelassen stehen. Typisch. In so einer Situation bleibt er völlig ruhig, aber wenn er mit Don anfängt zu diskutieren, rutscht ihm die Faust aus.

Dann knackte das Funkgerät. Es war wieder Robert.

„Ray? Der Allosaurier ist zu stark verletzt. Dr. Harding schläfert ihn sofort ein. Dann kommen wir zurück."

Nach einer Weile kamen Robert und Dr. Harding zurück in den Kontrollraum.

„Um den Triceratops müssen wir uns auch noch kümmern", meinte Thomas zu ihm und Robert nickte. Seine Laune war immer noch gut.

„Das ging leichter, als ich gedacht hatte", bemerkte Robert. „ Beim zweiten Mal war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn getroffen hatte. Meine Schulter tat beim Anlegen noch verdammt weh.

Aber im Endeffekt steckten ja doch beide Pfeile im Hals des Tieres."

„Und darauf sind sie bestimmt stolz", stichelte Don.

Robert war klug genug, das zu überhören. Aber ich ahnte, dass es nicht lange so bleiben würde.

„Leider konnten wir dem Tier nicht mehr helfen. Der Triceratops hat es ganz schön übel zugerichtet", fuhr Robert dann fort und setzte sich auf eine Tischkante.

„Doch kein so schönes Ende für ihre Heldengeschichte, nicht wahr?" Spöttelte Don weiter.

„Das ist schon das dritte tote Tier in dieser Woche, das sie zu verantworten haben."

Robert sprang auf und schnell stellte ich mich vor ihn.

„Stimmt nicht", warf ich ein. „Den Raptor hab ich auf dem Gewissen."

Ich spürte, dass Robert sich hinter mir wieder langsam entspannte.

Allerdings war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Situation wieder eskalieren würde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mel**

Bevor noch weiter böses Blut fließen konnte kam John herein und drückte Don ein paar Akten in die Hand.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie das für mich durchsehen. Wenn Sie Ihr okay geben steht der Eröffnung nichts mehr im Wege."

Bevor Don jedoch den Kontrollraum verließ konnte er sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Wenn bis dahin nicht noch mehr Dinosaurier unserem sogenannten Tieraufseher zum Opfer fallen." Dann verließ er breit grinsend den Raum.

Robert wollte schon wieder auffahren, doch John kam ihm zuvor.

„Wie hat er das denn gemeint?"

„Ich mach das schon", flüsterte Luthien Robert zu. „Tja, die Sache ist die", meinte sie dann lauter. „Wir haben einen Allosaurus verloren. Er wurde auf seinem kleinen Ausflug heute nacht zu schwer verletzt. Dr. Harding musste ihn einschläfern."

„Langsam glaube ich, ihr wollt mich ruinieren. Erst ein Raptor, dann der Rex und jetzt ein Allosaurus. Habt ihr was gegen die Fleischfresser? Was soll ich den Leuten denn zeigen?"

„Wegen den Raptoren wollte ich sowieso noch mal mit dir sprechen", meinte Luthien.

„Also wenn Sie mich fragen, ich finde die Pflanzenfresser viel sympathischer", ließ ich verlauten.

„Sie fragt aber niemand", herrschte John mich an. „Ich will den Park so schnell wie es geht eröffnen, bevor wir noch mehr Tiere verlieren."

Meiner Meinung nach war der Park zwar noch längst nicht besuchertauglich, aber ich hielt diesmal meine Klappe, sonst würde John mich doch noch von der Insel schmeißen.

„John", versuchte es Luthien noch mal. „Wegen der Raptoren..."

„Ja, lass uns in mein Büro gehen."

Die beiden verschwanden durch die Tür, gerade als Dr. Harding herein kam.

„Ah, schön Sie beide hier zu sehen. Robert, ich möchte mir den verletzten Triceratops ansehen, wenn Sie mich bitte begleiten würden? Jetzt sind ja zum Glück wieder alle da, wo sie sein sollen."

„Aber sicher doch."

„Und Sie wollen bestimmt auch mit, oder?" wandte er sich an mich.

„Natürlich, immerhin hat er mir das Leben gerettet."

„Der Triceratops hat Ihnen wirklich das Leben gerettet?" wollte Harding wissen, als wir unterwegs waren.

„Ja, aber ich kann Ihnen auch nicht erklären wieso."

„Hm, das klingt interessant. Können Sie mir das mal genauer erzählen?"

„Na ja, der Allosaurus stand vor mir und überlegte gerade, wie er mich am besten verspeisen könnte. Tops brach hinter mir aus dem Gebüsch. Als er auf mich zulief, dachte ich erst er würde mich einfach über den Haufen laufen, aber er wich mir aus und stellte sich so vor mich, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit des Allosaurus auf sich ziehen konnte. Dann kam es zum Kampf und Tops hat den Allo in die Flucht geschlagen."

„Und weiter? Was hat der Triceratops dann gemacht?" Harding war ganz aufgeregt.

„Nichts. Er hat nichts gemacht. Ich dachte erst, er würde auch gehen, aber er blieb. Hat angefangen zu fressen und mich dabei angesehen. Dann hab ich mich hingesetzt und auf euch gewartet. Tops hat mich noch beruhigend angeschnaubt und er hat mich mit seinem Maul an der Wange berührt."

„Er hat sie berührt? Von ganz alleine?" fragte Harding ungläubig.

„Ja, ganz so, als wollte er mir sagen, dass ich keine Angst zu haben brauche und er auf mich aufpassen würde. Erst als er euch gehört hat ist er gegangen."

„Erstaunlich. Würd mich interessieren, warum er das getan hat."

Eine halbe Stunde später standen wir wieder im Pflanzefressergehege.

„Da vorne ist er", rief ich aufgeregt.

„Gut." Robert schulterte sein Gewehr und wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, doch ich hielt ihn zurück.

„Warten Sie."

Verwirrt sah er erst mich und dann Dr. Harding an. Harding zuckte nur mit den Schultern, deutete aber ein Nicken an.

Gar nicht weiter auf die beiden achtend rupfte ich ein großes Büschel Gras aus und näherte mich langsam dem Triceratops.

Ich hoffte, er würde mich immer noch kennen und mich nicht auf seine Hörner nehmen. Was für einen Schaden die anrichten konnten hatte ich ja mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

„Tops", rief ich leise. Vielleicht erkannte er ja meine Stimme.

Der Triceratops hob seinen wuchtigen Kopf und sah mich mit seinen dunklen Augen an. Ich sah, wie er die Luft einsog und dann langsam auf mich zukam.

**Robert**

„Was soll der Unsinn?" fluchte Robert als er sah, wie sich Mel dem Triceratops näherte. „Sie wird sich gleich auf seinen Hörnern wiederfinden." Er wollte das Gewehr schon in Anschlag nehmen, doch Harding fiel ihm in den Arm.

„Warten Sie. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sie angreifen wird. Sehen Sie doch!"

**Mel**

Der Triceratops stand nun so dicht vor mir, dass ich nur noch die hand ausstrecken musste, um ihn zu berühren. Zaghaft hielt ich ihm das Büschel Gras hin und er nahm es mir vorsichtig aus der hand und begann genüsslich zu kauen.

Da er sich nicht bewegte traute ich mich neben ihn zu treten, um nach seinen Wunden zu sehen. Dazu musste ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen.

„Hm, ich bin zwar kein Arzt, aber ich glaube, du kommst noch mal um die Betäubungsspritze herum."

**Robert**

„Was macht sie jetzt?" Robert war immer noch der Meinung, dass Mel im Moment nicht mehr ganz bei sich war. Anscheinend hatte sie ihr unfreiwilliges Abenteuer noch nicht ganz verdaut und sie verwechselte den Triceratops mit einem Schoßhündchen.

„Tja, ich schätz, sie hat soeben eine Art Beziehung zu dem Triceratops aufgebaut", meinte Harding und beobachtete die Szene fasziniert.

„Wollten Sie sich nicht seine Wunden ansehen? Oder wollen Sie jetzt eine Verhaltensstudie machen?" Robert wurde langsam ungeduldig. So lange hatte er sich noch nie innerhalb eines Geheges aufgehalten.

„Ja gleich. Um die Wunden zu untersuchen muss ich näher ran."

„Das sollte kein Problem sein", sagte Robert und hob wieder sein Gewehr.

„Nein, Mr. Muldoon, bitte. Wissen Sie was wir hier miterleben dürfen? Noch nie hat sich ein Dinosaurier einem Menschen freiwillig genähert. Das ist ein kleines Wunder."

„Ihr Wunder ist mir im Moment total egal", fuhr Robert auf. „Ich bin für Ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich und wir sollten langsam zusehen, dass wir hier wieder rauskommen. Und zwar lebend!" Er hatte unbeabsichtigt lauter gesprochen.

„Jetzt seien Sie still." In Hardings Stimme schwang eine Schärfe mit, die man von dem so sanftmütigen Mann nicht erwartete. „Sie machen ihn ganz nervös und bringen Mel dadurch in Gefahr." Und das wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für Gennaro, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Auch Harding war die angespannte Stimmung zwischen Muldoon und Gennaro nicht entgangen.

Innerlich fluchte Robert, musste Harding aber widerwillig zustimmen.

„Ich werde mir jetzt die Wunden ansehen und Sie schießen nur auf mein Zeichen hin."

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa auch noch dahin gehen?" Robert schnappte nach Luft. Wozu war er überhaupt hier? Bestimmt nicht um sich diese Spielchen anzusehen. Auch wenn der Triceratops im Moment friedlich zu sein schien, war er dennoch ein gefährliches Tier.

„Doch genau das werde ich tun", sagte Harding bestimmt und ging langsam auf Mel und den Triceratops zu.

**Mel**

Tops schnaubte nervös.

„Was hast du?" Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie Dr. Harding auf uns zukam.

„Ganz ruhig. Das ist der Onkel Doktor, der will dir nichts tun. Der will dich nur gesund machen", redete ich beruhigend auf den Dino ein.

Hoffentlich rennt er uns jetzt nicht über den Haufen, betete ich.

Als Harding heran war, wich Tops einen Schritt zurück und schnaubte wieder nervös.

„Reden Sie weiter", forderte Harding mich auf.

Etwas mulmig war mir schon, als ich wieder einen Schritt auf Tops zumachte, denn er war jetzt sichtlich nervös.

„Tops, komm her. Dir passiert nichts." Ich rechnete nicht wirklich damit, aber Tops beruhigte sich und ließ mich seine Nase streicheln.

Auch Harding trat näher und diesmal wich Tops nicht zurück. Schnell untersuchte Harding die Wunden.

„Sie fangen schon an zu heilen, da brauche ich nichts machen."

„Siehst du Tops, mit dir ist alles okay."

„Kommen Sie Mel, wir sollten zurück gehen. Sonst benutzt Muldoon doch noch sein Gewehr und im Moment traue ich es ihm glatt zu, dass er nicht auf den Triceratops schießen wird." Er zwinkerte mir vergnügt zu.

Ich streichelte Tops nocheinmal zum Abschied, dann folgte ich ihm.

Robert war sichtlich erleichtert, als wir bei ihm ankamen.

Er scheuchte uns in den wagen und gab Gas.

Doch er kam nicht weit.

„Verdammt", fluchte Robert lautstark. „da seht ihr, was ihr angerichtet habt!"

Vor dem Jeep stand ein Triceratops.

Noch bevor Robert reagieren konnte, war Mel aus dem Wagen gesprungen.

„Sehen Sie es ein, Mr. Muldoon. Hier bestimmen nicht mehr Sie, wann Mel zu gehen hat", grinste Harding.

„Und wie bringen wir das da Hammond bei?"

Darauf hatte auch Harding keine Antwort.

Es dauerte eine geschlagene Stunde, bis Tops den Jeep freigab und uns fahren ließ. Auf der Rückfahrt grummelte Robert wütend vor sich hin. Jetzt hatten sich auch noch die Tiere gegen ihn verschworen.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man meint Dinosaurier-Flüsterer zu spielen", schimpfte er.

Harding und ich beachteten ihn gar nicht, sondern ließen ihn vor sich hinschimpfen.

Als wir den Kontrollraum betraten, warteten Luthien und John schon ungeduldig auf uns. Auch Don hatte sich wieder eingefunden und ich konnte mich nicht zurück halten und musste ihm sofort alles erzählen.

„Anscheinend haben auch die Tiere die Schnauze voll von Ihnen", stichelte er dann auch prompt gegen Robert. Und nur allein Johns Anwesenheit hielt Robert davon ab in die Luft zu gehen.

„Wir sprechen uns noch", raunte er Don zu als er den Raum verließ.

Luthien und John hatten noch etwas mit Dr. Harding zu besprechen, also verließen auch Don und ich den Kontrollraum.

„Meinst du nicht, ihr solltet euern Kleinkrieg beenden?" meinte ich zu Don.

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich klein beigeben werde!" Entrüstet sah er mich an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", seufzte ich. „Allerdings habe ich die Befürchtung, dass es beim nächsten Mal nicht bei einer aufgeplatzten Lippe bleiben wird."

„Na und?"

„Langsam hab ich das Gefühl, du willst dich unbedingt mit ihm prügeln."

„Ich hab nur noch eine offene Rechnung zu begleichen", unschuldig sah Don mich an.

Er wirkte aufeinmal so anders, viel jugendlicher und... ja, männlicher. Und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass es mir unheimlich gefiel.

„Komm mit mein Held, ich habe jetzt erst mal genug von Dinosauriern und brauche einen richtigen Mann."

„Da bist du bei mir genau an der richtigen Adresse."

Spontan hob Don mich hoch und trug mich in mein Appartement. Na ja, eigentlich war es mittlerweile unser Appartement, denn Don schlief gar nicht mehr woanders.

**Robert**

Robert stand vor seiner Appartementtür. Er brauchte unbedingt Ruhe und einen Whiskey, um sich abzureagieren.

Auf dem Flur hörte er fröhliche Stimmen und sah, wie Don mit Mel auf den Armen zu ihrem Appartement lief. Die beiden schienen ihn gar nicht zu bemerken, so sehr waren sie mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Etwas neidisch beobachtete er, wie Don Mel vorsichtig absetzte, sie in seine Arme zog und sie leidenschaftlich küsste, dabei schob er sie sanft vor sich her und durch die Tür.

Robert war wieder alleine. Er dachte an Luthien und seufzte. Warum musste bei ihm immer alles so laufen, wie es gerade nicht laufen sollte? Und warum hatte so ein Schnösel wie Don eigentlich so viel Glück bei Frauen? Ein Grund mehr ihm bei der nächsten Gelegenheit eine zu verpassen.

Der Gedanke, wie er Don eine ordentliche Abreibung verpassen würde, erheiterte ihn. Der würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben.

**Luthien**

„Das gefällt mir nicht", meinte Harding währenddessen im Kontrollraum.

„Genau, ich finde auch, dass wir die Raptoren alle einschläfern lassen sollten", stimmte ich ihm zu. „Sie sind der größte Risikofaktor."

„Nein, die Raptoren ziehen um und zwar in das alte Rex-Gehege. Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr hören." Johns Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Ich sah Harding seufzend an. Der Umzug der Raptoren konnte noch heiter werden.

Da saßen wir nun alle und John Hammond stand vor uns, wie ein Lehrer vor einer Gruppe von Schülern. Für den Abend hatte er eine Versammlung der wichtigsten Mitarbeiter einberufen und ich konnte mir schon denken, worum es gehen sollte.

„Nun", meinte John, „ sie können sich sicher denken, warum ich sie alle hergebeten habe.

Also als erstes möchte ich bekannt machen, dass die Raptoren in das alte Rexgehege umziehen werden. Das ist gut gesichert und wir können den Raptorpferch dazu benutzen, den Leuten den aufwachsenden Rex zu zeigen…"

„Den wir noch gar nicht haben", murmelte Henry leise hinter mir und ich musste mir ein grinsen verkneifen.

Robert hielt das für eine idiotische Idee. Dementsprechend war auch seine gute Laune von heute Morgen verschwunden. Na ja, auch noch wegen anderer Sachen, wie zum Beispiel Gennaro, aber auf jeden Fall saß er misslaunig neben mir.

„Also, John", alle hatten nur darauf gewartete, dass Robert sich zu Wort meldete, „ ich kann gar nicht oft genug sagen, dass ich das für wirklich keine gute Idee halte. Die Raptoren müssen ständig überwacht werden. Ich bin hier Sicherheitschef und ihr Tierhüter, aber unter diesen Umständen, weiß ich nicht, wie ich für die Sicherheit garantieren soll."

„Also bitte", mischte sich Don ein und verteilte die nächste Spitze gegen Robert. „Als wenn sie das vorher geschafft hätten. Wie viele Tiere sind diese Woche noch mal entkommen?"

Die Frage triefte vor Ironie. Mach nur so weiter, dachte Robert insgeheim, beim nächsten Mal wenn wir uns über den Weg laufen, ist John vielleicht nicht dabei… Dieser fuhr fort mit der Besprechung.

„Robert, die Tiere werden überwacht. Dr. Harding hat ihnen die Sender implantiert und wir haben den Hochstand am Rexgehege, auf dem wir Wachen postieren werden. Das ist mein letztes Wort, Robert. Wir können den Besuchern auf der Tour schließlich kein leeres Gehege präsentieren…"

Robert wollte noch einwerfen, dass das Rexgehege aber um einiges größer war und dass zwei Raptoren sich dort gut verstecken könnten, ließ es dann aber dabei bewenden, da es John sehr ernst war. Er würde keine weitere Diskussion dulden.

„Also, wie gesagt, wir wollen den Park nächste Woche eröffnen…"

Ich wusste zwar, dass ich das nicht tun sollte, trotzdem unterbrach ich ihn. Bei der Diskussion wegen der Raptoren hatte ich mich noch zurückgehalten, obwohl ich auch da hätte eingreifen müssen. Aber den Park so übereilt zu eröffnen zu wollen… das konnte ich nicht zulassen.

„John, wir können den Park nächste Woche nicht eröffnen."

Alle starrten mich an, als würde ich jetzt gesteinigt werden, weil ich ihn unterbrochen hatte, aber er ging darauf ein.

„Ach und warum nicht?"

„Weil es einfach unmöglich ist…"Seufzte ich nur und jetzt meldete sich Donald zu Wort.

„Also John ich glaube kaum, dass Miss Parker das beurteilen kann. Sie ist schließlich Wissenschaftlerin und nicht in der Verwaltung tätig. Ich denke, wir sollten Ray fragen, was er…"

„Nein, nein Donald", stoppte ihn John, „ ich möchte alle Meinungen hören. Luthien, du hast etwas dazu zu sagen? Dann solltest du auch den Platz einnehmen, der dir zusteht…"

Er bedeutete mir nach vorne zu kommen, aber ich sträubte mich, denn ich ahnte, was er vorhatte.

„Bitte John, zwing mich nicht dazu!" Bat ich ihn und die anderen konnten nicht verstehen, worum es in Wirklichkeit ging.

„Es ist an der Zeit", meinte John ruhig.

„Du hast dich lange genug versteckt. Es wird Zeit für dich Verantwortung zu übernehmen."

Für die anderen klang das wahrscheinlich sehr mysteriös, aber für mich war es einfach. John hatte mich in eine Falle gelockt und ich war darauf reingefallen. Mir wurde klar, dass er das mit der Eröffnung gar nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Es war nur ein Trick gewesen, um mich aus der Reserve zu locken und jetzt würde er mich sowieso festnageln, also stand ich seufzend auf.

„Na gut. Also wir eröffnen nicht nächste Woche. Ich hab mit Ray gesprochen und wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir es in drei Wochen schaffen sollten."

Ray war erstaunt, dass das auf einmal feststand und noch mehr überraschte ihn, was John dazu sagte.

„In Ordnung. Wenn du das so entschieden hast, kann ich sowieso nichts daran ändern…"

Schnell wollte ich mich wieder setzen. Vielleicht konnte ich mich doch noch aus der Affäre ziehen, aber Ray machte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Moment mal", meinte er verdutzt, „ seit wann trifft Luthien solche Entscheidungen und seit wann, John, können sie nichts daran ändern?"

Das war's, dachte ich. Auf Ray's Scharfsinn war wie immer Verlass.

John lieferte natürlich gerne eine Erklärung.

„Nun, eigentlich hätte sie das schon seit einigen Jahren tun sollen. Ihr gehören schließlich einundfünfzig Prozent der InGen-Aktien."

„Einundfünfzig Prozent?" Fragte jetzt Henry ungläubig.

„Ich meine, ich rechne das nur kurz mal durch: Also wenn Luthien einundfünfzig Prozent der Aktien gehören und wir alle wissen, dass vier Prozent frei verfügbar sind, dann bleiben für sie, John, ja nur noch fünfundvierzig Prozent. Das würde also heißen, dass wir nicht für sie arbeiten, sondern eher für Luthien?"

John nickte nur und ich seufzte. Jetzt war die Katze aus dem Sack.

„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein!" Warf nun Robert ein und sah mich skeptisch an.

„Nein", fuhr John fort.

„Luthien hat nur nie die Firmenleitung übernehmen wollen."

„Was ja wohl auch kein Wunder ist!" Meldete ich mich jetzt zu Wort.

„Oder würdest du, Henry, dir als Biologe zutrauen eine Firma zu leiten?"

Henry schüttelte nur bestätigend den Kopf.

„Aber wie kann das sein?" Auch Donald konnte das kaum glauben.

Also erklärte ich es für alle.

„John und meine Mutter, also seine Schwester, haben InGen gegründet. Das Kapital beschafft und so weiter und meiner Mutter gehörten schon immer einundfünfzig Prozent der Aktien, also die Mehrheit. Aber sie hat John immer die Firma leiten lassen und sich nur selten eingemischt. Als sie vor sieben Jahren gestorben ist, haben mein Vater und ich jeweils zu gleichen Teilen ihre Aktien geerbt. Die Firma hat mich damals recht wenig interessiert, ich war zu der Zeit mitten in meinem Studium, aber als vor ein paar Jahren mein Vater einen Zusammenbruch hatte, entschied er, dass es für ihn zu stressig war, sich zusammen mit John weiter um die Firma zu kümmern. Er schenkte mir praktisch seine Aktien und machte mich somit zur Hauptaktionärin. Übrigens lebt er auch ohne ganz gut. Na ja und so steh ich hier…"

Die einzige, die nicht platt war, war Mel. Sie als meine beste Freundin wusste natürlich davon.

Irgendwie war ich ein bisschen erleichtert, dass es jetzt raus war.

„Ihr eröffnet also in drei Wochen?" Fragte John mich noch einmal und ich nickte.

„Du weißt, dass uns die Investoren im Nacken sitzen und du es übernommen hast, mit deinem Privatvermögen zu haften…"

Ich seufzte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber wir brauchen die Zeit."

„Was bedeutet das?" Fragte Ray, der sich mit solchen Feinheiten nicht auskannte.

„Das bedeutet, dass wenn der Park kein Erfolg wird, ich nicht nur arbeitslos, sondern auch arm und obdachlos werden könnte, weil unsere Investoren dann alles pfänden, was mir gehört und was sie in die Finger kriegen können. Das passiert, wenn die Insel ein Verlustgeschäft wird und ich mit meinem Privatvermögen dafür hafte….Vielleicht kann ich ja dann bei einem von euch wohnen…" Scherzte ich zum Abschluss der Erklärung.

Ray kannte sich damit zwar nicht aus, aber er konnte sich denken, dass wenn die Banken jemand privat für so ein Projekt bürgen lassen, es sich um ne Menge Geld handeln musste.

„Ähm, über was für ein Privatvermögen reden wir hier?" Ihm war es wohl etwas peinlich danach zu fragen, aber mich störte es nicht.

„Mehrere hundert Millionen Dollar… und Immobilien."

Alle waren vollkommen überrascht und Henry stieß einen Pfiff aus.

„Ja genau …und ich hab dir damals davon abgeraten für die Insel zu haften!" Mel sah mich strafend an.

„Aber wolltest du auf mich hören: Nein!"

„Ja, ja" erwiderte ich nur und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll", stotterte Henry, aber Rebecca sprang ein.

„Ich schon", meinte sie frech. „Wie wär's mit ner Gehaltserhöhung, Chef?" Fragte sie mich dann und wir mussten alle lachen. Natürlich ging ich auf ihren Scherz ein.

„Für dich bestimmt nicht, Rebecca. Ich stehe jetzt schon seit über vier Jahren jeden Tag neben dir und muss mit dir zusammen arbeiten. Du gehst mir auf die Nerven."

„Oh man", stöhnte sie, „hätte mir das nicht schon jemand früher sagen können? Dann hätte ich die Zeit genutzt um mich bei ihr einzuschleimen…"

Wieder lachten alle, bis auf Donald.

„Ja, genau wie Mr. Muldoon", meinte er leise, so dass John es nicht hörte.

Robert, ich und Mel aber schon. Mel stieß ihn unsanft mit ihrem Ellenbogen an und Robert sprang auf. Er funkelte Don böse an und ich dachte schon jetzt würde die nächste Runde der Prügelei beginnen, aber dann verließ Robert ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?" Fragte Ray und sah ihm nach.

Auch John wollte ihn zurückrufen, aber ich hielt ihn fest.

„Laß ihn", meinte ich. „Ich rede später mit ihm."

Nach der Besprechung wollte ich Robert suchen. Es wurde Zeit, dass wir endlich miteinander redeten. Ich fand ihn am Raptorpferch. Er stand auf der Besucherplattform und blickte nachdenklich in das Gehege. Der Pferch wurde von allen Seiten mit Strahlern beleuchtet und irgendwie sah es unheimlich aus.

Zaghaft trat ich zu ihm und sah ebenfalls danach, was die Raptoren machten. Aus dem Gehege kamen die üblichen Geräusche. Fauchen und Knurren für jeden, der sie beobachtete.

„Was machen denn unsere Lieblinge?" Fragte ich Robert.

„Das, was sie immer tun. Knurren, fauchen, schnappen… die freuen sich wahrscheinlich schon darauf hier bald raus zukommen. Dann müssen sie sich darüber nicht mehr ihre hässlichen Köpfe zerbrechen."

Robert wirkte frustriert.

„Glaubst du, die wissen, dass ich ihre Anführerin auf dem Gewissen habe?" Irgendwie war mir bei dem Gedanken nicht wohl.

„Na ja, bis du es jetzt erwähnt hast wahrscheinlich nicht."

Er schien sich zu entspannen, aber ich fand das nicht witzig.

„Oh." War alles was mir dazu einfiel.

„Glaub mir", meinte er dann, „ mich hassen die Viecher viel mehr. Immerhin bin ich derjenige, der sie immer mit kleinen, pieksenden Betäubungspfeilen beschießt…und hofft, dass es nicht bei den Pfeilen bleibt."

„Da bist du nicht der einzige. Ich hoffe das auch." Gab ich zu.

Er drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Geländer.

„Wieso, wenn du doch auch unser Chef bist, hast du dann vorhin nichts gesagt?"

Ich hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen, aber vielleicht verstand Robert es ja.

Ich trat vor ihn und berührte ihn sanft an seiner rechten Schulter. Es war wie ein Reflex, denn ich wusste, dass war die Stelle, an der der Raptor ihn schwer verletzt hatte.

„Oh Robert, ich weiß, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich wollte John nicht in allem widersprechen und fand es wichtiger, dass die Insel nicht überstürzt für Besucher geöffnet wird. Vielleicht löst sich das Problem mit den Raptoren ja auch so."

„Ich verstehe", nickte er. „Du wolltest ihm nicht gleich alles aus der Hand nehmen und die Insel ist ja auch _privat_ für dich von Bedeutung."

„Tja, so wie es scheint, ist mein kleines Geheimnis ja nun auch gelüftet."

Ich seufzte.

„Weißt du", grinste Robert plötzlich, „ ehrlich gesagt hatte ich vorhin nur einen Gedanken: Verdammt, du hast mit deinem Boss geschlafen."

„Du solltest nichts darauf geben, was Donald sagt."

„Ich hab dabei auch nicht an seine Bemerkungen gedacht. Weißt du, das fällt mir echt nicht leicht…" Er stockte. Scheinbar kamen wir nun auf den Punkt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht sofort die Wahrheit über mich erzählt habe, aber irgendwie hat sich nie die richtige Situation ergeben…"

„Du meinst, weil wir immer eher damit beschäftigt waren uns auszuziehen?" Ich wollte nur die Situation etwas auflockern.

„Ich war einfach zu feige und hatte Angst dir alles erklären zu müssen. Ich hatte Angst, du würdest es nicht verstehen und danach nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen…"

Er schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen und wollte noch mehr loswerden, als sich plötzlich dichte Regenwolken über uns zusammenzogen und ein Schauer anfing auf uns niederzuprasseln. Bis zum Besucherzentrum wären wir völlig durchnässt gewesen, aber Robert nahm meine Hand und lief mit mir zum nächstgelegenen großen Baum, der uns wenigstens etwas Schutz gewährte.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Ich musste schmunzeln.

„Ach ja, ich war gerade dabei vor dir auf die Knie zu fallen. Bildlich gesprochen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit verletzt habe. Du hättest es nicht so erfahren sollen, sondern von mir…"

„Weißt du, ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass du vor etwas Angst hast…"

Er sah mich unverwandt an.

„Doch. Im Moment habe ich sogar große Angst. Nämlich, dass du mir nicht verzeihst, dich umdrehst, verschwindest und nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst."

Ich musste schmunzeln.

„Im Moment würde ich hier sowieso nicht abhauen, weil es viel zu stark regnet…"

„Laß die Witze! Mir ist es verdammt ernst."

„Mir auch. Robert natürlich verzeihe ich dir. Ich hab dir ja auch nicht alles über mich erzählt… wie wir ja vorhin rausgefunden haben. Ehrlich gesagt war ich nur im ersten Moment sauer auf dich. Mittlerweile kann ich es sogar ein bisschen verstehen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja wirklich… und jetzt finde ich, sollten wir das machen, was wir beide doch schon die ganze Zeit wollen…"

Verlegen spielte ich an seinem Mitarbeiterausweis rum. Dann grinste ich ihn an und er strich mir einen Regentropfen von der Wange.

Schließlich zog er mich in seine Arme und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich.

„Ist dir klar, dass uns hier eine Menge Leute sehen könnten?" Besorgt sah er mich an.

„Ist mir egal. Dann haben sie wenigstens Grund über uns zu reden."

Damit zog ich ihn wieder zu mir.

**Mel**

Am einem der großen Panoramafenster des Besucherzentrums stand ich mit Donald und blickte nach draußen. Wir beobachteten Luthien und Robert, die unter einem Baum vor dem Regenschauer, der gerade niederging, Schutz suchten.

Erst schienen sie sich nur zu unterhalten, aber dann begannen sie plötzlich sich hemmungslos zu küssen und ich musste schmunzeln. Ich freute Mich für meine beste Freundin.

**Don**

Donald hingegen ärgerte, dass Robert es wohl doch geschafft hatte, Luthien zurück zu gewinnen.

Vor allem wie sie dastanden und hemmungslos über einander herfielen. Für ihn waren das nicht nur leidenschaftliche Küsse, sondern die beiden sahen aus, als würden sie sich jeden Augenblick der Kleider vom Leib reißen wollen.

Klar, dachte Don. Luthien gehört ja praktisch die Insel, also verhält sie sich auch so und macht, was ihr gefällt.

Trotzdem würde er zu gerne John's Gesicht sehen, wenn er rausfindet, was zwischen den beiden läuft. Wahrscheinlich würde er Robert zur Schnecke machen und der Gedanke erheiterte Donald.

**Mel**

„Komm", riss ich Don aus seinen Gedanken, „ich find's nicht okay, wenn wir hier stehen und die beiden beobachten. Mir würde das auch nicht gefallen."

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" Fragte Don mich zwinkernd und wir gingen zu meinem Apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, es geht weiter... Da wir (die beiden Autorinnen) gerade in unseren Abschlußprüfungen fürs Studium stecken, hat das Update leider etwas gedauert...Sorry ! Aber dafür gibt es auch wieder 2 Kapitelchen...:o)  
**

**Luthien**

Als der Regen langsam aufhörte, liefen wir zu unseren Wohnungen und Robert tat, was er versprochen hatte. Er besuchte mich… die ganze Nacht.

**Mel**

Am nächsten Morgen lief John aufgeregt im Kontrollraum hin und her.

Alle waren anwesend. Alle bis auf Luthien und Robert. Luthien vermisste eigentlich auch niemand, da sie sich sowieso noch schonen sollte. Robert hätte allerdings schon längst im Kontrollraum auftauchen sollen. Schließlich sollten heute die Raptoren umziehen.

„Hat jemand Robert gesehen?" Fragte John in die Runde, aber alle schüttelten nur den Kopf.

„Vielleicht ist er ja in den Raptorkäfig gefallen…" Gab Don zum Besten und erntete wieder

einen bösen Blick von mir. Immerhin wussten wir es schließlich besser.

„Das versteh ich gar nicht", überlegte John. „Der Mann ist sonst so zuverlässig. Jetzt habe ich ihn schon überall gesucht und er ist nicht aufzufinden."

John wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Nun, vielleicht sollten sie es mal bei Luthien versuchen", schlug Don dann etwas scheinheilig vor und alle sahen ihn erschrocken an.

„Wieso denn das?" Kam jetzt natürlich von John.

**Luthien**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wollte ich mich lieber noch mal umdrehen.

Robert schlief friedlich neben mir. Er trug nur seine Shorts und ich nur die Pants meiner schwarzen Spitzenunterwäsche. Nach der letzten Nacht hatte keiner mehr von uns die Lust verspürt noch seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und davon wurde er langsam wach. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr, was ich noch nicht getan hatte.

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch.

„Oh Scheiße", fluchte er. „Wir haben verschlafen… oder eher gesagt: Ich hab verschlafen."

Jetzt sah ich auch auf die Uhr und er hatte Recht.

„Verdammt", fiel ich in sein Geschimpfe mit ein, als er aufsprang und sich schnell anzog.

„Ich hab vergessen, den Wecker zu stellen."

Er verschwand für fünf Minuten im Bad, um sich frisch zu machen und kam unrasiert wieder heraus.

„Sorry", meinte er zu mir und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Ich muss los. John wird mich wahrscheinlich sowieso zur Schnecke machen…"

„Rasieren?" Fragte ich ihn nur, aber er winkte ab.

„Keine Zeit." Und damit verließ er hektisch die Wohnung.

**Mel**

Bevor Don auf Johns Frage antworten konnte ging die Tür auf und Robert stürzte, etwas außer Atem, herein.

„Entschuldigung", keuchte er und rang nach Luft. „Ich hab vergessen den Wecker zu stellen."

„Welchen denn? Ihren oder... Autsch! Bist du verrückt geworden!" Don sah mich böse an. Diesmal hatte ich mit voller Wucht auf seinen Fuß getreten.

John sah Robert merkwürdig an und warf dann Don einen fragenden Blick zu. Als dieser jedoch nicht antwortete, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und fuhr seufzend fort.

„Na schön, da jetzt alle anwesend sind kann ich ja weiter machen. Also, die Eröffnung ist in drei Wochen. Und wir haben noch einiges zu tun. Das alte Rex-Gehege muss neu gesichert werden, damit die Raptoren so schnell wie möglich dorthin geschafft werden können. Robert, dass übernehmen Sie, zusammen mit Dr. Harding. Henry, Sie kümmern sich um den Babyrex.

Donald, ich habe hier noch einige Unterlagen für Sie. Kommen Sie bitte gleich mit in mein Büro, ich möchte diese Unterlagen mit Ihnen durchgehen. Das wäre es von meiner Seite. Ich denke, nach der Aufregung der letzten Tage haben wir uns alle etwas Ruhe verdient. Also, nehmen Sie sich alle diesen tag frei und machen Sie nur die nötigsten Arbeiten. Donald, kommen Sie bitte."

Don warf mir einen überraschten Blick zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was John von ihm wollte. Der Papierkram, der die Insel betraf, war erledigt.

Als John und Don den Raum verlassen hatten, sprachen alle durcheinander.

„Was war denn das?" hörte ich Ray fragen. „Seit wann dürfen wir uns einen Tag frei nehmen?"

**John**

„Bitte, setzten Sie sich", bat John.

Don setzte sich. „John, ich verstehe Sie nicht ganz. Alles was mit der Insel zu tun hat ist doch schon erledigt."

„Es geht auch nicht um die Insel, Donald. Wissen Sie, Sie sind der einzige Anwalt, dem ich je vertraut habe. Ich spüre langsam, wie ich alt werde... aber, lesen Sie sich erst mal das hier durch." Er reichte Don einen Stoß Papiere und wartete geduldig bis er sie durchgesehen hatte.

„Aber John, das ist... das ist...", setzte Don an.

„Mein Testament, ja. Donald, ich möchte, dass Sie es genau prüfen. Jetzt."

Immer noch fassungslos prüfte Don jedes einzelne Blatt sorgfältig, dann legte er die Blätter wieder ordentlich zusammen und sah John an.

„Ihr Testament ist einwandfrei."

„Gut." John war sichtlich erleichtert. „Würden Sie mir das unterschreiben."

Don tat wie ihm geheißen. „Aber warum jetzt?" fragte er dann.

„Ich habe Ihnen gerade schon gesagt, dass ich ein alter Mann bin. Und die Gesundheit macht nicht mehr so mit wie sie sollte. Da sollte man doch vorsorgen, bevor es zu spät ist, oder?" John lächelte traurig. „Und ich möchte, dass alles in die richtigen Hände kommt. Aber bitte, sagen Sie Luthien nichts. Sie hat mit dem Park schon genug um die Ohren, da soll sie sich nicht auch noch Sorgen um einen alten Mann machen müssen."

„Als Ihr Anwalt bin ich ohnehin verpflichtet zu schweigen."

„Das ist gut. Sie können jetzt gehen."

John sah Donald nach. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er hatte alles richtig gemacht. Bei Donald wusste er die große Firmenkanzlei in guten Händen und für Robert war auch gesorgt. Irgendwie waren ihm die beiden jungen Männer ans Herz gewachsen.

Er ging ans Fenster und sah hinaus auf seinen Park. In der Ferne konnte er die Hälse von mehreren Brachiosauriern sehen.

„Hoffentlich erlebe ich die Eröffnung noch", dachte er, denn er spürte, dass es bald soweit war.

**Don**

Donald lief derweilen ziellos umher. Irgendwann kam er auf die große Terrasse des Besucherzentrums und setzte sich an einen der Tische.

Er hatte gerade mit eigenen Augen Johns Testament gesehen und er glaubte nicht, dass es nur darum ging Vorsorge zu treffen. John musste anscheinend spüren, dass er bald sterben würde.

Aber was Don am meisten aufwühlte war die Tatsache, dass nicht nur Luthien bedacht worden war. Luthien fiel zwar der Großteil des Vermögens zu, doch die Firmenkanzlei war ihm übertragen worden.

Don wusste nicht, ob ihn das freuen sollte. Er hatte noch eine so große Verantwortung übernommen. Zwar hatte er die Leitung der Kanzlei schon jetzt so gut wie alleine gemacht, aber alle Entscheidungen wurden bisher immer mit John abgesprochen.

Auch Robert war bedacht worden. John wollte ihm eine beträchtliche Summe vermachen und seinen kleinen Landsitz mit angegliederter Ranch in Texas. Er sollte gut abgesichert sein, um sich ein neues Leben aufbauen zu können.

Was hat John für einen Narren an Muldoon gefressen? fragte sich Don im stillen. Aber er zweifelte den letzten Willen seines Mandanten nicht an, auch wenn er Muldoon nicht wirklich leiden konnte.

„Hey, was sitzt du denn hier so alleine rum", wurde er von Mel aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er drehte sich um und sah sie vor sich stehen. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Mel trug immer noch Klamotten mit dem Park-Emblem. Doch sie darin einfach hinreißend aus. Bislang hatte er sie ja nur in ihren Büroklamotten gesehen. Die Sonne hatte die Büroblässe schon fast aus ihrem Gesicht vertrieben. Und sie verströmte einen Duft, der ihm verriet, dass sie frisch geduscht war. Bis auf die dunklen Augenringe sah man ihr die Strapazen der letzten Tage kaum an.

**Mel**

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte ich etwas verwirrt darüber, dass er mich so lange anstarrte.

„Nichts", grinste er und zog mich auf seinen Schoß.

Er küsste mich zärtlich und ich genoss seine Nähe.

„Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich mit der schönsten Frau auf der ganzen Insel zusammen bin?"

Hoppla, solche Worte hatte ich ja noch nie von ihm gehört.

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Ich meine richtig, ohne Heimlichtuereien und so." Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Also ist es für dich auch mehr als nur eine Affäre?" fragte ich ihn hoffnungsvoll.

„Hm, eigentlich war es für mich nie eine richtige Affäre. Ich bin schon lange in dich verliebt."

Bei seinen Worten machte mein Herz einen Sprung. Ich für ihn also nicht nur eine Bettgeschichte für ihn, wie ich es bislang vermutet hatte.

„Oh, Don, ich will auch mit dir zusammensein. Richtig zusammensein!" rief ich.

Er zog mich näher an sich heran und küsste meinen Hals.

„Aber, was ist mit John?" meinte ich nach einer Weile.

„Der muss damit klar kommen. Ich will mein Glück nicht länger verstecken müssen", sagte Don bestimmt.

„Hach, ist da schön", strahlte ich. „Wir sind glücklich und Luthien und Robert scheinen auch wieder zueinander gefunden zu haben. Ich freu mich richtig für die beiden."

Beim Klang von Roberts Namen verdüsterte sich Dons Gesicht.

„Sie hat nen besseren verdient, so ein Möchtegernheld, pah!"

Das beste war, ihn zu ignorieren. Er ließ ja doch nicht von Robert ab und umgekehrt genauso. Die Versuche, die Männer zur Vernunft zu bringen waren vergebliche Liebesmüh. Das beste war, man ließ sie reden. Hauptsache sie prügelten sich nicht.

„Und was machen wir mit unserem freien Tag?" versuchte ich Don abzulenken.

„Ich wüsste da schon was", grinste er anzüglich und zog mich mit auf die Füße, als er aufstand. „Und meinetwegen kann es jeder sehen", fügt er dann noch großspurig hinzu.

„Also ich finde, jetzt übertreibst du aber." Grinsend boxte ich ihn in die Seite.

Lachend zog er mich in Richtung Appartementanlage.

**Robert**

Am nächsten Tag herrschte reges Treiben. Heute sollte der Umzug der Raptoren stattfinden. Ein Team hatte in den frühen Morgenstunden das zukünftige Raptorengehege überprüft und für sicher befunden. Zudem waren noch zusätzliche Sicherheitskameras installiert worden.

Jetzt war Dr. Harding zusammen mit Robert damit beschäftigt den Transport vorzubereiten.

Es wurden zwei große, massive Transportboxen bereitgestellt, in denen die betäubten Tiere verfrachtet werden sollten. Zwei Jeeps würden die Boxen dann zu dem neuen Gehege bringen.

Dr. Harding übergab Robert zwei Pfeile mit Betäubungsmittel.

„Das sollte eigentlich reichen, um sie mindestens ne Stunde schlafen zu lassen. Sie haben also nicht viel Zeit. Mehr will ich nicht riskieren, sonst verlieren wir am Ende womöglich eines der Tiere."

„Was kein großer Verlust wäre", murmelte Robert und nahm die Pfeile an sich.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen lief ihm Luthien in die Arme.

„Laß mich mitkommen."

„Nein, das ist viel zu gefährlich. Ich will nicht das dir etwas zustößt. Du kennst doch die Raptoren..."

Sie sah zwar nicht zufrieden aus, ließ sich aber mit einem zärtlichen Kuss von ihm überreden.

„Ich muss jetzt los."

„Sei vorsichtig, ich will dich nicht schon wieder verlieren, wo ich dich doch gerade gefunden habe."

„Keine Sorge." Er streichelte sanft ihre Wange. „Ach", meinte er im Weggehen. „Du kannst mit Gennaro vorbeischicken. Dann bräuchten wir keine kostbare Ziege verschwenden, um die Raptoren anzulocken."

Kopfschüttelnd sah Luthien ihn nach. Dann begab sie sich in die große Lounge, wo Mel bereits am Panoramafenster stand, von dem man einen hervorragenden Blick auf das Raptorengehege hatte.

**Mel**

„Luthien, komm her, gleich geht es los", rief ich meiner Freundin zu, als ich sie in der Tür stehen sah.

„Ich hoffe, diesmal geht alles gut. Ich habe echt keine Lust noch mal von einem Raptor gejagt zu werden", meinte sie, als sie sich neben mir einfand.

„Hm, einmal hat wirklich gereicht", stimmte ich ihr zu. Mir sträubten sich immer noch die Haare, als ich an die Momente in der Küche dachte.

„Ich freue mich so für dich."

„Was meinst du?"

„Na, das es endlich bei dir und Robert geklappt hat."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Wir haben euch vorgestern Abend zufällig gesehen..."

„Aha, lass mich raten, Don hat mal wieder einen blöden Kommentar abgegeben", grinste sie mich an.

„Nicht direkt, aber er sah schon wieder so kampflustig aus. Aber gestern hat er irgendwas von wegen Möchtegernheld gesagt."

„Und Robert meinte gerade, er könne Don ganz gut gebrauchen, um die Raptoren anzulocken."

„Wahrscheinlich will er ihn in den Käfig schmeißen. Oh man, hört das zwischen den beiden eigentlich nie auf? Vor allem würd mich mal interessieren, warum sie immer noch wie wild aufeinander rumhacken."

„Keine Ahnung", seufzte Luthien. „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass es zwischen den beiden noch zum Showdown kommen wird."

„Wenn sie meinen... Aber jetzt lass uns diesen Showdown erst mal verfolgen."

Wir sahen beide aus dem Fenster.

**Robert**

Am Raptorenkäfig hatten sich mittlerweile eine ganze Menge Leute eingefunden. Viel zu viele für Roberts Geschmack, aber er konnte keinen der Männer entbehren. Zwei brauchte er, die die Jeeps fahren mussten. Und für jede Transportbox nocheinmal vier Männer. Dann noch er selbst und Dr. Harding.

Er stand mit Dr. Harding auf der Aussichtsplattform, von hier konnte er am besten auf die Raptoren schießen. Beide hatten ein Betäubungsgewehr in der Hand. Wenn die Raptoren auftauchten musste alles sehr schnell gehen.

„Okay", rief er einem seiner Männer zu. „Laß die Ziege rein."

Sie hörten das Knurren der Raptoren und sahen hier und da wie sich die Farnbüsche bewegten.

Dann sprangen beide zugleich auf die Lichtung und stürzten sich auf die Ziege.

„Sie den linken, ich den rechten", zischte Robert und legte sein Gewehr an.

Fast gleichzeitig ertönten die Schüsse. Die Köpfe der Raptoren flogen in die Höhe, doch bevor sie sich in Sicherheit bringen konnten, kippte erst der eine und dann der andere um.

„Okay, wir können sie rausholen."

Mit Hilfe von Robert und Dr. Harding wurden die Raptoren recht schnell in die Boxen verfrachtet. Um den Transport zu vereinfachen hatte man die Boxen mit Rollen ausgestattet, so dass sie schnell auf die Jeeps geladen werden konnten.

Dann fuhr die kleine Kolonne los, in Richtung Rex-Gehege.

Robert saß mit ein paar Männern auf der Ladefläche des ersten Jeeps, Dr. Harding saß im zweiten Jeep.

Der Weg verlief ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle und alle waren erleichtert, als sie das Rex-Gehege vor sich auftauchen sahen.

Robert warf einen kurzen Blick in die Box auf seinem Jeep und stellte er leichtert fest, dass der Raptor immer noch schlief. Dann sprang er von der Ladefläche, um seine Leute zu koordinieren.

„Okay, Ray", sprach er in sein Funkgerät. „Du kannst Abschnitt C abschalten."

Ein kurzes Summen ertönte, dann blinkten die kleinen Lämpchen.

Dr. Harding stand mittlerweile neben ihm. „Alles ruhig."

„Gut, dann fangen wir mit ihm hier an." Robert deutete auf den ersten Jeep und seine Männer machten sich daran die Box herunterzuholen.

Zur Sicherheit hatte Robert sein Gewehr neu geladen und verfolgte aufmerksam das Geschehen.

Als der erste Raptor ausgeladen war, postierte er einen seiner Männer so, dass er, wenn es nötig wäre, den Raptor erneut betäuben konnte.

„Jetzt der zweite."

Robert packte diesmal selbst mit an. Und sie hatten die Box gerade vom Jeep heruntergeholt, als er einen stechenden Schmerz im Arm verspürte. Verwundert sah Robert auf seinen Arm und sah einen tiefen Kratzer.

„Alle von der Box weg", brüllte er und sprang selbst nach hinten.

„Was ist passiert?" Dr. Harding kam herbei.

„Der Raptor ist aufgewacht", sagte Robert und deutete auf seinen Arm.

Und um seine Worte zu bestätigen, drang ein lautes Zischen und Fauchen aus der Box. Die Männer sahen sich erschrocken an.

„Und jetzt?" Dr. Harding sah leicht blass im Gesicht aus.

„Da fragen sie mich", meinte Robert unschuldig. „Sie sind doch hier der Dino-Flüsterer."

„Mr. Muldoon, ich denke jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um Scherze zu machen", gab Harding zurück.

„Ja, das fürchte ich auch. Wir werden ihm noch ne Dosis verpassen müssen. Allerdings muss ich wegen der Gitterstäbe sehr nah ran, um ihn zu treffen."

„Und wenn wir ihn verlieren?" gab Harding zu bedenken.

„Besser ihn, als wir", knurrte Robert und näherte sich vorsichtig der Box.

Der Raptor hatte mittlerweile begriffen, dass er gefangen war und tobte dementsprechend in seiner Box. An zwei Seiten waren schon große Ausbeulungen zu sehen. Lange würde die Box dem Gewicht des Tieres nicht mehr standhalten. Robert musste sich beeilen.

Er ging so nah ran, bis er einigermaßen sicher treffen konnte. Zwei tückische Augen beobachteten jede Bewegung von ihm.

Er zielte vorsichtig und drückte ab. Das Tier kreischte gepeinigt auf, dann sank es zu Boden.

„Schnell", wies Robert seine Männer an.

Im Eiltempo wurde der Raptor in das Gehege geschafft und das Tor geschlossen.

„Strom! Schnell!" schrie Robert ins Funkgerät und keine Sekunde später erloschen die Lämpchen.

Keine Sekunde zu früh. Der Raptor sprang auf und sah seine Beute. Rasend vor Wut rannte er auf sie zu und sprang. Weit kam er jedoch nicht. Ein heftiger Stromschlag schleuderte ihn ein paar Meter zurück ins Gehege.

Die Männer waren wie erstarrt, dann beeilten sie sich in die Wagen einzusteigen und fuhren schnell zurück.

„Das war knapp." Harding war immer noch ganz weiß im Gesicht.

„Und es zeigt mal wieder, wie gefährlich diese Tiere sind", knurrte Robert. „Hoffentlich machen die uns nicht noch mehr Ärger."

**Luthien**

Unruhig lief ich im Besucherzentrum auf und ab.

„Warum dauert das so lange?" Fragte ich aufgewühlt Mel.

„Sie sollten längst zurück sein."

Mel legte mir beruhigend ihre Hand auf den Arm.

„Es wird schon nichts passiert sein. Ray hätte uns schon informiert, wenn irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes dazwischen gekommen wäre. Wenn es dir aber lieber ist, können wir auch sofort zum Kontrollraum gehen."

Ich nickte und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Als wir den Eingangsbereich erreichten, öffneten sich plötzlich die großen Türen und Dr. Harding und Robert betraten das Gebäude.

Ich war erleichtert zu sehen, dass es ihnen gut ging. Dr. Harding wirkte allerdings etwas blass und nervös.

Dann fiel mir auch auf, dass der rechte Ärmel von Robert's kurzärmeligen Khakishirt blutgetränkt war.

Entsetzt lief ich auf ihn zu.

„Oh mein Gott, Robert! Bist du verletzt?"

Ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass von hinten nun auch Ray, Don und Henry dazukamen. Sie wollten ebenfalls wissen, was passiert war.

Robert umarmte mich, aber nur mit seinem linken Arm und Ray und Henry wechselten einen viel sagenden Blick. Dann ist an den Gerüchten also doch etwas dran, dachten beide.

Zum Glück hörte ich nicht, wie Don mich nachahmte, sonst hätte ich ihm wahrscheinlich eine verpasst.

„Oh Robert! Bist du verletzt?" Meinte er zu Mel, die die Augen verdrehte. Sie konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum Don so feindselig war.

„Was ist? Er wird schon nicht wegen eines kleinen Kratzers sterben..."

„Don, das ist nicht komisch. Sie hätten ernsthaft verletzt werden können."

Mel sah ihn ernst an.

„Und was sagt uns das?" fuhr Don fort. Mel zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dass unser Parkaufseher seine Tiere nicht unter Kontrolle halten kann."

Robert sah erschöpft aus.

„Halb so schlimm", meinte er, um mich zu beruhigen. „Ist nur ein Kratzer. Dr. Harding kümmert sich darum."

Aber ich sah, dass es nicht nur ein Kratzer war. In Robert's Oberarm klaffte eine Wunde, die nur von einer Klaue stammen konnte.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Einer der Raptoren ist zu früh aufgewacht und ich stand zu nah am Käfig."

Robert seufzte und sah auf seinen blutigen Arm.

„Kommen sie, Robert. Das muss verbunden werden." Dr. Harding hatte sich wieder gefangen.

„Ich werde sie begleiten", informierte ich die anderen und ging dann mit Robert und Dr. Harding zum Erste Hilfe Raum.

Robert zog sein Hemd aus und setzte sich auf eine der zwei Liegen, die an der Wand angebracht waren.

Dr. Harding desinfizierte die Wunde mit einigen Tupfern und ich assistierte ihm dabei. Mir tat es weh Robert, der vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte und sein Gesicht verzog, so zu sehen. Als Dr. Harding damit fertig war die Wunde zu verbinden, half ich Robert sein Hemd wieder anzuziehen und Dr. Harding brachte alles zurück an seinen Platz. Dann verließ er den Raum.

„Ich geh schon mal zum Kontrollraum", meinte er noch und ich war allein mit Robert.

„Hey, sieh mich nicht so an. Das ist mein Job. Da kann so was schon mal passieren."

Robert versuchte mich aufzumuntern, aber es wirkte nicht.

„Nein, das ist nicht dein Job", widersprach ich ihm. „Du wurdest jetzt schon zwei Mal von den Tieren verletzt. Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie du hier ständig dein Leben riskieren musst. Gott, ich hätte das niemals zulassen dürfen. Die Raptoren hätten in ihrem Pferch bleiben müssen. Auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich John hätte widersprechen müssen. So etwas darf nicht noch einmal passieren und…"

„Beruhige dich erst mal." Ich hatte mich in Rage geredet und Robert nahm meine Hände in seine.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Das gehört nun mal dazu. Glaub mir, ich wurde schon mehrmals von Tieren gekratzt oder sogar gebissen. Löwen, Tiger, Leoparden… Raubtiere sind alle gleich, aber einer muss sich ja um sie kümmern."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mit diesen Tieren ist es anders", sagte ich leise.

„Und warum?"

Langsam lehnte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust und schluchzte.

„Weil ich geholfen habe, sie zu erschaffen. Es sind meine Tiere und ich kann nicht länger mit ansehen, wie sie andere Leute und vor allem dich verletzen."

Er nahm mich sanft in den Arm. Ich sah zu ihm auf und er strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann küsste er mich zärtlich.

Für mich wurde es in diesem Augenblick klar: Über kurz oder lang mussten die Raptoren sterben, bevor sie noch mehr Schaden anrichteten…

Nach dem Abendessen lag ich mit Robert in meinem Bett. Ich hatte mich eng an ihn gekuschelt und der Regen prasselte beruhigend gegen die Fenster. Er streichelte mich zärtlich an meiner Hüfte. Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Wir genossen beide einfach nur den Augenblick.

„Weißt du", brach ich dann das Schweigen, „ irgendwie hätte ich jetzt noch Lust auf einen Bananen-Milchshake…"

Robert sah mich an und grinste.

„Hm, das könnte mir auch gefallen."

Ich wollte schon aufstehen und nach unten gehen, doch Robert hielt mich zurück.

„Laß nur. Bleib liegen. Ich übernehme das."

Er stand auf.

„Ich bin gleich zurück."


	11. Chapter 11

**Robert**

Als Robert aus Luthien's Zimmer kam, wollte Don gerade zu Mel. Die beiden Männer sahen sich an…voller Verachtung. Dennoch nahm Robert sich fest vor, Don zu ignorieren. Egal was Don sagen würde, er wollte nicht darauf eingehen. Alles was für ihn zählte war, dass er endlich wieder mit jemandem glücklich war. Er war glücklich mit Luthien, alles andere war bedeutungslos.

Robert straffte seine Körperhaltung und wollte an Don vorbeigehen, doch der sah seine Chance kommen, endlich seine Rechnung mit Robert zu begleichen.

„Nun", sprach er Robert an, „ sind die Tiere auch noch alle in ihren Gehegen?"

Robert wollte erst nicht darauf eingehen, aber es war ja nur eine ganz normale Frage.

„Natürlich, Mr. Gennaro."

„Hm." Nickte Don.

„Und wie geht es ihrem Arm?"

„Besser."

„Es kommt mir glatt so vor, als wenn sie ihre Tiere einfach nicht unter Kontrolle haben. Ich meine, ständig werden sie von ihnen angegriffen und verletzt. Vielleicht sind sie doch nicht der Richtige für diesen Job…"

Robert spürte Ärger in sich aufsteigen.

„Das haben sie nicht zu entscheiden."

„Nein", gab Don zu, „aber Luthien und die würde sie doch nie feuern. Selbst nicht, wenn sie hier noch so viel Unheil anrichten würden."

„Lassen sie Luthien da raus. Das geht nur sie und mich was an."

„Oh, ich denke, John würde das anders sehen. Schließlich hat er sie eingestellt, damit sie hier auf die Tiere aufpassen und nicht damit sie sich mit seiner Nichte vergnügen."

Robert zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Mr. Gennaro, ich weiß nicht, was sie für ein Problem haben. Aber meine Beziehung zu Luthien geht sie ganz bestimmt nichts an."

Jetzt grinste Don ihn fies an.

„Nun, ich bin nur der Meinung, dass sie jemand besseren verdient hat. Keinen dahergelaufenen Tierhüter, der in der Wildnis aufgewachsen ist."

„Vielleicht einen Anwalt?" Unterbrach ihn Robert.

„Ja, vielleicht. Jedenfalls nicht so einen Möchtegernheld wie sie es sind."

Robert sah Don scharf an, wollte aber nicht, dass es wieder zu einer Auseinandersetzung kam.

„Hören sie, Mr. Gennaro, wenn sie immer noch sauer auf mich sind wegen der blutigen Lippe… das tut mir leid und ich entschuldige mich noch einmal dafür. Aber jetzt wäre ich ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie mich einfach in Ruhe lassen würden."

Robert ließ Don stehen und wollte weitergehen, doch dieser ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln.

„Was? Was ist los mit ihnen, Muldoon? Ziehen sie jetzt etwa ihren Schwanz ein? Ich dachte, sie wollten mir so gerne noch mal ihre Faust zeigen… aber wahrscheinlich fühlen sie sich nur stark mit ihrem Gewehr in der Hand. Irgendwie kann ich ihre Frau und ihren Sohn verstehen. Wer würde schon mit jemandem wie ihnen zusammen bleiben wollen? Und Luthien ist klug genug um ebenfalls bald zu erkennen, was für ein Versager sie in Wirklichkeit sind…"

Das war zu viel. Roberts gute Vorsätze waren dahin. Hier ging es um seine Ehre und wenn Don es nicht anders wollte…

„Folgen sie mir nach draußen, Anwalt… wenn sie nicht zu feige sind", raunte Robert ihm zu und Don ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten.

Draußen regnete es immer noch in Strömen und der Platz vor dem Eingang war völlig aufgeweicht.

„Nach ihnen", meinte Don, als die beiden die Eingangstür erreichten und Robert dachte sich nichts dabei. Er ging also zuerst nach draußen und gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte, um zu sehen, ob Don sich wirklich traute, sah er diesen schon auf sich zustürmen.

Donald hatte es eiskalt ausgenutzt, dass Robert ihm seinen Rücken zugewandt hatte und riss ihn jetzt von den Füßen. Die beiden wälzten sich kurz im Schlamm und da keiner die Oberhand gewinnen konnte, sprangen sie beide wieder auf die Füße.

Robert wusste, dass er normalerweise jemandem wie Don überlegen war. Der war schließlich Anwalt und saß den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro. Robert hingegen hatte schon einige Schlägereien hinter sich. Die meisten in Kenia, als er noch jünger gewesen war und Wilderer in seinem Reservat jagen wollten. Leider hatte er diesmal eines nicht bedacht, als er Don aufgefordert hatte mit nach draußen zu kommen: Er hatte eine verletzte Schulter und einen verletzten Arm… und beides auch noch rechts!

Die Schmerzen, die er jetzt verspürte, riefen ihm das wieder ins Gedächtnis zurück, doch aufgeben kam für ihn nicht in Frage.

„Was haben sie eigentlich für ein Problem, Gennaro?" Keuchte er und dieser lachte auf.

„Sie gehen mir einfach auf die Nerven, Muldoon! Ich kenne Typen wie sie! Sie denken, weil sie den ganzen Tag mit einem Gewehr rum rennen und wilde Tiere jagen, seien sie etwas Besonderes… weil sie bei ihrem Job ihr Leben riskieren und in Gefahr sind. Alle bewundern sie für ihren Mut und vor allem die Frauen. Mel erzählt mir ständig, was für tolle Dinge sie und Dr. Harding den ganzen Tag tun… dass sie mitten unter den Tieren sind. Es nervt mich total, weil ich ihr so etwas nicht bieten kann! Und egal was sie in ihrer Vergangenheit verbockt haben: Alle verzeihen ihnen… weil sie ja so ein Held sind!"

Jetzt musste Robert lachen.

„Ach hören sie auf, Gennaro! Das ist doch nicht ihr ernst! Ich soll mich hier mit ihnen prügeln, weil sie neidisch auf meinen Job sind? Was kann ich denn dafür, dass sie Anwalt geworden sind und den ganzen Tag im Büro sitzen? Werden sie erwachsen…"

Robert winkte ab und wollte schon wieder reingehen, aber Don kam ihm zuvor.

Er fing Robert ab und rammte ihm seine Schulter in den Magen. Robert stöhnte auf und fiel zurück in den Matsch. Sofort setzte Don nach, warf sich auf ihn und schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht.

Robert war sich sicher, dass seine Nase gebrochen war und schmeckte das warme Blut in seinem Mund.

Natürlich wollte er sich verteidigen, aber als er Don seine Faust ins Gesicht rammen wollte, hinderte ihn ein starker Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm daran. Er keuchte und konnte nur noch durch den Mund atmen. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass er unterlegen war. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben würde er den kürzeren ziehen und diese Erkenntnis traf ihn schlimmer, als Don's Schläge. Robert wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte und startete einen verzweifelten Versuch sich zu befreien. Er schlug mit links zu und traf Don ebenfalls im Gesicht. Zwar nicht hart, aber es war genug um Don abzulenken. Robert nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich von ihm zu befreien. Dann zwang er sich auf die Beine und rettete sich zurück in die Eingangshalle. Dort fiel er erschöpft auf die Knie. Keuchend und auf allen Vieren sah er das Blut von seiner Nase und seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe in einem dünnen Rinnsaal auf die granitfarbigen Fliesen tropfen. Robert hoffte darauf, dass Don nun von ihm ablassen würde, aber er irrte sich. Don kam in die Eingangshalle gestürmt und obwohl er Robert schon am Boden vorfand, trat er zu, so dass Robert wieder auf dem Rücken lag. Dann setzte er sich breitbeinig auf ihn.

„Gennaro", stöhnte Robert und spuckte dabei Blut aus, das sich in seinem Mund gesammelt hatte. „Gennaro bitte…"

Der Boden um die beiden herum, war schon blutverschmiert, aber Don registrierte das gar nicht.

„Was?" Fragte er fies. „Ich kann sie nicht verstehen, Muldoon. Sie müssen schon etwas lauter reden." Und dann fand seine Faust wieder in Roberts Gesicht.

Don ließ seine ganze Wut an Robert aus, hielt ihn fest, schlug weiter auf ihn ein und Robert spürte, dass er langsam ohnmächtig wurde. Aber das war wahrscheinlich immer noch besser als diese Schmerzen, waren seine letzten Gedanken bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor …

**Luthien**

Ich wunderte mich, wo Robert so lange blieb und entschied mich mal raus auf den Flur zu gehen. Als ich meinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte, sah ich, dass Mel gerade dasselbe tat.

„Und? Alles klar bei dir?" Fragte sie dann und ich nickte.

„Ja. Ich warte nur auf Robert. Er wollte nur kurz mal nach unten gehen und jetzt ist er schon ganz schön lange weg."

„Ich warte auch auf Donald", seufzte sie. „Eigentlich hätte er schon längst hier sein müssen."

Dann sahen wir beide uns erschrocken an.

„Warte!" Meinte ich. „Du glaubst doch nicht auch, dass die beiden sich über den Weg gelaufen sind und jetzt…"

„Wir sollten wohl besser mal nachsehen", gab sie zurück.

„Eine Minute."

Ich ging zurück in meine Wohnung und zog mir schnell ein paar Turnschuhe an. Im Moment trug ich nur ein rosa farbenes Spaghettiträgertop und eine beige Leinenhose, aber wieder im Flur, sah ich, dass Mel auch nicht mehr anhatte als ein T-Shirt und eine kurze Shorts.

Wir liefen sofort nach unten und in der Eingangshalle fanden wir Don und Robert.

Letzterer lag auf dem Boden und Don war damit beschäftig auf ihn einzuschlagen. Um die beiden herum war der Boden blutig und Matsch verschmiert.

Mel und ich erstarrten und sie reagierte zuerst wieder.

„Oh mein Gott, Don!" Rief sie. „Hör auf! Um Himmels Willen!"

Sie lief auf ihn zu und zerrte ihn von Robert weg. Ich hingegen fiel neben Robert auf die Knie, der bewusstlos in seinem Blut lag.

„Robert? Robert! Sag doch was!"

Etwas erleichtert sah ich, dass er stöhnend seine Augen öffnete.

„Luthien? Gut, dass du da bist. Ich könnte hier etwas Hilfe gebrauchen…"

Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich machen sollte. Das viele Blut brachte mich ganz aus der Fassung, aber dann legte ich Roberts Kopf auf meine Knie.

Hilflos sah ich zu Mel, die noch mit Don beschäftig war. Er saß geschockt mit angezogenen Beinen an die Wand gelehnt.

Als Mel meinen Blick bemerkte, sprang sie auf.

„Ich hole ein paar Handtücher."

Kurze Zeit später kam sie zurück aus der Küche und reichte mir in paar Frottetücher. Eines davon nahm ich und hielt es Robert vors Gesicht, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Als er merkte, was ich vorhatte, hielt er es selbst und setzte sich langsam auf. Ich kniete hinter ihm und stützte ihn dabei. Dann fiel mir auf, dass er Don anstarrte, der immer noch mit hängendem Kopf dasaß und kein Wort sagte.

Ich war völlig fassungslos und spürte Tränen in mir aufsteigen.

„Bring ihn hier weg", sagte ich schluchzend zu Mel, „und dann such Dr. Harding."

Mel nickte und brachte Don nach oben.

Währenddessen zog ich Robert zur Wand, so dass er sich anlehnen konnte. Er hörte gar nicht auf zu bluten. Das erste Tuch war schon blutgetränkt und zitternd reichte ich ihm ein zweites.

Kurze Zeit später kam Mel mit Dr. Harding zurück, der erschrak, als er die Blutlache auf dem Boden und Robert sah.

„Was ist denn hier passiert? Ist schon wieder eines der Tiere ausgebrochen?"

„Nein", erklärte ich ihm, „ein Tier war das nicht…"

„Oh… dann kann ich es mir schon denken."

Dr. Harding hatte die Feindseligkeiten, die Robert und Don ständig austauschten, natürlich auch bemerkt.

Dann kam er zu uns und sah sich Roberts Verletzungen an.

„Können sie aufstehen?" Fragte er dann und Robert nickte.

„Natürlich…"

Ihm war die ganze Sache peinlich. Noch nie hatte er nach einer Schlägerei ärztliche Hilfe gebraucht und dass Luthien jetzt schluchzend neben ihm saß, machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Irgendwie hatte er sich das Ganze anders vorgestellt… vor allem die Tatsache, dass Donald so gut wie unverletzt war.

Dr. Harding half ihm auf die Beine und dann fand er sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag im Erste Hilfe Raum wieder.

„Wie konnte Donald nur so etwas tun?" Fragte ich völlig außer mir.

„Also ehrlich gesagt war ich daran ja nicht ganz unschuldig…"

Robert sah mich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an. Zum Glück hatte Dr. Harding es geschafft, das Bluten zu stoppen und versorgte jetzt Roberts Wunden. Dank Donald hatte er einen Haufen Schürf- und Platzwunden im Gesicht.

„Wieso nimmst du ihn auch noch in Schutz?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ach komm schon, Süße. Reg dich ab. Das war doch nichts…"

Ich verstand Robert nicht und sah ihn böse an.

„Reg dich ab, Süße! Ich will mich nicht abregen!"

Noch mehr ärgerte es mich, dass Robert plötzlich schmunzelte und ihn das alles zu amüsieren schien.

„Weißt du, du bist wirklich süß, wenn du dich so aufregst… aber glaub mir, ich war schon öfter in Schlägereien verwickelt. Allerdings war ich sonst nicht derjenige, der zum Arzt musste. Das ist wirklich peinlich…"

„Es ist dir peinlich?" Fragte ich fassungslos.

„Na ja, beim nächsten Mal denke ich vorher darüber nach, ob mein rechter Arm verletzt ist…"

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben", gab ich zurück und ging zum Telefon, „ ich werde John darüber informieren und dann wird Donald die Insel oder vielleicht sogar meine Firma verlassen…"

„Luthien, das wirst du nicht tun", hielt Robert mich zurück. „Es war ein fairer Kampf und ich hab nun mal verloren. So ist das eben: Mal gewinnt man, mal verliert man."

Er seufzte.

„Blödsinn! Das war kein fairer Kampf! Du warst verletzt. Wenn es ein fairer Kampf gewesen wäre, dann hättest du…" Ich ließ den Satz unvollendet, aber Robert sprang ein.

„… dann hätte ich Donald zusammen geschlagen. Das meintest du doch, nicht wahr? Wäre dir das wirklich lieber gewesen?"

„Ja… äh nein… ach ich weiß auch nicht."

So hatte ich das noch nicht betrachtet. Wäre mir das lieber gewesen? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Hilfe suchend blickte ich zu Dr. Harding, aber der winkte ab.

„Da misch ich mich nicht ein."

Er hatte Robert versorgt und ließ uns alleine.

„Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum ihr euch ständig anfeindet."

„Revierkampf", gab Robert nur zurück.

„Und ich nehme an, dass dieser Kampf noch nicht beendet ist, oder?"

Tadelnd sah ich ihn an.

„Glaubst du etwa, dass ich so einfach aufgebe?"

Um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, zeigte ich vorwurfsvoll auf meine blutverschmierte Kleidung und er wusste nur zu gut, dass es sein Blut war.

„Oh Robert, reicht das denn noch nicht? Vergiss Gennaro!"

Aber Robert wollte davon ablenken.

„Ich hätte sowieso nicht gedacht, dass er so erbarmungslos sein kann. Immerhin ist er Anwalt und ich bin derjenige mit der Erfahrung in Schlägereien..."

„Robert! Hör auf damit! Ich zittere jetzt noch am ganzen Körper. Das war nicht wirklich schön, dich da so liegen zusehen..."

„Ja, ist ja schon gut. Im Moment hab ich auch andere Sorgen als Gennaro. Es beunruhigt mich viel mehr, dass ich jetzt erst mal einige Tage nicht arbeiten kann und mich erholen muss. Er hat mich außer Gefecht gesetzt, gerade jetzt wo die Raptoren in dem neuen Gehege sind..."

Mir fiel auch noch etwas ein.

„Und außerdem wird es verdammt schwer werden, dass John zu erklären..."

Robert seufzte zustimmend.

„Ihr benehmt euch wirklich wie Kleinkinder", schimpfte ich und er antwortete empört:

„Wir benehmen uns wie Männer…"

Dann sah er mich an.

„Du zitterst ja immer noch. Komm her, das müssen wir ändern."

Er nahm mich in den Arm und wir liefen zurück zum Wohngebäude.

„Es tut mir leid, Luthien", flüsterte er mir noch ins Ohr, bevor wir einschliefen.

**Mel**

Nachdem ich gesehen hatte, dass Robert bei Dr. Harding in guten Händen war, machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach oben.

Als ich mein Appartement betrat sah ich Don mit einem Glas Whisky auf der Couch sitzen.

„Willst du jetzt deinen Sieg begießen?" fragte ich ihn und bemühte mich soviel Sarkasmus wie möglich in meine Stimme zu bringen.

„Jepp, genau das habe ich vor", grinste er mich an und prostete mir lässig zu.

„Du bist ja total übergeschnappt", fuhr ich auf. „Wie konntest du Robert nur so zusammenschlagen?"

„Es war ein fairer Kampf", gab Don zurück.

„Fair? Was bitte ist daran fair einen verletzten Mann zu schlagen? Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Wenn der Kampf wirklich fair gewesen wäre, dann würdest du jetzt unten bei Dr. Harding sein und nicht Robert."

„Sag mal geht's dir noch gut?" wütend sprang Don auf und knallte das Glas so feste auf den Tisch, dass sich der halbe Inhalt auf dem Boden vergoss. „Nimmst du Muldoon jetzt auch noch in Schutz? Reicht es nicht, dass Luthien von ihm geblendet ist? Und ich dachte, du liebst mich."

„Ja, das dachte ich auch", gab ich bitter zurück. „Aber seit du hier auf der Insel bist hast du dich dermaßen verändert, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, ob du noch der Mann bist, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Außerdem, was hat das mit Robert zu tun?"

„Mel, ich bitte dich, natürlich bin ich noch derselbe. Und was das mit Robert zu tun hat? Er ist doch derjenige hinter dem ihr alle herlauft, du interessierst dich doch keinen Deut mehr für mich!"

„Nee, is klar. Du hättest dich früher nie geprügelt und schon gar nicht hättest du deine Wut an jemandem ausgelassen, der sich nicht wehren kann. Und was soll hier heißen hinterherlaufen? Wann bin ich bitteschön Robert hinterhergelaufen? Ich war mit ihm im Park und Dr. Harding war auch dabei. Aber nur um die Tiere zu sehen und nicht um in seiner Nähe zu sein. Außerdem interessiert es mich absolut nicht, ob er als Held angesehen wir oder nicht, ich brauche doch keinen Helden!" fuhr ich entrüstet auf.

„Ach nein? Wollt ihr Frauen das nicht? Einen Helden? Jemandem bei dem ihr euch sicher fühlt und bei dem ihr wisst, dass er euch beschützen kann? Aber ich vergaß, wie kann ich so was sein? Ich bin ja nur ein Trottel, der sich den Arsch im Büro platt sitzt. Und Muldoon ist der strahlende Held, der euch vor den gemeinen Dinos rettet und dem es nichts ausmacht, wenn er selbst dabei verletzt wird!" Donald war bei den letzten Worten immer lauter geworden.

„Weißt du was? Du hast absolut keine Ahnung von Frauen. Und schon gar nicht von mir", sagte ich und zwang mich dabei ruhig zu bleiben.

„Oh doch, ich glaube die habe ich ganz genau! Du stehst doch auch auf diese Art von Männern oder warum begleitest du Robert und Harding jedes Mal in den Park? Gib es doch zu. Solche Männer wie Robert machen dich an, wenn sie mit ihren Gewehren herumfuchteln."

„Don... ich habe dir vorhin schon erklärt, warum ich mit den beiden im Park war...", versuchte ich ihn aufzuhalten, doch es war zu spät, er hörte mir gar nicht mehr zu.

„Und mit mir gehst du doch nur ins Bett, weil es so schön bequem ist. Und weil Robert schon anderweitig beschäftigt ist." Donalds Ton war nun so verletzend, dass es mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Du bist zu weit gegangen", sagte ich leise und versuchte noch etwas Anstand zu wahren, um nicht aus dem Zimmer zu stürzen.

An der Tür drehte ich mich nocheinmal um.

„Wenn ich zurück komme, bist du aus _meinem_ Appartement verschwunden!"

Dann stürzte ich doch hinaus und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu.

**Don**

Donald stand wie erstarrt. Erst das Knallen der Tür brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte er. „Was habe ich getan." Fassungslos starrte er die Tür an. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er ganz allein Schuld an der ganzen Situation hatte, doch er lenkte seine Wut auf jemand anderes. Das war einfacher, als sich selbst Vorwürfe zu machen.

„Wenn du mir in die Finger kommst, Muldoon. Jetzt hast du auch noch Mel gegen mich aufgehetzt."

Dons Abneigung gegen Robert war nun nicht mehr darauf beschränkt, dass Robert ihn geschlagen hatte. Er hatte neben Robert einfach Minderwertigkeitskomplexe, die er sich natürlich nicht eingestand. Er wollte einfach beweisen, dass er nicht nur so ein Bürohengst war, der keine Ahnung vom richtigen Leben hatte. Und ihm tat es weh zu sehen, dass Robert von allen als Held verehrt wurde, sogar von Mel.

„Was soll ich denn noch machen", fragte er sich. „Wie kann ich ihr denn beweisen, dass ich auch ein richtiger Mann bin?"

Don versank in Selbstmitleid und brütete vor sich hin. Dabei übersah er, dass Mel sich noch nie darüber beschwert hatte, dass er „nur" Anwalt war, immerhin war sie es auch. Aber gerade dass nahm er zum Anlass zu denken, dass sie sich gerade deswegen einen Mann wünschte, der etwas verwegener und abenteuerlustiger war. Eben einen Mann wie Robert.

**Mel**

Als die Tür hinter mir zuknallte konnte ich die Tränen nicht zurück halten. Wie konnte Don mir bloß so weh tun? Dieser Mann hatte echt nichts mehr mit dem Donald gemein, den ich kannte und in den ich mich verliebt hatte.

Blindlings rannte ich durch die Flure. Zu Luthien wollte ich jetzt nicht, die hatte bestimmt genug mit Robert zu tun. Aber wo sollte ich dann hin?

Unerwartet fand ich mich im Kontrollraum wieder. Ray drehte sich überrascht um, als er mich hörte. Er war allein. Zum Glück.

„Mel, schön Sie zu... Was ist passiert?" fragte er alarmiert als er mein verheultes Gesicht sah.

„Nichts", schniefte ich.

„Nichts? Und wegen nichts sehen Sie aus wie sieben Tage Regenwetter?"

„Äh..." Irgendwie fühlte ich mich unwohl. Ich wusste gar nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet zu Ray in den Kontrollraum gelaufen war. Ray schien das irgendwie zu spüren.

„Einen Moment", meinte er zu mir, dann sprach er in sein Funkgerät.

Ein paar Minuten später trat ein mir unbekannter Mann durch die Tür. Ray gab ihm ein paar Anweisungen, dann wandte er sich mir wieder zu.

„Kommen Sie, hier ist kein guter Ort um zu reden."

Er führte mich in sein Appartement und drückte mich auf die Couch. Dann verschwand er kurz in der Küche und kam wenig später mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kakao zurück.

„Ich habe etwas Rum reingetan. So wie Sie aussehen können Sie das bestimmt gebrauchen."

Dankbar nahm ich die Tasse.

„So", er setzte sich neben mich. „Und jetzt frag ich Sie noch mal. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich möchte Sie damit wirklich nicht behelligen."

„Das haben Sie bereits. Hören Sie Mel, ich habe Sie wirklich sehr gern und es tut mir im Herzen weh, Sie so zu sehen. Also?"

„Na schön. Aber ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll."

„Wie wäre es mit dem Anfang?" schlug Ray vor.

Also erzählte ich ihm alles. Wie die Affäre zwischen Don und mir begonnen hatte und dass es am Anfang nicht mehr als eine Affäre war. Ich erzählte ihm die Geschichte von Robert und wie der Streit zwischen den beiden begonnen hatte.

„Und dann ist der Streit irgendwie eskaliert. Mittlerweile feinden sich die beiden ja nur noch an und ich glaube nicht, dass das noch irgendetwas mit dem Vorfall im Speisesaal zu tun hat. Aber ich kann mir nicht erklären, warum Don aufeinmal einen solchen Hass auf Robert entwickelt hat.

Und dabei sah es in den letzten tagen so gut zwischen uns aus. Wir haben uns auch gefühlsmäßig angenähert und aus der Affäre ist eine richtige Beziehung geworden. Aber seit das der Fall ist, verhält sich Don noch merkwürdiger. Vorhin hat er mir sogar an den Kopf geworfen, ich würde doch eigentlich auf Robert stehen und ihn als Notlösung benutzen, weil Robert schon anderweitig vergeben ist und ich mich an solche Kerle nicht wirklich rantrauen würde."

„Das hat er im Ernst zu Ihnen gesagt?"

„Ja. Oh Ray, dabei habe ich ihm doch nie Anlass gegeben so etwas zu denken! Wissen Sie..."

„Du", unterbrach er mich.

„Weißt du, er meint ich würde Robert so toll finden, weil er einen gefährlichen Job hat und so. Dabei bin ich doch nur mit ihm und Harding in den Park hinausgefahren, weil ich mir die Tiere ansehen wollte. Nur die Tiere. Robert ist mir als Mann total egal."

„Sag mal, liebst du Donald eigentlich noch?" fragte Ray vorsichtig. In solchen Dingen hatte er eigentlich keine Ahnung, aber er musste Mel irgendwie helfen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich weiß es nicht. Es war alles so unkompliziert, als es noch eine Affäre war, aber seit wir zusammen sind, tillt Don ja regelrecht aus."

Eine Weile saßen wir schweigend nebeneinander. Ray steckte sich eine Zigarette an und inhalierte tief. Vor lauter Aufregung hatte er das Rauchen total vergessen.

„Ray?"

„Ja?"

„Kann ich vielleicht eine Weile bei dir bleiben? Ich habe Don zwar gesagt, er soll aus meinem Appartement verschwinden, aber so wie der im Moment drauf ist, glaube ich kaum dass er das getan hat."

„Ja, sicher, das ist kein Problem."

„Oh, danke! Kannst du mir vielleicht noch ein paar frische Sachen aus meinem Appartement holen? Ich möchte Don jetzt wirklich nicht über den Weg laufen."

„Natürlich, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Ray stand auf und wollte schon das Zimmer verlassen, als mir noch etwas einfiel.

„Ach, Ray. Sag Luthien bitte nichts davon. Ich weiß, sie ist meine beste Freundin und ich hätte mit ihr darüber sprechen sollen, aber ich glaube im Moment ist sie nicht so gut auf Don zu sprechen, deswegen..."

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Fühl dich wie zu Hause und ruh dich erst mal aus."

„Danke."


	12. Chapter 12

**Endlich geht es weiter... dafür gibt es auch wieder zwei Kapitelchen! **

**Ray **

Ray verließ sein Appartement und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte die Geschichte kaum glauben. Don hatte einen ganz anderen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht, als er ihn kennengelernt hatte.

Was war nur mit ihm los, dass er so gegen Robert feuerte und dabei sogar seine Beziehung riskierte?

Ray beschloss dies so schnell wie möglich rauszufinden.

Als Ray Mels Appartement betrat, sah er sich Don gegenüber. Ganz wie Mel vermutet hatte, hatte er das Appartement nicht verlassen. Ray ließ ihn erst mal links liegen und ging unbeeindruckt in Mels Schlafzimmer, um frische Sachen zu holen. Ganz wohl fühlte er sich dabei nicht, denn er musste wohl oder übel ihre Unterwäsche durchsehen und das nötigste raussuchen. Dann ging er noch ins Bad und suchte ein paar Toilettenartikel zusammen. Als er alles hatte, ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wo ist Mel?" wurde er von Donald empfangen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das zu interessieren hat, sie will Sie im Moment sowieso nicht sehen. Und eins will ich Ihnen mal sagen! Sie haben das Mädchen tief verletzt, mit dem was Sie gesagt haben. Denn wenn sie Sie nicht lieben würde, dann würde sie wohl kaum auf meiner Couch sitzen und sich die Augen ausheulen..." er machte eine bedeutende Pause. „Wegen Ihnen", fuhr er dann fort. Ray war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, als er sich nocheinmal umdrehte.

„Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie das wieder hinkriegen und zwar schnell, wenn es nicht bereits zu spät ist." Damit verließ er das Appartement und ließ einen völlig fassungslosen Don zurück.

**Mel **

„Du hattest recht", meinte Ray wenig später zu mir. „Er war noch da."

„Ray, was mache ich denn jetzt?"

„Ich hätte da schon eine Idee... Ich glaube, dass es keinen Sinn hat mit Donald vernünftig zu reden. Zumindest hat er vorhin den Eindruck auf mich gemacht. Er muss es auf die harte Tour lernen. Aber ich waren dich schon mal vor, der Schuss kann auch nach hinten los gehen und er sieht sich in allem was er gedacht hat bestätigt."

„Schlimmer kann es doch nicht mehr kommen, oder? Also, was ist es für eine Idee?"

Ray begann mir seinen Plan darzulegen.

Am Anfang gefiel er mir gar nicht, aber irgendwann stimmte ich doch zu. Wahrscheinlich war dies die einzige Möglichkeit Donald die Augen zu öffnen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er wirklich diese Chance verdient hat?" fragte Ray mich etwas später. „Ich meine, er hat dich sehr verletzt und ihm scheint sein kleiner Feldzug gegen Robert ja wichtiger zu sein."

„Aber genau das will ich ja herausfinden."

„Okay. Morgen werde ich dir Lukas vorstellen. Jetzt geh erst mal schlafen, es ist schon spät. Du kannst gerne mein Bett haben, ich nehme dann die Couch."

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir."

Ich ging in Rays Schlafzimmer und zog mich um. Doch ich konnte lange nicht einschlafen. Ich dachte viel über die vergangenen Tage nach und war mir am Ende selbst nicht mehr sicher, ob ich diese zweite Chance für Donald überhaupt haben wollte. Aber der Fairness halber sollte er sie bekommen, vielleicht würde ja alles gut werden.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Ray mich zum Frühstück, doch ich wollte nicht mitkommen.

„Ich hab echt keine Lust Donald zu begegnen", murrte ich und Ray nickte verständnisvoll.

„Dann schick ich Lukas zu dir hoch, dann kann er dir gleich Frühstück mitbringen und ihr könnt euch gleich kennenlernen", meinte er augenzwinkernd und erntete nur ein unwilliges Knurren von mir.

**Ray **

Unten im Speisesaal saßen schon Robert, Luthien, Henry und auch Donald.

Ray holte sich Frühstück und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

**Luthien**

„Weißt du eigentlich wo Mel ist, ich hab sie gestern den ganzen Tag nicht mehr gesehen", wollte ich dann auch sofort von ihm wissen.

„Sie ist bei mir", antwortete Ray und erntete einen erstaunten Blick von mir.

In diesem Moment kam einer der Sicherheitsleute an den Tisch.

„Morgen Lukas", begrüßte Ray ihn. „Setz dich doch kurz." Ray erklärte ihm kurz wo Mel zu finden war.

„Dann werde ich mal hochgehen, sie soll uns ja nicht verhungern", meinte Lukas grinsend und verschwand.

„Äh...", jetzt verstand ich gar nichts mehr. „Warum soll er ihr Frühstück bringen?"

„Sie hatte keine Lust nach unten zu kommen."

„Wieso? Und was hat sie bei dir zu suchen?" Ich wurde langsam ärgerlich. Irgendetwas ging doch hier vor.

„Ich hab ihr sozusagen Asyl gegeben."

Oh man, dachte ich. Ray ist heute gar nicht gesprächig.

„Und warum?"

„Laß es dir lieber von ihr selbst erklären, bitte, mehr will ich dazu nicht sagen."

Ich seufzte resigniert, aus Ray wäre nicht mehr rauszuholen. Also beschloss ich später mit Mel zu reden.

Don war auch schon den ganzen morgen so schweigsam, keine Stichelei Richtung Robert. Irgendwas war da im Busch. Und dann dieser Sicherheitsmann, was wollte der denn bei Mel?

**Mel**

Jemand klopfte an die Tür und trat ein.

„Moment", rief ich aus dem Bad. „Bin gleich fertig."

„Lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit", vernahm ich eine angenehm tiefe Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. Das musste Lukas sein.

Schnell warf ich noch einen Blick in den Spiegel. Ganz war es mir nicht gelungen meine roten Augen verschwinden zu lassen.

Als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam, war Lukas damit beschäftigt das Frühstück aufzubauen.

„Meine Güte, das reicht ja für ne ganze Kompanie", entfuhr es mir.

„Ich habe auch noch nicht gefrühstückt", grinste er.

Lukas war mir auf Anhieb sympathisch, sein Körper war gut durchtrainiert, aber für einen Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst nichts ungewöhnliches. Seine blauen Augen sahen mich strahlend an und seine schwarzen Haare schienen sich nicht bändigen zu lassen, denn sie hingen ihm wirr in der Stirn.

Doch dann erinnerte ich mich daran, weswegen er hier war und die traurige Stimmung kehrte zurück.

„Hey", meinte er. „Sie sollten wieder lachen, steht Ihnen viel besser."

„Danke, aber im Moment ist mir nicht zum Lachen zumute. Ray hat Ihnen ja sicher erzählt worum es geht."

„Hat er", meinte er und wartete bis ich mich zu ihm auf die Couch gesetzt hatte.

„Mir ist immer noch nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache", seufzte ich und langte nach einem Croissant.

„Ray hat mir erzählt, dass Sie..."

„Du, okay? Wenn wir schon ein Paar spielen sollen, dann können wir uns auch duzen."

„Gut. Er hat mir auf jeden Fall erzählt du hättest erst eine Affäre mit Donald gehabt."

Ich nickte kauend.

„War es da auch schon so kompliziert?"

„Nein, das kam erst jetzt, nachdem wir richtig zusammen waren. Donald hat sich so darüber aufgeregt, dass ich mit Robert und Harding im Park mit war. Und jetzt unterstellt er mir ich würde was von Robert wollen, weil er immer als Held da steht."

„Aber die Tiere sind sein Job."

„Sag das Donald und nicht mir. Ich glaube nicht, dass es Robert Spaß macht nachts nach illegalen Parkbesuchern zu suchen, die so unvorsichtig waren allein im Park herum zu rennen, wenn auch die Allosaurier ihren Abendspaziergang machen."

„Dann warst du das also. Hab die Aufregung mitbekommen."

Etwas beschämt sah ich ihn an. „Aber mich hat ein Triceratops gerettet und nicht Robert."

„Wenn ich der Triceratops gewesen wäre, hätte ich das auch getan", grinste Lukas.

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine ganze Weile und ich war angenehm überrascht. Lukas schien sich wirklich für mich zu interessieren, was ich bei Donald des öfteren vermisst hatte.

„Bist du dir eigentlich sicher?" fragte mich Lukas unvermittelt.

„Womit?"

„Mit Donald. Ich meine, bist du dir sicher dass du ihn noch liebst und mit ihm zusammensein willst."

Da hatte er den Punkt getroffen, über den ich die ganze Nacht gegrübelt hatte. Und das sagte ich ihm auch.

„Sei mir jetzt nicht böse, wenn ich das sage, aber anscheinend denkt Donald doch schon ne ganze Weile so. Warum hat er nicht vorher mal mit dir gesprochen? Anscheinend denkt er ja, er sei nicht Manns genug für dich..."

„Aber ich habe ihm nie einen Grund gegeben so zu denken", protestierte ich.

„Ich will doch nur wissen, ob ich ihm überhaupt noch was bedeute oder ob ihm sein Krieg gegen Robert wichtiger ist..." Mir kamen schon wieder die Tränen.

**Lukas**

Lukas sah sie erschrocken an, er hatte Mel ganz sicher nicht zum weinen bringen wollen. Sanft zog er sie in seine Arme, denn er spürte, dass sie jetzt Trost brauchte. Innerlich verfluchte er sich jedoch dafür, er empfand jetzt schon mehr für sie, als eigentlich gut war.

Er kannte Donald Gennaro zwar nicht, aber dieser Mann musste wirklich bescheuert sein. Anscheinend beschäftigte er sich viel zu sehr mit sich selbst, als dass er auch nur einen Augenblick an seine Beziehung mit Mel verschwendet hatte. Sonst würde sie jetzt nicht hier in Lukas Armen sitzen und weinen. Unwillkürlich zog er sie fester an sich. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Luthien kam herein.

**Luthien**

Als ich sah, wie Mel in den Armen eines anderen Mannes lag, schnappte ich nach Luft. Was ging hier vor sich?

Als Lukas auf mich aufmerksam wurde schob er Mel sanft von sich.

„Ich glaube deine Freundin möchte mit dir sprechen." Dann verzog er sich diskret ins Schlafzimmer.

„Mel!" Ich baute mich vor ihr auf. „Ich schätze du musst mir einiges erklären..."

**Mel**

„Setzt dich doch erst mal."

Als sie neben mir saß, begann ich zu erzählen. Auch warum ich erst zu Ray gegangen war anstatt zu ihr.

Sie schien mir nicht wirklich böse zu sein, denn als ich schluchzend geendet hatte, nahm sie mich tröstend in den Arm.

„Reicht es ihm nicht Robert weh zu tun?"

„Und was hat der Sicherheitstyp hier zu suchen?" fragte sie dann nach einer Weile.

Also erzählte ich ihr von Rays Plan und auch sie schien anfangs nicht begeistert.

„Na ja, vielleicht muss er es wirklich auf die harte Tour lernen", meinte sie dann aber doch. „Wann wollt ihr ihm den Denkzettel verpassen?"

„Morgen. Du könntest ja auch zufällig im Speisesaal sein."

„Das lass ich mir bestimmt nicht entgehen. Donald muss langsam echt in die Schranken verwiesen werden. Wobei Robert auch nicht besser ist."

„Aber er lässt es nicht an dir aus! Und er hat keine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe!"

„Meinst du denn, dass Don die hat?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Warum sollte er sonst so gegen Robert feuern? Und jetzt auch noch gegen mich?"

Darauf hatte Luthien auch keine Antwort.

„ich drück dir die Daumen, dass er wieder zur Besinnung kommt."

„Mittlerweile glaub ich nicht mehr dran."

„Wir werden ja sehen."

Am nächsten Tag saßen Lukas und ich zusammen im Speisesaal. Bis auf Luthien, die sich in einer Ecke verkrochen hatte, war er leer.

Lukas hatte wie abgesprochen einen Arm locker um meine Schultern gelegt und war so dicht an mich heran gerutscht, dass ich den herben Duft seines After-Shaves riechen konnte. Fast hätte ich darüber den eigentlichen Grund vergessen, weshalb wir hier waren. Aber nur fast.

In diesem Moment kam Donald hereingepoltert, gefolgt von Ray.

Als er Lukas und mich sah, blieb er erst wie erstarrt stehen. Doch er fing sich schnell.

„Also hatte ich doch recht", rief er.

„Womit?" fragte ich unschuldig.

„Damit", er deutete auf Lukas. „Du stehst doch auf solche Möchtegernhelden." Robert war für einen Moment vergessen, jetzt bekam der arme Lukas Dons Wut zu spüren.

„Und wie du siehst habe ich kein Problem damit einen zu bekommen. Also, wenn ich wirklich auf solche Männer stehen sollte, warum hätte mir die Mühe mit dir machen sollen?" Meine Worte trafen genau so wie sie sollten.

Don sah mich an, als hätte ich ihn geohrfeigt. Aber dann schien er endlich etwas klarer zu denken und begriff worauf ich hinaus wollte.

„Du meinst also... du bist nicht...", stammelte er und sah mich verlegen an.

Ich sah ihn nur an und sagte kein Wort.

In dem Moment, als Don die ganze Tragweite seiner Worte von vorgestern begriff kam Robert reingeplatzt.

„Sieh an", meinte Robert. „Hat Mel endlich das richtige getan und sich von ihrem langweiligen Anwalt losgesagt?"

„Sie haben doch keine Ahnung", schrie Donald ihn an.

„Ach nein? So wie es aussieht haben Sie verloren", grinste Robert.

Doch das Grinsen verging ihm rasch, als Donalds Faust ihn genau da traf.

Ich wollte aufspringen, doch Lukas hielt mich zurück.

„Es hat keinen Sinn mehr", meinte er leise. „Solange er nicht das Gefühl hat Robert überlegen zu sein, wirst du darunter leiden müssen."

Und langsam begriff ich, dass er recht hatte. Donald hatte gewusst, was meine Worte vorhin bedeutet hatten. Nämlich nichts anderes, als dass er der einzige Mann für mich war (gewesen war?). Aber kaum war Robert aufgetaucht, hatte er es anscheinend wieder vergessen. Sonst wäre er nicht auf ihn losgegangen.

„Bring mich hier raus", bat ich Lukas und der ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Ich konnte Donalds Anblick nicht mehr ertragen.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du erst mal bei mir wohnen."

„Ja, ich habe Rays Gastfreundschaft schon genug strapaziert", sagte ich leise.

„Ich werde deine restlichen Sachen aus deinem Appartement holen", bot Lukas an und ich nickte nur. Im Moment war mir echt alles egal, Hauptsache ich lief Donald nicht mehr so schnell über dem Weg.

Allerdings hatte ich die Befürchtung, dass Donald sich nicht so einfach abspeisen ließ.

**Luthien **

Am Tag nach der Schlägerei war ich mit Robert in seiner Wohnung, als das Telefon klingelte. Er nahm den Hörer ab und ich sah, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck sich verfinsterte. Hoffentlich ist es nicht John, dachte ich. Denn wir hatten einen provisorischen Plan, wie wir John aus dem Weg gehen konnten… oder eher wie Robert ihm aus dem Weg gehen konnte.

Bevor er selbst etwas sagte, hörte Robert aber erst mal zu.

„Nein, Liz!" Meinte er dann erbost. „Liam kann nicht hierher kommen. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Das ist absolut unmöglich..."

Ich sah Robert fragend an.

„Wer ist Liam?" Flüsterte ich.

Er hielt die Hand auf den Hörer.

„Mein Sohn. Das ist meine zukünftige Ex-Frau. Sie will, dass ich auf ihn aufpasse, weil sie mit ihrem neuen Lebensgefährten verreisen will... Ich werde ihr sagen, dass das nicht geht..."

„Warte", schlug ich leise vor. „Das ist die Gelegenheit. Sie will etwas von dir. Schlag ihr einen Deal vor: Sie unterschreibt die Scheidungspapiere und dein Sohn kann hierher kommen. Wenn sie nicht verzweifelt wäre, würde sie bestimmt nicht dich darum bitten."

„Sie hat noch nie um etwas gebeten", bemerkte er spitz, entschied sich aber dann doch dazu meinen Vorschlag anzunehmen und erklärte seiner Frau, was er wollte.

Scheinbar willigte sie ein, denn Robert entspannte sich etwas. Seine Frau redete aber noch weiter.

„Was! Für solange? Auf keinen Fall!"

Beruhigend griff ich nach Roberts Arm und er sah mich unglücklich an.

„Okay, Liz. Aber ich sag dir eines, wenn Liam hier ohne unterschriebene Papiere ankommt, schick ich ihn sofort wieder zurück."

Dann legte Robert auf.

„Oh man", berichtete er dann, „er soll bis zum Sommer hier bleiben! Ich nehme an, Liz hat keine Lust mehr sich um ihn zu kümmern. Wieso hab ich mich nur von dir dazu überreden lassen? Das wird niemals gut gehen. Liam hasst mich, wie du selbst gesagt hast... und ich hab ihn schon seit drei Jahren nicht gesehen."

Ich spürte, dass ich Robert etwas aufmuntern sollte.

„Das war doch nur so dahergesagt und drei Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Er sieht das jetzt bestimmt anders. Wie alt ist er überhaupt?"

„Siebzehn", meinte Robert und seufzte.

„Schwieriges Alter."

„Das befürchte ich auch."

Am nächsten Tag sollte Liam zur Insel geflogen werden und ich hab Robert noch nie so nervös gesehen. Als er seinen Sohn am Landeplatz abholen wollte, bot ich an ihn zu begleiten. Wir mussten nur kurz warten bis der blaue InGen Helikopter landete und Roberts Sohn ausstieg. Er sah seinem Vater wirklich sehr ähnlich, schien aber von der ganzen Situation nicht sehr begeistert.

„Hi Dad." War alles, was er zur Begrüßung sagte. Mir reichte er die Hand, als Robert mich vorstellte.

„Das ist Dr. Parker. Ihr gehört In Gen und auch diese Insel."

Ich lächelte freundlich, aber Liam musterte seinen Vater.

„Warst du in eine Schlägerei verwickelt, Dad?" Fragte er dann.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", erwiderte Robert nur und ich spürte, wie distanziert die beiden sich verhielten.

„Hier. Das ist für dich." Liam reichte Robert einen Stapel Papiere.

„Mum sagte, dass du mich ohne die wieder zurück schickst."

So ernst hatte Robert das bestimmt nicht gemeint, aber er nahm die Papiere an sich und sah sie kurz durch. Er war zufrieden und hätte am liebsten einen Luftsprung gemacht. Endlich war er geschieden.

Auf der Fahrt zum Besucherzentrum, sagte keiner ein Wort. Verstohlen sah ich Robert an, der den Wagen fuhr und wollte ihn dazu ermutigen, etwas zu sagen.

„Warum musst du eigentlich nicht in die Schule?" Versuchte Robert eine Unterhaltung zu starten.

„Weil ich schon meinen Abschluss gemacht habe und jetzt eine Ausbildungsstelle suche. Gut, dass dich das so interessiert, Dad..."

Autsch, dachte ich. Das hat gesessen...

Robert hielt danach lieber seinen Mund und Liam sagte erst wieder etwas, als er die ersten Dinosaurier sah.

Er sah begeistert aus, aber versuchte das, so gut es ging zu verbergen.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum diese Insel so geheim ist", meinte er staunend.

Wir hielten vor dem Wohnkomplex und Ray erwartete uns schon.

Er erklärte Liam die wichtigsten Dinge und dann brachten wir ihn zu seinem Apartment, das direkt neben Roberts lag.

Dort zeigten wir ihm alles, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, er wollte nur höflich sein, als er sich bedankte.

„War dein Flug in Ordnung?" Fragte ihn Robert, um das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen.

„Als wenn dich das interessieren würde..." Kam nur abweisend zurück.

Ich merkte, dass Robert sich zusammen reißen musste, um ihn nicht zu recht zu weisen.

Robert verließ die Wohnung und ich folgte ihm nach draußen.

„Bleib ruhig", meinte ich schmunzelnd und das ärgerte ihn.

„Machst du dich lustig über mich?"

„Ich glaube, ich lass euch lieber mal allein."

Jetzt sah er mich erschrocken an.

„Das kannst du nicht machen."

„Oh doch", grinste ich und verabschiedete mich von Robert mit einem Kuss.

Wir bemerkten beide nicht, dass Liam uns dabei beobachtete.

Typisch, dachte er. Mein Vater hat eine Affäre mit seiner Chefin…

Draußen setzte ich mich auf eine Bank und genoss die Sonne.

„Das halte ich nicht aus. Nicht bis zum Sommer", hörte ich plötzlich Robert schimpfen.

Er ließ sich neben mir auf die Bank fallen und ich musste grinsen.

„Ich glaube, ihr seid euch sehr ähnlich."

„Wir uns ähnlich?" Knurrte Robert.

„Allerdings."

Mir war aufgefallen, dass beide sich absolut abgeklärt verhielten. Keiner wollte seine waren Gefühle zeigen, aber was bei Robert Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlte, wirkte bei Liam noch arrogant.

Er war ja schließlich auch um einiges jünger…

„Der Junge weiß noch nicht mal, was er beruflich machen will", regte Robert sich weiter auf, aber ich winkte ab.

„Ach, in dem Alter hatte ich auch noch nicht die Ambitionen einen Nobelpreis zu gewinnen."

„Du wusstest aber, dass du Biologie studieren wolltest."

„Ehrlich gesagt war ich mir da noch nicht so sicher. Für dich war das ja wahrscheinlich auch alles einfacher."

„Du meinst, weil mein Vater mir alles über Tiere beigebracht hat?"

„Na ja, irgendwie… Willst du denn das er studiert?"

„Vielleicht… nein lieber nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich irgendwas aussuchen, was er nicht beendet, nur um mich zu ärgern und damit ich zahlen muss…"

„Robert!"

„Na ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber trotzdem hatte ich es nicht unbedingt leichter. Irgendwann hatte ich genug davon, im Reservat immer auf meinen Vater hören zu müssen und hab mir was anderes gesucht. Blöd wie ich war, hab ich dann auch noch eine Frau geheiratet, die ich kaum kannte und einen Sohn gezeugt, der mich jetzt hasst und alles tut um mich zu ärgern… Ist dir eigentlich nicht aufgefallen, wie arrogant er ist?"

„Doch, das ist mir aufgefallen", antwortete ich schmunzelnd.

„Und du denkst wohl, das hat er von mir?"

Robert grinste plötzlich.

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich da an eine oder nein, es waren sogar zwei Gelegenheiten, in denen du mich als arroganten Mistkerl bezeichnet hast."

Auch ich erinnerte mich daran, denn es war ja noch nicht allzu lange her.

„Stimmt", gab ich schuldbewusst zu. „Aber mittlerweile habe ich meine Meinung ja geändert."

„Zu meinem Glück. Obwohl ich sowieso glaube, dass die ganzen Streitereien nur zum Vorspiel gehörten…"

„Vorspiel?" Fragte ich entrüstet.

„Natürlich", erklärte er. „Weißt du, Tigerinnen machen das genauso, wenn sie auf ein Männchen treffen. Zuerst sind sie abweisend und beißen und kratzen. Du hast das genauso gemacht. Erst ganz zickig und dann…"

„Was, und dann?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Dann folgt die Paarung", kam die Antwort mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Was? Wie meinst du denn das jetzt wieder?"

Ich tat empört.

„Du hast mir schließlich auch erst die kalte Schulter gezeigt und warst gemein und ablehnend… wie eine Tigerin. Aber dann hast du letztendlich doch in meinen Armen geschnurrt wie ein Kätzchen."

Entrüstet schlug ich nach Roberts Arm und er lachte.

„Würdest du bitte diese tierischen Vergleiche lassen!"

„Aber gerade du als Biologin solltest doch wissen, dass Menschen auch Tiere sind… Säugetiere." Unschuldig sah er mich an.

„Jetzt, wo ich mich an die kleine Einlage letzte Nacht erinnere, bei der Don dich grün und blau geschlagen hat, glaube ich das sogar", schnaubte ich.

„Aha, da seid ihr also", vernahm ich plötzlich Mel's Stimme.

Sie schmunzelte, als ich erschrak und ich hoffte, dass sie nicht allzu viel von der Unterhaltung gehört hatte. Vor allem nicht den Teil mit der Paarung…

Ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, war meine Hoffnung aber wohl umsonst.

Sie warf mir einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und ich konnte mir denken, dass es Zeit wurde für Don's Denkzettel. Sofort stand ich auf.

„Ähm, Robert, ich muss noch was mit Mel erledigen. Warte hier auf mich, okay."

Er sah mich zwar etwas merkwürdig an, stimmte dann aber zu und ich verschwand mit Mel.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Don auftauchte, da Ray den Lockvogel spielte. Ich beobachtete schweigend die Szene, die sich dann abspielte, aber gerade als ich dachte, Mel's Plan würde aufgehen, kam Robert in den Speisesaal geplatzt.

Verdammt, dachte ich, wieso kann er nicht einmal auf mich hören? Denn es kam, was kommen musste: Ein paar nette Worte wurden gewechselt und Don schlug wieder zu.

Ich sprang auf und Mel verließ mit Lukas den Saal.

„Verdammt, sie sind ja durchgeknallt!" Fluchte Robert in Richtung Don. Sein Schlag trieb Robert die Tränen in die Augen, denn es war genau die richtige Stelle gewesen. Robert hielt sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Seine Nase blutete wieder und tropfte sein Hemd voll.

Don sagte gar nichts mehr und verließ ebenfalls wortlos den Saal. Ich reichte Robert ein Handtuch, dass ich schnell organisiert hatte.

„Wieso kannst du nicht einmal auf mich hören?" Herrschte ich ihn an. „Du solltest doch draußen warten."

Erstaunt sah er mich an.

„Was? Ist das jetzt meine Schuld, dass Don gefährlich ist? Ich hätte eher etwas Mitleid erwartet, denn das tut verdammt weh…"

Er nahm das Handtuch weg und zum Glück hatte seine Nase aufgehört zu bluten. Sein Hemd war trotzdem wohl nicht mehr zu retten.

„Mitleid? Du hast doch gesagt, so etwas ist doch nichts."

„Bist du jetzt etwa sauer auf mich?" Fragte er dann.

„Dein Hemd ist ruiniert", wich ich ihm aus. Ich musste mich erst etwas abregen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Don mal eine Rechnung darüber schicken, denn das ist schon das zweite diese Woche…"

Ich fand Robert' s Scherz nicht sehr amüsant und sah ihn böse an.

„Okay, dann eben nicht. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir mal erklären, was hier los ist", meinte er dann und ich erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte und dass er gerade im richtigen Moment dazwischen gefunkt hatte.

„Wozu auch die ganze Mühe? Don spinnt doch. Soll Mel doch lieber gleich bei Lukas bleiben." Kommentierte Robert, was ich ihm erzählt hatte.

„Hallo?" Meinte ich entrüstet. „Sie schnappt sich doch nicht einfach irgendeinen Kerl. Schon mal was von Gefühlen gehört?"

Wir machten uns auf den Weg zu meiner Wohnung und Robert wollte mich aufziehen.

„Ja, ich glaube, davon hab ich schon mal gehört. Ich hab da gerade auch so ein Gefühl. Vielleicht könnten sie mir ja helfen, das zu befriedigen, _Dr. Parker…_"

„Idiot", meinte ich frustriert und er lachte.

„Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst: Lukas ist kein schlechter Kerl…"

Ich schnaubte.

„Das sagst du… aber du kennst ihn ja nur beruflich."

„Wenn ich ihn anderweitig kennen würde, wärst du bestimmt auch nicht begeistert davon…"

Er konnte es nicht lassen, aber ich musste schmunzeln.

„Na bitte. Endlich wieder ein Lächeln. Das steht dir auch viel besser."

Jetzt blieb er stehen und hielt mich fest. Ich mochte das, weil ich mich in seinen Armen sicher und geborgen fühlte.

„Ich mag es, wenn du lächelst", meinte er dann verträumt und so kannte ich ihn gar nicht.

„Erzähl mir was über Lukas", meinte ich dann, bevor es zu sentimental wurde und er ließ mich los.

„Er gehört zum Sicherheitspersonal und arbeitet für mich… für dich. Hauptsächlich ist er für die Sicherheitsleute im Besucherzentrum verantwortlich und koordiniert schon mal die Zusammenarbeit mit den Wartungsteams. Manchmal fährt er auch mit uns raus in den Park. Ein guter Mann. Ich vertraue ihm. Er war übrigens auch am Umzug der Raptoren beteiligt…"

„Aha!" Entfuhr es mir. „Deswegen willst du, dass Mel ihn nimmt. Er gefällt dir besser als Don…"

„Das ist ja wohl auch keine Kunst", knurrte Robert und ich grinste.

„… und er nimmt dir deine Arbeit ab."

„Was soll das denn heißen?" Empörte er sich jetzt. „Du hast selbst gesehen, was ich alles für deinen Park auf mich nehme."

Er wollte mir nur ein schlechtes Gewissen machen, aber darauf fiel ich nicht herein.

„Willst du jetzt etwa ne Gehaltserhöhung?"

Als Robert merkte, dass seine Taktik keinen Erfolg hatte, winkte er ab.

„Na gut, im Moment stimmt es sogar. Solange Dr. Harding meint, ich müsse mich schonen, nimmt Lukas mir die meiste Arbeit ab…"

Er seufzte und folgte mir in meine Wohnung.

Beim Abendessen kam es dann zum nächsten Zwischenfall. Jeder merkte, dass Robert und Liam sich aus dem Weg gingen, weil der Vater sich lieber mit Ray unterhielt, als mit seinem Sohn, der mir jetzt gegenüber saß und mich ansprach.

„Ihnen gehört also diese Insel, ja? Dann müssen sie ganz schön reich sein…"

Ich durchschaute nicht, was er vorhatte, also ging ich darauf ein.

„Mehr oder weniger…"

„Ich meine, ich verstehe da was nicht" fuhr er scheinheilig fort.

„Mein Vater vögelt seine Chefin…also sie. Aber eigentlich denke ich, sind sie intelligent genug um zu merken, was für ein Versager er ist…"

Alle hatten das gehört und es wurde totenstill am Tisch.

„Liam!" Rief Robert wütend und ich merkte, dass er kurz davor war über den Tisch zu springen, um seinem Sohn den Hals umzudrehen. Ich hielt Robert am Arm zurück. Den kleinen Schnösel wollte ich mir selbst vorknöpfen.

„Weißt du, Liam", begann ich ruhig, aber mit einem scharfen Unterton in der Stimme, „eigentlich bin ich ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch, aber du gehst mir auf die Nerven! Es gefällt mir nicht, wie du mit deinem und über deinem Vater sprichst oder wie du die Leute hier behandelst. Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder wir fangen noch mal von vorne an, du benimmst dich und behandelst die Leute hier mit dem Respekt, den sie verdienen… oder du verhältst dich weiter wie ein Riesenarschloch… aber dann sorge ich dafür, dass du für den Rest der Zeit, die du hier bleiben sollst, in dein Zimmer eingesperrt wirst und nur zu den Mahlzeiten raus darfst!"

Liam wirkte etwas erschrocken. So hatte noch nie jemand mit ihm gesprochen. Klein beigeben wollte er aber noch nicht.

„Das Würden sie nie tun! Das dürfen sie gar nicht!"

Ganz sicher war er sich trotzdem nicht und deshalb sah er hilfesuchend zu seinem Vater. Robert aber ignorierte den Blick. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Luthien auch so knallhart sein konnte und als er Liam so dasitzen sah, mit sich selbst kämpfend, musste er ein breites Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Nun, wie du schon gesagt hast Liam, diese Insel gehört mir… und deshalb kann ich hier tun und lassen, was ich will!" Streng sah ich ihn an und musste mich zurückhalten, um nicht zu lachen, als ich beobachtete, wie er scheinbar fieberhaft überlegte, ob ich es wohl ernst meinte.

„Dann geh ich zurück zu meiner Mutter", erwiderte er dann trotzig, aber so leicht konnte er mich auch nicht abwimmeln.

„Ehrlich gesagt, _Sohn_, kommt es mir eher so vor, als würde deine Mutter dich loswerden wollen, um mit ihrem neuen Kerl ungestört zu sein!"

Das gab ihm zu denken und er antwortete nicht mehr.

„Also… hast du dich für eine Möglichkeit entschieden?" Wollte ich dann wissen und er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ja", murmelte er. „Es tut mir leid. Ich werde mich benehmen."

„Schön", meinte ich dann fröhlich und die anderen unterhielten sich weiter.

„Darf ich aufstehen?" Fragte Liam mich dann kurze Zeit später und ich nickte. Immer noch wortlos und etwas geknickt, verließ er den Saal.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben", meinte Robert dann stirnrunzelnd zu mir. „Du scheinst ihn ja wirklich gebändigt zu haben."

„War das zu hart?" Fragte ich dann in die Runde. „Schließlich kenn ich mit Kindererziehung nicht aus."

„Nein, ich glaube, dass war genau richtig", ermutigte mich Robert. „Er hatte es verdient."

Ich seufzte.

„Ich weiß schon, warum ich keine Kinder will…Das ist ja verdammt anstrengend!"

Robert grinste.

„Na ja, als er klein war, war er wirklich süß."

„Das waren die Raptoren auch", gab ich schmunzelnd zurück, „ aber das hat sie auch nicht daran gehindert, gemeine und hinterhältige Biester zu werden."

Alle lachten über meinen Vergleich, aber wo ich Recht hatte, hatte ich Recht.

Hoffentlich benimmt Liam sich jetzt wirklich, dachte ich dann, und macht es Robert nicht so verdammt schwer… Ich ahnte nicht, dass Liam sich auch so seine Gedanken machte.

Mann, dachte er auf seinem Zimmer, Dad's neue Freundin ist ja ziemlich cool. Die hat's echt drauf, obwohl sie mich ganz schön zur Schnecke gemacht hat. Wenigstens hat es sie gekümmert, wie ich mich verhalten habe… nicht so wie Mum, der alles egal ist, was ich tue und die sich nur noch um ihren neuen Freund kümmert. Vielleicht sollte ich es mir diesmal nicht verscherzen hier bleiben zu dürfen…

Im Speisesaal dachte ich darüber nach, wie lange es wohl funktionieren würde, dass Robert John aus dem Weg geht und seufzte. Warum war hier alles so verdammt kompliziert geworden?


	13. Chapter 13

**Mel**

Lukas hatte sein Appartement in einem anderen Trakt des riesigen Wohnkomplexes, der eigens für das Personal errichtet wurde.

Als ich das Appartement betrat, kam ich mir sofort vor wie in einer Geheimdiensteinsatzzentrale. Die Wand vor mir war mit etlichen Monitoren verziert und darunter stand ein großer Schreibtisch mit drei Computern, etlichen Funkgeräten und Telefonen.

Eine Couch und ein großer Fernsehbildschirm versuchten das ganze Szenario etwas gemütlicher zu machen. Aber es blieb bei dem Versuch.

Ich hatte zeit mich ein wenig umzusehen, denn Lukas war nocheinmal zurückgegangen, um meine restlichen Sachen zu holen.

Die Küche sah schon etwas gemütlicher aus. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Appartement, bildete sie hier einen eigenständigen Raum und man sah, dass Lukas sich oft hier aufhielt.

Das Schlafzimmer dagegen wirkte unpersönlich, was wahrscheinlich ein Hinweis darauf war, dass Lukas nicht viel zum schlafen kam.

Als ich einen Blick ins Badezimmer warf, bekam ich plötzlich Sehnsucht nach einer heißen Dusche. Lukas hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen und so schlüpfte ich aus meinen Sachen und drehte die Dusche auf.

**Lukas**

Lukas war derweilen auf dem Weg zu Mels Appartement. Er hatte sich bei Ray noch eine große Reisetasche ausgeliehen, da er selbst keine besaß.

Robert hatte ihm erst vor kurzem die Leitung des Sicherheitsteams übertragen, damit er selbst mehr Zeit für den Park hatte, und so hatte Lukas keine Probleme sich Zutritt zu Mels Appartement zu verschaffen.

Er atmete auf, als er niemanden vorfand und machte sich schnell daran Mels Klamotten zusammenzupacken. Bei manchen Sachen stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen und dieses Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, als er ein rotes Spitzenhöschen in die Finger bekam.

Wie gerne er sie darin mal sehen würde. Erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken verstaute Lukas die Unterwäsche schnell in der Reisetasche. Aber er konnte nichts gegen seine Gefühle Mel gegenüber tun, je mehr Zeit er mit ihr verbrachte, desto stärker wurden sie.

Und jetzt, wo sie praktisch bei ihm wohnte, war es sicher schwer, sie nicht einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen und zu küssen.

Lukas seufzte leise. Was hatte diese Frau nur an sich, dass er sich so zu ihr hingezogen fühlte? Und das auch noch seit er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Dumm war nur, dass er nicht wusste, wie stark sie noch an Donald hing. Aber nach vorhin standen die Chancen für Donald schlecht. Und Lukas hoffte, er könne Mel irgendwann für sich gewinnen.

Er beeilte sich die restlichen Sachen einzupacken und verließ dann eilig das Appartement.

**Mel**

Die heiße Dusche hatte gut getan, ich fühlte mich nicht mehr ganz so erschlagen und etwas entspannter.

Ich trat aus der Dusche und wickelte mich in ein weiches Handtuch.

„Mel?" hörte ich Lukas. Er war also schon wieder zurück.

„Ich bin im Bad", antwortete ich und hoffte, er würde nicht reinkommen.

„Okay, ich stell dir deine Sachen ins Schlafzimmer."

Ich hörte, wie er das Schlafzimmer verließ und steckte vorsichtig den Kopf aus der Tür, als ich niemanden im Schlafzimmer entdecken konnte verließ ich das Bad und durchwühlte die Reisetasche.

Ich war froh, dass ich mir bei der letzten Gelegenheit ein paar Sachen vom Festland hatte schicken lassen, so brauchte ich wenigstens nicht mehr wie eine wandernde Werbetafel für den Park herumlaufen. Allerdings fragte ich mich, wer bloß auf die Idee gekommen war mir rote Spitzenunterwäsche einzupacken. Was dachten die denn, was ich hier vorhatte? Dinos verführen? Ich beschloss sie bei Gelegenheit mal anzuprobieren, vielleicht sah sie ja doch nicht so schlecht aus.

Ich sichtete die Klamotten und entschied mich für einen bequemen Hausanzug in babyrosa.

Oh mann, dachte ich. Jetzt seh ich aus wie ein wanderndes Bonbon. Anscheinend hatte derjenige, der das Klamottenpaket zusammengestellt hatte, keinen Sinn für Farben. Bislang hatte nie zeit gefunden, um mir die Sachen genauer anzusehen und jetzt wünschte ich, dass ich es mal getan hätte.

Immerhin waren die Sachen besser, als die JP Klamotten.

Ich suchte Lukas und fand ihn im Wohnzimmer vor seinen Monitoren.

„Arbeitest du eigentlich von hier aus?" fragte ich ihn und setzte mich auf die Couch.

„Nein, normalerweise nicht. Der Sicherheitsdienst hat eine eigene Einsatzzentrale. Aber ich hab mir auch hier noch ein paar zusätzliche Monitore installieren lassen, damit ich auch wenn ich Feierabend habe alles überwachen kann. Immerhin sind wir für die Sicherheit der Besucher zuständig. Und seit Robert mir die Leitung des Teams anvertraut hat, will ich lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Und Robert fand, das es eine gute Idee wäre."

„Du verstehst dich anscheinend gut mit Robert?"

„Ja, er ist ein guter Kerl. Mir tut es nur leid, dass ihn seine Vergangenheit nicht in Ruhe lässt."

„Du wusstest davon?"

„Ja, er hat es mir mal erzählt. Er meinte, da wir mittlerweile ziemlich eng zusammen arbeiten, wäre es besser keine Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben."

„Dann muss er dir aber ganz schön vertrauen."

„Vertrauen ist in unserem Job wichtig. Wenn es um die Sicherheit geht ist es gut, wenn man jemanden hat, dem man blind vertrauen kann. Und wenn ich jemandem vertraue, dann ist es Robert. Hast du eigentlich mitbekommen, dass sein Sohn heute morgen angekommen ist?" wechselte Lukas das Thema.

„Sein Sohn? Ich dachte, der will nichts mit ihm zu tun haben?"

„Dazu kann ich dir nichts sagen."

„Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass er hier ist."

„Mel, Mel, Mel", Lukas sah mich tadelnd an. „Ich bin der Sicherheitschef. Da muss ich über alles und jeden Bescheid wissen."

„Aber das ich mich auf die Insel geschmuggelt habe, dass wusstest du nicht", grinste ich ihn frech an.

„Ja, da hast du uns allen einen großen Schock eingejagt. Und die meisten von unserem Team sind dir immer noch böse, weil sie wegen dir mehr arbeiten mussten. Immerhin musste diese Sicherheitslücke geschlossen werden", seufzte er gespielt theatralisch. „Das du zu so was fähig sein kannst..."

„Wenn ich mir erst mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt habe..."

„Soso. Mich wundert nur, wie du es geschafft hast Robert dazu zu kriegen, dass er dich in den Park mitnimmt."

„Oh, da traust du mir dann doch zu viel zu. Das hatte ich Luthien zu verdanken."

„Ach so, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie sie ihn dazu gebracht hat... ich muss noch etwas arbeiten. Du kannst dir den Fernseher anmachen, wenn du möchtest. Außerdem gibt es bald schon Abendessen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da hingehen soll", meinte ich.

„Du kannst dich doch nicht hier verkriechen. Irgendwann wirst du Donald sowieso über den Weg laufen, das ist schließlich eine Insel, da läuft man sich zwangsweise über den Weg."

Irgendwie kamen mir Lukas Worte bekannt vor. Ja, ich glaube ich hatte das gleiche schon mal zu Luthien gesagt.

„Kommst du denn dann mit?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Würd ich gerne, aber ich hab noch jede Menge zu tun. Außerdem wolltest du doch Roberts Sohn sehen, oder nicht?"

„Ja schon, aber..."

„Siehst du", unterbrach er mich schnell. „Und das kannst du nur, wenn du zum Abendessen gehst."

„Trotzdem wäre es mir lieber, wenn du mitkommst", versuchte ich es noch mal.

„Und warum?" fragte er und ein schelmisches Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

Ja, warum eigentlich? So genau wusste ich das selbst nicht. Es war einfach ein schönes Gefühl in seiner Nähe zu sein. Doch das konnte ich ihm doch nicht sagen. Bevor es für mich noch peinlicher werden konnte, verließ ich eilig das Zimmer.

**Lukas**

Lukas sah ihr schmunzelnd hinterher. Als er gesehen hatte, wie verlegen sie seine Frage machte, hätte er sie am liebsten sofort geküsst. Aber er wollte warten, bis Mel bereit war eine Entscheidung zu treffen und ihre Gefühle geordnet hatte. Doch mittlerweile war er fast sicher, dass diese Entscheidung zu seinen Gunsten ausfallen würde.

**Mel**

Als ich in den Speisesaal kam war Roberts Sohn schon weg. Dafür war Donald da. Ich bemühte mich ihn zu ignorieren und setzte mich neben Luthien.

„Schick", kommentierte sie meinen Hausanzug.

„Wen ich denjenigen, der mir diesen Schund geschickt hat in die Finger bekommen."

„Wieso? Du siehst irgendwie niedlich aus." Luthien musste kichern.

„Niedlich? Ich will aber nicht niedlich aussehen. Und weißt du was die mir noch geschickt haben?" ich senkte die Stimme. „Rote Spitzenunterwäsche."

„Was? Was glauben die was du vorhast?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber weißt du was mir gerade einfällt? Ich hoffe Lukas hat die nicht gesehen, als er meine Sachen geholt hat."

„Bestimmt hat er die gesehen", grinste sie. „So was sehen Männer immer!"

„Na klasse. Hab ich Roberts Sohn verpasst?" wechselte ich das Thema.

„Ja, er ist gerade gegangen." Und dann erzählte sie mir, wie unhöflich er gewesen war und wie sie in zurechtgewiesen hatte.

„Wow", meinte ich. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so gut in Kindererziehung bist. Dabei dachte ich, dein Mutterinstinkt wäre für eine Frau überraschend unterentwickelt."

„Das hat doch nichts mit Mutterinstinkt zu tun."

„Aber mit Knigge oder wie? Nee, is klar!"

"Wo hast du eigentlich Lukas gelassen?" mischte sich Robert ein.

„Der muss noch was arbeiten hat er gesagt."

„Ist eben mein bester Mann", freute er sich und konnte den Stolz in seiner Stimme nicht ganz verbergen.

„Fragt sich nur wofür", ließ sich Donald vernehmen. „Aber Sie haben ihn bestimmt gut angelernt. In _allen_ Sachen."

Robert ließ sich diesmal nicht beirren, sondern wandte sich wieder mir zu.

„Hast du nicht Lust mit _Lukas_ heute abend bei mir auf ein Glas Whisky vorbeizukommen?" fragte er übertrieben laut und betonte Lukas Namen ganz besonders.

Donald gab ein unwilliges Knurren von sich, zog es aber vor nichts darauf zu sagen.

„Dann lernst du auch mal Liam kennen", fuhr Robert fort.

„Gern, aber Lukas meinte, er hätte heute noch viel zu tun."

„Dann sag ihm, dass sein Chef ihm den Auftrag gegeben hat heute abend mit seinem Chef ein Glas Whisky zu trinken."

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten."

**Robert**

„Schön", freute sich Robert und rieb sich die Hände. Er würde alles versuchen, um Lukas und Mel einander näher zu bringen. Lukas war ein feiner Kerl und Mel hatte eindeutig etwas besseres verdient, als diesen schnöseligen Anwalt. Und wenn er Donald dabei noch einen reinwürgen konnte, wäre das sicher ein schöner Nebeneffekt.

**Luthien**

Abends war ich mit Liam erst mal alleine in Roberts Wohnung. Zu mir war er jetzt sehr höflich, aber wir unterhielten uns auch nicht wirklich viel. Robert war noch im Kontrollraum, als es an der Tür klopfte. Es waren Mel und Lukas.

„Kommt rein", begrüßte ich beide. „Robert kommt gleich, aber bis dahin kann ich euch schon mal Liam vorstellen."

Dieser gab beiden die Hand.

„Du bist also Roberts Sohn", meinte Lukas. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass Liam es gar nicht gefiel, auf seinen Vater angesprochen zu werden.

„Scheint so", gab er nur zurück.

Wir setzten uns und ich sah mir Lukas genau an. Robert hat wohl Recht, dachte ich dann. Er sieht wirklich nett aus und wenn Robert ihm vertraute...

Unser Gespräch drehte sich um den Park. Liam hörte aufmerksam zu, denn die Dinos schienen ihn doch sehr zu interessieren. Es dauerte nicht lange und dann kam auch Robert dazu. Als Liam ihn aber durch die Tür kommen sah, sprang er auf und verabschiedete sich.

„Ich werd jetzt schlafen gehen", erklärte er nur und Robert versuchte erst gar nicht ihn aufzuhalten.

„Das war mein Sohn", seufzte er.

Er ließ sich neben mir auf die Couch fallen, griff nach seinem Whisky und legte seinen anderen Arm um mich. Mel warf mir einen Blick zu, der mir sagen sollte, dass sie sich für mich freute, aber auch etwas neidisch war. Sie war sich wohl im Moment überhaupt nicht über ihre Gefühle im Klaren.

Wir diskutierten weiter über den Park und schnell drehte sich das Gespräch nur noch um die Raptoren.

Ich merkte, dass es Lukas wohl etwas unangenehm war, sich mir gegenüber so locker zu verhalten, wie Robert es tat. Für ihn war ich seine Chefin und er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Robert hatte dieses Problem nie gehabt, dachte ich so, und musste schmunzeln.

Wenn Lukas mit Robert alleine war, hatte er wahrscheinlich kein Problem, denn ihn kannte er schließlich schon sehr gut. Aber ich war für ihn eine Fremde und auch noch die Person, die sein Gehalt zahlte.

Außerdem schien es ihn zu irritieren, wie vertraut Robert mit mir umging. Er hätte es ihm wohl nie zugetraut, dass er etwas mit mir anfangen würde und es dann auch noch so offen zeigte.

Damit ich mich auch mal ungestört mit Mel unterhalten konnte, fragte ich sie, ob sie mich mal auf den Balkon begleiten würde und sie verstand.

„Das war also Roberts Sohn", fing sie an. „Die beiden sehen sich wirklich ähnlich."

„Sie sehen sich nicht nur ähnlich, sondern sie sind es auch", seufzte ich.

„So schlimm?"

Ich nickte.

„Die wollen sich am liebsten aus dem Weg gehen."

Mel blickte verstohlen durch das Fenster.

„Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, worüber die beiden sich jetzt unterhalten..."

„Vielleicht über die Raptoren... vielleicht auch über dich... Sag mal, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Don? Liebst du ihn noch? Willst du wieder mit ihm zusammen sein?"

„Frag mich was leichteres", meinte sie frustriert. „Ich weiß es im Moment selbst nicht."

„Und was ist mit Lukas?" Bohrte ich weiter. „Immerhin wohnst du bei ihm. Was ich sowieso nicht verstehe. Hier sind doch noch genug Wohnungen frei..."

„Das hat sich halt so ergeben..."

„Aha", meinte ich nur bedeutungsvoll. „Vielleicht sollten wir mal wieder reingehen obwohl ich das Gefühl habe, dass es Lukas etwas unangenehm ist, den Abend mit seiner Chefin zu verbringen..."

Mel grinste nur.

„Ich glaube, es verwirrt ihn auch ziemlich, wie vertraut ihr miteinander umgeht... Robert scheint ja sogar eine sanfte Seite zu haben..."

Als ich später mit Robert alleine war, kuschelte ich mich an ihn.

Sag mal", fragte ich ihn dann. „Findest du es richtig, Lukas und Mel zusammen zu bringen?"

„Wieso nicht? Mel hat jemand besseren verdient als Don und ich unterstütze eben den, den ich am Besten finde."

Ich verzog mein Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, Mel ist erwachsen und wir sollten uns da nicht einmischen. So etwas geht nie gut...Außerdem woher willst du wissen, dass Lukas überhaupt Interesse hat?"

„Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, was?" Grinste er.

„Komm schon. Hat er was erwähnt?" Fragte ich neugierig.

„Na gut, er hat gesagt, dass er Mel jetzt schon sehr mag..."

„Und weiter?"

„Ach... dann wollte er nur noch wissen, wie du als Chefin so im Bett bist..."

Er lachte, aber ich versetzte ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen. Er stöhnte auf.

„Bitte nicht. Ich hab erst mal genug von Schlägereien..."

Ich schmunzelte.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass da schon Gefühle im Spiel sind?"

Robert nickte nur und dann zog er mich enger an sich.

„Wo wir gerade wieder von Gefühlen reden... Was ist mit meinen Gefühlen?"

Er begann mich zu küssen und dann fuhr er zwischen den Küssen fort:

„Sie sollten mir unbedingt helfen, die zu befriedigen, Dr. Parker. Dann werde ich mich auf jeden Fall revanchieren..."

Ich musste lachen, ließ mich aber dann doch von ihm ins Schlafzimmer bringen.

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich im Labor und beschäftigte mich mit der Aufgabe einen neuen Rex zu klonen.

Als ich meine Eppis gezählt und in den Ständer gestellt hatte, wollte ich noch mal meine Handschuhe wechseln und blickte auf. Liam stand in der Tür und sah mir schüchtern zu.

„Du kannst ruhig reinkommen", ermutigte ich ihn. „Nur bitte nichts ohne Handschuhe anfassen."

Er nickte und ich reichte ihm ein paar Handschuhe. Dann gab ich ihm Rebeccas Hocker und er setzte sich.

„Darf ich fragen, was sie da machen?"

„Natürlich", antwortete ich und griff nach meiner 1000 µl Pipette.

„Ich mache Dinosaurier. Jedenfalls versuche ich es…"

Begeistert sah er mich an.

„Cool!"

„Ja, aber nicht mehr so cool, wenn sie dich jagen und auffressen wollen", bremste ich seinen Enthusiasmus. „Gerade bin ich dabei DNA von unserem toten Rex zu isolieren."

„Hier gibt's Tyrannosaurier! Die find ich total klasse. Kann ich die sehen?"

Ich seufzte.

„Ehrlich gesagt: Nein."

Liam sah mich enttäuscht an, aber ich erklärte es ihm.

„Wir hatten nur einen, aber der ist jetzt leider tot. Eigentlich sollte das unsere Hauptattraktion werden, aber das Tier ist tot umgefallen, nachdem dein Vater es mit einem Betäubungspfeil beschießen musste…"

„Sie meinen, mein Vater hat einen Tyrannosaurus erlegt?"

„Na ja, erlegt ist vielleicht nicht ganz das richtige Wort", antwortete ich, aber Liam schien es doch zu beeindrucken. Sein Vater hatte das wohl größte Landraubtier aller Zeiten getötet.

„Wenn dich die Tiere so interessieren, solltest du mal mit deinem Vater reden. Er könnte dich mal mitnehmen und dir sicher viel zu den Dinos, die wir haben, erzählen."

Davon war er nicht begeistert.

„Könnten sie das nicht tun?"

Ich musste schmunzeln. Vielleicht war das meine Chance Robert ein bisschen zu helfen.

„Weißt du, ich mache die Dinosaurier, aber ich beobachte sie nicht den ganzen Tag. Ich kann dir höchstens sagen, was ein Carnivore und was ein Herbivore ist, aber das weißt du ja sicher schon selbst."

„Wissen sie, Dr. Parker, ich und mein Dad: Das ist keine gute Idee. Ich wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben und jetzt ignoriert er mich. Das hab ich wohl verdient…" Gab er zu.

„Das glaube ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Dein Vater liebt dich, Liam. Er hat nur Angst es zu zeigen, weil er denkt, du hasst ihn. Aber du bist sein Sohn und jeder macht mal Fehler."

„Vielleicht", meinte er schmunzelnd, „ aber sie kennen meinen Vater nicht, wie ich ihn kenne."

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", gab ich zurück.

„Nun er kann manchmal ganz schön ärgerlich werden", erklärte der Junge mir, aber das war für mich ja nichts Neues.

„Und das erzählst du mir?" Fragte ich lachend. „Dein Vater hat mich mal ein hinterhältiges Biest genannt."

Das überraschte Liam.

„Aber ich dachte… sie beide sind…"

Ich winkte ab.

„Da waren wir noch nicht zusammen. Ehrlich gesagt, konnte ich deinen Vater nicht ausstehen, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind und er mich wohl auch nicht. Aber wie du siehst, kann man seine Meinung auch ändern… sogar Robert."

Jetzt musste Liam lachen und ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er erinnerte mich wirklich sehr an Robert.

„Du solltest mit ihm reden. Ihr könnt euch nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Das hab ich auch schon mal versucht: Funktioniert aber nicht. Immerhin leben wir hier auf einer Insel."

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", erwiderte er ablenkend und dann fuhr er nachdenklich fort:

„Trotzdem, Dr. Parker…"

„Nenn mich Luthien." Erstaunt aber dankbar sah er mich an.

„Okay, Luthien… ich glaube nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee ist."

„Du kannst dich nicht ewig davor drücken. Außerdem, was ist, wenn du wieder zu deiner Mutter zurückgehst?"

Sein Ausdruck veränderte sich. Er sah traurig aus.

„Wissen sie… ich meine, weißt du, ehrlich gesagt, hab ich gar keine Ahnung, ob ich zurück kann."

Mir wurde einiges klar.

„Deswegen hast du gestern nichts erwidert, als ich deine Mutter erwähnt habe, nicht wahr? Das was ich gesagt habe, stimmte also."

Er nickte stumm.

„Ich glaube, sie will mich loswerden. Jetzt wo sie einen neuen Kerl hat, bin ich das fünfte Rad am Wagen."

„Das tut mir leid." Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihn trösten sollte.

„Ist schon okay", meinte er dann. „Ich hab mich bei ihr schon länger nicht mehr wohl gefühlt. Ständig sind wir umgezogen…"

„Das kenne ich", unterbrach ich ihn. „Ich bin mit meinen Eltern viel gereist. Da wir reich sind, hatten wir diese Möglichkeit."

„Und wo fühlst du dich zu Hause?"

Ich dachte kurz nach.

„Das kann ich dir leicht beantworten. Ich besitze zwanzig Immobilien über die ganze Welt verteilt, aber im Moment fühle ich mich hier zu Hause. Auf dieser gottverdammten Insel."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich hier mit deinem Vater zusammen sein kann…"

Liam nickte verständnisvoll.

Ich stand auf.

„Leider muss ich los und etwas mit Henry besprechen, aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du dir ja mal den Kontrollraum von Ray zeigen lassen."

Also lieferte ich Liam bei Ray ab, der sich sofort bereit erklärte ihm alles zu erklären.

Unsere Besprechung dauerte ziemlich lange und es dämmerte schon. Außerdem sah es so aus, als würde es wieder mal ein Gewitter geben. Ich wollte noch mal im Kontrollraum vorbeischauen und dort fand ich Liam immer noch zusammen mit Ray. Die beiden beobachteten angestrengt einen Bildschirm.

Als Ray mich erkannte, bedeutete er mir dazu zu kommen.

„Luthien, sieh dir das mal an. Das gefällt mir nicht."

Ich stellte mich hinter sie und erkannte, dass sie die Raptoren beobachteten. Die beiden Tiere schlichen am Zaun der zur Straße führte entlang. Auf und ab, immer an der gleichen Stelle.

Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen.

„Wie lange machen die das schon?"

„Schon ne ganze Zeit. Was soll denn das?"

Mittlerweile fanden sich noch mehr Leute im Kontrollraum ein. Darunter auch Mel, Dr. Harding, Donald und Lukas.

Alle beobachteten den Bildschirm, als die Tiere plötzlich den Zaun ansprangen. Funken sprühten und die Tiere wurden zurück geschleudert. Es schien ihnen nichts auszumachen, denn sie versuchten es immer wieder.

„Was haben die vor?" Fragte Dr. Harding. „Wollen die sich umbringen?"

„Was kein Verlust wäre", erwiderte ich sarkastisch.

Ray schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist gar nicht gut."

„Holen sie Robert her. Wir brauchen ihn hier", wies er dann Lukas an.

Don schnaubte nur. Seiner Meinung nach brauchte niemand jemanden wie Robert.

„Was gibt's?" Fragte Robert kurze Zeit später, als er mit Lukas zurückkam.

„Du solltest dir das mal ansehen", meinte Ray nur und deutete auf den Bildschirm.

Robert stellte sich dicht neben mich und mir lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Ich mochte es, wenn er mir so nah war, dass ich sein Aftershave riechen konnte. In solchen Momenten musste ich mich zusammen reißen, um nicht über ihn herzufallen.

„Was soll das?" Meinte er, als er die Raptoren beobachtete.

Er dachte darüber nach. Diese Tiere waren intelligent, also wollten sie auch irgendetwas bezwecken und es war eindeutig, dass sie aus dem Gehege ausbrechen wollten.

Dann sah er die ersten Regentropfen fallen und er verstand.

„Verdammt", fluchte Robert plötzlich. Wir hatten aber noch nicht verstanden und sahen ihn fragend an.

„Seht doch. Es regnet. Diese verdammten Biester versuchen einen Kurzschluss im Zaun zu verursachen!"

„Oh Gott!" Stöhnten wir alle auf, denn Robert hatte Recht.

„Wir müssen sofort da raus und sie ruhig stellen, aber da ich kaum das Gewehr richtig halten kann, müssen sie das diesmal übernehmen, Thomas."

Dr. Harding wirkte nicht sehr begeistert und zögerte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir diesmal besser Luthien mitnehmen", schlug er dann vor und ich wusste warum.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!" Empörte sich Robert, aber Dr. Harding erklärte es.

„Sie ist aber nach ihnen die beste Schützin hier. Jedenfalls was bewegte Ziele angeht. Ich kann die Tiere betäuben, wenn sie still stehen oder fressen, wie bei der Umzugsaktion. Aber wenn sie rum rennen wie jetzt gerade… keine Chance. Luthien trifft da viel besser als ich."

Alle sahen Robert erwartungsvoll an und schließlich stimmte er doch zu.

Das ist die Chance, dachte ich und lief noch mal schnell ins Labor.

Aus einem Chemikalienschrank nahm ich eine der Schatullen heraus, in denen sich spezielle Pfeile befanden. An den Wagen traf ich wieder auf die anderen, die schon auf mich warteten. Ein halbes dutzend Sicherheitsleute waren noch zu Robert, Dr. Harding und mir dazu gestoßen und wir machten uns auf den Weg.

Am ehemaligen Rexgehege sahen wir schon von weitem die Funken sprühen, weil die Tiere nicht aufgeben wollten.

Als wir ausstiegen, fauchten und knurrten sie uns böse an.

Alle stiegen Gewehr in Anschlag aus und gingen in Position. Es regnete nun in Strömen und ich fragte mich, ob ich die Tiere wirklich treffen würde.

„Wir versuchen sie vom Hochstand aus zu treffen", rief Robert dann Dr. Harding zu. Dann wies er seine Männer an:

„Falls irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert, schießen sie einfach."

Robert nahm meine Hand, als ich mein Gewehr geschultert hatte und führte mich zum Hochstand.

„Ich werde dich begleiten", meinte er dann schmunzelnd. „Vielleicht kannst du ja doch noch ein paar Tipps vom Meister gebrauchen…"

Vom Hochstand aus, konnte man gut in das Gehege blicken. Eigentlich sollte es nicht so schwer sein, dachte ich, aber trotzdem war ich nervös.

Zitternd nahm ich den ersten Pfeil aus der Schatulle, entfernte die Schutzkappe von der Spitze und lud das Gewehr.

Robert hielt einen zweiten zum Nachladen bereit und wunderte sich, dass die Spitzen dieser Pfeile extra Kappen trugen. Aber er sagte nichts dazu. Das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war Luthien abzulenken.

Ich nahm das Gewehr in Anschlag und Robert sprach beruhigend auf mich ein, als er sah wie die Gewehrspitze wackelte.

„Such dir ein Tier aus und folge ihm. Versuch ruhig zu atmen und wenn du es im Visier hast, drück einfach ab. Wir sehen dann schon, was passiert…"

Ich befolgte seinen Rat und als ich mir relativ sicher war, verschoss ich den ersten Pfeil.

Es dauerte keine Sekunde, da kippte das erste Tier zuckend um und Schaum quoll aus seinem Mund. Alle die das beobachten konnten, waren überrascht. So schnell wirkte kein Betäubungsmittel und auch Robert war verwirrt.

„Jetzt muss es schnell gehen", meinte er aber nur und reichte mir den nächsten Pfeil. „Sonst ist das zweite Tier weg."

Und in der Tat sah der zweite Raptor unschlüssig zu seinem Artgenossen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich gerade dazu entschließen zu flüchten.

Ich wollte nachladen, aber der Pfeil fiel mir vor lauter Aufregung aus der Hand. Robert handelte sofort. Er hob den Pfeil auf und nahm mir das Gewehr aus der Hand.

Bei ihm ging das Nachladen schnell und ohne Probleme. Dann legte er an und sog scharf die Luft ein. Er hatte wohl Schmerzen, ignorierte sie aber und schoss auf das zweite Tier, das gerade im Gebüsch verschwinden wollte.

Auch dieses Tier fiel krampfend zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Robert gab mir das Gewehr und hielt sich seinen Arm.

„Und jetzt", meinte er dann stöhnend, „will ich wissen, was in den verdammten Pfeilen war. Das ist doch kein Betäubungsmittel."

„Nein", gab ich zu. „Ein schnell wirkendes Nervengift. Die Raptoren machen uns jetzt keine Probleme mehr."

Als wir zurück zu den Wagen kamen, wartete Dr. Harding schon auf eine Erklärung.

„Was war das denn?" Fragte er etwas blas im Gesicht.

„Ein starkes Nervengift", erklärte ich ihm und irgendwie wirkte auch er erleichtert über das Ableben unserer Lieblinge.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Besucherzentrum grinste Robert mich plötzlich an.

„Weißt du, John wird davon gar nicht begeistert sein. Bald sind alle seine Fleischfresser wieder ausgestorben. Willst du mich arbeitslos machen?"

„Ich weiß", seufzte ich, „aber es war meine Entscheidung. Die Biester waren einfach zu gefährlich."

„Guter Schuss, übrigens. Ich bin stolz auf dich…"

Robert parkte den Wagen.

„Danke, aber ohne dich, wäre der zweite Raptor entkommen", meinte ich beim Aussteigen.

Er legte den Arm um mich, küsste mich zärtlich und wir gingen zurück zum Kontrollraum.

Dort erwarteten uns schon alle. Sie wollten natürlich auch eine Erklärung, aber der erste, der uns begrüßte, war ein total aufgeregter Liam.

„Luthien, ist alles okay?" Fragte er mich besorgt und Robert sah mich stirnrunzelnd von der Seite an. So kannte er seinen Sohn gar nicht.

„Seit wann duzt ihr euch denn?" Flüsterte er mir dann zu und ich antwortete ebenso leise:

„Ich hatte heute eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung mit deinem Sohn."

Und dann zu Liam:

„Uns geht's gut. Wir sind nur etwas nass geworden."

Um das zu unterstreichen deutete ich auf den Boden, denn um uns herum hatte sich schon eine kleine Pfütze gebildet.


	14. Chapter 14

** Halfmoonglasses : Danke für deine Nachricht ! Wir werden weiter uploaden, dann hast du gaaanz viel zu lesen, wenn du wieder online gehen kannst... :o) **

**Mel**

Als Lukas hinter Robert in den Kontrollraum kam, konnte ich mir meine Erleichterung über seine Unversehrtheit nicht erklären.

In mir tobte ein Gefühlschaos, wie ich es bis dahin noch nicht erlebt hatte.

Zumal Don diesmal ausnahmsweise kein Wort über Robert verloren hatte, als wir gebannt auf Rays Monitore sahen.

Ich stand hinter Don und beobachtete ihn heimlich. Und langsam kamen mir Zweifel, ob meine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Doch als Lukas eintrat, waren diese Zweifel verschwunden. Ich seufzte leise. Konnte man in zwei Männer gleichzeitig verliebt sein? Ich verdrückte mich klammheimlich und lief nach draußen. Diesmal achtete ich jedoch darauf in der Nähe des Besucherzentrums zu bleiben, denn es regnete wieder und es wurde langsam dunkel. Und auf eine weitere Begegnung mit einem Allosaurier konnte ich gut verzichten. Der Regen wurde immer stärker, doch das registrierte ich nicht. Irgendwie musste es doch zu schaffen sein eine geordnete Bahn in meine Gedanken zu bringen.

Ich bemerkte nicht, wie mir jemand folgte.

Am ehemaligen Raptorpferch blieb ich stehen und sah gedankenverloren hinein. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur um ein Thema. Don und Lukas. Die beiden Männer waren so grundverschieden wie es nur ging.

Ein leises Knacken riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Oh nein, bitte nicht schon wieder, fuhr es mir durch den Kopf und als ich mich umdrehte erwartete ich einen hungrigen Allosaurier vor mir zu sehen.

Zum Glück irrte ich mich. Vor mir stand Liam. Aber was wollte ausgerechnet Liam hier?

„Meine Güte, hast du mich erschreckt."

„Wieso? Wen haben Sie denn erwartet? Einen Saurier vielleicht?" fragte er frech.

„Einen Allosaurier, um genau zu sein."

„Ja sicher", meinte er in einem Tonfall, als hätte ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. „Als ob der hier so einfach hin kommen würde."

„Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Ach, es kann schon mal passieren, dass irgendwelche Zäune ausfallen. Und dann würde ich draußen besser nicht alleine herumlaufen, denn es könnte jederzeit ein wahnsinnig hungriger Allosaurier aus dem Gebüsch springen."

„Sie wollen mir doch nur Angst machen", gab er zurück. Doch er war schon längst nicht mehr so selbstsicher wie vor ein paar Minuten. Als er sich dann auch noch nach allen Seiten umsah, musste ich unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Sie wollen mir wirklich nur Angst einjagen", stellte er fest als er mein Grinsen sah.

„Na ja, solange du dich hier im abgezäunten Bereich befindest, bist du schon relativ sicher", räumte ich ein. „Wenn du allerdings so blöd bist wie ich und bei so einem Wetter in den Park rennst, dann nicht mehr, vor allem wenn ein Blitz das Allosauriergehege lahm gelegt hat", fügte ich seufzend hinzu.

Jetzt hatte ich ihn neugierig gemacht und bedrängte mich solange, bis ich ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte.

„Wollen wir nicht lieber reingehen? Dann kann ich dir noch mehr Geschichten erzählen, wenn du möchtest."

Wir waren beide schon klatschnass und ich wollte nicht, dass er sich was wegholte.

„Warum sind Sie dann erst rausgegangen?"

„Warum bist du mir hinterher gelaufen?" gab ich zurück.

„Es hat doch was mit diesem Anwalt zu tun", fuhr er ungerührt fort. „Sie haben ihn die ganze Zeit so komisch angesehen. Und als Lukas kam, sahen Sie aus, als wäre Ihnen nicht ganz wohl."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", gab ich kühl zurück und drehte mich wieder um.

„Aber ich weiß wie es ist, wenn jemandem weh getan wird", sagte er leise.

Ich wusste immer noch nicht, was er von mir wollte. Aber ganz sicher würde ich meine Probleme nicht mit einem siebzehnjährigen Jungen diskutieren.

**Liam**

Liam sah Mel unschlüssig an. Warum war er ihr eigentlich hinterher gelaufen? Er hatte nur gesehen, wie sie versuchte sich aus dem Kontrollraum zu schleichen und war ihr dann aus Neugier hinterher gegangen.

Er wusste selbst nicht, was er sich davon versprochen hatte. Und wenn Luthien rausfinden würde, dass er ihrer besten Freundin hinterherspioniert hatte, wäre sie bestimmt nicht begeistert. Und dass, wo er doch gerade begann sie zu mögen und sie ihn.

„Lukas würde Ihnen niemals weh tun", sagte er fest, dann drehte er sich um und rannte davon.

**Mel**

Verwundert drehte ich mich um, doch von Liam war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

Woher nahm er diese Sicherheit, dass Lukas mir nicht weh tun würde. Er hatte ihn doch nur kurz gesehen und gestern abend auch nicht viel mit ihm gesprochen.

Was ich natürlich nicht wissen konnte war, dass Liam gestern, als Luthien und ich auf dem Balkon waren, an seiner Tür gelauscht hatte und so das Gespräch zwischen Robert und Lukas mitbekommen hatte.

Etwas verwirrt ging ich zurück ins Besucherzentrum. Und das eigentliche Problem hatte ich immer noch nicht gelöst.

„Da bist du ja", empfing mich Luthien. „Ich dachte schon du hättest wieder etwas angestellt. Mein Gott du bist ja ganz nass."

„Ach Luthien, ist weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll! Ich habe immer noch Gefühle für Don, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein. Und Lukas... ich weiß nicht, was ich mit Lukas machen soll."

„Komm mit." Luthien zog mich in eine ruhige Ecke. „Und jetzt erzähl mir mal, was dir so im Kopf herumgeht."

„Seitdem ich mit Don richtig zusammen bin... war... Seit die Sache mit der Beziehung angefangen hat, benimmt Don sich so merkwürdig. Er war zwar schon vorher nicht gut auf Robert zu sprechen, aber das hatte ja einen anderen Grund. Jetzt scheint er sich irgendwie mit ihm vergleichen zu wollen oder er denkt, dass er mir nicht dass geben kann, was ich von einer Beziehung mit ihm erwarte. Als es damals noch eine Affäre war, war es nicht so, weil er mir genau das gegeben hat, was ich wollte. Es bestanden einfach keine Verpflichtungen und so was. Und ich kann ihn ja nichtmal vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Er scheint felsenfest davon überzeugt zu sein, dass er meinen Ansprüchen nicht genügt. Aber wie kann ich mit jemandem zusammensein, der sich für unzulänglich hält, obwohl er das eigentlich nicht ist... war. Weißt du, ich kann keinen Mann gebrauchen, der mir ständig beweisen will, dass er ein richtiger Mann ist und mich und meine Gefühle dabei total vergisst.

Lukas ist da ganz anders. Er hat sich von Anfang an für mich interessiert und hat sich irgendwie immer darum bemüht mir zu zeigen, dass ich ihm nicht gleichgültig bin. Man kann mit ihm einfach normal reden, ohne dass er gleich irgendwas dahinter vermutet. Don war ja sofort alarmiert, wenn ich Robert nur erwähnt habe. Er hat mit seiner blöden Eifersucht auf Robert alles kaputt gemacht."

Luthien sah mich lange nachdenklich an.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen mit Don glücklich zu werden?" fragte sie dann.

Erstaunt sah ich sie an und dachte über ihre Frage nach.

„Nein", meinte ich dann nach einer Weile.

„Und mit Lukas?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube schon."

„Vielleicht hast du dich an Donald auch zu sehr gewöhnt. Ich meine er war immer da wenn du ihn brauchtest."

„Du meinst wenn ich Sex haben wollte... ja. Aber als Partner... nein. Ich sollte mir nicht mehr den Kopf über Don zerbrechen, oder?"

„Nein, das sollest du nicht. Denn ich glaube, dass du eigentlich schon eine Entscheidung getroffen hast."

„Jetzt wo du es so sagst..."

„Dann grübel nicht länger drüber nach."

„Du meinst ich sollte Don vergessen und Lukas ne Chance geben?"

„Wenn das deine Entscheidung ist..."

„Oh man, du hast mir echt geholfen. Ohne dich hätte ich meine Gedanken nicht auf die reihe bekommen."

„Ich bin ja auch deine beste Freundin", grinste sie.

„Wie läuft es eigentlich mit dem neuen Rex?"

„Nicht besonders gut, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es bis zur Eröffnung schaffen soll."

„Und weiß John schon von den Raptoren?"

„Nein", seufzte sie. „Das muss ich ihm auch noch irgendwie beibringen."

„Die Eröffnung wird gut, das hab ich im Gefühl", versuchte ich sie aufzumuntern.

Sie wollte gerade etwas antworten, als Rebecca zu uns kam.

„Luthien, ich brauch dich dringend im Labor."

„Okay, wir sehen uns später?"

„Ja." Ich sah ihr nach.

„Mel, wie schön, dass ich dich hier finde", erklang hinter mir eine bekannte Stimme.

„Don." Ich fuhr herum. „Was willst du?"

„Können wir nicht nocheinmal neu anfangen?"

„Nein Don. Es geht nicht mehr."

„Aber Mel, das bisschen Streiterei mit Muldoon..."

„Es geht nicht um das bisschen Streiterei mit Robert. Es geht darum, dass du anscheinend lieber mit Robert streitest anstatt auch mal an mich zu denken."

„Wenn es dir darum geht, dann werde ich Muldoon aus dem Weg gehen."

„Auf einmal? Das sagst du jetzt nur so. ich hatte dir eine Chance gegeben, aber anstatt sie zu nutzen hast du dich lieber von Robert provozieren lassen. Das sagt ja wohl alles!"

„Aber ich kann mich ändern...", versuchte Don es erneut.

„Das fällt dir reichlich spät ein."

„Aber Mel, ich kann es dir beweisen." Er kam näher.

„Du wolltest schon zu viel beweisen." Er fasste mich bei den Schultern und wollte mich an sich ziehen.

„Laß mich los", fuhr ich ihn an und versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Lassen Sie sie los", hörte ich Lukas Stimme und eine tiefe Erleichterung durchfuhr mich.

„Ah, da kommt ja Superman", spottete Don.

„Muss ich Ihnen erst Ihr dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen oder lassen Sie sie freiwillig los?"

„Sie können es ja mal versuchen." Don sah Lukas herausfordernd an.

„Bitte", meinte dieser. „Ich habe sie gewarnt." Dann schlug er zu, nicht feste, aber fest genug, dass Don mich überrascht losließ und einen Schritt nach hinten taumelte. Er blutete noch nicht mal. Lukas zog mich zurück und stellte sich vor mich.

„Das wird Konsequenzen haben", drohte Don, doch Lukas sah ihn nur unbeeindruckt an.

„Ich bin für die Sicherheit von Miss Anderson zuständig und Sie gefährden diese Sicherheit", erklärte er dann ruhig. „Außerdem habe ich Sie gewarnt."

„Und ich warne Sie jetzt, Clough. Wenn Sie sie auch nur einmal anrühren, mach ich Mus aus Ihnen."

„Sie sind ja irre", gab Lukas zurück.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander", knurrte Don und trat den Rückzug an.

**Don**

Ich werde sie zurückbekommen, dachte er. Und ich weiß auch schon wie.

**Mel**

„Alles okay?" fragte Lukas und musterte mich besorgt.

„Ja, ja, alles okay. Aber gut dass du aufgetaucht bist."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dein persönlicher Triceratops bin", grinste er und ich ließ mich in seine Arme ziehen.

Ich spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend und Lukas Berührung jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Plötzlich schob er mich gespielt entsetzt von sich. „Oh nein, jetzt macht Gennaro Mus aus mir, ich hab dich angerührt!"

„Als ob du vor ihm Angst haben müsstest. Der Tops hatte auch keine Angst vor dem Allosaurier."

Grinsend zog er mich wieder in seine Arme und brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an meins heran.

„Oh, störe ich?" Wir fuhren auseinander und sahen Robert ertappt an.

Im Stillen verfluchte ich Robert, warum musste er auch gerade jetzt auftauchen. Ausgerechnet, als Lukas im Begriff war mich zu küssen.

**Luthien**

Rebecca und ich sahen auf die Uhr. Zeit fürs Schlüpfen. Schnell riefen wir Henry und dann rannten wir drei aufgeregt in Richtung Brutstation. Dabei kamen wir an Robert, Mel und Lukas vorbei, die uns nur verwundert hinterher sahen.

**Robert**

„Was ist denn in die gefahren?" Fragte Mel.

„Vielleicht geht's ja um den neuen Rex", bemerkte plötzlich Liam, der bei den dreien auftauchte.

„Woher weißt du denn von dem Rex?" Robert sah seinen Sohn skeptisch an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wir könnten ja mal nachsehen", schlug Lukas vor und sie gingen zur Brutstation.

„Oh wow, vielleicht schlüpft er gerade! Das muss ich sehen", rief Liam begeistert, als er durch die Glasscheiben die Station sah. Rebecca, Henry und Luthien standen um einen der nestartigen Tische und diskutierten.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin", bremste ihn Robert, als er mit seiner Keycard die Tür öffnete.

„Hier haben nur Mitarbeiter Zutritt."

„Und warum darf sie dann mit?" Liam deutete auf Mel.

„Weil sie auch für InGen arbeitet… aber du wartest hier. Das ist mein letztes Wort."

Damit beendete Robert jegliche Diskussion.

Liam starrte ihn böse an. Der weiß genau, wie er mir jeden Spaß verdirbt, dachte er.

**Luthien**

Entzückt beobachteten wir den Baby-Rex, wie er seine ersten Schritte auf dem Tisch machte.

Wenn die Tiere noch so klein waren, sahen sie recht niedlich aus. Da würde niemand vermuten, dass daraus mal der gefürchtetste Räuber der Urzeit werden würde.

„Oh ist der niedlich", rief Mel plötzlich hinter mir und ich musste grinsen.

„Willst du einen als Haustier?" Fragte ich, aber sie verneinte.

„Nee, lieber nicht. Der frisst mir nur die Haare vom Kopf und wie soll ich mit ihm Gassi gehen…"

„Mit ihr…" Korrigierte ich sie.

„Jetzt sind wir doch nicht mehr arbeitslos", bemerkte dann Robert in Richtung Lukas, der sich umsah. Er war noch nie in einem der Labors gewesen.

Henry brachte den Rex zu unserer Aufzuchtsstation. Es würde ein paar Wochen dauern, bis wir ihn in das Raptorengehege bringen konnten, aber bis dahin könnten die Besucher das Tier in der Aufzuchtsstation sehen.

Als wir zum Abendessen gingen, konnte ich meine gute Laune kaum verbergen.

„Du strahlst ja richtig", meinte Robert nicht ganz so optimistisch zu mir.

„Ich weiß, dass du meine Freude nicht ganz teilen kannst, aber der Rex soll doch unsere Hauptattraktion werden…" Ich sah ihn bettelnd an.

„Na ja, wenigstens sind die Raptoren weg…" Gab er dann zu.

„Oh, stimmt ja." Jetzt fielen mir die Raptoren wieder ein. Das musste ich ja noch John beichten.

Am nächsten Tag tat ich das auch.

„Was? Die Raptoren sind auch tot? Und du hast sie umgebracht?"

Ich hatte geahnt, dass John sich aufregen würde.

„Langsam glaube ich, ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht… Mel ist plötzlich auf der Insel und jetzt auch noch Roberts Sohn. Donald verhält sich schon seit einigen Tagen total merkwürdig und Robert sieht aus, als wäre er in eine Schlägerei geraten. Irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht. Ihr verschweigt mir doch etwas…"

„Glaub mir", meinte ich seufzend, „du willst das gar nicht alles wissen… Außerdem haben wir einen neuen Rex!"

Ich dachte mir, es wäre gut, das Beste für den Schluss aufzubewahren und tatsächlich stimmte es John etwas gutmütiger.

„Zumindest etwas", meinte er. „Ich hoffe, du weißt wenigstens, was hier vor sich geht, denn schließlich ist es ja auch größtenteils deine Insel. Vor allem hoffe ich, dass mit der Eröffnungsgala in zwei Tagen alles gut geht…"

„Jetzt wo die Raptoren weg sind, mach ich mir da keine so großen Sorgen mehr", beschwichtigte ich ihn und dann teilte mir John mit, er würde mal im Kontrollraum nach dem rechten sehen und ich ging nach draußen.

Heute Morgen hatte ich Dr. Harding dazu überredet, Liam mal mit in den Park zu nehmen, denn er hatte gestern etwas niedergeschlagen gewirkt, weil er den kleinen Rex nicht hatte sehen dürfen. Gerade als ich über den Parkplatz lief, kam Robert rasant mit einem der Geländewagen angefahren. Ich wusste, dass er Dr. Harding hatte helfen müssen, aber was mich überraschte war, dass Liam auf einmal aus Roberts Wagen sprang, wütend die Tür zuknallte und zum Wohnkomplex lief.

Robert stieg ebenso verärgert aus und warf ebenfalls die Tür zu.

„Liam, bleib stehen! Wir sind noch nicht fertig! Ich warne dich…!" Rief er seinem Sohn hinter her.

Oh oh, dachte ich, da muss ich wohl mal eingreifen und bevor Robert ihm hinterher laufen konnte, fing ich ihn ab. Er ahnte was ich vorhatte.

„Halt dich da raus, Luthien!" Fuhr er mich an, aber ich wollte mich nicht raushalten.

„Hey! Was soll das? Als dein _Boss_ will ich wissen, was passiert ist!"

„Und ich als dein _Angestellter_ sage dir, es wäre besser für dich, wenn du dich da raushältst!"

Robert war wirklich aufgebracht und mir fiel nur eine Möglichkeit ihn abzulenken und zu besänftigen.

„Willst du mir etwa drohen? Damit kommst du bei mir nicht durch…"

Und damit zog ich ihn an mich und küsste ihn zärtlich. Meine Taktik hatte Erfolg.

Total verdutzt sah er mich an, aber war wirklich etwas ruhiger.

„Was hast du vor?" Fragte er argwöhnisch und ich küsste ihn noch einmal.

„Das ist nicht fair", beschwerte er sich daraufhin. „Du kämpfst mit unlauteren Mitteln, denen ich nicht widerstehen kann."

„Also… erzählst du mir jetzt, was dein Sohn wieder angestellt hat, um dich zu ärgern?"

Robert nickte widerwillig und wir setzten uns auf eine Bank vor dem Besucherzentrum.

„Wir waren mit Harding im Park und eigentlich lief alles ganz gut… nicht, dass wir uns auf einmal super verstanden hätten, aber er hat sich wenigstens zurückgehalten. Dann hat Harding mich gebeten Liam schon mal mit zurückzunehmen, was ich auch tat. Wir haben uns unterhalten und er ist mal wieder ausgeflippt. Gerade als wir eine Herde Stegosaurier passieren lassen mussten, ist er aus dem Wagen gesprungen und abgehauen. Ich musste natürlich hinterher, um ihn vor den Stegos zu retten. Die hätten ihn beinahe mit ihren Schwänzen erschlagen und mich nebenbei bemerkt auch. Da ist es ja wohl auch kein Wunder, dass ich sauer auf ihn bin, oder?"

Jetzt konnte ich Robert verstehen.

„Na gut, also jetzt kann ich es verstehen", stimmte ich ihm zu.

„Weißt du, ich komm mit dem Jungen einfach nicht klar." Robert wirkte frustriert.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihm reden", schlug ich vor.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich würde ihn wahrscheinlich sowieso nur anschreien. Aber wenn er dich wieder beleidigt, sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt…"

Ich fand Liam in seinem Apartment. Er schien vor sich hin zu grummeln und war ebenfalls sauer.

„Was?" Meinte er, als er mich sah. „Schickt mein Vater jetzt dich vor, um mich zu bestrafen? Werd ich jetzt hier eingesperrt und darf nicht mehr raus? Ich wette, er hat dir schon alles erzählt und jetzt bist du auch auf seiner Seite."

Bleib ruhig, Luthien, redete ich mir beruhigend zu. Dann legte ich los.

„Erstens: Mir gefällt dein Ton nicht und zweitens: Es geht nicht darum, wer auf wessen Seite steht! Wie konntest du einfach mitten in einem Gehege aus dem Auto springen? Ist dir nicht klar, wie gefährlich das ist? Wir züchten hier keine Kuscheltiere!"

„Ist mir egal", meinte Liam verächtlich und mir platzte fast der Kragen.

„Aber mir ist das nicht egal! Du hast dich und auch Robert unnötig in Gefahr gebracht!"

Ich ärgerte mich maßlos über ihn.

„Tu doch nicht so, als würde es hier um mich gehen... Du machst dir doch nur Sorgen um meinen Vater und das ihm hätte was passieren können!" Warf er mir an den Kopf.

„Na ja, so wie du dich im Moment hier aufführst, ist es ja wohl auch kein Wunder, dass mir dein Vater lieber ist... Wieso machst du überhaupt so einen Mist? Ich versteh dich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Eigentlich versteh ich euch beide nicht..."

Ich seufzte und dann musste ich grinsen. Liam verstand das natürlich nicht.

„Was ist so witzig?"

„Ach nichts", meinte ich und musste richtig lachen. Das verärgerte Liam noch mehr.

„Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn jemand über mich lacht!"

„Okay, dann verrate ich es dir: Du erinnerst mich total an deinen Vater. Der schafft es auch mich so aufzuregen wie du jetzt gerade. Ihr seid euch wirklich sehr ähnlich."

„Blödsinn", wehrte Liam ab. „Ich hab nichts von meinem Vater!"

„Oh doch", beharrte ich, „dein Vater hat nämlich genauso reagiert, als ich ihm dasselbe gesagt habe."

Liam wirkte verunsichert.

„Wieso springst du überhaupt aus dem Wagen, wenn dein Vater nur mit dir reden will?"

„Hat er dir das so erzählt?" Liam sah mich überrascht an.

„Ja, wieso? Dann erzähl mir doch mal deine Version..."

Jetzt war ich gespannt.

„Anfangs haben wir uns auch noch normal unterhalten, aber dann fingen wir an zu diskutieren und wenn du Robert wirklich kennst, weißt du, wie sehr er so etwas hasst..."

Er stockte.

„Und weiter?"

„Ich hab gesagt, dass ich sowieso lieber bei meiner Mutter wäre, was ja eigentlich nicht stimmt, aber ich dachte, es würde ihn dazu bewegen nachzugeben."

„Hat nicht funktioniert, oder?"

„Nein. Er meinte, ich könne gerne wieder zurückgehen und dass er sich sowieso nicht darum gerissen hätte, dass ich herkomme... sondern dass er eigentlich dagegen war und du ihn nur dazu überredet hättest, damit meine Mutter endlich in die Scheidung einwilligt. Er hat sogar gesagt, er wäre froh mich wieder los zu werden... Aber Luthien, ich weiß doch gar nicht, ob ich wieder zurück kann... Was mach ich denn dann?"

Liam war den Tränen nahe und ich war entsetzt. Oh verdammt, dachte ich, wie konnte Robert ihm nur so etwas an den Kopf werfen? Jetzt konnte ich auch verstehen, warum Liam weglaufen wollte.

Ich atmete tief durch.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kümmere mich darum. Aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass dein Vater genauso bescheuert ist wie du manchmal..."

Liam sah mich verwirrt an.

„Wie meinst du denn das jetzt wieder?"

„Ach", winkte ich ab, „vergiss es. Ich werd mal mit deinem Vater reden."

„Ehrlich? Heißt das, dass ich nicht für immer in meinem Zimmer bleiben muss?"

„Musst du nicht. Aber glaub nicht, dass ich deine Leichtsinnsaktion so einfach vergesse", meinte ich dann und verließ die Wohnung.

Liam blieb mit schlechtem Gewissen zurück.

Auf dem Flur lief mir Robert über den Weg.

„Und? Hast du die Verzogenheit in Person bestraft?" Fragte er mich.

„Ehrlich gesagt: Nein. Ich habe mich mit ihm unterhalten." Gab ich zurück.

„Unterhalten?" Robert sah mich ungläubig an.

Jetzt oder nie, dachte ich.

„Sag mal, worüber habt ihr euch noch mal _unterhalten_, als er aus dem Wagen gesprungen ist?"

Robert zögerte und ich merkte, dass er sich nicht mehr so ganz wohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er dann unentschlossen. „Nichts Besonderes..."

„Könnte es nicht vielleicht sein, dass du ihm einige nicht so nette Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hast? So etwas wie: Du würdest ihn gerne wieder loswerden!"

Ärgerlich sah ich Robert an.

„Oh man", stöhnte er dann. „Das hat er dir erzählt?"

„Allerdings. Wie konntest du ihm nur so etwas sagen? Spinnst du? Er ist dein Sohn."

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich da nicht einmischen, Luthien. Das geht dich nichts an!"

„Oh doch!" Erhob ich meine Stimme. „Was meinst du, wie er sich fühlt? Ihm ist schon klar, dass seine Mutter ihn loswerden will und jetzt sagt sein Vater ihm auch noch dasselbe..."

„Und wen interessiert es, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als mein eigener Sohn nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte! Soll ich jetzt etwa so tun, als wenn nie etwas passiert wäre? Das ist doch deine Spezialität, nicht wahr, Luthien?" Roberts Ton wurde ganz schön verletzend.

„Aber du bist ein Elternteil, Robert. Da sollte dir klar sein, dass deine Gefühle nicht immer im Vordergrund stehen." Auch ich wurde langsam sauer.

„Ach? Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Mein Sohn taucht einfach so nach drei Jahren hier auf und ich soll sagen: Hey, alles vergeben und vergessen, komm in meine Arme, Sohn!"

Ich hasste es, wenn Robert in solchen Situationen sarkastisch war.

„Vielleicht nicht gerade so... aber im Moment bist du auch nicht besser als seine Mutter..."

„Vergleich mich nie wieder mit seiner Mutter!" Herrschte Robert mich an. „Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, du hast keine Ahnung..."

Jetzt wurde ich sarkastisch.

„Stimmt ja. Hab ich wohl immer noch nicht, was? Du vertraust mir ja nicht... Deswegen verheimlichst du mir immer solche Dinge wie eure Unterhaltung, die Liam dazu gebracht hat aus dem Wagen zu springen... Das war total unsensibel von dir."

„Oh", lachte Robert plötzlich auf, „dann bist du also jetzt die Spezialistin in Erziehungsfragen? Komisch eigentlich, denn ich kann mich nicht erinnern gehört zu haben, dass du verheiratet warst oder gar Kinder hast. Im Gegenteil. Ich glaube, Mel hat erwähnt, dass du gar nicht scharf darauf bist Mutter zu werden..."

Langsam ging er zu weit.

„Ach ja, tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht blöd genug war den erstbesten zu heiraten, der mir über den Weg gelaufen ist und mit ihm ein Kind zu zeugen, das ich nicht erziehen kann."

Aber Robert fiel auch noch etwas sehr verletzendes ein:

„Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, wer dich heiraten würde. In alles musst du dich einmischen, aber wenn es mal darauf ankommt, hältst du lieber deine Klappe..."

Damit spielte er wohl auf die Umzugsaktion der Raptoren an, bei der ich John nicht widersprochen hatte. Mir traten die Tränen in die Augen.

„Das kannst du gut, nicht wahr? Andere verletzen..."

Robert erkannte plötzlich, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Betreten sah er mich an.

„Luthien... ich..."

Aber ich wollte keine Entschuldigung hören und unterbrach ihn.

„Laß mich einfach in Ruhe!"

Damit drehte ich mich um und lief zum Treppenhaus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Liam**

Uns war nicht klar, dass Liam den Streit belauscht hatte.

Niedergeschlagen setzte er sich auf sein Bett. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Luthien wegen ihm mit seinem Vater stritt. Sie war so glücklich mit seinem Vater gewesen und jetzt hatte er es geschafft, dass die beiden wütend aufeinander waren.

Liam fühlte sich schlecht dabei und nahm sich vor, alles zu tun, damit die beiden sich wieder versöhnen würden.

**Luthien**

Draußen atmete ich tief durch und traf auf Mel.

„Was ist los?" Fragte sie grinsend. „Hat dein Stiefsohn wieder etwas angestellt?"

„Nenn ihn nicht so", lehnte ich ab. „Und es liegt nicht nur an Liam sondern auch an Robert. Er hat sich mal wieder total unsensibel verhalten und nicht nur Liam gegenüber."

„Hast du mit ihm gestritten?"

Ich nickte und dann erzählte ich ihr alles.

„Robert hat das bestimmt nicht so gemeint", versuchte sie mich hinterher zu beruhigen.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht... aber er hat es gesagt."

Na toll, dachte ich, jetzt war Robert nicht nur sauer auf seinen Sohn sondern auch auf mich und ich war wütend auf Liam wegen seines Leichtsinns und auf Robert wegen seines unsensiblen Verhaltens.

Ich seufzte. So würde das nie was werden…

Mel wollte aber noch etwas wissen.

„Vielleicht kannst du mir aber mal erklären, woher Liam über Don, Lukas und mich Bescheid weiß."

Ich antwortete nur mit einem Schulterzucken, denn der Streit mit Robert setzte mir doch mehr zu, als ich zugeben wollte.

**Robert und Don**

„Das ich das noch erleben darf! Der große Muldoon steht einmal nicht als Held da!"

Robert drehte sich um und sah Donald, der lässig an die Wand gelehnt vor ihm stand.

„Wenn Sie sie jetzt nicht verjagt haben, dann weiß ich auch nicht", grinste er hämisch. „Aber warum sollte mich das wundern? Sie kommen schon nicht mit Ihren Tieren klar, warum also sollten Sie mit Frauen klar kommen?"

„Hören Sie auf, hören Sie endlich auf", brüllte Robert und sprang ihn an. Völlig überrascht reagierte Don gar nicht als Robert ihn an die Wand nagelte.

„Sind Sie immer noch nicht zufrieden? Reicht es nicht, dass Sie Ihre eigene Beziehung kaputt gemacht haben?" Robert drückte Don seinen Arm gegen die Kehle. Don gab nur ein hilfloses Röcheln von sich und starrte Robert aus schreckensgeweiteten Augen an.

„Aber wissen Sie was?" fuhr Robert fort. „Sie haben es nicht anders verdient! So wie Sie Mel behandelt haben ist es Ihnen recht geschehen, dass sie Ihnen davon gelaufen ist. Haben Sie dafür auch eine passende Erklärung, Anwalt?" Robert drückte noch etwas fester zu. „Also maßen Sie sich nicht an zu beurteilen, wie ich mit Frauen klar komme."

Robert hatte sich in Rage geredet und merkte gar nicht, dass er Don immer mehr die Luft abdrückte.

Don versuchte sich verzweifelt aus Roberts Griff zu befreien. Dem Schrecken war mittlerweile nackte Panik gefolgt. Doch Robert hielt ihn eisern fest.

„Vater! Du bringst ihn ja um!"

Robert fuhr herum und Don sank halb ohnmächtig zu Boden und schnappte nach Luft.

Liam sah seinen Vater aus großen Augen an.

„Liam... ich..."

„Ich wusste, dass du zu allem fähig bist", sagte Liam leise.

„Ich kann dir das erklären." Robert trat einen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu, doch dieser wich vor ihm zurück.

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe!" Die Worte seines Sohnes trafen Robert mehr, als er gedacht hatte.

„Liam, bitte, ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen. Das musst du mir glauben."

„Für mich sah das aber ganz anders aus...Und für ihn glaube ich auch." Liam deutete auf den am Boden liegenden Donald, der immer noch keuchend um Luft rang.

„Liam...", versuchte es Robert erneut, doch Liam sah ihn nur abweisend an.

Robert sah seinen Sohn noch eine Weile an, doch als dieser keine Reaktion zeigte, lief er schnell nach draußen und ließ seiner Wut und Verzweiflung freien Lauf.

**Liam und Don**

Liam beugte sich derweil zu Donald hinunter.

„Alles okay?"

„Ja", stöhnte dieser.

„Bleiben Sie hier, ich hole den Doc."

Völlig durcheinander lief Liam los um Dr. Harding zu suchen. Gerade noch hatte er sich Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er den Streit zwischen Luthien und seinem Vater verursacht hatte. Und jetzt das! Mittlerweile wusste er gar nicht mehr, was er von seinem Vater denken sollte. Er hatte zwar mitbekommen, dass Donald ihn provoziert hatte, aber das war doch kein Grund ihn gleich umzubringen.

Hätte Liam die Vorgeschichte gewusst, hätte er es vielleicht verstanden. So aber bestätigte sich nur sein Eindruck, den er von Robert hatte.

Es dauerte dann auch nicht lange, bis Liam Dr. Harding gefunden hatte. Schnell erklärte er ihm die Situation und Harding ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und begleitete Liam zurück.

Als die beiden bei Donald ankamen, hatte dieser sich bereits aufgesetzt.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Harding.

„Meine Lungen schmerzen und mein Hals tut höllisch weh."

Dort, wo Robert zugedrückt hatte, hatte sich Dons Hals schon leicht blau gefärbt. Harding sah sich das kurz an.

„Ist nur eine Quetschung", meinte er dann. „Halb so schlimm. Das wird in den nächsten tagen zwar noch weh tun und nicht schön aussehen, aber Sie werden es überleben."

Er betrachtete Don genauer. Er war immer noch blass und auch die Angst war noch nicht vollständig aus seinem Blick gewichen.

„Ihre Lungenschmerzen machen mir mehr Sorgen. Da muss ich Sie genauer untersuchen. Liam, hilfst du mir ihn nach unten zu bringen?"

Liam nickte und half Harding Don zu stützen. Gemeinsam schafften sie ihn in den Erste-Hilfe-Raum. Unterwegs begegneten ihnen Mel, die sie erstaunt ansah.

**Mel**

Was auch immer passiert war, dachte ich. Diesmal ist es schlimm.

Ich folgte den Dreien zum Behandlungsraum.

„Danke Liam, du kannst jetzt gehen", schickte Harding den Jungen weg.

Als Liam durch die Tür kam, hielt ich ihn auf und zog ihn unauffällig in eine stille Ecke.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte ich von ihm wissen.

„Ach, sieh an, Sie machen sich ja doch Sorgen um Ihren Anwalt", grinste er.

„Erstens ist es nicht mein Anwalt und zweitens geht dich das überhaupt nichts an. Also, was ist passiert?" fuhr ich ihn ungeduldig an.

„Wow, ist ja gut. Ich erzähl's Ihnen ja schon. Dad hat versucht Ihren Anwalt zu killen."

„Was?"

„Also, noch mal zum Mitschreiben. Mein Vater hat versucht Ihren Anwalt umzubringen."

„Das glaube ich nicht", meinte ich ungläubig. „Zu so was ist Robert doch gar nicht fähig. So gut kenne ich ihn zwar nicht, aber das traue ich ihm nicht zu!"

„Bitte, wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dann fragen Sie doch Ihren Anwalt..."

„Es ist nicht mein Anwalt."

„Dann eben nicht." Liam hob die Schulter und machte, dass er davon kam, bevor Mel auf die Idee kam ihn danach zu fragen, woher er von Don, Lukas und ihr wusste.

Ich hörte Don schon vor sich hinschimpfen, als ich das Behandlungszimmer betrat.

Dr. Harding kam mir entgegen und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das geht schon so, seit ich ihm gesagt habe, dass er nicht schwer verletzt ist. Ich will ihn allerdings noch eine Weile hier behalten. Für alle Fälle."

Das Mitleid, was ich gerade noch für Don empfunden hatte verschwand, als ich ihn sah. So schlecht ging es ihm anscheinend nicht, immerhin konnte er schon wieder Gift verspritzen.

Er war zwar immer noch reichlich blass und die Quetschung am Hals sah übel aus, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt wie ein Rohrspatz zu schimpfen.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben", drohte er als er mich sah. „Den werde ich wegen versuchten Mordes vor Gericht bringen!"

„Robert wollte dich bestimmt nicht umbringen", versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Das war ja klar, dass du ihn wieder in Schutz nimmst! Der gute Robert würde so etwas ja nie tun, er ist ja schließlich unser Held", höhnte er. „Aber eins verspreche ich dir, den zerre ich vor Gericht. Aber damit kennt er sich ja aus... mit Mord!"

„Du spinnst doch total", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Ach ja? Und warum springt er mich dann an und drückt mir die Kehle zu? Und dann diese Mordlust in seinen Augen..."

„Du hast bestimmt deinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Aber Mordlust, ich bitte dich. Allerdings", fügte ich hinzu. „An seiner Stelle hätte ich auch nicht Übel Lust dir ne Abreibung zu verpassen."

„Stellst du dich jetzt auch noch auf seine Seite?"

„Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Wenn Robert wirklich durchgedreht ist, dann bist du nicht so ganz unschuldig daran. Du lässt ihn ja überhaupt nicht mehr in Ruhe. Selbst jetzt, wo du doch _angeblich_ einem _Mordanschlag_ entkommen bist, sitzt du hier und beschimpfst ihn, anstatt mal endlich wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen."

„Aber ich hab doch recht", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

„Weißt du was? Laß gut sein, ich ertrag dich nicht mehr", meinte ich leise und verließ eiligst das Behandlungszimmer.

Draußen lief ich Lukas in die Arme.

„Weißt du, wo Robert ist? Ich suche ihn schon die ganze Zeit, wir müssen doch noch etwas wegen der Landcruiser-Tour besprechen."

„Ich glaube Robert hat im Moment ganz andere Probleme", seufzte ich.

Lukas sah mich verwirrt an und ich erzählte ihm von dem Streit zwischen Robert und Luthien und dann von dem Vorfall zwischen Don und Robert.

„Und Don ist jetzt felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Robert ihn umbringen wollte. Der hat doch nicht mehr alle fünf Sinne beisammen."

„Du bist aber reichlich gut informiert", grinste er mich an. Schnell wurde er aber wieder ernst. „Die Eröffnung ist schon bald. Was gibt das denn für einen Eindruck bei den Besuchern, wenn die beiden sich ständig streiten und prügeln?"

„Ja, aber Robert hat noch ein anderes Problem", gab ich zu bedenken. „Wenn Don seine Drohung war macht und ihn wegen Mordversuchs vor Gericht bringt, dann ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass Robert verurteilt wird. Don ist das Opfer und als Anwalt ziemlich glaubwürdig, außerdem war Liam auch Zeuge und er ist auch davon überzeugt, dass Robert Don umbringen wollte. Und Robert hat keine Zeugen, die zu seinen Gunsten aussagen könnten."

Lukas hatte zwar keine Ahnung was das betraf, aber was Mel ihm da erklärte klang plausibel.

„Dann müssen wir Gennaro irgendwie davon abhalten und wenn ich ihn windelweich prügeln muss."

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an", stöhnte ich auf.

„Das war ein Scherz", grinste er schelmisch. „Ich bin nicht unbedingt scharf darauf mich da einzumischen. Laß uns Robert suchen gehen, bevor er noch irgendetwas wirklich dummes anstellt."

„Aber ich wollte Luthien..."

„Halt sie da erst mal raus. Sie soll sich erst mal von dem Streit erholen."

Widerwillig stimmte ich Lukas zu und folgte ihm nach draußen.

Draußen fanden wir nur eine zertrümmerte Bank.

„Aha", kommentierte Lukas. „Er war also hier. Ich glaube dann weiß ich, wo wir ihn finden."

Lukas deutete auf einen Jeep und wir stiegen ein.

Wir fanden Robert auf einem Hochstand, von dem man fast das ganze Pflanzenfressergehege überschauen konnte.

„Bleib du erst mal im Auto", wies Lukas mich an.

Er stieg aus und ich sah, wie er irgendetwas zu Robert hochrief und Robert daraufhin hinunter geklettert kam. Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt. Robert raufte sich die Haare und sagte irgendetwas zu Lukas, dann sackten seine Schultern herab und er ließ den Kopf hängen.

Lukas bedeutete mir auszusteigen.

„Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen", empfing mich Robert. „Das musst du mir glauben!"

„Das glaub ich dir ja. Viel wichtiger ist jetzt, dass wir Donald davon abbringen, dich anzuzeigen."

Bei dem Gedanken, wieder in den Knast kommen zu können, wurde Robert ganz blass. Er konnte sich noch gut an jene Zeit erinnern und es waren keine schönen Erinnerungen.

„Du kommst nicht ins Gefängnis", deutete ich seine Gedanken richtig. „Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, kriegen wir dich da schon raus."

„Heißt das, du würdest meine Verteidigung übernehmen?"

„Ja, aber hoffen wir, dass es nicht soweit kommen wird."

„Das was nicht soweit kommen wird?"

Wir fuhren herum und starrten Luthien erschrocken an. Die beiden Männer traten einen Schritt zurück, sodass ich alleine vor ihr stand.

„Äh... nun ja... das ist so..."

**Luthien**

„Verdammte Scheiße!" Fluchte ich los, als Mel mir alles gebeichtet hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich nur einen Spaziergang machen wollen, um eine klaren Kopf zu bekommen und jetzt das… „Langsam hab ich wirklich die Schnauze voll von diesem Mist hier! Diese verdammte Insel treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn! Sind hier jetzt alle total durchgeknallt? Ich glaube, John hat Recht: Hier kann man sich nie sicher sein, was gerade vorgeht…"

Mel sah mich skeptisch an. Sie wusste, dass nie etwas Gutes dabei raus kam, wenn ich mich so aufregte und hemmungslos fluchte.

„Weißt du", unterbrach sie mich, „vielleicht sollten wir erst mal…"

Aber ich ließ sie nicht ausreden und zeigte zum Gehege.

„Nein, ich sag dir, was ich tun sollte: Ich sollte einfach in diesen Elektrozaun stolpern! Dann hab ich keine Sorgen und auch keine Probleme mehr! Selbst die Raptoren waren friedlicher als ihr!" Dabei sah ich Robert scharf an, aber Mel widersprach mir.

„Und was war mit dem, der uns in der Küche gejagt hat?"

Langsam regte ich mich wieder ab.

„Der hat auch nur das gemacht, was er am besten konnte. Was man von den meisten Leuten hier nicht behaupten kann! Alle machen hier, was sie wollen… nur nicht ihren Job! Was soll das? Übermorgen ist die Eröffnungsgala und die einzigen, die hier tun, was sie sollen, sind die Tiere… und gerade von denen würden wir wollen, dass sie sich anders verhalten. Also wenn das keine Ironie ist, weiß ich auch nicht…Das ist doch echt krank. Du, Robert, versuchst Don zu erwürgen, du, Mel, ziehst dreimal in der Woche in ein anderes Apartment und sie, Lukas, keine Ahnung, was sie angestellt haben, aber da gibt es bestimmt irgendetwas…"

Die drei sahen mich merkwürdig an.

„Ich hab nicht versucht, Don zu erwürgen", verteidigte sich Robert. „Ich hab ihm nur etwas die Luft abgedrückt…"Dann etwas leiser.

„Natürlich", gab ich sarkastisch zurück, „das macht man ja unter zivilisierten Menschen auch so…"

„Ja ja ja", mischte Mel sich jetzt etwas genervt ein, „bevor das jetzt wieder zu ner weiteren herzzerreißenden Szene führt, sollten wir lieber überlegen, was wir mit Don machen."

Mir fiel da schon etwas ein.

„Wir machen das, was große Firmen immer tun, um Gerichtsverhandlungen zu vermeiden."

„Und das wäre?"

Alle sahen mich fragend an.

„Wir zahlen Schweigegeld."

„Was?" Mel wirkte entsetzt. „Hast du so etwas denn schon mal gemacht?"

„Nein, ich nicht… aber Donald", enthüllte ich. „So läuft das nun mal und er weiß das. Daher wird er auch wissen, dass es für ihn keine bequemere Lösung geben kann.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er da zustimmen wird. Es wird schwer sein ihn von seinem Rachefeldzug abzubringen", gab Mel zu bedenken, aber ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Alles eine Frage des Preises. Du könntest ihm ja mal ein Angebot unterbreiten, wo du dich schon dazu bereit erklärt hast, Roberts Anwalt zu werden…"

Davon war Mel gar nicht begeistert und Robert auch nicht.

„Moment mal", fuhr er dazwischen, „ich will nicht, dass hier irgendwelche Schweigegelder gezahlt werden. Ich hab nichts unrechtes getan. Na ja, auf jeden Fall wollte ich ihn nicht umbringen…"

„Das ist keine Frage von Recht oder Unrecht. Es geht nur darum Aufsehen zu vermeiden und Donald weiß, dass das jetzt, wo der Park gerade eröffnet werden soll, besonders wichtig ist."

„Das gefällt mir trotzdem nicht", versuchte Robert es noch mal. „Gibt es keine andere Lösung?"

Mir fiel auf, dass er etwas blass wirkte. Ich konnte mir denken, dass ihn der Gedanke wieder in den Knast zu wandern ganz schön mitnahm.

Ich dachte kurz nach und dann fiel mir noch etwas ein.

„Na ja, entweder das oder wir nageln ihn auf die Verschwiegenheitsklausel in seinem Vertrag fest. Es wäre dann wohl am besten, wir weisen ihn schon jetzt daraufhin, dass er einen Vertrag unterschrieben hat, der ihm verbietet über das, was hier auf der Insel vor sich geht zu reden. Das schließt _alles _mit ein, was hier passiert. Sollt er sich nicht daran halten, können wir ihn ebenfalls verklagen."

„Verschwiegenheitsklausel in Bezug auf die Insel?" Mel sah mich verwirrt an.

„So etwas Spezielles gibt es in meinem Vertrag aber nicht, oder? Das hätte mich bestimmt gewundert."

„Nein." Jetzt musste ich grinsen. „Diesen Vertrag mussten auch nur Mitarbeiter unterschreiben, die Zutritt zur Insel haben… was du ja eigentlich nicht hast. Aber du hast etwas Ähnliches unterschrieben, als du mit Ray die Sachen wegen der Keycard geregelt hast."

Lukas und Robert nickten. Sie konnten sich an diesen speziellen Punkt in ihren Verträgen auch noch erinnern, weil ziemlich darauf rumgeritten wurde.

„Oh, ich verstehe", meinte Mel dann. „Ich erinnere mich vage…"

„Donald das mit dem Vertrag klar zu machen, wäre dann ja wohl auch dein Spezialgebiet, Mel."

Jetzt musste auch Mel grinsen.

„Oh ja, und darauf freu ich mich schon, ihm das zu verklickern. Kann mir nur noch mal einer vorher diesen Vertrag zeigen?"

„Ich geb dir meinen", bot Lukas sofort an.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Liam?" Fiel Mel dann noch ein. „Der hat doch nicht auch so etwas unterschreiben müssen, oder?"

„Doch natürlich", antwortete ich. „Was glaubst du denn, wie wir es geschafft haben, die Insel so lange geheim zu halten? Die Leute haben alle ihre Klappe gehalten, weil sie Angst haben verklagt zu werden…"

„Aber vielleicht sollen wir Liam das schonender beibringen", schlug Mel vor und ich stimmte ihr zu.

„Okay, also du kümmerst dich um Don und ich kümmere mich um Liam."

Dann wurde es auch langsam Zeit zurück zu fahren.

„Soll ich dich mit zurücknehmen?" Fragte Robert mich und sah mich schuldbewusst an.

Er hatte mit Sicherheit ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber so leicht wollte ich ihm nicht verzeihen, was er mir an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Ich lehnte ab.

„Nein danke. Ich laufe lieber zurück."

Ich fand Liam alleine auf der Terrasse des Besucherzentrums und setzte mich zu ihm.

„Hi Liam!" Ich wusste gar nicht, wie ich anfangen sollte, aber er nahm mir das ab.

„Lassen wir doch das Geplänkel", meinte er grinsend, „kommen wir gleich zur Sache…"

Wieder etwas, was mich sehr an seinen Vater erinnerte. Beide kamen gerne sofort auf den Punkt.

„Und was für eine Sache wäre das wohl?" Fragte ich scheinheilig.

„Du bist doch hier, weil mein Dad versucht hat diesen Anwalt, mit dem Mel was hatte oder auch noch hat, so sicher bin ich mir da noch nicht, umzubringen."

„Robert hat nicht versucht ihn umzubringen. Es war eher eine Revanche…"

„Für mich sah das aber anders aus… Wie ich es gesagt hatte, mein Vater schafft es immer alles kaputt zu machen…", beharrte Liam.

Lange drum herum reden brachte nichts, also kam auch ich zur Sache.

„Also Liam: Don würde Robert liebend gerne vor Gericht zerren, aber das werden wir mit allen Mitteln verhindern. Da du der einzige Zeuge für diese Geschichte bist, haben wir jetzt zwei, nein sogar drei Möglichkeiten: Erstens, du erhältst von InGen Schweigegeld, aber die Möglichkeit scheidet eigentlich schon aus, da wir dich sonst verklagen, denn du hast zweitens einen Vertrag unterschrieben, der dir untersagt über irgendetwas zu reden, was hier auf der Insel vor sich geht…"

Liam sah mich argwöhnisch an.

„Und was ist die dritte Möglichkeit? Doch wohl nicht, dass ich ins Allosauriergehege geworfen werde, oder?"

„Nein", lachte ich, „die dritte Möglichkeit ist, dass ich dir die ganze Geschichte erzähle und du deinen Vater vielleicht etwas besser verstehen kannst."

„Na gut", meinte er, „ versuchen wir die dritte… vor allem, was meintest du mit, es war eher eine Revanche?"

Puh… ich überlegte, wie ich alles am besten zusammenfassen konnte.

„Also anfangs lief alles ganz gut. Mel kam auf die Insel, Don, der Anwalt, kam auf die Insel und alle anderen waren schon auf der Insel. Mel und Donald hatten erst nur eine Affäre, aber hier wurde es zu mehr, bis Don sich auf einmal wie ein Irrer aufführte. Sagen wir einfach aufgrund verschiedenster Vorfälle, die ich hier nicht alle aufführen möchte, weil es zu lange dauern würde, konnten dein Vater und er sich nicht ausstehen. Don war wohl irgendwie eifersüchtig auf Robert, weil es Mel Spaß machte sich mit ihm und Dr. Harding die Tiere im Park anzusehen. Don hat Minderwertigkeitskomplexe oder so ähnlich, aber jedenfalls gipfelte die ganze Streiterei zwischen den beiden in einer nächtlichen Schlägerei, kurz bevor du auf die Insel kamst. Don hat Robert ganz schön zusammen geschlagen und deswegen wollte dein Vater sich wohl bei ihm revanchieren…"

Liam hatte aufmerksam zugehört du schien langsam zu verstehen.

„Jetzt wird mir einiges klarer", meinte er dann. „Aber wie konnte ein Anwalt meinen Dad verprügeln? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen…"

„Dein Vater ist am rechten Arm verletzt. Deswegen."

Ich seufzte. Eigentlich war ich immer noch froh darüber, dass Robert nicht Don verprügelt hatte.

„Aber wieso verhält Donald sich so, wenn er doch eigentlich glücklich mit Mel war?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Frag mich was leichteres… vielleicht bekommt ihm die Luft hier nicht…"

Liam grinste.

„Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum mein Vater sofort ausgeflippt ist, als Don euren Streit erwähnt hat und…"

„Moment mal… Woher weißt du von unserem Streit? Ach ja, und wieso wusstest du schon vorher, was zwischen Mel, Don und Lukas abläuft?"

Liam sah mich etwas beschämt an.

„Na ja, es könnte sein, dass ich das eine oder andere Mal an der Tür gelauscht habe…"

„Jetzt wird _mir_ einiges klar…" Kommentierte ich sein Geständnis.

„Also gut", fuhr er dann fort, „eigentlich hätte ich lieber das Schweigegeld gehabt, aber so ist mir klar geworden, dass ich mich aus dieser Geschichte lieber raushalten sollte. Ein bisschen kann ich meinen Vater jetzt verstehen, obwohl das trotzdem nicht in Ordnung war."

Ich seufzte.

„Da hast du wohl Recht…"

„Hast du dich eigentlich wieder mit meinem Vater versöhnt? Ich wollte nämlich nicht, dass ihr wegen mir streitet", bemerkte er dann leise.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Liam. Ich weiß auch nicht, woran es liegt… aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein, wir haben noch nicht darüber miteinander gesprochen."

Ich stand auf. Es war mir lieber noch ein bisschen allein zu sein und Liam schien das zu verstehen.

Er hingegen nahm seinen ursprünglichen Plan wieder auf, um Luthien und seinen Vater zu einer Versöhnung zu bringen.

**Mel**

Lukas hatte mir seinen Vertrag gezeigt und ich hatte mir ihn durchgesehen. Mit ein bisschen Geschick konnte ich Donald tatsächlich darauf festnageln, dass er schweigen musste.

Robert ging in Lukas Wohnzimmer nervös auf und ab.

„Und das funktioniert wirklich?" fragte er zweifelnd.

„Das wird es", beruhigte ich ihn, obwohl ich mir da selbst nicht so sicher war. Donald war einer der besten Anwälte, die ich kannte, so leicht würde er nicht aufgeben.

Lukas war so nett gewesen und hatte mir eine Kopie von seinem Vertrag gemacht, die ich nun auf seinem Schreibtisch ausbreitete. Ich markierte mir einige wichtige Stellen und machte mir dazu Notizen. Endlich konnte ich mal etwas machen, das ich wirklich konnte. Auf diesem Gebiet fühlte ich mich sicher und ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen Robert vor dem Gefängnis zu bewahren.

„Gut", meinte ich. „Dann werde ich jetzt mal mit Donald reden."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal auf sie angewiesen sein werde", seufzte Robert als die Tür hinter Mel ins Schloss fiel. „Und dabei habe ich sie noch vor ein paar Tagen ziemlich beleidigt, wegen ihres Berufes."

Ich klopfte an Dons Appartementtür und er öffnete sofort.

„Du?" Er sah mich überrascht an.

„Darf ich reinkommen? Ich möchte gerne mit dir etwas geschäftliches besprechen."

„Sicher. Um was geht es."

Er war sofort sachlich und distanziert. Typisch. Sobald es um was geschäftliches ging, war er Anwalt mit Haut und Haar und die persönlichen Probleme die wir hatten spielten keine Rolle mehr.

Ich nahm auf der Couch Platz und legte die Papiere vor mich auf dem Tisch.

„Folgendes", sagte ich, als er sich mir gegenüber in einen Sessel gesetzt hatte. „Robert hat mich als Anwalt engagiert. Und ich möchte dich darüber informieren, dass, solltest du den Vorfall vor Gericht bringen, wir rechtliche Schritte gegen dich einleiten werden."

Don wollte schon wieder auffahren, bemühte sich aber dann doch sachlich zu bleiben.

„Wie wollt ihr das anstellen? Wenn ich Robert nicht wegen versuchten Mordes drankriege, dann wenigstens wegen Körperverletzung und Nötigung."

„Hast du dir mal deinen Vertrag mit InGen genauer durchgelesen?"

„Wieso willst du das wissen?"

„Ich habe hier eine Kopie von einem Vertrag, den alle Mitarbeiter von InGen, die etwas mit der Insel zu tun haben, unterschreiben mussten. Also auch du.

§ 23 des Vertrages enthält eine besondere Klausel: Der Mitarbeiter ist verpflichtet über die Existenz der Insel „Isal Nublar" und über alles was auf dieser Insel geschieht und was mit dieser Insel zu tun hat Stillschweigen zu wahren, soweit der Arbeitgeber (InGen) nichts anderes bestimmt. Ein Verstoß kann mit sofortiger Kündigung oder sonstigen sanktionellen Handlungen geahndet werden. Ebenso berechtigt ein Verstoß den Arbeitgeber (InGen), den Mitarbeiter auf Schadensersatz zu verklagen.

Du kannst den Vorfall also gar nicht an die Öffentlichkeit bringen, wenn du deinen Job nicht verlieren willst."

„Ich will damit auch gar nicht an die Öffentlichkeit. Ich denke es reicht, wenn Hammond davon erfährt."

„Hast du vergessen, dass er in solchen Sachen nicht zu entscheiden hat?"

„Also, was schlägst du vor?"

„Du zeigst Robert nicht an und wir vergessen die ganze Sache."

„Und was habe ich davon?"

„Na ja, Robert wäre bereit, dich für deine Schmerzen zu entschädigen." Das stimmte zwar so nicht, aber irgendetwas musste ich ihm ja zu bieten haben.

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Mit mir? Ich hab damit doch gar nichts zu tun." Erstaunt sah ich ihn an.

„Wenn ich einwillige, Muldoon in Ruhe zu lassen und eine Entschädigung von ihm annehme, würdest du dann zu mir zurückkommen?"

„Don, das hat doch nichts mit uns zu tun. Ich werde nicht mehr zu dir zurückkommen."

„Tja, dann kommen wir wohl nicht ins Geschäft."

„Aber Don..."

„Ihr stellt eure Forderungen und ich meine", unterbrach er mich. „Außerdem, sobald die Eröffnung vorbei ist, kann ich Muldoon ohne weiteres vor Gericht bringen. Denn dann ist die Insel nicht mehr geheim. Also, überleg es dir."

„Und?" empfing mich Robert ungeduldig, als ich von Don zurückkam.

„Es läuft genau, wie ich vermutet hatte", grinste ich und rieb mir die Hände. „Er will unsere Verhandlungen bis nach der Eröffnung hinauszögern."

„Und was heißt das?" wollte nun auch Lukas wissen.

„Er verlangt als Gegenleistung, dass ich zu ihm zurück komme. Natürlich weiß er, dass ich das nicht machen werde, also benutzt er es al Verzögerungstaktik. Aber das habe ich erwartet und habe vorgesorgt." Triumphierend sah ich die beiden an.

Ich zog ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier aus meiner Hosentasche und wedelte den beiden Männern damit vor der Nase herum.

„Das ist heute Morgen per Fax gekommen. Zugegeben heute Morgen wusste ich noch nicht, wie sich die Situation zwischen dir und Don entwickeln würde, aber das hier kann uns auch damit weiterhelfen."

„Und was ist das?" Robert sah mich genervt an. „Mach es nicht so spannend?"

„Das ist eine richterliche Verfügung vom Richter meines Vertrauens."

„Und zu was ist die gut? Jetzt sag schon endlich."

Bevor ich antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Lukas öffnete schnell und Luthien kam herein.

„Hab ich was verpasst?" fragte sie mich neugierig.

„Nein, du kommst genau richtig." Schnell setzte ich sie ins Bild und Robert ging derweil ungeduldig auf und ab.

„Eine richterliche Verfügung?" Luthiens rechte Augenbraue rutschte ein Stück höher und erstaunt sah sie mich an. „Wofür?"

„Das habe ich gerade auch schon gefragt und wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, hätte sie es schon längst gesagt." Robert sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. Luthien ignorierte ihn und sah mich weiter fragend an.

Als ich sie alle so erwartungsvoll dastehen sah, musste ich grinsen.

„Darauf kommt ihr nie..."

„Dann sag es uns endlich." Langsam wurde Robert wirklich böse und ich wollte den Bogen nicht überspannen. Seine Nerven lagen ohnehin schon blank.

„Don darf sich mir nicht mehr nähern. Na ja, zumindest darf er mich nicht mehr anfassen oder sonst irgendwie nötigen", erklärte ich, als die anderen mich nur ungläubig anstarrten.

Als keiner was sagte seufzte ich.

„Mein Vater ist Richter. Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich mit ihm telefoniert. Um genauer zu sein, hab ich eins deiner Telefone benutzt, als du arbeiten warst Lukas. Ich habe ihm die Situation zwischen mir und Don erklärt. Keine Sorge", meinte ich zu Luthien, als sie mich unterbrechen wollte. „Ich habe kein Wort über die Insel verloren. Dad weiß gar nicht wo ich bin. Ich habe ihm nur erzählt, wie Don sich im Moment aufführt, dass er auf einen anderen Mann eifersüchtig ist und diesen auch nicht in Ruhe lässt. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin hatte ich Angst, dass Don mir gegenüber vielleicht etwas unüberlegtes tun würde. Also habe ich meinen Vater gebeten, mir so eine richterliche Verfügung auszustellen. Er hat es sofort gemacht und sie heute Morgen gefaxt. Damit werde ich Don jetzt unter Druck setzen und seine Forderung somit zunichte machen. Zwar hatte ich es so nicht gedacht, aber wenn ich dir damit helfen kann, Robert, dann ist das gut."

„Aber wird Don nicht sofort erkennen, dass die Verfügung von deinem Vater ist?" warf Lukas ein.

„Nein. Er weiß nicht, dass der Ehrenwerte Richter Mark Crouther mein Vater ist", grinste ich. „Eigentlich wusste es bislang keiner außer Luthien. Deswegen wäre es schön, wenn ihr es niemandem sagt."

Die beiden Männer nickten.

„Dann gehe ich noch mal zu Donald. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!" Ich winkte den dreien fröhlich mit dem Fax zu und machte mich auf den Weg.

„Das ging ja schnell", grinste Don siegessicher, als er mir die Tür öffnete.

Ich machte mir gar nicht die Mühe darauf etwas zu erwidern, sondern schob ihn zur Seite und setzte mich wieder auf die Couch. Etwas verwundert folgte er mir.

„So", meinte ich, als er sich gesetzt hatte. „Jetzt ist Schluss mit den Nettigkeiten. Anscheinend legst du keinen Wert darauf, dass wir uns friedlich einigen. Ich hatte zwar gehofft, ich könnte mir das sparen, aber anscheinend willst du es ja nicht anders. Deine Forderung, dass ich zu dir zurückkommen soll, ist glatte Nötigung und wenn du es dir nicht nocheinmal überlegen willst, muss ich von dieser Verfügung Gebrauch machen."

Ich reichte ihm das Fax und er las es aufmerksam durch. Als er fertig war, sah er leicht blass aus.

„Das würdest du nicht tun..."

„Wenn du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lässt... doch ich würde es tun", erwiderte ich hart und er zuckte bei meinen Worten leicht zusammen.

„Wir können uns aber auch anders einigen und ich zerreiße das Fax... gib dir keine Mühe, ich hab eine Kopie davon", setzte ich nach, als ich sah, dass er selbst das gerade in Erwägung zog.

„Und bevor du jetzt sagst, du kannst trotzdem mit deiner Anzeige bis zur Eröffnung warten... Hier auf einer Insel ist es fast unmöglich sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, wir werden also immer in irgendeiner Form zusammentreffen und wenn du dann nur einmal falsch hustest, werde ich dich anzeigen, denn du hast dich nicht an die Verfügung gehalten."

„Das ist Erpressung", knurrte er.

„Was war denn das, was du vorhin von mir verlangt hast?" gab ich zurück.

Eine Weile sagte er gar nichts, ich konnte sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete.

„Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit", meinte ich schließlich.

Er sah mich fragend an.

„Du zeigst Robert nicht an und bekommst von ihm eine Entschädigung. Und du akzeptierst, dass es mit uns endgültig vorbei ist. Die Verfügung hat es dann nie gegeben."

Donald dachte eine Weile nach, anscheinend hatte er keine andere Wahl, wenn er keinen Rosenkrieg riskieren wollte. Und Mel hatte gute Chancen darauf, dass sie gewinnen würde, würde sie ihre Drohung ernst machen und ihn anzeigen.

„Na schön", stimmte er schließlich widerwillig zu. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar das beste für alle Beteiligten.

„Schön. Dann unterschreibe bitte das hier", ich schob ihm ein Blatt Papier hin.

„Moment noch", meinte ich dann, genau geplant, als er gerade den Stift ansetzten wollte.

„Was denn noch?"

„Was ist mit deiner Entschädigung für Robert? Immerhin hast du ihn auch halb tot geprügelt."

„Und?" fragte er unwillig.

„Du kannst doch nicht erwarten, dass Robert dir eine Entschädigung bezahlt ohne selbst von dir eine zu bekommen."

„Laß mich raten, wenn ich nicht zahle, verklagt er mich." Don seufzte. Die ganze Angelegenheit entwickelte sich langsam zu einem Teufelskreis.

„Wir können die beiden Entschädigungen ja gegeneinander aufheben", schlug ich vor.

„Na gut, ist vielleicht besser so."

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht breit zu grinsen, als ich Don den Zettel wieder weg nahm und ihm ein anderes Blatt zuschob.

„Du hast an alles gedacht, wie?"

„Ich hatte einen guten Lehrmeister..."

Er seufzte ergeben und unterschrieb.

„Das wird trotzdem noch ein Nachspiel haben", drohte er dann.

„Und was für eins?"

„Ich werde dich aus der Firma schmeißen."

„Bitte, dann tu das doch. Aber beeil dich, sonst komme ich dir noch zuvor und kündige."

Sprachlos starrte Don mich an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich noch mal mit dir zusammenarbeiten kann? Also kündige ich hiermit. Die schriftliche schick ich dir noch zu."

Damit ließ ich Donald stehen und verließ das Appartement. Draußen konnte ich mir das Grinsen dann doch nicht mehr verkneifen und gut gelaunt machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Abendessen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Luthien**

Mel war beim Abendessen ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt, was ich aber auch verstehen konnte, nachdem sie uns von ihrer letzten Unterhaltung mit Don erzählt hatte. Ray und Henry, die vorher ja noch nichts von dem Zwischenfall gewusst hatten, hörten aufmerksam zu.

„Mann", seufzte Ray dann, „hier geht's ja zu wie in einer Seifenoper. Ist man mal ein paar Stunden nicht dabei, weiß man nicht mehr, was eigentlich vor sich geht…"

Henry grinste zustimmend.

„Na ja", fuhr Mel dann fort, „ich hab nur noch nicht erwähnt, dass ich jetzt arbeitslos bin. Ich hab Don gesagt, dass ich kündige, weil ich nicht mehr mit ihm zusammenarbeiten kann und will!"

Alle Augen richteten sich mitleidig auf Mel.

„Du musst doch nicht kündigen!" Meldete ich mich zu Wort. „Beantrage einfach _bei mir_, deine Versetzung auf die Insel… Ich denke, es wäre ganz gut einen Anwalt hier zu haben, wie sich ja gezeigt hat und wenn du nichts anderes zu tun hat, kannst du dich ja mit um die Besucher kümmern… Überleg es dir… Oder wir finden einen Weg Don rauszuschmeißen…"

Ray grinste plötzlich.

„Man könnte glatt sagen, dass John recht damit hat, wenn er gegen Affären und weiteres am Arbeitsplatz ist. Allerdings haben wir ja noch unser zweites Traumpaar, das das Gegenteil beweißt…"

Jeder wusste, dass Ray damit Robert und mich meinte.

Robert warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und ich wich ihm aus. Daraufhin stand er genervt auf und verließ wortlos den Saal.

„Oder auch nicht…"Meinte Ray nun verwundert. „In was für ein Fettnäpfchen bin ich denn jetzt schon wieder getreten?"

„Laß gut sein, Ray… ist nicht deine Schuld." Beruhigte ich ihn und dann stand ich mit Mel ebenfalls auf.

Draußen setzten wir uns auf eine Bank.

„Sag mal, wie voll wird der Park eigentlich?" Fragte Mel dann.

„Also Morgen kommen nur ein paar Investoren, Leute von der Presse und einige ausgewählte Wissenschaftler. Zum Beispiel der Paläontologe Dr. Grant. Den kennst du doch, oder?"

„Na klar. Ich hab sogar ein Buch von ihm…"Mel wirkte ganz aufgeregt.

„Ja, ich bin ziemlich gespannt, was er von den Dinos hält. Morgen Abend ist also erst mal die inoffizielle offizielle Eröffnung und Übermorgen dürfen diese Auserwählten dann die erste Landcruiser Tour mitmachen. In zwei Wochen können dann die ersten normalen Besucher kommen, wenn sie sich dafür interessieren und die Presse uns positive Publicity verschafft."

„Und wie viele lasst ihr dann immer in den Park?"

„Aus Sicherheitsgründen haben wir uns auf nicht mehr als fünfzig Leute geeinigt, die an einer Tour teilnehmen dürfen."

„Hm." Nickte Mel. Sie schien wohl zu überlegen, ob sie sich wirklich auf die Insel versetzen lassen sollte, lenkte dann aber ab.

„Sag mal, Luthien, was ist eigentlich mit Robert und dir los? Ihr solltet mal miteinander reden…"

Ich war nicht wirklich in der Laune darüber zu sprechen.

„Vergiss Robert! Im Moment hab ich andere Sorgen wie zum Beispiel die Eröffnungsgala…"

Mel gab aber nicht nach.

„Das glaube ich dir ehrlich gesagt nicht, aber wenn du meinst…"

Endlich war der Abend der Eröffnungsgala gekommen. Ich trug ein langes fliederfarbenes Chiffonkleid, da ich es nicht immer mochte zu solchen Anlässen schwarz zu tragen. Mel hatte sich von mir ein blaues Abendkleid geliehen und die Herren trugen alle Anzüge, wobei die Anzüge der Mitarbeiter das JP Logo trugen.

Es waren Leute von der Presse hier, die meisten der Investoren und auch einige ausgewählte Wissenschaftler.

Als John seine Rede hielt, hörten ihm alle begeistert zu...wie immer. Nur ich konnte den Abend nicht genießen, weil ich die ganze Zeit nur an Robert dachte. Ich sah mich im großen Saal des Besucherzentrums um, aber konnte ihn nirgendwo entdecken. Es war nur ganz kurz gewesen, dass ich ihn gesehen hatte und wir gingen uns immer noch aus dem Weg.

Als John fertig war und der inoffizielle Teil des Abends begann, gesellte sich Mel zu mir.

„Hey, was ist los mit dir?" Fragte sie mich.

„Du siehst ziemlich deprimiert aus. Du denkst an Robert, oder?"

Ich nickte und nippte an meinem Sekt.

„Ja, aber er ist im Moment nicht hier und trotzdem kann ich den Abend nicht genießen. Es macht mir einfach keinen Spaß. Ich glaube, ich werde so schnell wie möglich abhauen."

„Blödsinn", meinte Mel. „Du solltest dich wenigstens ein bisschen amüsieren. Komm mit."

Und dann brachte sie mich dazu mit irgendwelchen Kerlen zu tanzen und mir ihre langweiligen Geschichten anzuhören. Es war reine Höflichkeit, dass ich nicht einfach davon lief und stattdessen pflichtbewusst lächelte.

Mir fiel natürlich nicht auf, dass Robert mich dabei beobachtete und fürchterlich eifersüchtig wurde. Er dachte, das Ganze würde mir Spaß machen und ich würde vorsätzlich mit anderen Männern flirten.

**Robert**

Irgendwann konnte er es nicht mehr mit ansehen und flüchtete praktisch nach draußen.

Liam, der alles beobachtet hatte, sah seine Chance kommen und ging seinem Vater hinterher.

Er fand ihn frustriert mit einem Glas Whisky in der Hand auf der Terrasse sitzend.

„Dad, kann ich mal mit dir reden?"

Überrascht drehte Robert sich um.

„Was willst du Liam? Ich bin beschäftigt..."

„Blödsinn, Dad! Ich muss das jetzt mit dir klären! Ich weiß, dass ich viel falsch gemacht habe und du hast allen Grund sauer auf mich zu sein, aber du solltest das nicht an Luthien auslassen. Sie kann nichts dafür, Dad."

Robert sah seinen Sohn verärgert an.

„Und was willst du mir damit sagen? Luthien ist das wohl egal, denn sie scheint sich da drinnen sehr gut mit anderen Männern zu amüsieren."

„Nein, Dad", verteidigte Liam sie, „das ist nicht wahr. Und soll ich dir noch was sagen: Sie liebt dich und du liebst sie auch."

Jetzt wurde Robert nachdenklich.

„Woher willst du das wissen, Liam? Seit wann bist du Beziehungsexperte?"

Liam musste schmunzeln.

„Seit ich euch zusammen gesehen habe. Ich bin doch nicht blind. Jedem Idiot fällt auf, wie ihr euch anseht..."

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?" Robert konnte es kaum glauben, dass er seinen Sohn um Rat fragte.

„Nun Dad, du solltest da reingehen und sie vor den anderen langweiligen Kerlen retten..."

„Das meinst du also?"

Schmunzelnd sah Robert seinen Sohn an.

„Ja Dad, das meine ich."

„Also wie könnte ich meinem Sohn widersprechen..."

Jetzt musste auch Liam grinsen und ging zusammen mit seinem Vater zurück.

**Luthien**

Gerade stand ich wieder mit Mel und einigen Investoren zusammen, die mich mit ihrem ständigen Gerede über Börsenkurse nervten, als ich Roberts Stimme hinter mir vernahm.

„Erlauben sie?" Fragte er charmant in die Runde. „Ich würde ihnen Dr. Parker gerne kurz entführen."

Er bot mir seinen Arm an und ehe ich darüber nachgedacht hatte, hakte ich mich bei ihm ein. Dann zog er mich sanft mit sich nach draußen.

Überrascht blickte ich kurz zurück über meine Schulter und Mel zwinkerte mir ermutigend zu.

Auf der Terrasse sah ich Robert erwartungsvoll an.

„Was zum Teufel machst du da drinnen?" Fragte er gereizt.

„Wonach sieht es denn für dich aus?"

„Na ja", erklärte er, „für mich sieht es so aus, als hättest du Spaß daran mit den anderen Kerlen zu flirten."

„Spaß?" Ich konnte den Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme nicht verbergen. „Du merkst wohl gar nichts, oder? Ich wäre schon vor einer Stunde gegangen, aber Mel hat mich dazu überredet, mich etwas abzulenken, damit ich nicht ständig an dich denken muss…"

„Oh." Robert fiel dazu wohl nichts ein. „Und? Hat es funktioniert?"

„Was glaubst du denn?"

Er antwortete nur mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Natürlich nicht, du Trottel." Ich musste darüber schmunzeln, dass Robert auf einmal so kleinlaut war.

„Dann wolltest du also nicht…?" Er suchte noch nach der passenden Formulierung, aber ich kam ihm zuvor.

„Nein, ich wollte mich nicht anderen Kerlen an den Hals werfen, um dich zu vergessen."

„Du musst also ständig an mich denken? Also ehrlich gesagt, mir geht es genauso. Ich muss nämlich immerzu an dich denken", gab er leise zu.

„Das ist schön. Dann haben wir ja etwas gemeinsam…"

Ich trat vor ihn und er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Weißt du, es tut mir ehrlich Leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, Luthien… und das du wegen mir jetzt Ärger mit Gennaro hast."

Ich seufzte.

„Mir tut es auch Leid, Robert. Ich hab auch ein paar nicht so nette Dinge gesagt… und die Sache mit Gennaro…ich glaube, das hängt eher damit zusammen, dass er verletzt ist wegen der Sache mit Mel."

„Und das hat er sich ja wohl selbst zu zuschreiben."

„Robert…" Ermahnte ich ihn und er grinste. Abwehrend hob er seine Hände.

„Schon gut. Ich sag nichts mehr."

„Genau. Halt deinen Mund", befahl ich und dann grinsend, „und küss mich lieber…"

„Ist das eine Anweisung meiner Chefin?" Er zog mich in seine Arme.

„Allerdings…" Und dann küsste er mich zärtlich.

Nach einiger Zeit, meinte Robert dann, wir sollten mal langsam wieder reingehen.

„Oh warum denn?" Jammerte ich. „Ich war ehrlich gesagt froh darüber, dass du mich vor den langweiligen Gesprächen gerettet hast…"

„Also eigentlich hast du das ja Liam zu verdanken…" Gab er dann zu und ich sah ihn überrascht an.

„Liam?"

„Na ja, er hat mir ins Gewissen geredet und mir praktisch den Rat gegeben, mich wieder mit dir zu versöhnen…"

„Vielleicht solltest du öfter auf deinen Sohn hören", stichelte ich grinsend und er seufzte.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht…ich sollte mich wohl bei ihm bedanken."

„Und ich wohl auch…" Meinte ich schmunzelnd, als wir zurückgingen.

**John**

Was wir beide nicht bemerkt hatten, war, dass John uns unbeabsichtigt bei unserer Unterhaltung beobachtet hatte, als er nur kurz etwas frische Luft schnappen wollte.

Jetzt verstand er gar nichts mehr. Seine Nichte zusammen mit Robert… Was ging hier eigentlich vor?

Ihm fiel nur eine ein, die ihm das beantworten konnte: Melanie.

Sie war Luthiens beste Freundin und wusste wahrscheinlich über alles Bescheid.

Schnell ging er zurück in den Saal und suchte Mel. Als er sie fand, zog er sie in eine ruhige Ecke.

„Kann ich mal kurz mit ihnen reden, Melanie?"

**Mel**

Ich nickte und ahnte schlimmes.

„Natürlich, John. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Nun… als erstes würde mich mal interessieren seit wann Luthien und Robert sich so, sagen wir mal, eng miteinander beschäftigen."

Ich lächelte nervös.

„Was meinen Sie denn mit eng, John?"

„Ich hab die beiden gerade unabsichtlich dabei beobachtet, wie sie sich geküsst haben… und es sah so aus, als wäre das nicht das erste Mal gewesen…" Antwortete John etwas ärgerlich und ich ließ den Kopf hängen.

Oh man, dachte ich, warum immer ich? Und dabei war der Abend bis dahin doch so schön gewesen… Ich seufzte.

„Also John, wissen Sie... ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll...", stammelte ich überrascht.

„Na gut", unterbrach mich John, „wenn Sie nichts sagen können oder wollen, sollten wir vielleicht mal Donald danach fragen..."

Bevor ich protestieren konnte, zog mich John mit sich zu Don. Ihm stellte er dann die gleiche Frage.

„Na ja, John, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu was sagen sollte..."

Aber ich erkannte an dem hinterhältigen Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass Don nur auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie nutzen, um John alles zu erzählen und die anderen schlecht dastehen zu lassen… einschließlich mir, dachte ich.

Ich musste etwas tun und zwar schnell.

„Äh, John", sagte ich, bevor Don richtig antworten konnte. „Wäre es nicht besser, Sie würden Luthien selbst danach fragen? Sie wäre bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn sie erfährt, dass Sie es über Dritte erfahren haben."

„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht. Ihr beide könnt es mir ja bestimmt nicht so gut erklären wie Luthien selbst."

„Dann können Sie gleich mit ihr sprechen, dort vorne steht sie ja", meinte ich erleichtert.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Danke, Melanie." John entfernte sich und steuerte auf Luthien zu, die gerade mit Robert den Saal betreten hatte.

„Was?" fragte ich, als ich merkte, dass Don mich wütend ansah. „Hab ich dir deinen Auftritt vermasselt?"

„So was kannst du ja gut, anderen in den Rücken fallen", erwiderte er zähneknirschend. Anscheinend war er auf Konfrontation aus und wenn er die wollte, dann sollte er sie bekommen.

„Und ich dachte, du hättest gestern was begriffen."

„Und was hätte das sein sollen? Dass du mich nur benutzt hast und bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit zu einem anderen ins Bett gestiegen bist."

„Pah, als ob du besser wärst! Du hast doch angefangen mit mir ins Bett zu gehen, jetzt tu mal nicht so als hätte ich dich gezwungen." Langsam redete ich mich in Rage, doch Don war auch nicht besser.

„Ja", meinte er. „Und ich wünschte ich hätte es nie getan!"

„Ha, du brauchst dich doch nicht zu beklagen! Wer hat denn hier wen enttäuscht?"

„Ach ja? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu deinem schmierigen James Bond Verschnitt läufst..."

„Hey", fuhr ich auf. „Red nicht so über Lukas! Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Eigentlich bin ich froh, dass das ganze so gelaufen ist. Denn so ist dein wahres Wesen zum Vorschein gekommen. Jetzt weiß ich auch warum du Anwalt geworden bist! Du kannst nicht verlieren und hast so die Gelegenheit andere fertig zu machen."

Wir merkten gar nicht, dass wir immer lauter wurden.

„Sag mir nicht, wie ich meinen Beruf zu machen habe!" Don funkelte mich böse an.

„Das will ich ganz sicher nicht, aber ich würde dir gerne sagen, was du im Bett hättest besser machen können. Da warst du so mies, mieser geht gar nicht mehr." Meine Worte taten ihm weh, das sah ich als er kurz zusammenzuckte, doch das sollten sie auch.

Die Band hatte aufgehört zu spielen, doch das bekamen wir schon nicht mehr mit.

„Meinst du etwa dein Gorilla ist besser? Der kann es doch nur mit nem Dinosaurier..."

Das war eindeutig zu viel. „Lukas ist mehr Mann als du", gab ich zurück. „Er weiß wenigstens wie man eine Frau behandelt. Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn vor dir kennengelernt, dann wäre ich schon längst glücklich. Du bist so ein hinterhältiges Arschloch!"

„Nenn mich nocheinmal so." Don packte mich brutal am Arm.

„Hinterhältiges Arschloch!" grinste ich, riss mich von ihm los und boxte ihm ziemlich derbe in den Bauch.

„Du miese kleine Schlampe." Zornesrot im Gesicht kam er auf mich zugestürzt und wollte mich wieder packen, doch ich wich ihm geschickt aus.

Mittlerweile war es totenstill im Festsaal. Nur die Fotografen von der Presse waren eifrig dabei ihr Kameras zu malträtieren, das würde eine gute Story abgeben. Skandal auf der Eröffnungsgala. Doch davon bekamen wir nichts mit.

„Ich sag ja, du bist ein Schwein. Wenn du könntest würdest du mir doch glatt eine verpassen, so wie du es bei Robert getan hast!" attackierte ich Don weiter.

„Weißt du was, du hättest es auch nicht besser verdient als dieser Indiana Jones für Arme!" feuerte Don zurück.

„Oh ja, ich vergaß. Donald Gennaro ist der tollste Mann auf erden, ach was sag ich, im Universum. Der Herzensbrecher schlecht hin. Die armen Frauen, die mit dir mal im Bett landen tun mir jetzt schon leid!"

Don wollte mich schon wieder packen, doch er wurde von zwei Sicherheitsleuten zurückgehalten. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass Lukas hinter mir stand und das alle unseren Streit mitbekommen hatten.

„Mist", entfuhr es mir und ich flüchtete aus dem Saal.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander", hörte ich Don hinter mir her brüllen, dann war ich draußen.

Draußen atmete ich erst mal tief durch. Mein Herz raste und ich war immer noch total aufgewühlt. Wütend, dass ich mich von ihm hatte provozieren lassen kickte ich einen Stein mit voller Wucht weg. Kurz danach schrie ich vor Schmerz auf, ich hatte vergessen, dass ich offene Schuhe trug.

„Verdammte Scheiße!" fluchte ich.

Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf meine Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung?" hörte ich Lukas beruhigende Stimme.

„Ja... nein... warum musste ich mich auch so provozieren lassen..."

„Er hat es darauf angelegt", sagte Lukas und drehte mich zu sich um. „Du hast ihm die Tour bei John vermasselt und jetzt hat er sich revanchiert."

„Ja und morgen weiß es ganz Amerika. Aber woher weißt du das?"

„Ihr wart ja nicht zu überhören", schmunzelte er.

„Gott ist mir das peinlich. Das gibt ja echt gute Publicity für den Park..." Peinlich berührt sah ich zu Boden.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Wir sorgen schon dafür, dass davon nichts an die Öffentlichkeit kommt. Was mich eigentlich viel mehr interessiert... Hast du das gerade ernst gemeint?" fragte er und das schelmische Aufblitzen in seinen Augen, was ich so mochte, war wieder da.

„Äh, was meinst du?"

„Dass du mit mir glücklich wärst und dass ich ein ganzer Mann bin..."

„Ach das... ja... ich erinnere mich...", stammelte ich und spürte wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. „Ich denke das war schon ernst gemeint."

„Aber du kannst doch gar nicht beurteilen, ob ich ein ganzer Mann bin..." Lukas Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Falsch, ich kann es _noch_ nicht beurteilen..."

„Willst du es denn beurteilen können?" Er zog mich näher an sich.

„Wenn du mich lässt..."

Lukas beugte sich vor und küsste mich sanft.

„Hm", meinte ich, als er sich von mir löste. „Das war gut."

„Na das hoffe ich doch", lachte er. „Ich hab noch mehr davon auf Lager..." Er küsste mich wieder, doch diesmal leidenschaftlicher.

„Wenn das mal kein Happy End ist", vernahmen wir eine uns wohl bekannte Stimme.

Don war hinter uns aus dem Schatten getreten.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder? Du kannst es nicht haben, wenn andere glücklich sind", fuhr ich wieder auf.

„Laß ihn", sagte Lukas leise und drehte sich langsam zu Don um.

„Warum gehen Sie nicht woanders spielen und lassen uns in Ruhe?"

„Also ich an Ihrer Stelle würde mir das mit ihr noch mal überlegen."

„Was ich mache, geht Sie einen feuchten Dreck an!" Drohend baute Lukas sich vor Don auf. Er war einen Kopf größer und um einiges kräftiger als der Anwalt. Doch das hielt Don nicht davon ab weiter zu sticheln.

„Jetzt markieren Sie hier nicht den Helden, Sie sind doch auch nur ein Lückenbüßer, weil sie Muldoon nicht haben kann."

„Wissen Sie eigentlich was Sie da reden", gab Lukas verächtlich zurück. „Das kann sich ja keiner anhören. Sie sind wirklich irre, man sollte Sie irgendwo einliefern lassen."

„Wie reden Sie mit mir?" fuhr Don auf und ballte die Fäuste.

„Ich rede mit Ihnen wie ich will, Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich auch nur einen Funken Respekt vor Ihnen habe! Und jetzt verschwinden Sie von hier."

„Sie haben mir hier gar nichts zu sagen, Clough. Sie sind doch nur ein kleiner mieser Handlanger von Muldoon und erledigen die Drecksarbeit für ihn."

Ich sah, wie Lukas seine Muskeln anspannte. Don wollte es wirklich herausfordern. Hoffentlich beging Lukas nicht den Fehler zuerst anzugreifen.

„Meinen Sie ich durchschaue Sie nicht? Sie wollen mich doch nur provozieren, damit ich Ihnen zuerst eine verpasse."

„Und warum tun Sie es dann nicht? Ich sehe Ihnen doch an, dass Sie das nur zu gerne tun würden."

„Ich schlage niemanden, der mir unterlegen ist", gab Lukas zurück. Und dabei war sein Ton so selbstsicher, dass Don der Kragen platzte.

„Wir werden ja sehen, wer hier wem unterlegen ist." Sprachs und rammte Lukas seinen Ellenbogen in den Bauch.

Lukas wankte keuchend einen Schritt nach hinten. Don setzte nach und schlug ihm die Faust unters Kinn.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich fähig war mich wieder zu bewegen. Lukas hatte sich derweil von seiner Überraschung erholt und wehrte sich schlagkräftig. Allerdings war er immer darauf bedacht nie seinerseits anzugreifen, sondern er beschränkte sich darauf sich zu verteidigen.

Irgendetwas musste ich tun. Über kurz oder lang würde Lukas Don übel zugerichtet haben, auch wenn er sich nur verteidigte.

Schnell lief ich zurück in den Saal.

„Robert! Luthien!"

Die beiden sahen mich erstaunt an, als ich völlig außer Atem bei ihnen ankam.

„Don... Lukas... draußen… Schlägerei", keuchte ich und rang nach Luft.

**Luthien**

„Nicht schon wieder!" Entfuhr es mir genervt.

Robert reagierte sofort. Er bedeutete zwei der Sicherheitsleute ihm zu folgen und lief nach draußen. Dabei verhielt er sich so diskret wie möglich um kein Aufsehen zu erregen.

Zusammen mit Mel, die immer noch außer Atem war, stahl ich mich ebenfalls aus dem Saal.

„Das läuft ja wieder mal fantastisch", bemerkte ich sarkastisch.

„So schlimm ist es diesmal nicht… hoffentlich…", gab sie zurück, aber ich sah sie verärgert an.

„Das sagst du! Was war das eigentlich gerade für ein Auftritt von dir und Don? Musstet ihr eure privaten Details dem ganzen Saal mitteilen?"

Aber bevor Mel etwas erwidern konnte, erreichten wir den Ort des Geschehens. Die beiden Sicherheitsmänner hielten jeweils Don und Lukas fest, wobei letzterer sich kaum wehrte.

Lukas legte gerade seine Hand auf Roberts Schulter, der nach vorne gebeugt zwischen den beiden Kampfhähnen stand. Seine Nase blutete schon wieder und diesmal musste sein Anzug dran glauben.

Liam, der auch plötzlich auftauchte, sah mich mit einem Schulterzucken an und brachte seinem Vater ein Küchentuch.

Ich stellte mich zu Robert und nahm mir dann Gennaro vor.

„Was fällt ihnen ein Don? Jetzt haben sie Robert schon wieder geschlagen und…"

Robert aber deutete auf Lukas und der unterbrach mich auch prompt.

„Ähm.. also diesmal ist es meine Schuld. Ich wollte bestimmt nicht Robert treffen, aber er ist dazwischen gegangen und na ja, da ist es passiert…"

„Was ist passiert?" Hörten wir plötzlich Johns Stimme hinter uns und drehten uns erschrocken um.

**John**

John hatte sich nach der Szene zwischen Mel und Don zurückgehalten und war nicht zu Luthien gestürmt um sie zur Rede zu stellen. Als aber dann Robert mit zwei Sicherheitsleuten diskret nach draußen verschwunden war und Mel und Luthien ihm folgten, war John sich sicher, dass wieder irgendetwas vor sich ging und diesmal wollte er rausfinden was.

Er folgte ihnen also nach draußen und fand eine merkwürdige Szene. Robert, der seinen Anzug vollblutete und Don und Lukas, die von Sicherheitsleuten festgehalten wurden.

**Luthien**

„Ich will jetzt wirklich wissen, was hier vor sich geht!" Rief John erregt und Don wollte schon loslegen, als Robert ihm zuvorkam.

„Nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, John. Die beiden Herren haben wohl schon etwas zu viel getrunken und ich bin dazwischen gegangen…"

Don und Lukas wollten schon protestieren, aber John ließ niemanden zu Wort kommen.

„Na gut, Robert. Aber dann erklären sie mir mal bitte, warum ich sie und meine Nichte vorhin dabei beobachten konnte, wie sie sich ziemlich eingehend miteinander beschäftigt haben."

Alle sahen ihn fragend an.

„Na, sie haben sie doch geküsst, oder?" Fügte John verärgert hinzu.

Robert sah mich erschrocken an und ich wusste ebenfalls nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte.

„Davor wollte ich dich eigentlich noch gewarnt haben", flüsterte Mel mir zu. „Dass John euch gesehen hat…"

„Danke für die rechtzeitige Warnung", gab ich seufzend zurück.

„Gern geschehen." Meinte sie ebenfalls seufzend.

„John, ich…" Fing Robert an, brach aber dann ab.

„Mein Privatleben bleibt privat, John." Erklärte ich nun und das verärgerte ihn noch mehr.

„Das sehe ich aber anders! Unsere Firmenpolitik ist gegen Affären am Arbeitsplatz und das weißt du, Luthien! Wir haben ja an Mel und Don eben gesehen, wozu so etwas führt…"

„Luthien ist für mich nicht nur eine Affäre, John", warf Robert ein, wurde aber ignoriert.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Firmenpolitik in Bezug auf diesen Punkt ändern", schlug ich ebenfalls ärgerlich vor und John wurde jetzt bestimmend.

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden! Noch leite ich InGen, Luthien!" Fuhr er auf und jeder merkte, wie ernst es ihm war. „Und wenn man sieht, was hier auf der Insel vor sich geht, ist das wohl auch gut so!"

„Natürlich", ereiferte ich mich, „jeder weiß hier besser, was zu tun ist, als ich… und das Beste ist: Jeder macht es auch! Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf den Scheiß! Wenn die Leute von der Presse, alles schreiben, was hier wirklich abgeht, können wir den Park lieber sofort wieder schließen…"

Ich drehte mich um. Robert wollte mich zurückhalten, aber ich schlug seine Hand weg. Dann lief ich einfach drauf los.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach abhauen, Luthien!" Rief John mir hinter her und ich blickte nur kurz zurück: „Sag du mir nicht, was ich kann und was ich nicht kann…!"

Wahrscheinlich war es dumm, einfach abzuhauen, aber das interessierte mich im Moment wenig. Ich hatte ja auch keine Ahnung, dass es gerade heute Nacht gefährlich werden würde sich draußen aufzuhalten.

Alles was mir auffiel war, dass es etwas stürmisch wurde und die Wolken am Himmel schnell am Mond vorbeizogen.

**John**

John wandte sich wieder den anderen zu, als Luthien weg war.

„Okay, dann will ich eben von ihnen erfahren, was hier vor sich geht! Und diesmal die Wahrheit… und alles!"

Robert reagierte schon mal nicht, denn er sah weiter in die Richtung, in der Luthien verschwunden war. Sie kannte sich zwar auf der Insel gut aus, aber trotzdem war ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nachts alleine rumlief.

**Kontrollraum**

Im Kontrollraum brach in der Zwischenzeit Hektik aus. Der Wetterdienst hatte einen tropischen Sturm gemeldet, der wahrscheinlich auch die Isla Nublar erreichen würde. Es wurde also nötig, die Leute auf der Insel zu warnen und wohl auch in die unterirdischen Sicherheitsbunker zu evakuieren. Diese waren sehr gut und komfortabel ausgestattet, so dass dies kein Problem sein würde, aber im Moment war niemand zuständig Alarm zu geben, da alle Verantwortlichen auf der Gala waren.

So entschied der Wachhabende erst mal jemanden auszuschicken, der Ray Arnold suchen sollte.

Kurze Zeit später kam Ray in den Kontrollraum und erkannte den Ernst der Lage.

„Holen sie mir den Sicherheitschef her", befahl er einem der Leute, die sich im Kontrollraum aufhielten und der machte sich auf den Weg um Robert Muldoon zu suchen.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er ihn draußen zusammen mit einigen anderen Leuten, darunter auch John Hammond fand.

All seinen Mut zusammen nehmend sprach er Robert an.

„Mr. Arnold braucht sie im Kontrollraum, Sir."

Robert sah den Mann an und konnte sich denken, dass es was Schlimmeres sein musste, denn sonst wäre Ray nicht im Kontrollraum und würde ihn nicht suchen lassen.

„Worum geht's?" Fragte er noch und war schon auf dem Sprung.

„Ein tropischer Sturm hat Kurs auf die Insel genommen…"

**Mel**

Aufeinmal redeten alle wild durcheinander.

„Was soll das heißen, tropischer Sturm?"

„Was passiert denn jetzt mit uns?"

„Sind wir in Gefahr?"

„Ruhe!" übertönte Robert das Durcheinander.

„Lukas, kümmere du dich darum, dass unsere Gäste alle sicher in die Bunker kommen. Ich gehe in den Kontrollraum zu Ray. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und kommen noch mal davon. Das er Kurs auf die Insel genommen hat, heißt nicht, dass er auch wirklich hier ankommt."

Lukas scheuchte uns alle in den Saal, dabei kam ich unfreiwillig in Dons Nähe.

„Mein Gott hast du ne Fahne", meinte ich leise zu ihm als ich den Alkohol roch.

„Wie soll man euch auch anders ertragen können", gab er zurück.

Ich verkniff mir einen Kommentar. Jetzt wunderte es mich auch nicht mehr, dass er einfach so auf Lukas losgegangen war.

Im Saal angekommen erhob Lukas die Stimme und erklärte den Anwesenden den Ernst der Lage.

„Sie brauchen sich aber keine Sorgen zu machen", meinte er, als wildes Stimmengemurmel aufkam. „Wir haben hier erstklassige Sicherheitsbunker. Und dort werden meine Leute Sie jetzt hinführen." Er gab der Sicherheitscrew einen Wink.

Auf den Weg in den Bunker schaffte ich es zu Lukas vorzudringen.

„Was passiert denn jetzt?"

„Wir gehen in den Bunker und warten den Sturm ab. Keine Sorge, uns kann da unten wirklich nichts passieren."

Plötzlich kam einer der Journalisten zu Lukas gerannt.

„Mr. Clough, mein Kollege ist verschwunden."

„Wie verschwunden?"

„Ich glaub, er wollte noch mal raus. Wollte Fotos machen."

„Dieser Idiot", fluchte Lukas und ich sah ihn erstaunt an. Ich hatte ihn noch nie fluchen gehört und ich hatte ihn noch nie richtig wütend erlebt, aber jetzt war er es.

„Weiß er eigentlich wie gefährlich es da draußen ist? Auch wenn der Sturm uns noch nicht erreicht hat, seine Vorläufer sind genauso schlimm!"

„Ich wollte ihn ja abhalten", verteidigte sich der Journalist. „Aber er hat nicht gehört, meinte das wäre die beste Story seines Lebens."

„Dann kann er nur hoffen, dass es nicht die letzte Story seines Lebens ist..." knurrte Lukas und rief einen seiner Leute zu sich.

„Mike, kümmer du dich darum, dass die Leute alle sicher in den Bunker kommen. Ich muss noch mal nach draußen."

„Wie heißt er?" wandte er sich wieder an den Journalisten.

„Ted Brody."

„Okay, dann werde ich ihn mal holen."

„Lukas, warte!" rief ich und wollte hinter ihm her. Doch Mike hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Es wäre besser, wenn Sie hier bleiben, Miss Anderson."

„Aber ihm kann da draußen wer weiß was passieren!"

„Schon, aber meinen Sie es wird für ihn besser, wenn Sie da auch noch rumlaufen? Es reicht schon, dass einer nicht hören wollte." Mit sanfter Gewalt zwang er mich weiter zu gehen. Im Stillen belegte ich den Sicherheitsmann mit den schlimmsten Schimpfwörtern, die ich kannte, doch eigentlich wusste ich, dass er recht hatte.

Der Bunker war geräumig, hier gab es alles, was man brauchte um im Notfall überleben zu können.

Alle liefen wie wild durcheinander und als Robert endlich auftauchte wurde er von allen Seiten mit Fragen bestürmt.

„Es hat sich nichts geändert. Der Sturm hält weiter Kurs auf die Insel", informierte er uns.

„Und was heißt das?" fragte einer der Presseleute.

„Abwarten."

Er sah sich suchend um, dann kam er zu mir.

„Wo ist Lukas?"

„Draußen, einen Journalisten einfangen", erklärte ich ihm.

Robert seufzte vielsagend.

„Und wo ist Luthien?"

Ich sah mich suchend um. Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass sie nicht bei uns im Bunker war.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", versuchte Robert mich und sich zu beruhigen.

„Sie kennt sich hier aus und weiß wie sie hierher kommt."

„Und wenn sie im Park herumirrt?"

„So wie du damals?" grinste er. „Nein, das glaub ich nicht. Sie weiß wie gefährlich so ein Sturm sein kann."

„Könnt ihr mir mal erklären, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht?" mischte sich John ein. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ihr mir irgendetwas verschweigt! Was ist denn nun zum Beispiel mit Ihnen und Luthien?"

„John, bitte nicht jetzt. Sie sehen doch, dass wir alle Hände voll zu tun haben", wehrte Robert ab und ging zu einem Sicherheitsmann.

Als John mich daraufhin fragend ansah, hob ich abwehrend die Hände. „Fragen Sie mich bloß nicht."

Seufzend wandte John sich ab. Was war nur aufeinmal mit allen los? Lange würde er sich diese Ausflüchte nicht mehr bieten lassen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lukas**

Lukas war derweil nach draußen gelaufen. Es stürmte bereits sehr stark, obwohl der eigentliche Sturm noch nicht zu erwarten war. Außerdem hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Schützend hielt Lukas sich den Arm vors Gesicht.

„Brody!" schrie er, doch der Wind riss ihm die Worte von den Lippen.

Wo konnte der verdammte Journalist bloß sein? Wahrscheinlich da, von wo man gut Fotos vom Sturm schießen konnte. Und da fiel Lukas nur ein Ort ein. Der Hubschrauberlandeplatz. Von dort hatte man einen guten Blick aufs Meer.

So schnell es der Sturm zuließ lief er zu einem der Jeeps. Dann trat er das Gaspedal durch. Doch wenige Meter später musste er eine Vollbremsung hinlegen, als er erkannte, dass er vergessen hatte das Tor zu öffnen.

Der Wagen kam auf dem nassen Untergrund ins Schleudern und Lukas brachte ihn gerade rechtzeitig unter Kontrolle, bevor er gegen das Tor krachen konnte.

Er fluchte ausgiebig und kramte im Handschuhfach nach der Fernbedienung, bis ihm einfiel, dass dieses Tor ja extra gesichert war, damit kein Unbefugter den park so ohne weiteres betreten konnte.

Also stieg er aus und gab ein paar Zahlen in das Tastenfeld neben dem Tor ein. Die großen Flügel öffneten sich lautlos.

Lukas sprintete zurück zum Wagen und fuhr, diesmal vorsichtiger, los. Der dichte Regen machte es ihm unmöglich den weg genau zu erkennen und der wind zerrte an dem Wagen, sodass Lukas einige Male dachte, er würde einfach davon geweht werden.

Endlich tat sich vor ihm der Landeplatz auf. Er ließ den Wagen mittendrauf stehen und stieg aus.

„Brody!" schrie er noch mal, doch der Wind war lauter. Hier, wo es keine Bäume mehr gab, die dem Wind die meiste Kraft nahmen, war er schutzlos den Elementen ausgesetzt. Lukas Hoffnung sank, den Journalisten noch lebend zu finden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er plötzlich eine Bewegung war. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte angestrengt dorthin. Ja, dort war jemand.

Lukas stemmte sich gegen den Wind, der an seinen Kleidern und Haaren zerrte, und bewegte sich langsam auf die Gestalt zu.

„Brody!" schrie er noch mal und diesmal sah es so aus, als ob dieser ihn hören würde. Brody drehte sich um und hob die Arme, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

In diesem Moment kam eine besonders starke Windböe und riss ihn einfach von den Füßen.

Lukas sah, wie der Journalist über die Klippen geweht wurde.

„Scheiße!" entfuhr es ihm und er versuchte noch schneller zu laufen. Kurz bevor er die Klippen erreichte, legte er sich platt auf den Boden und robbte das letzte Stück auf dem Bauch. Nicht, dass ihn das selbe Schicksal ereilte wie dem Journalisten.

Als Lukas nah am Abgrund war, warf er einen Blick in die Tiefe. Er hatte nicht erwartet Brody nocheinmal zu Gesicht zu bekommen, doch dieser baumelte hilflos unter ihm. Seine Finger hatten sich in einem Vorsprung verkeilt, doch aus eigener Kraft würde er es niemals schaffen.

Lukas robbte noch ein Stück weiter vor.

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand!" schrie er. Doch Brody schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf.

„Verdammt, wollen Sie hier verrecken! Nun machen Sie schon!"

Lukas streckte Brody den Arm entgegen. Dieser versuchte mit den Füßen irgendwo Halt zu finden, rutschte jedoch immer wieder ab. Der immer stärker werdende Wind machte die Sache auch nicht gerade einfacher.

Doch irgendwie schaffte Brody es wenigstens einen Fuß in der Felswand zu verkeilen. Dann löste er vorsichtig die rechte Hand und versuchte Lukas zu erreichen. Lukas rutschte noch ein Stück nach vorne und bekam Brodys Handgelenk zu packen. Brody, der sich schon in Sicherheit wähnte, ließ mit der anderen hand ebenfalls die Felskante los. Lukas keuchte auf, als er von Brodys Gewicht plötzlich nach vorne gerissen wurde.

„Verdammt", brüllte er. „Wollen Sie uns beide umbringen!"

Brody, der mittlerweile auch den Ernst der Lage erkannt hatte, krallte seine Finger wieder in die Felswand und Lukas atmete erleichtert auf. Dann zog er Brody langsam hoch. Mit Brodys Hilfe, der sich halb gezogen von Lukas, an der Felswand hochhangelte, schafften sie es endlich.

Das letzte Stück musste Lukas jedoch alleine machen, denn Brody war zu erschöpft. Und gerade, als er fast oben war, löste sich sein Fotoapparat von seiner Schulter und stürzte in die Tiefe. Es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass Brody ihn nicht schon eher verloren hatte.

Brody gab einen enttäuschten Schrei von sich, doch Lukas zog ihn erbarmungslos weiter.

Als Brody endlich neben Lukas lag mussten beide erst mal durchatmen. Doch viel Zeit blieb ihnen nicht. Der Sturm wurde schlimmer.

„Kommen Sie." Lukas zerrte Brody auf die Beine.

Er wollte gerade in Richtung Wagen gehen, als er sah, wie dieser, von einer Sturmböe hochgehoben, auf sie zugeflogen kam.

„Runter!" brüllte Lukas und zog den verdutzten Brody einfach mit sich. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Der Wagen wurde über sie hinweggeschleudert und stürzte die Klippen hinunter.

Wenig begeistert davon, den Weg nun zu Fuß zurücklegen zu müssen, zerrte Lukas Brody wieder hoch und schleifte ihn wortlos mit sich.

**Mel**

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis Lukas wieder auftauchte. Im Schlepptau hatte er den völlig durchnässten und verdreckten Journalisten. Und Lukas sah keinen Deut besser aus.

Sie wurden sofort von Brodys Kollegen umringt und dieser berichtete stolz von seinem Abenteuer.

„Und wie er mich gerettet hat", schloss er seinen Bericht. „Das war filmreif!"

Lukas konnte sich der vielen Lobeshymnen kaum erwehren und man sah ihm an, dass ihm das Ganze ziemlich peinlich war. Schließlich hatte er nur seinen Job gemacht.

In dem ganzen Durcheinander bekam niemand mit, wie das Telefon plötzlich anfing zu klingeln. Niemand außer Don.

**Luthien**

Ich lief eine ganze Weile die Straße entlang bis meine Füße langsam schmerzten. Kein Wunder bei den Absätzen, dachte ich und seufzte. Als ich endlich stehen blieb, merkte ich erst mal wie stürmisch es geworden war und wahrscheinlich würde es auch noch anfangen zu regnen. Na toll, fluchte ich innerlich und beschloss umzukehren. Wie ich befürchtet hatte, fing es an stark zu regnen und der Wind wurde zu einem richtigen Sturm. Dann ertönte plötzlich ein Signal über die Lautsprecher, die überall auf der Insel verteilt waren und ich hörte Rays Stimme. Ich erschrak. Ein tropischer Sturm hatte Kurs auf die Insel genommen und alle wurden in die Bunker evakuiert. Klasse Luthien, ging mir durch den Kopf, und du rennst hier draußen rum.

Natürlich wollte ich mich beeilen und lief los. Leider kam ich nicht weit.

Da es sehr dunkel war, hatte ich einen kleinen Ast auf dem Weg übersehen, auf den ich genau mit meinem Absatz trat. Ich rutschte weg, knickte um und fiel in den Schlamm, denn der Weg war mittlerweile aufgeweicht. Vor Schmerz schrie ich kurz auf und tastete nach meinem Fuß. Die Berührung alleine rief schon einen stechenden Schmerz hervor und mir wurde klar, dass ich mir wahrscheinlich den Fuß verstaucht hatte.

Na klasse, das wird ja immer besser, dachte ich und überlegte fieberhaft, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Mir fiel etwas ein und ich suchte nach meiner kleinen Handtasche. Ich zog mein Handy heraus, aber musste erkennen, dass ich niemanden anrufen konnte. Die Verbindung war zu schlecht.

Mühsam stand ich auf. Mir wurde klar, dass ich es nie bis zum Besucherzentrum oder den Bunkern schaffen würde. Zum Glück fiel mir ein, dass es nicht weit von hier ein Gebäude gab, in dem Vorräte für das Pflanzenfressergehege gelagert wurden.

Dorthin machte ich mich auf den Weg und versuchte meinen Fuß so wenig wie möglich zu belasten. An der Tür des massiven Gebäudes tippte ich einen Code ein, der mir Zutritt gewehrte und ich war erst mal im Trockenen.

An der Wand fand ich den Lichtschalter und sah mich um. Glücklich fand ich ein Telefon an der Wand hängend und humpelte darauf zu.

Zuerst wählte ich die interne Nummer des Kontrollraumes, aber dort nahm keiner ab. Wahrscheinlich waren schon alle im Bunker, denn Ray hatte auch von dort aus Zugriff auf alle Systemprogramme, also versuchte ich es dort.

Es dauerte etwas, aber dann nahm jemand den Hörer ab und meldete sich.

„Gennaro, sind sie das?" Fragte ich etwas verblüfft. Im Hintergrund konnte ich hören, dass im Bunker wohl ganz schön was los war.

„Allerdings", antwortete er nur und ich konnte förmlich das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht hören.

„Geben sie mir Robert", verlangte ich. „Ich sitze in einem Wirtschaftsgebäude fest und hab mir den Fuß verstaucht."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid für sie, aber Robert ist gerade anderweitig beschäftigt."

Ich war nicht in der Laune mit ihm zu diskutieren und wurde aufbrausend.

„Das ist mir egal! Holen sie ihn her!"

Es knackte in der Leitung und wahrscheinlich blieb mir nicht mehr viel Zeit um Robert zu erreichen.

„Mir ist klar, dass sie sich nach ihrem Held sehnen, aber ich will lieber nicht in seine Nähe kommen… nachher greift er mich wieder an. Ich werd ihm aber später ihre Nachricht zukommen lassen. Bye bye, Luthien!"

„Später ist vielleicht zu spät, Gennaro! Ich will jetzt sofort mit Robert sprechen, sie Arsch!" Schrie ich ins Telefon, aber hörte nur noch wie er auflegte.

Wütend wählte ich noch mal die Nummer des Bunkers. Vielleicht ging ja jetzt jemand anderes dran. Als ich aber den Hörer ans Ohr hielt, war da gar nichts mehr. Die Telefone waren tot.

„Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte ich. „Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege…."

Da mir nichts Besseres einfiel, holte ich noch mal mein Handy aus der Tasche. Der Verbindungsbalken zeigte immer noch zu wenig an, um zu telefonieren, aber vielleicht reichte es ja für eine SMS.

Schnell tippte ich etwas ein und wählte Senden. Die Nachricht wurde tatsächlich verschickt und jetzt hoffte ich darauf, dass Mel auf ihr Handy achtete.

**Mel**

Im Bunker saß ich in eine Decke gewickelt auf einer der Couchen, als ich merkte wie meine Handtasche vibrierte. Ich zog mein Handy heraus und las die Nachricht. Sie war von Luthien.

„Mel, ich hoffe du liest das rechtzeitig. ich sitze im Wirtschaftsgebäude des Pflanzenfresserareals fest. mein fuß ist auch verstaucht, also schaff ich es nicht bis zu euch. sag Robert bescheid und wenn du Don siehst erwürg ihn von mir…"

Ich sprang auf und suchte Robert. Als ich ihn gefunden hatte, zog ich ihn beiseite und zeigte ihm Luthiens SMS.

„Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg", teilte Robert mir mit und wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, als Lukas dazu kam.

„Wohin?" Fragte er und sah dabei noch ziemlich fertig aus.

„Luthien sitzt im Wirtschaftsgebäude des Pflanzenfressergeheges fest. Ich werde sie abholen."

**Robert**

Lukas sah, dass Robert fest entschlossen war und wollte ihn am Arm zurückhalten.

„Du kannst da nicht mehr rausgehen, Robert. Der Sturm ist schon viel zu stark."

„Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll, Lukas", gab Robert verärgert zurück und riss sich los.

Die beiden Männer wurden ziemlich laut, so dass alle Anwesenden ihnen zuhörten. Robert und Lukas war das aber egal.

„Das tue ich nicht, aber als ich da draußen war, war es schon ziemlich heftig und es wird von Minute zu Minute schlimmer!"

„Dann halte mich nicht weiter auf, Lukas!" Fuhr Robert ihn an. „Wenn Mel noch da draußen wäre, würdest du auch nicht lange überlegen."

Lukas sah Robert zweifelnd an.

„Aber du lässt dich zu sehr von deinen Gefühlen für Luthien beeinflussen. In dem Gebäude ist sie doch sicher, Robert."

„Darauf werde ich mich aber nicht verlassen", gab Robert noch zurück und griff nach seiner wetterfesten Jacke.

Plötzlich meldete sich Don zu Wort, der die ganze Szene schweigend beobachtet hatte.

„Ach ja", meinte er scheinheilig, „ das wollte ich ihnen auch noch mitteilen, Muldoon. Luthien hatte vorhin angerufen, aber sie waren ja anderweitig beschäftigt…"

Robert musste sich zusammenreißen, um Don nicht wieder anzugehen. Er dachte daran, dass er es eilig hatte.

„Für Luthien wäre ich niemals zu beschäftigt, Gennaro und wenn ihr etwas zustoßen sollte, weil sie ihren Anruf für sich behalten haben, mach ich sie fertig. Das verspreche ich ihnen", raunte Robert ihm zu und verschwand dann Richtung Ausgang.

**Mel**

Lukas und ich blieben verständnislos zurück. Dann wurden wir auch schon von allen Seiten mit Fragen bestürmt und mussten erklären, warum der Sicherheitschef unbedingt noch mal nach draußen wollte.

**Luthien**

Frustriert und hoffnungslos saß ich an die Wand gelehnt im Wirtschaftsgebäude. Von den anderen hatte ich nichts mehr gehört und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten.

So schloss ich die Augen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

Ich erkannte Robert sofort und sprang auf. Ein Schmerz schoss in mein Bein, der mich aufstöhnen ließ.

„Luthien?" Rief Robert und so schnell ich konnte humpelte ich auf ihn zu.

Aufgeregt fiel ich ihm in die Arme und er zog mich erleichtert an sich. Nach einem kurzen Kuss trieb Robert mich zur Eile an.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich das jetzt unterbrechen muss… glaub mir, es gäbe nichts, was ich jetzt lieber tun würde, als dich zu küssen, aber wir müssen zurück."

Ich nickte zitternd, denn ich fror in meinem dünnen Abendkleid und genau wie Robert war ich noch völlig durchnässt.

Sofort zog Robert seine wetterfeste Jacke aus und gab sie mir. Dank Robert war sie warm und ich fühlte mich etwas besser. Er hingegen stand jetzt nur noch in seinem Smoking vor mir und ich fand er sah unglaublich attraktiv aus. Schnell verdrängte ich meine Gedanken an ein warmes Bett zusammen mit Robert und ließ mir von ihm helfen zum Wagen zu humpeln. Der Wind war unerträglich und wir kamen kaum vorwärts. Der Regen peitschte einem hart ins Gesicht und ich war froh, als wir im Auto saßen.

„Das läuft ja wieder mal alles fantastisch. Ein tropischer Sturm und das gerade zur Eröffnung", bemerkte ich sarkastisch.

„Den Leuten geht es gut. Aber was ist mit deinem Fuß?" Robert klang besorgt und konzentrierte sich voll auf die aufgeweichte Straße. Jetzt im Graben zu landen wäre wirklich nicht ratsam.

„Ist wohl nur verstaucht, aber tut trotzdem höllisch weh. Ich wusste, ich würde mich irgendwann dafür hassen, dass ich diese Schuhe gekauft habe…"

„Mach nicht die Schuhe dafür verantwortlich, denn du siehst wirklich umwerfend aus… das wollte ich dir eigentlich schon viele eher gesagt haben."

„Im Moment denke ich nicht, dass ich umwerfend aussehe… sondern eher, als hätte ich ein Schlammbad hinter mir…" Ich seufzte, als ich mir mein Kleid ansah.

„Für mich siehst du immer bezaubernd aus… egal was du anhast."

Ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt.

„Danke, aber dir steht dein Smoking auch wieder unverschämt gut."

„Das erinnert mich an den Abend der Sylvestergala… und das du mich nächsten Morgen rausgeworfen hast."

„Glaub mir, heute Nacht würde ich dich nicht aus meinem Bett schmeißen", versicherte ich Robert und er ging darauf ein.

„Was ist denn das für ein Angebot, _Dr. Parker_?"

„Kein Angebot… eher eine Einladung…"

„Ich hab dich die letzten Nächte auch vermisst, Luthien", meinte Robert etwas schüchtern, aber bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, stieg er auf die Bremse.

Ein umgestürzter Baum blockierte die Straße vor uns und Robert fluchte.

„Verdammt! Das heißt wohl, wir müssen den Wagen stehen lassen!"

Besorgt sah ich ihn an, als er ausstieg und er mir ebenfalls aus dem Wagen half. Der Sturm verhinderte fast, dass Robert die Tür wieder schloss und ich hielt mich an ihm fest, um nicht durch den Wind hinzufallen.

Robert zog mich mit sich und es war auch nicht mehr weit bis zum Bunker, aber irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr. Der Schmerz in meinem Fuß brachte mich fast dazu ohnmächtig zu werden. Zum Glück hielt Robert mich fest, so dass ich nicht noch mal im Schlamm landete.

„Ich kann nicht mehr!" Schrie ich um den Sturm zu übertönen und Robert zögerte nicht.

„Dann werd ich dich eben tragen!"

Er hob mich auf seine Arme und trug mich das letzte Stück zum Bunker.

Als wir in der Tür standen, schienen uns schon alle erwartet zu haben.

**Presse**

Die Leute von der Presse zückten ihre Kameras und waren begeistert.

Was für ein Bild… Das würde Schlagzeilen machen. Der Sicherheitschef des Parks mit der Erbin von InGen auf den Armen, die er gerade vor einem Tornado gerettet hat.

Hier im Park waren wohl nur Helden angestellt.

**Luthien**

Von allen Seiten wurden wir mit Fragen bestürmt bis Lukas sich zu uns durchkämpfte und Robert half mich zu Dr. Harding zu bringen. Der kümmerte sich sofort um meinen Fuß und tatsächlich war der Knöchel verstaucht. Ein strammer Verband und Krücken waren die nächsten Wochen wohl für mich vorprogrammiert.

Robert besorgte mir eine Decke und dann brachte er mich zu einer Couch, auf der auch Mel saß. Sie war ebenfalls froh mich zu sehen.

„Danke, dass du meine SMS rechtzeitig gelesen hast. Ich hab ja angerufen, aber Don wollte mich nicht mit Robert sprechen lassen. Dieser Mistkerl! Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege!"

Langsam kehrte die Wut auf Don zurück und das übertrug sich auch auf Robert.

„Den übernehme ich", beschloss Robert und wollte ihn schon suchen, als John plötzlich auftauchte.

Er nahm Robert zur Seite und sprach mit ihm, aber wir konnten ebenfalls hören, worum es ging.

„Robert, ich wollte mich nur bei ihnen bedanken, dafür dass sie Luthien da rausgeholt haben. Sie bedeutet mir sehr viel, müssen sie wissen…"

„Ebenso wie mir, John", unterbrach ihn Robert, aber John bedeutete ihm, ihn ausreden zu lassen.

„Ist schon gut, Robert", fuhr John fort. „Sie müssen sich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen. Sie haben ihr eigenes Leben riskiert, um sie zu retten und ich denke, das zeigt, was sie für Luthien empfinden. Wenn sie glücklich mit ihnen ist, werde ich mich da nicht einmischen."

Ich merkte, dass nicht nur ich erleichtert aufatmete.

Dann kam John zu mir und erzählte mir etwas Ähnliches.

„Und jetzt da wir alle genug Zeit haben, könnt ihr mir ja auch noch den Rest erzählen", meinte John dann und bis auf ein paar Details taten wir das auch. Was John aber am wenigsten verstehen konnte, war der Streit zwischen Don und Robert und er konnte kaum glauben, dass Don meinen Anruf verschwiegen hatte.

**Mel**

Zwei Tage später waren die Aufräumarbeiten schon im vollen Gange. Zum Glück wurde nicht allzu viel beschädigt, denn das Zentrum des Sturmes hatte die Insel nur gestreift und keine wichtigen Teile verwüstet.

Auch die Gehege waren noch alle intakt.

Die traurige Nachricht war, dass der Park mehrere von den kleineren Dinosauriern verloren hatte. Sie hatte der Wind einfach davongefegt und gegen Bäume und Felswände geschmettert.

Auch einer der Flugsaurier war nicht mehr zu retten gewesen. Der Sturm hatte seine Schwingen zerfetzt.

Luthien, Robert, Lukas und ich hatten den letzten Tag dazu benutzt, um uns richtig auszuschlafen.

Jetzt saßen wir gemeinsam im Speisesaal und genehmigten uns ein ausgiebiges Frühstück, als Ray und Henry kamen, jeder mit einer Zeitung bewaffnet.

„Zieht euch das mal rein", grinste Ray und knallte Lukas und mir die Zeitung vor die Nase. Henrys Exemplar landete vor Luthien und Robert und sofort begannen wir zu lesen.

Mir war schon etwas mulmig, erwartete ich doch mein und Dons Gesicht zu erblicken. Statt dessen blickte ich in Roberts und Lukas Gesicht.

„Die Helden von Jurassic Park" lautete die Schlagzeile.

„_Am Samstag, 12.01.2005, fand auf der kleinen unscheinbaren Isla Nubla eine Sensation statt. InGen, einer der größten und erfolgreichsten Konzerne des Landes, hatte ein paar ausgewählte Gäste zu einer inoffiziellen Eröffnungsfeier für den weltweit einzigartigen Jurassic Park geladen._

_Jurassic Park ist nicht einfach irgendein Vergnügungspark. Nein, wer diesen Park besucht, der bekommt die wohl größten Attraktionen auf diesem Planeten zu Gesicht._

_Einzigartige Tiere, wie sie nie ein Mensch zuvor gesehen hat. Tiere, die eigentlich schon längst ausgestorben sind._

_Dinosaurier!_

_Der Park ist wirklich nur weiterzuempfehlen. Die Organisation ist vortrefflich und kompetentes Sicherheitspersonal sorgt für die Sicherheit der Gäste. Wie kompetent, das durfte ich am eigenen Leib erfahren._

_Die Eröffnungsfeier wurde durch einen tropischen Sturm getrübt. Dass uns allen nichts passiert ist, haben wir nur Robert Muldoon und Lukas Clough mit ihrem Sicherheitsteam zu verdanken._

_Robert Muldoon, 38, ist der Parkaufseher und nur ihm ist e zu verdanken, dass Luthien Parker, 28 und Miteignerin von InGen, nichts passiert ist._

_Miss Parker hatte sich vor dem Sturm in ein Lagerhaus geflüchtet und sich auf dem weg dorthin den Knöchel verstaucht. Wäre Muldoon nicht todesmutig in den Sturm hinausgegangen, wer weiß ob die Erbin von InGen den Sturm dort draußen überlebt hatte._

_Aber auch ich selbst wurde Opfer des Sturmes. Leichtsinnigerweise wollte ich ein paar besondere Fotos schießen und wagte mich zu den Klippen. Doch ich hatte den Wind unterschätzt, denn dieser fegte mich einfach über die Klippen hinweg. Zum Glück bekam ich einen Felsvorsprung zu fassen, sonst wäre ich unten zerschellt._

_Und der Himmel war gnädig mit mir und schickte mir Hilfe in Gestalt von Lukas Clough. Der sich trotz des Sturmes hinausgewagt hatte, um mich zu retten._

_Doch beinahe wäre er selbst bei dem Versuch mich zu retten ums Leben gekommen. Denn gerade als er mich über den Rand der Klippen gezogen hatte, riss der Sturm seinen Jeep mit sich und schleuderte ihn uns entgegen. Nur haarscharf entgingen wir dem sicheren Tod._

_Clough brachte mich schließlich sicher zurück in den Schutzbunker. Wäre er nicht gewesen, könnte ich diesen Artikel heute nicht mehr schreiben._

_Wenn Sie also, liebe Leser, es in Erwägung ziehen diesen Park zu besuchen, dann zögern Sie nicht._

_Ein Bericht von Ted Brody, freier Mitarbeiter der Morning Times"_

Lukas und Robert machten große Augen, als sie den Artikel lasen.

„Meine Güte", knurrte Lukas. „Ich habe doch nur meinen Job gemacht."

„Na ja, für diesen Mann bist du eben ein Held. Immerhin hast du ihm das Leben gerettet", schmunzelte ich.

Robert grinste nur.

„Hast du das gelesen?" fragte er Luthien. „Ich habe mich todesmutig in den Sturm gestürzt! Und wäre ich nicht gewesen, hätte InGen jetzt keine Erbin mehr." Er grinste noch breiter.

„Pass auf, dass du nicht gleich platzt." Luthien verdrehte die Augen.

„Wieso?" gab Robert unschuldig zurück. „Endlich wird meine Arbeit mal so honoriert, wie es mir gebührt."

„Eigentlich hat er ja recht", meldete sich Lukas zu Wort. „Immerhin haben wir es auf die Titelseite geschafft."

„Gerade war es dir noch peinlich", zog ich ihn auf.

„Nein, nicht peinlich, nur neu. Robert, wir sind echte Helden, wie..."

„Batman und Robin?" schlug ich vor und Luthien musste lachen.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen?" wollte Robert wissen.

„Ich stell mir gerade vor, wie du in so nem schwarzen Fledermausdress herum läufst. So ein hautenges Dress ist schon sexy."

„Ich finde ja, Lukas würde in so einem rot-grünen engen teil reichlich merkwürdig aussehen. Aber er wäre bestimmt der Held der Schwulenszene. Ich fand ja schon immer das Robin irgendwie schwul aussah", fügte ich grinsend hinzu.

Robert und Lukas verdrehten die Augen.

„Komm", meinte Robert. „Lassen wir die Weiber mal alleine. Wer weiß auf welche Ideen sie sonst noch kommen."

Er stand auf und Lukas folgte ihm.

An der Tür zum Speisesaal drehte er sich nocheinmal um.

„Wir haben eine Welt zu retten!"

Unser schallendes Gelächter verfolgte die beiden nach draußen.

„Das wird Don aber gar nicht gefallen", meinte ich, als wir uns wieder etwas beruhigt hatten.

„Hör mir bloß auf mit dem", stöhnte Luthien. „Mit dem hab ich sowieso noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen."

„Ja, es war wirklich unverantwortlich deinen Anruf zu verschweigen", stimmte ich ihr zu. „ich habe langsam das Gefühl, er will euch auseinander bringen. Aber was hat er dann davon?"

„Keine Ahnung. Schaffen wird es jedenfalls nicht."

„Sag mal", wechselte ich das Thema. „Für wann sind denn die ersten Besucher eingeplant?"

„In zwei Wochen. Bis dahin sollten die Aufräumarbeiten eigentlich beendet sein."

**Luthien**

Als ich zurück in meiner Wohnung war, klingelte das Telefon. Ich nahm ab und hörte mit wachsendem Entsetzen, was mir erzählt wurde.

Nachdem das Gespräch beendet war, zögerte ich keine Sekunde und packte schnell ein paar Sachen zusammen. Dann nahm ich meinen Trolley und ging wieder nach unten. Mel saß immer noch im Speisesaal und sie sah mich verwirrt an.

„Ich muss sofort für ein paar Tage nach New York. Kate und Michelle brauchen meine Hilfe.

Es gab ziemlichen Ärger mit John und ich wurde gebeten mich um Michelle zu kümmern", erklärte ich.

„Was ist mit deinem Fuß?"

„Vergiss den blöden Fuß... aber kannst du bitte Robert sagen, dass ich schnell weg musste? Ich melde mich, wenn ich Zeit dazu finde. Es ist wirklich wichtig, also bis dann."

Damit verschwand ich.

**Mel**

Ich war wirklich überrascht, aber konnte mir denken, dass es was Dringendes sein musste.

Ich wusste, dass Kate eine ehemalige Kommilitonin von Luthien war und dass die beiden immer noch Kontakt zueinander pflegten. Kate hatte zusammen mit Luthien Biologie studiert, bis sie John kennengelernt hatte. Ohne länger darüber nachzudenken, hatte sie ihn geheiratet und ihr Studium abgebrochen. Mittlerweile waren die beiden aber geschieden, denn er hatte sich wie ein Riesenarschloch benommen und Kate öfter misshandelt. Michelle war ihre jüngere Schwester, um die sich Kate nach dem plötzlichen Tod ihrer Eltern wie um eine eigene Tochter gekümmert hatte.

Ich dachte nach. Michelle musste wohl jetzt so um die fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre alt sein...

**Don**

Als Don bemerkte, dass Luthien überstürzt verreiste, ahnte er, dass irgendetwas vor sich ging.

Er hatte gute Kontakte, nicht nur innerhalb von InGen und so setzte er sich ans Telefon.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er rausbekam, dass Kate Watson, eine Freundin von Luthien, die in New York wohnte, einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte und versucht hatte sich umzubringen. Ihr Ex-Mann hatte sie scheinbar monatelang terrorisiert und sie hatte den Druck einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Jetzt hatte sie Luthien um Hilfe gebeten. Sie sollte sich um Kates kleine Schwester kümmern und noch ein paar andere Sachen organisieren.

Am nächsten Tag erfuhr Don von seinen Kontaktleuten, dass Luthien sich um einen Therapieplatz für Kate kümmerte und einen Anwalt angefordert hatte, um gegen John vorzugehen.

Als Don den Namen des Anwalts hörte, der unterwegs nach New York war, schlich sich ein fieses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte eine Idee und wenn er es richtig anstellte, würde er es vielleicht schaffen, Luthien und Robert doch noch auseinander zu bringen.

Jarod Clarkson aus der Familienrechtsabteilung war diesem Fall zugeteilt worden und Don wusste, dass dieser vor ein paar Jahren öfter mit Luthien ausgegangen war. Es war nie eine richtige Beziehung daraus geworden, obwohl Jarod offensichtlich darauf gehofft hatte. Nun waren die beiden nur noch befreundet, aber das weiß Robert ja nicht, überlegte Don. Ein paar gute Fotos würden ihr übriges tun und Don wusste, dass es irgendwo in den Akten von InGen noch Bilder von firmeninternen Feiern gab, die Luthien zusammen mit Jarod zeigten. Außerdem konnten diese Fotos einen leicht glauben lassen, dass die beiden ein Paar gewesen waren.

Was für ein glücklicher Zufall...

Don grinste und engagierte einen Fotografen in New York, der aktuelle Bilder von den beiden schießen sollte. Dann blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als auf die Ergebnisse zu warten.

Selbst wenn der Plan nicht ganz aufgehen sollte, würde es sicher ein Spaß werden, Roberts Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er die Bilder sah.

Nach zwei Tagen, bekam Don die ersten Fotoreihen und war begeistert. Die Bilder waren perfekt für seine Zwecke. Da waren Luthien und Jarod in einem Cafe zu sehen, wie sie sich zur Begrüßung umarmten und wie er mit zu ihr aufs Hotelzimmer ging.

Es war zwar nichts Eindeutiges dabei, aber jeder normale Mensch würde sich seinen Teil schon denken... zumal Don noch ein paar Bilder aus dem InGen Archiv mit in den Umschlag packte.

Dann kümmerte er sich darum, dass Robert alles schnellstmöglich erhalten würde.

**Robert**

Einen Tag später stand Robert auf dem Parkplatz und sprach mit einem der Arbeiter, als jemand der Sicherheitsleute ihm einen etwas größeren Umschlag überreichte. Robert schickte den Arbeiter weiter und dachte nach, als er den Umschlag betrachtete. Er machte sich mittlerweile Sorgen um Luthien, die nun schon fünf Tage weg war und sich nur kurz gemeldet hatte. Aber er war sich sicher, dass sie nur ihrer Freundin helfen wollte. Auf dem Umschlag war kein Absender, nur sein Name als Adressat und seufzend öffnete er ihn.

Natürlich hatte Robert keine Ahnung, dass Don ihn grinsend dabei aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete.

Robert zog den Inhalt heraus und erkannte, dass es sich um Fotos handelte. Dann las er, was auf einem beigelegtem Zettel stand:

„Luthien, die ihrer Freundin hilft? Viele Grüße... und der Mann auf den Bildern, Jarod Clarkson, ist übrigens Anwalt..."

Robert begann die Bilder durchzusehen und konnte kaum glauben, was er sah. Da war Luthien in New York mit ihrem verstauchten Fuß und saß mit einem anderen Mann in einem Cafe. Ein anderes Foto zeigte, wie sich die beiden umarmten und weitere Bilder wie sie zusammen Luthiens Hotel betraten und er mit auf ihr Zimmer ging.

Robert spürte Eifersucht und Wut in sich aufsteigen, aber sah sich auch noch die letzten Fotos an. Er erkannte, dass es ältere Bilder waren, die von einer firmeninternen Party stammten.

Das ist es also, dachte Robert aufgebracht und enttäuscht… Luthien hatte schon einmal was mit diesem Kerl gehabt und jetzt hatte sie sich nur eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, um sich wieder mit ihm zu treffen.

Völlig außer sich stürmte Robert in den Wohnkomplex und rannte dabei beinahe Mel um, die ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Rief sie ihm hinterher und erwartete kaum eine Antwort, bekam aber eine, die sie noch mehr verwirrte.

„Nein! Nichts ist in Ordnung!" Empörte sich Robert und wedelte dabei mit den Fotos.

„Wieso tut sie mir das an?" Und dann war Robert verschwunden.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mel**

Ich zerbrach mir den Kopf. Wer tut hier was? Dachte ich. Dann war ich mir aber sicher, dass Robert mit „sie" nur Luthien oder seine Ex-Frau meinen konnte.

Als aber Don mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht ebenfalls ins Gebäude kam, wurde mir klar, dass er irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte. Ich kannte diesen fiesen Gesichtsausdruck mittlerweile nur zu gut und nahm mir vor, herauszufinden, was Don getan hatte, um Robert und Luthien auseinander zu bringen. Ich war nun davon überzeugt, dass Robert Luthien gemeint hatte und scheinbar richtig wütend auf sie war.

**Luthien**

Es war schon spät abends, als ich mit Michelle auf der Isla Nublar ankam. Wir hatten uns in den letzten Tagen näher kennen gelernt und kamen gut miteinander aus. Natürlich hatte sie die ganze Situation um ihre Schwester ziemlich mitgenommen und daher brachte ich sie erst mal in meine Wohnung. Ich erklärte ihr, dass sie ruhig mein Bett haben könnte und sie zog sich auch sofort um, um schlafen zu gehen. Von den Dinos hatte sie noch nichts mitbekommen und ich nahm mir vor, ihr Morgen die Insel zu zeigen. Dann verabschiedete ich mich, denn ich wollte noch bei Robert vorbeischauen.

Ich hatte ja auch keine Ahnung, was mich dort erwartete. Ansonsten hätte ich es mir wahrscheinlich noch mal überlegt.

Als Robert mir die Tür öffnete, bekam ich weder eine Umarmung noch den erwarteten Kuss, sondern er drehte sich um und ließ mir die Tür offen stehen.

Seufzend folgte ich ihm und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Was ist los?" Fragte ich direkt und Robert sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Hast du dich gut amüsiert in New York?"

„Amüsiert? Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt nicht amüsant, wenn ich einer Freundin einen Therapieplatz besorgen und mich um deren kleine Schwester kümmern muss, weil ihr Ex-Mann sie dermaßen terrorisiert, dass sie Selbstmord begehen will…", gab ich gereizt zurück.

„Blödsinn!" Fuhr Robert mich plötzlich an. „Da hast du dir ja eine nette Geschichte ausgedacht, aber diese Bilder hier, zeigen eindeutig etwas anderes, das du in New York gemacht hast!"

Damit warf er einen Stapel Fotos auf den Tisch, die ich ungläubig betrachtete. Irgendjemand hatte mich in New York verfolgt und fotografiert… zusammen mit Jarod. Und alte Bilder aus den InGen Archiven waren auch dabei. Wie sollte ich Robert nur verständlich machen, dass ich nur mal mit Jarod ausgegangen war? Und dass ich an Jarod als Mann nicht interessiert war?

„Woher hast du die?" Fragte ich stattdessen.

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle! Jarod, richtig? Und auch noch Anwalt…!" Robert schnaubte verächtlich.

Entrüstet sah ich ihn an.

„Robert, du glaubst doch nicht im ernst, dass ich mir so eine Geschichte ausdenke, nur um mich in New York mit einem anderen Mann zu treffen! Als wenn ich das nötig hätte…"

„Ach hör doch auf! Erst meldest du dich die ganze Zeit nicht und dann tauchen diese Bilder auf… das ist ja wohl mehr als eindeutig!"

Robert schien wirklich zu glauben, ich würde ihn betrügen.

„Du unterstellst mir also, ich würde dich betrügen, ja?"

„Ja genau! Und die Beweise dafür liegen hier auf dem Tisch!"

„Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder? Heißt das, du vertraust mir immer noch nicht!"

Langsam wurde ich auch ärgerlich.

„Wie sollte ich auch?" Erwiderte er.

„Weißt du was, Robert? Das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn! Ich habe Michelle mit hierher gebracht und sie schläft gerade in meinem Bett. Frag sie doch einfach Morgen nach den letzten Tagen. Sie wird dir bestätigen, dass Jarod sich nur darum gekümmert hat gegen Kates Ex vorzugehen… und dass sie bei den ganzen Treffen mit anwesend war. Das zeigen deine tollen Bilder nämlich nicht! Aber wahrscheinlich wirst du ihr ja auch nicht glauben…"

Jetzt wurde Robert plötzlich ruhiger. Scheinbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich eine Zeugin hatte.

Ich stand auf, denn ich war sehr von Robert enttäuscht und hatte keine Lust mehr auf diese Diskussion.

„Ich kann dich echt nicht verstehen, Robert. Wieso vertraust du mir nicht? Ich würde dich nie betrügen und diese Bilder, von wem sie auch immer kommen, sollen uns nur auseinander bringen… und das Schlimmste ist, dass du diesen Mist auch noch glaubst… und zwar mehr als mir!"

Damit verließ ich die Wohnung und machte es mir auf meiner Couch bequem. Ich nahm mir vor, am nächsten Tag erst mal mit Mel zu sprechen. Vielleicht wusste sie ja, was hier vor sich ging.

**Robert**

Robert blieb alleine in seiner Wohnung zurück und war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er Luthien nicht unrecht getan hatte. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, als er darüber nachdachte. Sie hatte ihn nicht betrogen und er hatte mal wieder alles versaut.

**Mel**

Die Tage, die Luthien in New York war, hatten Lukas und ich genutzt, um endlich mal etwas mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Grinsend hatte Robert ihm einige Tage frei gegeben. Auch Don hatte sich nicht mehr gemuckt und so kam es, dass eine geradezu himmlische Ruhe auf der Insel herrschte.

Aber diese Ruhe schien vorbei, als Luthien wieder zurück kam und Robert wieder mal sauer war.

Den Grund erfuhr ich schon am nächsten Tag.

Irgendjemand hatte Robert Bilder von Luthien und Jarod, einem alten Freund zukommen lassen, und jetzt hatte Robert natürlich den Verdacht, die beiden hätten was miteinander.

„Wer macht so etwas?" fragte ich Luthien.

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Aber ich verstehe Robert auch nicht. Ständig tut er mir weh und immer wenn ich denke, dass es richtig schön werden kann, macht er wieder alles kaputt. Und dabei waren diese Fotos noch nichtmal eindeutig!" Sie stand auf. „Ich muss ins Labor. Die Eröffnung ist ja schon bald und ich muss mich um den Baby-Rex kümmern."

Sie verließ den Speisesaal und ich sah ihr nachdenklich nach. Nach einer Weile stand ich auf und ging zu Roberts Appartement.

Er öffnete auf mein Klopfen hin und sah mich erstaunt an.

„Darf ich?"

„Sicher." Er ließ mich ein und auf dem Couchtisch sah ich eine angefangene Whiskyflasche stehen. Langsam wurde mir klar, was mit „Übermäßigem Alkoholgenuss" in seiner Akte gemeint war.

„Luthien hat mir von deiner kleinen Unterstellung erzählt", begann ich dann auch sofort.

„War ja klar", knurrte er und goss sich sein Glas voll.

„Meinst du, der wird dir helfen?"

„Bist du hier, um mir ne Moralpredigt zu halten?"

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich die Fotos sehen."

„Die liegen da auf dem Tisch", sagte er und kippte den Inhalt des Glases in sich hinein.

Ich sah sie mir an und konnte wirklich nichts eindeutiges feststellen. Aber irgendjemand musste genau gewusst haben, wie Robert die Fotos interpretieren würde.

„War das alles oder war noch etwas dabei?"

Robert zog ein zerknittertes Blatt Papier aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte es mir.

„Luthien, die ihrer Freundin hilft? Viele Grüße... und der Mann auf den Bildern, Jarod Clarkson, ist übrigens Anwalt...", las ich.

„Ist mit Computer geschrieben, schade."

„Wieso?" wollte Robert wissen.

„Vielleicht hätte man dann rausfinden können, von wem der Brief stammt. Oder hast du eine Ahnung, wer dir das geschickt haben könnte?"

Robert zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Luthien dich betrügen würde?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Nachdem sie mich gestern zur Sau gemacht hat? Nein. Ich bin so ein verdammtes Arschloch!"

„Milde ausgedrückt", fügte ich hinzu und fing mir einen bösen Blick ein. „Nein, mal im Ernst. Du solltest erst denken, bevor du deine Klappe aufreißt. Mittlerweile solltest du sie besser kennen."

„Ich weiß", seufzte er. „Ich hab mal wieder alles versaut."

„Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung", meinte ich philosophisch und handelte mir erneut einen bösen Blick ein. „Darf ich den mitnehmen?"

„Bitte, ich brauche ihn sowieso nicht mehr."

Ich steckte den Brief in meine Tasche und stand auf.

„Sieh zu, dass du das wieder hinkriegst."

„was willst du eigentlich damit?" überging er meinen Kommentar.

„Rausfinden, von wem er stammt."

„Na dann viel Glück."

Im Rausgehen hörte ich wieder das Klirren der Flasche. Hoffentlich trat er Luthien nicht in diesem Zustand unter die Augen.

Draußen begegnete ich Liam.

„Hi Mel!" begrüßte er mich. „Weißt du, wo mein Dad ist?"

„In seinem Appartement, aber er befindet sich in keinem guten Zustand."

„Laß mich raten, er hat wieder mal Whisky getrunken und der Grund dafür ist Luthien."

„Genau."

„Dann lass ich ihn wohl besser in Ruhe."

„Luthien hat übrigens jemanden aus New York mitgebracht."

„Ach ja? Und wen?"

„Die kleine Schwester einer Freundin. Michelle heißt sie und müsste dein Alter sein."

„Aha. Ich mag keine Mädchen."

„Soso. Und was ist mit mir und Luthien?"

„Das ist was anderes, ihr seid ja schon alt."

„Na hör mal, so alt sind wir nun auch wieder nicht", gab ich empört zurück.

„Aber ihr seid nicht mehr so albern und nervig, wie die Mädchen in meinem Alter. Mit euch kann man sich wenigstens richtig unterhalten und ihr fangt nicht bei jedem Wort an zu kichern."

„Hast wohl schon deine Erfahrungen gemacht?"

„Allerdings. Deswegen, ich will diese Michelle gar nicht kennenlernen."

„Wird dir aber nichts anderes über bleiben..."

„Wir sind auf einer Insel, bla, bla, bla, ich weiß, ich weiß." Genervt verdrehte er die Augen.

Der Junge gefiel mir von Tag zu Tag besser. Ich hätte mich noch gerne weiter mit ihm unterhalten, aber ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Das sagte ich ihm auch und etwas enttäuscht verabschiedete er sich.

Ich hatte gehofft Lukas in seinem Appartement anzutreffen. Na ja, eigentlich war es gar nicht mehr sein Appartement, sonders so gut wie meins. Er war sowieso kaum da und ich hatte es mir nicht nehmen lassen, es etwas umzugestalten, zumindest sah es jetzt bewohnt aus. Ich glaube ihm war es noch gar nicht aufgefallen.

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und drehte sich um, als er mich hörte.

„Da ist ja mein süßes Bond-Girl", strahlte er, zog mich in seine Arme und küsste mich lang und sanft.

Seit Don ihn bei unserem Streit als James Bond bezeichnet hatte, konnte Lukas es nicht lassen mich scherzhaft als sein Bond-Girl zu bezeichnen.

Und ich konnte ihm einfach nicht wiederstehen, obwohl ich so gut wie gar nichts über ihn wusste. Das einzige, was ich wusste war, dass er hier auf der Insel im Sicherheitsteam arbeitete, aber woher er kam und was er vorher gemacht hatte, davon hatte er noch nie etwas erzählt.

„Du könntest mit behilflich sein", sagte ich, als ich mich von ihm losmachen konnte. „Kann man eigentlich erkennen, von wem das geschrieben wurde?" Ich zog den Brief aus der Tasche und reichte ihn Lukas.

„Er ist mit Computer geschrieben." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das wird schwierig, aber man kann herauskriegen, mit was für einem Drucker gedruckt wurde und was für Papier verwendet wurde. Was hat es denn damit auf sich?"

Ich setzte ihn schnell ins Bild.

„Das soll wohl ein übler Scherz sein", fuhr er auf.

„Ich fürchte nicht. Aber was immer der Unbekannte damit bezwecken wollte, er hat jedenfalls erreicht, dass die beiden sich wieder streiten. Kannst du jetzt rausfinden woher der stammt oder nicht?"

„Na ja...", druckste er und fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Wenn er Mel jetzt bei dieser Geschichte half, würde sie mehr über seine Vergangenheit erfahren, als ihm lieb war. Bislang hatte ihre Fragen diesbezüglich gut umgehen können. Doch irgendwann würde sie es erfahren, wenn nicht von ihm, dann von einem anderen. Nicht das seine Vergangenheit schlimm wäre, aber er sprach nicht gerne darüber. Seinen letzten Job hatte nicht ganz ehrenvoll beenden müssen.

„Was jetzt? Ja oder nein?"

„Ja...", sagte er gedehnt und sah mich unschlüssig an. „Bevor ich dir helfe, sollte ich dir aber erst mal etwas erzählen."

„Aha? Und was?" Es überraschte mich ein wenig, dass er plötzlich so unsicher wirkte.

„Es hat was mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun..."

„Du hast doch nicht etwa auch ne geschieden Frau oder hast im Knast gesessen?" Mir schwante schon Böses, doch er beruhigte mich schnell.

„Nein, nein. Es ist eigentlich nichts schlimmes, ich rede nur nicht gerne darüber. Es hat etwas mit meinem Job zu tun, den ich gemacht habe, bevor ich auf die Insel kam."

Jetzt hatte er mich neugierig gemacht. Endlich erzählte er etwas über sich. Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich war beim FBI." Er sagte das so, als wäre es das Schlimmste auf der Welt gewesen.

„Und was ist daran so schlimm?" fragte ich dann auch.

„Eigentlich nichts", gab er zu. „Nur, dass ich unehrenhaft entlassen wurde."

„Aha? Und wieso?"

„Darüber möchte ich eigentlich nicht sprechen", wich er mir aus.

„Du weißt, dass ich es rausfinden kann... Also sag es mir besser gleich."

„Na schön", seufzte er und setzte sich neben mich. „Eigentlich hatte ich meinen Job immer gut erledigt, bis auf ein Mal. Wegen einer kleinen Unachtsamkeit ist mir vor ein paar Jahren ein gefährlicher Serienkiller entwischt und hat drei weitere Menschen umgebracht. Daraufhin hat man mich vor eine Untersuchungskommission gestellt. Die haben zwar festgestellt, dass dieser Fehler jedem anderen auch unterlaufen wäre, aber die Öffentlichkeit war schon zu sehr an dem Fall interessiert, sodass sie einen Schuldigen brauchten. Sie haben mir zwar eine großzügige Abfindung bezahlt, mich aber mit der Option entlassen, dass ich nie wieder eine Stelle dort bekommen werde."

„Du hast dich also als Sündenbock geopfert?"

„Was sollte ich machen? Man ließ mir damals keine andere Wahl. Deswegen spreche ich nicht so gerne darüber und versuche das ganze zu vergessen."

„War dir deswegen auch der ganze Presserummel wegen dem Sturm so unangenehm?"

Lukas nickte.

„Kann ich verstehen. Dein Gesicht ging damals bestimmt durch alle Zeitungen."

„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen. Deswegen war ich auch froh, als ich den Job hier auf der Insel bekommen habe."

„Und wie kannst du mir helfen?" wechselte ich das Thema, denn ich spürte, dass ihn die ganze Sache immer noch quälte.

„Ich habe noch ein paar alte Freunde beim FBI, die mir die Stange gehalten haben. Einem von ihnen könnten wir den Brief zuschicken. Der kann ihn analysieren und uns vielleicht weiter helfen."

„Das wäre klasse."

„Mel?"

„Ja?"

„Du gehst jetzt nicht zur Tür raus und kommst nicht mehr wieder?"

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Na ja..."

„Weil du damals entlassen worden bist?"

Er hob die Schultern.

„Du glaubst das wirklich? Dass ich wegen so was gleich gehe?"

„Immerhin sind wegen mir drei Menschen umgekommen."

„Hey, jetzt aber mal langsam. Du hast sie doch nicht umgebracht. Und der Killer wäre jedem anderen auch entwischt, das hast du selber gesagt. Also kannst du dir das doch nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Und ich mache es dir ganz sicher nicht zum Vorwurf."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

Erleichtert zog er mich in seine Arme und küsste mich.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen", murmelte ich. „Die Couch ist so unbequem."

„Gute Idee."

**Luthien**

Als ich aus dem Labor kam, lief mir Liam über den Weg und ich ergriff die Gelegenheit.

„Hi Liam! Hast du kurz Zeit?"

„Klar", gab er zurück. „Was gibt's?"

„Ich hab jemanden aus New York mitgebracht und wollte dich fragen..."

„Schon klar", unterbrach er mich und ich sah ihn erstaunt an. „Michelle, nicht wahr? Danke, aber ich hab kein Interesse."

„Woher weißt du davon?" Fragte ich irritiert.

„Mel hat mir alles erzählt, als ich eigentlich zu meinem Dad wollte."

„Aha. Und warst du bei deinem Vater?"

Er sah mich selbstsicher an.

„Nein. Mel hat mir nämlich auch erzählt, dass ihr euch gestritten habt. Was hat mein Vater diesmal angestellt?"

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Lust darüber zu reden", wies ich ihn ab.

„Aber eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du dich nicht ein bisschen mit Michelle beschäftigen könntest? Ich bin im Moment etwas im Stress und kann mich nicht die ganze Zeit um sie kümmern. Sie hat es im Augenblick echt nicht leicht und dafür wäre ich dir wirklich dankbar."

Es wirkte und er gab nach.

„Na gut... aber wenn sie mir auf die Nerven geht, soll sich jemand anderes um sie kümmern."

„Danke, Liam. Du findest sie im Kontrollraum bei Ray." Und damit machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg, aber Liam hielt mich zurück.

Er grinste.

„Wenn ich das tue, versöhnst du dich dann wieder mit meinem Dad?"

Unfreiwillig musste ich lachen. Ich mochte den Jungen wirklich. Wahrscheinlich weil er mich so an seinen Vater erinnerte.

„Auf Erpressung reagiere ich grundsätzlich nicht..."

Auf dem Weg zu Roberts Apartment kam mir Mel entgegen.

„Ähm, wo willst du hin?" Fragte sie mich in einem seltsamen Ton und ich sah sie skeptisch an.

„Zu Robert. Dr. Harding braucht seine Hilfe und er lässt sich nicht blicken. Wieso?"

Mel zögerte.

„Ich glaube, Robert ist im Moment nicht wirklich in der Lage Dr. Harding zu helfen."

„Was? Wieso nicht?"

„Glaub mir einfach, Luthien. Es wäre besser, wenn du ihn erst mal in Ruhe lässt..."

„Auf keinen Fall", empörte ich mich. „Er arbeitet schließlich noch für mich."

Mel gab aber nicht auf. Sie wollte mich unbedingt von Robert fernhalten.

„Bitte Luthien... vertrau mir... es wäre besser für euch, wenn du jetzt nicht zu ihm gehst."

Ich wehrte aber ab.

„Blödsinn! In einer Woche kommen die ersten Besucher und der Park hier funktioniert nur, wenn jeder seinen Job macht."

Damit ließ ich sie stehen und sie sah mir verzweifelt hinterher.

Als Robert die Tür öffnete, schnappte ich empört nach Luft. Er sah unmöglich aus. Unrasiert und auf dem Tisch stand eine leere Flasche Whisky. Ich konnte es kaum glauben und er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Oh, Luthien... ich..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn ich fuhr ihn an.

„Mein Gott, wie siehst du denn aus? Was soll das? Dr. Harding braucht deine Hilfe und du trinkst dir einen?"

„Können wir vielleicht darüber reden? Das ist doch nur..."

„Vergiss es!" Wehrte ich ab. „Du bist ja total betrunken..."

Ich wollte schon wieder gehen, aber er ließ nicht locker.

„Aber Luthien, es ist doch nichts... Laß uns doch darüber reden..."

„Auf keinen Fall", gab ich zurück. „Ich diskutiere nicht mit betrunkenen Angestellten."

Mir wurde klar, dass ich ihn damit nur verletzen wollte und es wirkte.

„Mehr bin ich also nicht mehr für dich? Nur ein Angestellter?"

Das hatte ihn wohl wirklich getroffen und eigentlich hatte ich eine solche Unterhaltung vermeiden wollen.

„Alles andere scheint ja nicht zu funktionieren", meinte ich hart. „Also nimm jetzt eine kalte Dusche und mach deinen Job oder..."

„Oder was?" Fragte er herausfordernd.

„Oder ich muss dich rausschmeißen", antwortete ich leise.

Robert schien auf einen Schlag nüchtern zu werden.

„Luthien, dass würdest du doch nicht tun..." Aber sicher war er sich nicht wirklich.

„Natürlich würde ich", log ich. „Es hängt zu viel vom Erfolg des Parks ab. Es geht hier nicht nur um uns... sondern um InGen..."

Ich ließ Robert damit stehen und ahnte nicht, dass meine harten Worte ihn zur Vernunft gebracht hatten.

Im Gegenteil. Ich war sauer. Stinksauer. Und ging zurück ins Labor, um noch einige Dinge zu erledigen. Morgen früh hatte ich ein Fernsehinterview bei „Guten Morgen, San Diego" und daher hatte ich noch viel zu tun.

John schickte mich dorthin, weil er solche Auftritte hasste, aber mir gefiel es auch nicht besser. In letzter Zeit kam ich kaum noch dazu im Labor an meinen Projekten weiterzuarbeiten.

**Liam**

Liam besuchte in der Zwischenzeit den Kontrollraum und fand dort Ray und Michelle vor einem Computerbildschirm. Die beiden spielten Tetris gegeneinander und Liam gesellte sich zu ihnen.

Michelle gefiel ihm auf den ersten Blick. Sie sah sehr nett aus und ganz normal. Nicht übermäßig geschminkt oder nach dem neuesten Schrei gekleidet. Sie trug einfach nur Jeans und ein beiges Top.

Liam sah den beiden zu und ließ sich dazu hinreißen Michelle anzufeuern, da sie gegen Ray keine Chance hatte.

Als er gewonnen hatte, grinste Ray.

„Das hättet ihr wohl gerne... aber so leicht bin ich nicht zu schlagen."

Michelle seufzte und sah Liam an.

„Danke für deine Unterstützung, aber Ray ist wirklich zu gut."

„Wenn ihr beiden Lust habt, kommt doch Morgen früh hier vorbei. Luthien gibt ein Interview. Das könnten wir uns ansehen. Oh man, das gefällt ihr gar nicht, dass sie bei den Typen um sechs auf der Matte stehen soll... Na ja, jetzt muss ich leider hier weitermachen. Also macht's gut..."

Damit machte sich Ray wieder an die Arbeit und Liam wandte sich an Michelle.

„Hast du Lust mitzukommen? Ich wollte mir den Babyrex anschauen. Der ist echt klasse!"

Michelle nickte begeistert.

„Gerne. Ich hab sowieso noch nicht so viel von der Insel gesehen. Dass es hier echte Dinos gibt, konnte ich kaum glauben."

Die beiden verließen den Kontrollraum und Liam nahm Michelle mit.

„Ja", meinte er. „Ich auch nicht. Aber die haben das hier echt geschafft... und Luthien ist sehr nett. Also mach dir keine Sorgen..."

„Wie bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen?" Wollte Michelle wissen.

„Mein Dad arbeitet hier. Er ist der Parkaufseher und Sicherheitschef..."

„Cool. Und dann bist du einfach hergekommen oder wie?"

„Na ja, eigentlich nicht. Ich hab bei meiner Mutter gelebt, aber die will mich wohl loswerden, so wie es im Moment aussieht und hat mich deswegen zu meinem Dad geschickt..."

„Und Luthien hat das einfach so erlaubt?"

Liam druckste etwas rum, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Michelle alles erzählen sollte... tat es dann aber doch.

„Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich noch den Vorteil, dass mein Vater und Luthien zusammen sind... meistens jedenfalls..."

Michelle sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Die beiden haben was miteinander? Meistens?"

Liam seufzte.

„Weißt du, dass ist so: Für ein paar Tage läuft bei denen alles gut und harmonisch und dann gibt's wieder mal tierischen Streit. So wie im Moment... und meistens ist mein Dad Schuld... Ich hoffe aber immer, dass sie sich wieder versöhnen, denn ich mag Luthien und ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Vater sich in sie verliebt hat... auch wenn er es nicht zugeben will..."

Michelle nickte.

„Ich verstehe. Deswegen war Luthien auch nicht so gut drauf wie sonst... Wow!" Rief sie dann plötzlich, als sie den Rex sah.

„Das ist ja echt abgefahren!"

**Luthien**

Etwas müde saß ich meinem Interviewer gegenüber, aber meine Nervosität machte alles wieder wett.

Er stellte mir zum Park, dazu wie wir die Dinosaurier geklont hatten und wie viele und was für Tiere wir hatten.

Ich ahnte nicht, dass fast alle auf der Isla Nublar sich zum kollektiven fernsehen im Kontrollraum bei Ray versammelt hatten.

Mein Gegenüber fragte mich etwas dazu, wie die Tiere sich verhielten. Was die einen fraßen und wann die anderen schliefen und so weiter...

Am liebsten hätte ich geantwortet, dass ich die Dinos nur mache und nicht den ganzen Tag beobachte, aber ich riss mich zusammen und antwortete, so gut ich konnte.

Robert, der dass Interview ebenfalls sah, knurrte vor sich hin.

Na toll, dachte er, da fragen sie ja die Richtige. Luthien sieht ihre Tiere doch fast nur, wenn sie noch in ihren Reagenzgläsern rumschwimmen...

„Und wie ist es um die Sicherheit des Parks bestellt? Bislang wurden sie von der Presse ja nur gelobt..." Wurde ich dann gefragt und ich erklärte unsere verschiedenen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen.

„Allerdings gibt es auch Gerüchte, dass sie einige Angestellte auf der Insel beschäftigen, die einen zweifelhaften Ruf haben..." Der Moderator wollte mich wohl aus der Reserve locken und ich konnte mir schon denken, welche Angestellten er meinte.

Eine Diskussion darüber wollte ich aber gar nicht erst aufkommen lassen und blockte ab.

„Na ja, ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier sind um über InGen's Personalpolitik zu diskutieren, oder?" Ich lächelte entwaffnend. „Und außerdem kann ich ihnen versichern, dass ich ausnahmslos jedem meiner Angestellten hundertprozentig vertraue..."

Es wirkte und das Thema war erledigt.

**Mel**

Als diese Personalfrage aufkam, beobachtete ich Roberts Reaktion und er schien erstaunt, aber auch beruhigt durch dass, was Luthien antwortete.

Ich hoffe, du hast gut zugehört, Robert, dachte ich im Stillen. Zumindest war er nicht mehr betrunken und ging seinem Job nach und ich hoffte, dass ihm klar wurde, was Luthien für ihn empfand. Aber vielleicht sollte ich ihm doch noch mal ins Gewissen reden, überlegte ich mir dann. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr stockbesoffen ist...

**Luthien**

Ich war ziemlich erleichtert, als das Interview gelaufen war und ich mich wieder zur Insel fliegen ließ. Jetzt musste ich nur noch irgendwie die Sache mit Robert regeln... aber nachgeben wollte ich nicht. Er hatte sich wie ein ziemlicher Idiot verhalten und ich fand, dass eine Entschuldigung angebracht war...

**Mel**

Ich hielt Robert zurück, als er den Raum verlassen wollte.

„Warte mal kurz, ja?"

„Was gibt es denn noch?"

„Ich möchte noch mal mit dir reden."

„Na gut", seufzte er. „Laß uns raus gehen."

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie das mit Luthien und dir weiter gehen soll?" fragte ich ihn, als wir draußen waren.

„Ach Mel, was gibt es da noch zu überlegen? Ich hab es versaut. Und diesmal so dermaßen, dass sie mir sowieso nicht mehr verzeihen wird."

Ich sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Sie war gestern noch mal bei mir", erklärte er.

„Oh nein", entfuhr es mir.

„Ja genau, das kannst du laut sagen. Und weißt du was? Sie hat mir ganz deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, was ich für sie bin. Ein Angestellter, mehr nicht. Also, was hat es da noch für einen Sinn zu überlegen wie es weiter gehen soll?"

„Sie hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint."

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"

Ich blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig, denn langsam wusste auch ich nicht mehr, was ich von der ganzen Situation halten sollte.

„Und wenn du dich bei ihr entschuldigst?" schlug ich Robert vor.

„Das ist nett, dass du uns helfen willst, aber ich glaube die Sache ist endgültig gelaufen."

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?" entsetzt sah ich ihn an. „Du kannst doch nicht so einfach aufgeben."

„Doch. Ich hab keine Lust mich ewig zu entschuldigen."

„Wenn du auch immer Mist baust..."

„Nein Mel, versuch es gar nicht erst."

„Du bist doch komplett durchgeknallt", schimpfte ich. „Kannst du n nicht einmal deinen Stolz und deinen Dickschädel vergessen und für das kämpfen, was du willst."

„Es funktioniert aber nicht. Das siehst du doch selbst." Langsam wurde Robert ärgerlich. „Außerdem, was mischt du dich da überhaupt ein?"

„Weil ich nicht will, dass meiner Freundin weh getan wird."

„Ach ja? Sie soll sich mal an die eigene Nase packen", fuhr er aufgebracht fort. „Sie ist nämlich nicht die einzige, der wehgetan wurde. Oder als was würdest du das bezeichnen, wenn jemand zu dir sagt, dass es nicht um die Beziehung, sondern nur um die Firma geht?"

Wütend drehte er sich um und ließ mich stehen. Ich sah ihm ungläubig nach. Hoffentlich musste jetzt nicht die nächste Flasche dran glauben.

Plötzlich wurde ich von hinten stürmisch umarmt und von den Füßen gerissen.

„Was stehst du denn hier rum wie eine Ölgötze?" fragte Lukas fröhlich und wirbelte mich herum.

„Mein Gott Lukas, hast du mich erschreckt! Musst du nicht arbeiten?"

„Doch", er zwinkerte mir zu. „Aber ich mache gerade einen Rundgang durch den Park und habe gerade beschlossen, dass du mich begleitest."

„So so, dass hast du einfach so beschlossen?"

„Ja, und ich kenne ein paar Stellen, die die Kameras nicht einsehen können", grinste er und zog mich einfach mit sich.

**Liam**

Als Mel und Lukas im Park verschwunden waren traten Liam und Michelle hinter einem Baum hervor.

„Da siehst du es selbst", meinte Liam. „Ich komme mir langsam vor wie in einem Irrenhaus. Mel und Lukas benehmen sich wie zwei verliebte Teenager und Dad und Luthien streiten sich ständig."

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast?" gab Michelle zurück. „Ich finde die beiden ganz süß." Sie deutete in die Richtung, in die Mel und Lukas verschwunden waren.

„Weiber!" Liam verdrehte die Augen.

„Ach, ihr Kerle habt doch keine Ahnung!" Michelle knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Das sagst du", gab Liam selbstbewusst zurück. „Dabei wissen wir genau, was Frauen wollen."

„Ach ja? Was will ich denn gerade?"

„Hm, lass mal sehen." Er umrundete sie und bestaunte dabei heimlich ihre gute Figur. „Du willst jetzt die richtigen Dinos sehen."

„Das war ja wohl nicht schwer. Wer will das nicht?"

„Aber du hast das Glück, dass du mich kennst. Ich kann sie dir nämlich zeigen und ich kann dich ganz nah ran bringen..." Er lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Ehrlich?"

„Komm mit." Er nahm ihre Hand und lief mit ihr in den Park hinein.

**Mel**

Lukas führte mich immer tiefer in den Park hinein.

„Oh je, hier finde ich ja nie wieder alleine raus."

„Das brauchst du auch nicht, ich bin ja bei dir."

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich gucken, ob im Park alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Das tue ich doch. Aber es gibt da eine Stelle, die muss ich mir noch genauer ansehen..."

Plötzlich zog er mich vom Weg und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die hohen Farngewächse.

Irgendwann blieb er stehen und sah sich um.

„Ah ja, hier ist es."

„Was ist hier?"

„Hier kann uns keiner sehen", verkündete er strahlend.

Oh nein, er hatte doch nicht etwas vor... doch er hatte, ich sah es in seinen Augen.

„Hier? Du bist verrückt!"

„Ja, nach dir. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich es nach gestern lange ohne dich aushalte?"

„Aber hier? Können uns die Dinos denn nicht sehen?"

„Wieso? Hast du Angst vor Zuschauern?" neckte er mich.

„Nein, aber..." Er unterbrach mich, indem er mich sanft küsste und dabei begann mich nacheinander von meinen Sachen zu befreien.

„Du bist verrückt", murmelte ich und überließ mich ganz seinen sanften Händen.

**Liam**

Liam führte Michelle zum Pflanzenfressergehege.

„Sieh mal, da sind die Stegosaurier", erklärte Liam ihr. Michelle war sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Hattest du nicht gesagt, du könntest mich ganz nah ran bringen?" meinte sie, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Sie vermutete immer noch, dass er sich bloß wichtig machen und sie beeindrucken wollte.

„Aber sicher, komm mit."

Liam ging zu einem Tor, was in den Zaun eingelassen war.

„Willst du klettern?" fragte Michelle spöttisch. „Also ich habe keine Lust gegrillt zu werden." Sie deutete auf das Warnschild.

„Das wirst du auch nicht", gab Liam großspurig zurück. „Ich weiß wie man es öffnet."

Michelle sah ihn skeptisch an. „Das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Warte es einfach ab", meinte er leicht gekränkt und ging zu einer kleinen Schalttafel. „Hier lässt sich der Strom manuell abstellen", erklärte er.

„Und du hast natürlich die Kombination, weil du einer der wichtigsten Leute auf der Insel bist", zog sie ihn weiter auf.

„Ja, ich hab die Kombination", schnaubte er wütend.

„Komm Liam, du brauchst mich nicht zu beeindrucken." Michelle wollte ihn vor der peinlichen Situation bewahren, dass er nicht auf Anhieb die richtige Kombination fand.

„Als ob ich das nötig hätte", sagte er und warf ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu.

„Bitte, dann tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

Wortlos wandte Liam sich dem Tastenfeld zu und gab eine Reihe von Zahlen ein. Ein leises Summen ertönte und die nun blinkenden Lampen waren das Zeichen, dass der Strom abgestellt war.

Was Liam nicht bemerkte war, dass er den Strom für das gesamte Gehege abgestellt hatte.


	19. Chapter 19

**Auf zum Endspurt... hier ist das letzte Kapitel!**

**Brachiosaurus**

Der riesige Brachiosaurus weidete gerade einen Baum ab, der ganz in der Nähe des Zaunes stand. Weiter traute sich das Tier auch nicht vor, denn es hatte die Macht des Zaunes einmal kennengelernt, wie eine große Narbe an seinem Schwanz bewies. Seitdem betrachtete er ihn als Feind, dem nicht beizukommen war.

Mit seinem Maul riss er weitere Zweige ab und dabei trudelten ein paar Blätter zu Boden. Eine leichte Brise kam auf, erfasste sie und trug sie gegen den Zaun. Aber anstatt zischend zu verbrennen, fielen sie langsam zu Boden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte der Saurier das Geschehen verfolgt. Zwar war sein Gehirn nicht so weit entwickelt, dass er direkt eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte, aber sein tierischer Instinkt nahm eine Veränderung wahr. Etwas war so, wie es sonst nicht war.

Er schwenkte seinen langen Hals zum Zaun hin und verhielt kurz davor. Er schob ihn weiter vor, bis ihn nur noch Millimeter von einem Stromschlag trennten.

Und jetzt spürte er es ganz deutlich. Etwas fehlte, was sonst da war. Jetzt war seine Neugier geweckt. Er wagte sich noch weiter vor, bis seine Schnauze den Zaun sachte berührte. Und nichts passierte. Der Saurier hob seinen Kopf und starrte den Zaun an.

Bislang hatte er gelernt, dass der Zaun Schmerzen bedeutete, große Schmerzen, deswegen hatte er ihn aus Furcht davor gemieden. Doch jetzt gab es keine Schmerzen.

Diese Erkenntnis bewegte ihn dazu seinen mächtigen Schwanz zu heben und gegen den Zaun schlagen zu lassen.

Die Konstruktion erbebte unter dem Schlag, doch nichts passierte.

Der Saurier schöpfte neuen Mut, endlich konnte er seinen Feind besiegen. Er ließ seinen Schwanz so lange gegen den Zaun donnern, bis dieser schließlich nachgab und zusammenbrach. Gemächlich trampelte das riesige Tier die letzten Überreste einfach nieder und verschwand im Wald eine breite Bresche hinter sich herziehend.

Den anderen Tieren war das Gebaren des Brachiosaurus nicht entgangen und schon bald folgten sie ihm in die neu gewonnene Freiheit.

**Liam**

Als Liam endlich bemerkte, was er angerichtet hatte, war es zu spät.

„Laß uns verschwinden", sagte er zu Michelle.

„Aber warum denn?"

„Die Pflanzenfresser sind langweilig."

Etwas widerwillig ließ sie sich von ihm an der Hand nehmen. Schnell liefen beide zurück zum Besucherzentrum.

**Mel**

„Warte mal kurz", meinte ich etwas außer Atem zu Lukas.

„Nicht jetzt, ich bin gleich soweit." Vorwurfsvoll sah er mich an.

„Dann musst du halt einhalten. Hörst du das denn nicht?"

„Was?" fragte er unwillig.

„Das Donnern und Krachen."

Seufzend rollte er sich von mir runter und lauschte ebenfalls.

„Du hast recht", meinte er dann verwundert. „Was kann das nur sein?"

Wir lauschten beide in den Wald hinein.

„Lukas", sagte ich nach einer Weile und meine Stimme zitterte leicht. „Es kommt auf uns zu."

In diesem Moment wurden die Bäume vor uns einfach niedergemäht und ein großer dunkler lebender Berg wuchs vor uns in den Himmel empor.

Ein riesiger Fuß erschien über uns und drohte uns zu zermalmen.

Lukas reagierte geistesgegenwärtig und brachte uns beide mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit. Keine zwei Meter neben uns donnerte der Fuß auf den Boden und hinterließ einen großen Krater.

„Schau, das ist ein Brachiosaurus", wisperte Lukas.

Mein Blick folgte seiner ausgestreckten Hans nach oben. Ich sah einen endlos langen Hals, der auf einem riesigen, massigen Körper saß.

„Wie kommt der denn hierher?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne, wir sind noch ein paar Meilen von seinem Gehege entfernt." Lukas war ratlos.

„Was macht er jetzt?" wollte ich wissen, denn der Saurier war stehen geblieben.

Sein langer Hals neigte sich nach unten und er zupfte an den Farngewächsen, die uns umgaben.

„Fressen", antwortete Lukas und beobachtete fasziniert das große Tier.

„Dein Hemd etwa?"

Lukas sah mich verständnislos an, doch ich deutete wortlos auf den Dino. Dieser hatte einen Stofffetzen im Maul und kaute genüsslich drauf herum.

„Oh nein", stöhnte Lukas.

„Vielleicht mag er es ja nicht und spuckt es wieder aus", grinste ich. Doch ich hatte unrecht. Das Hemd verschwand Stück für Stück im Maul des Riesen.

„Das war's dann wohl."

„Ja", brummte Lukas. „Hauptsache er tut sich nicht an unseren anderen Sachen gütlich oder was würdest du sagen, wenn wir so zurück müssten?"

Da wir beide uns in der Eile nicht hatten anziehen können, erübrigte sich eine Antwort.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Abwarten", kam die kurze Antwort.

Es dauerte lange, bis der Dino weiterzog und wir zu unseren Sachen konnten.

„Na toll", sagte ich und hielt mein T-Shirt hoch. Der Dino hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen ordentlich darauf herumzutrampeln.

Schnell zogen wir uns an und liefen zurück zum Besucherzentrum.

Was würde Luthien nur dazu sagen? Fuhr es mir durch den Kopf. Sie müsste ja schon längst wieder zurück sein. Konnte nicht einmal alles so laufen wie geplant?

**Luthien**

Als ich wieder auf der Insel und im Kontrollraum war, beglückwünschten mich alle Anwesenden zu meinem Interview, bis plötzlich Chaos ausbrach.

„Oh nein! Was soll denn das!" rief Ray plötzlich und alle starrten auf den Monitor.

Es wurde angezeigt, dass der Zaun des Pflanzenfressergeheges ausgeschaltet war und die ersten Tiere verließen ihr Gehege und wanderten durch den Park.

„Scheiße!" fluchte Ray und griff zum Telefon.

Kurze Zeit später kam Robert in den Kontrollraum gestürzt… und er würdigte mich keines Blickes. Was mir im Moment aber egal war, denn die Pflanzenfresser ruinierten gerade meinen Park.

Dr. Harding kam ebenfalls dazu.

„Wir müssen da raus und sie wieder einfangen", schlug er vor, aber Robert sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Da haben wir keine Chance. Wie und womit sollen wir denn die ganzen Tiere betäuben? Uns bleibt nur eines übrig: Wir müssen sie zurück treiben."

„Und wie sollen wir einen Brachiosaurier dazu bringen, dass er dahin geht, wo wir ihn haben wollen?" Das konnte Dr. Harding sich nicht vorstellen und ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht.

„Die Tiere reagieren empfindlich auf die Elektroschockstangen. Wir müssen nur das Leittier zurücktreiben, dann werden die anderen ihm folgen…"

„Toller Plan", murmelte Harding, stimmte aber zu und half Robert die Sicherheitsleute zusammen zu rufen.

„Verdammt, wo ist eigentlich Lukas?" fragte Robert dann und wie auf Kommando kamen plötzlich Mel und Lukas in den Kontrollraum gestürzt.

„Die Pflanzenfresser…", keuchte er völlig außer Atmen.

„… sind ausgebrochen", vervollständigte Robert seinen Satz. „Das wissen wir schon. Wie seht ihr überhaupt aus?"

Mel und Lukas Kleidung war verdreckt, als ob sie sich auf dem Boden gewälzt hätten und außerdem trug Lukas kein Hemd mehr.

„Ein Brachiosaurier hat mein Hemd gefressen", erklärte Lukas, weil er unsere fragenden Blicke interpretierte.

„Und wie hat der Brachiosaurier es ihnen ausgezogen?" fragte ich dann und konnte mir schon irgendwie zusammenreimen, was Mel und er im Park gemacht hatten.

Die anderen hatten wohl ähnliche Gedanken und Ray schmunzelte sogar.

Robert sah Lukas nur verärgert an, der meinen Kommentar überging.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er dann Robert.

„Wir ziehen uns erst mal an", kommentierte er Lukas Aufzug, „und dann treiben wir die Tiere zurück…"

Das Zurücktreiben der Tiere verlief zum Glück reibungslos und nach ein paar Stunden kamen Robert, Lukas und Harding zurück in den Kontrollraum.

„Der Strom wurde manuell deaktiviert, Ray. Verdammt wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, der das zu verantworten hat!" Fluchte Robert. Er war nassgeschwitzt und seine Kleidung war dreckig. Die anderen sahen ebenfalls erschöpft aus.

„Kannst du die Videobänder überprüfen?" fragte er dann Ray.

„Ich mach mich sofort an die Arbeit", meinte dieser und setzte sich an den Computer.

Da ich Robert aus dem Weg gehen wollte, verließ ich den Kontrollraum und suchte Mel.

Nach dem ganzen Chaos war ich froh, dass ich mich mal wieder mit ihr unterhalten konnte, aber sie sprach natürlich wieder nur ein Thema an…

„Du hast mit Robert gesprochen?" fragte sie mich und ich nickte nur widerwillig.

„Und?"

„Nichts und… er verhält sich mal wieder wie ein totaler Idiot. Aber ich bin auch nicht besser", gab ich seufzend zu. „Ich hab ihm schließlich mit Kündigung gedroht, bevor ich zum Interview gefahren bin…"

„Du hast was?"

„Ja… er hat mich wieder mal tierisch aufgeregt. Weißt du Mel, manchmal glaube ich, dass das zwischen uns nie funktionieren wird…"

„Ach Luthien, du darfst das nicht so negativ sehen", versuchte Mel mich aufzumuntern.

„Ich sehe das nur realistisch, Mel…"

„Wann warst du eigentlich das letzte Mal so richtig verliebt? Vielleicht solltest du diesmal den ersten Schritt tun…"

Ich winkte ab.

„Da fragst du mich was… Aber wer behauptet denn, dass ich in Robert verliebt bin?"

Mel schmunzelte.

„Ich behaupte das. Das ist doch offensichtlich… nach allem, was du ihm verziehen hast…"

„Weißt du etwa mehr als ich?"

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie zurück und ich ahnte etwas.

„Hast du vielleicht auch mit Robert gesprochen? Und jetzt sag nicht: Nein. Denn das würde ich dir nicht glauben."

„Ja, hab ich", gab sie widerwillig zu. „Und ich sag dir das nur ungern, aber Robert ist kurz davor eure Beziehung aufzugeben."

„Welche Beziehung?" seufzte ich.

„Na jedenfalls nicht die zwischen Chef und Angestelltem."

Ich stand auf.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Mel.

„Ich werde in mein schönes, neues, unglaublich großes „Ich-bin-hier-der-Chef Büro" gehen und mein Paper weiterschreiben. Paperveröffentlichungen sind für Wissenschaftler extrem wichtig…"

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht meinte." Mel sah mich tadelnd an. „Was ist mit dir und Robert?"

„Keine Ahnung", seufzte ich. „Aber diesmal werde ich nicht nachgeben… Hältst du mich eigentlich für bekloppt wegen der Geschichte mit Robert?"

Mel sah mich nur an und blieb mir eine Antwort schuldig.

„Falsche Antwort!" meinte ich empört.

„Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt", verteidigte sich Mel.

„Eben…"

Mein neues Büro war hell eingerichtet. Alles war in hellen beigen und dunklen Brauntönen gehalten. Es gab sogar eine geräumige Sitzecke und einen Durchgang zum Konferenzzimmer.

Angestrengt starrte ich auf meinen Flachbildschirm und überlegte, was ich schreiben sollte.

Mir fiel aber nichts Vernünftiges ein, da meine Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften.

Also griff ich mir einen Stapel Papiere, die Auskunft über die Buchungen und zukünftigen Besucher gaben.

Dann klopfte jemand an die Tür.

„Ja bitte", antwortete ich und Robert stand in der Tür. Er hatte sich umgezogen und wohl auch geduscht und rasiert.

„Darf ich?" fragte er und ich nickte. Jetzt würde es wohl zum Showdown kommen, dachte ich im Stillen und entweder einer von uns gibt nach oder…

Er setzte sich mir gegenüber und ich kam mir wirklich vor wie ein Chef, der seinem Angestellten gegenüber saß.

Ihm war es ebenfalls sichtlich unangenehm und er räusperte sich.

„Also ich werde nicht auf Knien vor dir rutschen, Luthien… du weißt, dass das nicht meine Art ist. Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe und… verdammt, ich kann dir nicht so gegenüber sitzen."

Robert stand auf und ich musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Du kannst mich nicht feuern", wich er plötzlich vom Thema ab und verärgert stand ich ebenfalls auf.

„Sag du mir nicht, was ich tun kann und was nicht!" ging ich ihn an und stellte mich herausfordernd vor ihn.

„Sieh es realistisch, Luthien: Du findest keinen besseren…" Er meinte das völlig ernst und ich wusste auch, dass er Recht hatte, wollte es aber nicht zugeben.

„Laß das mal meine Sorge sein! Du vergisst wohl, dass es in dieser Firma eine Hierarchie gibt und in der stehe ich über dir!"

Ich stand ganz dicht vor ihm und spürte wieder diese Spannung zwischen uns aufkommen. Ich konnte diesem Mann einfach nicht widerstehen und sein nächster Kommentar trug auch nicht dazu bei.

„Weißt du", murmelte er und kam immer näher, „ich kann mich noch gut an Gelegenheiten erinnern bei denen du mich mit Vergnügen über dich gelassen hast… und das war keine Frage der Hierarchie…"

Ehe ich reagieren konnte, zog Robert mich in seine Arme und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

Anscheinend hatte er sich auch nicht unter Kontrolle.

Anstatt ihm einfach eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, ging ich auch noch darauf ein. Wahrscheinlich hatte Mel Recht und ich verliebte mich gerade wirklich unsterblich in ihn.

Robert zog mich zu meiner großen dunkelbraunen Sitzecke und auf die Couch. Ich hoffte nur, dass jetzt nicht noch jemand zu mir kam, um etwas mit mir besprechen zu wollen.

Als wir erschöpft nebeneinander auf der Couch lagen und Robert mich im Arm hielt, dachte ich, damit wäre alles geklärt, aber das stimmte nicht. Wir zogen uns wieder an und ich merkte, dass er noch irgendetwas sagen wollte.

„Was ist?" fragte ich ihn und er sah mich zurückhaltend an.

„Ich habe vorhin gesagt, dass ich nicht auf Knien vor dir rutschen würde… aber das war gelogen…"

„Du meinst, du würdest es doch tun?" fragte ich zaghaft.

„Würde es denn helfen? Würdest du mir dann verzeihen?"

„Oh Robert…", begann ich, aber er unterbrach mich.

„Weißt du Luthien, ich würde alles für dich tun. Sag mir nur was…"

„Robert…", versuchte ich wieder. Er ließ sich aber nicht davon abbringen weiterzureden.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich bin manchmal so ein Idiot und…"

„Robert, ich liebe dich!" Ehe ich darüber nachgedacht hatte, war es schon raus und jetzt war er sprachlos.

„Was?" fragte er und ich nickte.

„Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen… und ich liebe dich!"

Erwartungsvoll sah ich ihn an und er zog mich stürmisch an sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch", gab er dann leise zu und küsste mich zärtlich.

Lange hielt er mich im Arm und versuchte in Worte zu fassen, was ich ihm bedeutete. Ich war gerührt und fühlte mich geborgen. Vielleicht würde jetzt alles gut werden und…

Plötzlich wurde meine Bürotür aufgerissen und Ray kam rein.

Er stockte, als er uns sah, aber lieferte dann eine Erklärung für sein aufgeregtes Auftauchen.

„Ich hab rausgefunden, wer den Zaun deaktiviert hat… aber es wird euch sicher nicht gefallen…"

„Wer?" fragte Robert angespannt.

„Es war Liam."

„Was?" entfuhr es mir erschüttert und Robert stürmte an Ray vorbei nach draußen.

„Wenn ich den erwische", knurrte Robert und ich sah Ray an.

Ein Blick genügte und wir entschlossen uns ihm zu folgen um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

„Nicht Robert…!" rief ich ihm hinter her, aber er reagierte nicht darauf.

Er wollte nicht auf mich hören und ignorierte mich.

**Mel**

Nachdem Luthien sich zu ihrem Büro aufgemacht hatte, ging ich in Lukas Appartement, um mich zu erholen.

Die letzten Stunden waren ganz schön anstrengend gewesen und ich freute mich schon auf mein Bett.

Zum Glück war alles reibungslos verlaufen. Doch der Verursacher des Stromausfalls sollte sich warm anziehen, auf ihn würde noch einiges zukommen.

Im Wohnzimmer traf ich Lukas, frisch geduscht und umgezogen.

„Hast du dich wieder von dem Schock erholt?" fragte er und zog mich in die Arme.

„Na ja, etwas weniger Aufregung wäre echt nicht schlecht. Und langsam hab ich Schnauze von Dinos voll. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich im Park aufhalte läuft mir plötzlich so ein Vieh über den Weg."

„Der Brachiosaurus schuldet uns noch etwas", grinste Lukas plötzlich.

„Du meinst wohl eher, den, der ihn frei gelassen hat."

Es klopfte zaghaft an der Tür. Lukas öffnete seufzend und sah Liam vor sich stehen.

„Liam." Erstaunt sah Lukas ihn an. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Liam gab keine Antwort, sondern quetschte sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung. Er war leichenblass und sah verängstigt aus.

„Meine Güte Liam, was ist denn los?" fragte ich ihn.

„Ich glaube ich habe was ganz schlimmes getan."

„Und was?"

Stockend fing er an zu berichten, wie er den Zaun deaktiviert hatte.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" fuhr ich auf, als er geendet hatte.

„Er wollte doch nur seine Freundin beeindrucken", kam Lukas ihm mit der Antwort zuvor. „Allerdings hättest du dir wirklich etwas ungefährlicheres ausdenken können", tadelte er ihn dann auch sofort.

„Aber ich wusste doch nicht, dass gleich der ganze Zaun deaktiviert wird. Ich wollte doch nur das Tor ausschalten", verteidigte sich der Junge.

„Und wozu?"

„Hm... na ja... ich hatte Michelle versprochen, dass sie die Dinos von ganz nah sehen kann."

„Du wolltest mit ihr ins Gehege? Du bist ja verrückt!" fuhr ich ihn an.

Liam zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Er sah Lukas und mich abwechselnd an.

„Ähm... könnte ich vielleicht ne Weile hier bleiben?"

„Warum denn das jetzt?" verwundert sah ich ihn an.

„Mein Dad wird bestimmt schon Wind davon bekommen haben, ich meine, dass ich es war. Und ich möchte ihm nicht unbedingt über den Weg laufen."

„Du willst dich also hier verstecken. Glaubst du nicht, dass Robert dich irgendwann hier finden wird?" gab ich zu Bedenken.

„Sorry Liam", sagte Lukas. „Das kann ich nicht machen. Erstens habe ich von Robert sowieso noch einen Anschiss zu erwarten und zweitens bin ich seiner Meinung, was dich angeht. Es war unvernünftig, unüberlegt und zudem saugefährlich was du gemacht hast. Mel und ich hätten drauf gehen können!"

„Wieso?"

„Weil wir im Park waren und der Brachiosaurus uns beinahe in den Boden gestampft hätte", erklärte ich seufzend. Natürlich verschwieg ich ihm, wobei der Saurier uns überrascht hatte.

Liam wurde noch blasser.

„Das... das wollte ich nicht, wirklich", beteuerte er.

„Das mag ja sein, trotzdem werde ich jetzt deinem Vater Bescheid geben." Lukas griff zu einem seiner Telefone.

**Robert**

Im Kontrollraum saßen Ray, Robert und Luthien zusammen und überlegten, wo sie Liam finden konnten.

Nachdem Robert wütend aus Luthiens Büro gestürzt war, hatte er das ganze Gelände abgesucht, doch von Liam war keine Spur zu finden.

Rays Telefon klingelte.

„Hier, für dich", er reichte Robert das Telefon, nachdem er eine Weile gelauscht hatte.

„Ja?" sprach Robert unwirsch in den Hörer.

„Hier ist Lukas. Dein Sohn ist bei mir."

„Was? Warum ist er bei dir?"

„Hat wohl Angst, dir zu begegnen und wollte sich hier verstecken."

„Der kann sich auf was gefasst machen, halte ihn bloß fest, ich bin sofort da! Und Lukas?"

„Ja?"

„Mit dir hab ich auch noch ein Wörtchen zu reden."

Robert knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel du sprang auf.

„Jetzt kann das Bürschchen was erleben!"

Auf dem Weg zu Lukas rannte er fast Don über den Haufen.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

„Ach halten Sie doch Ihre Klappe", fuhr Robert ihn an und schob ihn einfach zur Seite.

Zuerst sah Don Robert etwas verwirrt nach, doch dann stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Anscheinend war für Robert etwas mächtig schief gelaufen.

**Mel**

Es dauerte nicht lange, da flog die Tür auf und Robert stürzte herein. Er machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe anzuklopfen.

Als er Liam erblickte, fing er sofort an zu toben.

„Wie konntest du nur so etwas machen?" brüllte er. „Du hast dich und alle anderen hier in Gefahr gebracht!"

„Aber es waren doch nur Pflanzenfresser", gab Liam trotzig zurück. Vor seinem Vater wollte er nicht so einfach klein beigeben.

„Auch die sind gefährlich genug um einen Menschen zu töten. Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein?"

„Würdest du dich mehr um mich kümmern, wäre das gar nicht passiert. Aber dir bin ich doch egal. Auch wenn du letztens etwas anderes gesagt hast."

„Lenk nicht ab", gab Robert wütend zurück. „Eins verspreche ich dir. Das wird Konsequenzen haben. Das Beste wäre, ich schicke dich mit dem nächsten Schiff zurück."

„Und wo soll ich hin?"

„Das ist mir so was von egal. Irgendwohin, wo du mir keinen Ärger mehr machen kannst."

Liam sah seinen Vater ungläubig an. Robert meinte es ganz und gar ernst, dass sah er ihm an und traute ihm auch zu, dass er ihn einfach auf das nächste Schiff verfrachten würde, ganz gleich wohin es ihn bringen würde.

„Ich bin immer noch dein Sohn", sagte er leise. „Du kannst mich nicht einfach abschieben."

„Oh doch, ich kann."

„Robert", beschwörend trat ich auf ihn zu. „Das kannst du nicht machen. Er ist immerhin dein Sohn und du liebst ihn, dass weiß ich."

„Sag du mir nicht, was ich machen kann und was nicht", fuhr er mich an und erschrocken trat ich einen Schritt zurück. Oh man, wo war denn nur Luthien?

„Du verschwindest von hier", wandte er sich dann unnachgiebig an Liam. „Ich hab genug von deinen Scherereien. Morgen kommt ein Frachter an und wenn der ablegt, befindest du dich an Bord."

Liam starrte ihn sprachlos an. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, er wäre seinem Vater näher gekommen und er hatte sogar so etwas wie Respekt vor ihm gehabt. Doch jetzt wollte Robert ihn einfach so loswerden.

„Liam wird nirgendwo hingehen", ertönte Luthiens Stimme.

Na endlich, dachte ich. Hoffentlich bringt sie Robert zur Vernunft.

**Luthien**

„Würdet ihr Robert und mich bitte kurz allein lassen?" fragte ich ruhig und die anderen waren wohl heilfroh, als sie förmlich aus der Wohnung flüchteten.

Robert sah mich nur wütend an.

„Und?" meinte ich. „Hast du rausgefunden, warum Liam den Zaun deaktiviert hat?"

„Nein", gab Robert nun zähneknirschend zu.

„Es war wegen Michelle!" hörte ich plötzlich Mels Stimme aus dem Flur rufen und ich musste grinsen. Wahrscheinlich standen sie alle vor der Tür und lauschten.

„Verschwindet!" rief Robert ihnen zu und wir wechselten ins Nebenzimmer.

„Wir sollten Liam bestrafen", schlug ich vor. „Aber du solltest ihn nicht gleich wegschicken…"

Robert sah mich ungläubig an.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Der Junge macht ständig Probleme und…"

„Ja, aber er ist immer noch dein Sohn. Außerdem wenn es danach geht, hätte ich dich auch schon längst rausschmeißen müssen…"

Robert warf mir einen bösen Blick zu, den ich ignorierte.

„Er wollte ein Mädchen beeindrucken", fuhr ich fort, „und wenn es um so etwas geht, neigt ihr Männer dazu immer die größten Dummheiten zu machen."

Nach einer längeren Diskussion gab Robert nach. Liam durfte bleiben, aber sollte eine gehörige Strafe erhalten.

Ich hatte mir ausgedacht, dass er im Park helfen sollte. Wie bei einer Art Praktikum…

„Na gut", meinte Robert dann, „aber wenn er noch mal Mist baut, fliegt er von der Insel."

Ich grinste nur.

„Und jetzt werd ich mir mal Lukas vorknöpfen. Seine Arbeitsmoral lässt ja wohl zu wünschen übrig… geht während seiner Arbeitszeit mit Mel im Park spazieren und treibt wer weiß was…"

Wieder grinste ich nur.

„Sei nicht zu hart zu ihm…"

Und dann beschloß ich eine Runde mit Mel zu quatschen.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, ob du auf der Insel arbeiten willst?" fragte ich sie, als wir beide mit einem Milchshake draußen saßen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher… aber wenn Donald endlich abhaut und nicht ständig Dinos ausbrechen, könnte ich es mir vorstellen…"

Mel grinste und ich seufzte.

„Ja ja, ich weiß… ich hab's mir ehrlich gesagt auch einfacher vorgestellt…"

„Hoffentlich klappt alles bei der Parkeröffnung."

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch, besonders, weil wieder die Presse dabei ist. Mit dem Sturm ist ja noch mal alles gut gegangen."

**Mel**

Wir tranken schweigend unseren Milchshake und ich ließ mir Luthiens Angebot nocheinmal durch den Kopf gehen.

„Sag mal, mal angenommen ich nehme dein Angebot an, was müsste ich dann hier machen?"

„Uns fehlen noch Leute, die die Gäste betreuen und es ist immer gut einen Juristen in der Nähe zu haben", grinste sie mich an.

„Und ich könnte bei Lukas bleiben", führte ich den wichtigsten Grund an.

„Hauptsache, ihr treibt Robert nicht wieder in den Wahnsinn", lachte sie.

„Apropos Robert, ob er Lukas jetzt wohl zusammenstaucht?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Na ja, zum Glück ist Lukas nicht so zart besaitet. Er wird es überleben."

Die Parkeröffnung lief zum Glück problemlos ab. Die Dinos spielten mit, indem sie ausnahmsweise in ihren Gehegen blieben und selbst der fehlende Rex und die fehlenden Raptoren schmälerten den großen Erfolg des Parks nicht.

Im Gegenteil. Der Baby-Rex machte alles wett. Und am Ende des ersten Tages hatten wir schon zig Anträge für eine Patenschaft auf dem Tisch liegen.

Aber die wahrscheinlich beste Nachricht für mich an diesem Tage war, dass Don endlich die Insel verlassen hatte.

Anscheinend hatte er eingesehen, dass es endgültig zwischen uns vorbei war und vielleicht war er ja auch wieder zur Vernunft gekommen und hatte begriffen, dass sein dämlicher Feldzug gegen Robert zu nichts führte.

Am Ende des Tages lag ich erschöpft in Lukas Armen und wollte einfach nur noch schlafen.

Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass ich Lukas ja noch gar nicht erzählt hatte, dass ich auf der Insel bleiben würde.

„Lukas?"

„Hm."

„Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich auf der Insel bleiben würde?"

„Eine ganze Menge."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja, denn dann brauche ich mir keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie ich die Zeit ohne dich verbringen soll." Er stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm und grinste mich an, dann zog er mich an sich und küsste mich.

„Weißt du was ich jetzt gerne machen würde?" fragte er mich, nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Ich kann es mir denken. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Wir bleiben im Bett. Ich will nicht wieder von einem Dino erwischt werden."

„Damit kann ich leben." Zärtlich lächelte er mich an und zog die Decke über unsere Köpfe.

**Luthien**

„Bist du sicher, dass das gut geht?"

Zusammen mit Robert stand ich im Besucherzentrum und sah nach draußen. Dort beobachteten wir Liam, der mit Michelle noch ein paar Dinge erledigte bevor die nächste Besuchergruppe ankommen sollte.

„Ich finde, es scheint ihm gut zu tun, dass er eine Aufgabe hat", grinste ich.

„Wenn du meinst", erwiderte er gedehnt. „Dann kann ich wohl eh nichts dagegen machen…"

„Na ja, immerhin sind in letzter Zeit keine Dinos ausgebrochen, oder?"

„Und das bleibt auch hoffentlich so", seufzte Robert.

„Fertig?" fragte ich ihn und stieß ihn in die Seite.

„Einen Moment noch…"

Er drehte sich zu mir, zog mich an sich und küßte mich.

Ich seufzte zufrieden und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg um die nächste Besuchergruppe in Empfang zu nehmen…

**Ende**


End file.
